ESTA ENREDADA CANCIÓN DE AMOR
by Milet7393
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu amor platónico se vuelve parte de tu realidad? Alex es una chica sencilla con una vida tranquila, y como toda chica ha sufrido por amor, en su viaje de estudio a EEUU conoce a su celebridad favorita y cuando regresa a su vida normal estos 2 mundos se mezclan creando confusión.. Una historia sin mucho Drama de Josh Hutcherson y tu..!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Estoy volando de regreso a mi país, quien diría 6 meses en los Estados Unidos me hace sentir como si hubiera pasado más tiempo. Denver – Colorado, espero poder regresar de visita algún día. El viaje ya va 2 horas y estoy leyendo mi libro favorito para matar el tiempo. EN LLAMAS (THG), lo amó, me encanta leer pero estos en especial, amo la película, amo a sus actores, Jenn y Josh, la verdad nunca he sido fanática de Hollywood... ¿Quién lo diría?

Soy Alex, bueno en realidad mi nombre es Alexandra pero todos me llaman Alex o Alexa. Tengo 19 años, en un mes cumpliré 20, estudio medicina, voy a tercer año de mi carrera. Viaje a los Estados Unidos para estudiar inglés, la verdad odio eso de aprender nuevos idiomas, pero para mi carrera era necesario.

No quiero presumir ni nada, pero siempre me ha gustado sobresalir, y sabía que aprender inglés me hacía destacar, además de que me habría muchas puertas en el campo profesional para mi futuro. Fue difícil que mis padres aceptaran el viaje, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad... No todos los días puede viajar a otro país con todo pagado a estudiar.

Aunque tuve que dejar la universidad por estos 6 meses regreso a seguir estudiando. Mi sueño siempre ha estado ahí, ser una gran doctora, poder ayudar a la gente, en verdad ayudar. Mi sueño es poder reunir bastante dinero para poder tener una vida cómoda para ofrecerle a mi familia y poder construir una fundación para ayudar a los más necesitados… es bueno soñar, ¿a qué si?

La verdad es que no tuve ninguna necesidad económica mientras crecí, mis padres me dieron todo lo que necesitaba, ellos son muy trabajadores y aunque no tenemos millones de dólares vivimos bien, con gustos debes en cuando, como viajes, ropa y esas cosas. He tratado de hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mí, no fallándoles y recompensándoles en lo que puedo, por lo menos no decepcionándoles, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en los estudios. Quizás es por eso que al final aceptaron mi viaje. Todas mis amigas de la secundaria perdieron una materia en segundo año, ellas están repitiéndolas, pero yo no, así que mis padres me dejaron ir con la finalidad de que regrese y me iguale con ellas.

Solo tengo un hermano, Andrés, aunque ya tiene 30 años es soltero, y no entiendo porque, él es una gran persona, trabajador, inteligente, simpático, pero bueno así es la vida. La verdad los he extrañado mucho, mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos y a él…. Aunque ha pasado 6 meses siento como mi corazón late con más fuerza con cada kilómetro que se acerca. Yo sé que soy estúpida, después de todo lo que me ha hecho, MASOQUISTA, eso es lo que soy… alguien que no se cansa de que le hagan daño, de que además de ver un viaje como una oportunidad lo vio también como una forma de escapar, de dejar de sufrir, pero no lo consiguió… ya veremos lo que pasa al regresar.

- Disculpé, ¿desea que ya le sirvamos la comida? – me pregunta la azafata sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Claro, ya tengo hambre

Mi vida en este último año ha cambiado. En mi país no puedo decir que era triste, al contrario, disfrutaba de muchos amigos, a los que espero encontrar cuando regrese. Mi familia, me estará extrañando, mis papis, mi hermano, mis primos y primas, sobretodo mi prima Patricia y sus nenas (a quienes extraño muchísimo, las quiero tanto como si fueran mis hijas), mi madrina (mi segunda madre), mi padrino (mi segundo padre) y sus niños que son como mis hermanos.

Debo agradecerle a mi padrino por conseguirme la oportunidad de viajar a los Estados Unidos. Él gracias a su trabajo habló con sus socios norteamericanos, les indicó mi entusiasmo por estudiar inglés y su socia Kristin, quien recién había enviudado me ofreció esta oportunidad de ir a vivir con ella, y pagarme el estudio. En verdad se lo agradezco. Y admito que lloré cuando me despedí de ella y su hijo.

En verdad se portó como una verdadera madre, me demostró mucho cariño, y su hijo Peter que tiene 24 años se convirtió en un hermano para mí. Ella decía que le recordaba a su hija que falleció 3 meses antes junto con su esposo en un accidente automovilístico. Ella fue parte de mi gran cambio, ella me ayudo a elevar mi autoestima.

Estos últimos 2 meses conseguí un gran trabajo, digamos que como modelo, bueno la verdad era un comercial donde tenía que bailar con una celebridad, mi rostro no se ve en el comercial, eso era lo que me hizo aceptar.

A los 4 meses de estudio, ya dominaba el idioma, pero decidí quedarme a descansar y repasar otros 2 meses. Una tarde luego de mis clases en el instituto de inglés, mis compañeros y yo fuimos a un bar donde ponen música latina. Siempre me gustó bailar, y lo hago muy bien, un poco como profesional ya que cuando estaba en secundaria entre a un grupo de baile, y aprendí en verdad. Son de esas cosas que nunca se te olvidan. Cada vez que escucho música pareciera que mis pies se mueven solos.

Ese día me subí en el escenario y me puse a bailar como loca, sintiendo el ritmo, luciéndome. Un agente se acercó y me propuso el negocio. Dijo que necesita una modelo para una campaña de fragancia masculina con una celebridad. Yo le dije que entre mis planes no estaba eso, que no me interesa ser conocida ni nada, pero él me dijo que en el comercial no saldría mi rostro y no porque fuera fea (la verdad a pesar de todo soy bien fotogénica, puedo estar horrible pero las fotos salen bien). Yo le dije que puede buscar una modelo o bailarina profesional.

El agente recalco que el famoso y la dueña del producto que va el comercial, pidió exclusivamente a alguien que no sea famoso, alguien fresco, alguien que se pueda moldear, debido también porque debo entrenar la coreografía con el famoso que no es un buen bailarín. Me aclaró que no se podían negar debido a que el famoso (solo me dijo que era actor) no sabe bailar y no quiere sentirse mal con alguien profesional, por eso yo soy perfecta para el trabajo (no sé si sentirme feliz o intimidada). Ellos no se podían negar a las condiciones del famoso porque iba a donar todo lo que le iban a pagar a una fundación..! boom, eso habla bien de él, una persona caritativa.

Luego de hablar con Kristin y su abogado firme el contrato, tenía que entrenar todos los días por el próximo mes y filmar el comercial, la única condición era que si yo decidía lanzarme a la fama, ellos serían la primera opción para representarme. Y acepte después de todo eso no estaba en mis planes.

No le hable a nadie de mí familia sobre eso, quizás piensen que quiero quedarme en este país para trabajar. Mi padre y madre hubieran exagerado la situación, por eso no les dije. Y el dinero me sirve para mis gastos y poder pagar mi viaje de regreso sin tener que recurrir a Kristin. En verdad le agradezco mucho, ella se enoja siempre que yo no le quería aceptar algo, decía que el dinero es para gastar (ella tenía mucho).

Mi primer día de "trabajo" llegue muy temprano, estaba ansiosa por conocer al famoso. Cuando llegue me presentaron al coreógrafo, Rich, y me senté a conversar sobre los detalles de mi baile. Esperamos más de media hora por el dichoso famoso y nada. Que falta de respeto, pues que se cree, que nosotros tenemos todo el día para esperarlo.

Odio que me hagan perder mi tiempo, odio que me hagan esperar. Para calmar mi ansiedad le dije a Rich que regreso un momento, decidí ir a comprar una bebida en la tienda que se encontraba junto al edificio. Baje por las escaleras mientras iba leyendo una revista que encontré en el mostrador.

Cuando estaba llegando a la segunda planta, choque con alguien que subía las escaleras, el choque hizo que la revista fuera a parar en algún lado y que mi cabeza estrellara con la pared. Auch…

- Fíjate por donde vas – me dijo ese chico, no le vi el rostro, solo vi su chaqueta azul y gorra roja porque continuo subiendo las escaleras, llevaba prisa. ¿Qué le pasa?, él tuvo la culpa, yo bajaba por el lado derecho, él podía pasar tranquilamente junto a mí, y encima me echa la culpa.

-Perdona a mi hermano, lleva un poco de prisa- un chico quizás de 15 o 16 años no estoy segura se acercó a mí con la revista, yo me encontraba sentada en uno de los escalones para recuperarme del golpe

- Toma tu revista, ¿estás bien?- me dijo con cara de preocupado, la verdad su cara se me hacía muy conocida, no sé por qué pero ya lo había visto, no quise recordarlo, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, en serio fue un golpe duro

- Si tranquilo, estoy bien, solo un poco mareada

- En serio, perdona a mi hermano, él nunca se comporta así de descortés

- Si se NOTÓ, encima me echo la culpa, pero tú no tienes por qué disculparte, en todo caso él fue el culpable- dije enojada

-¿Necesitas algo?- me pregunto con tono preocupado- ¿a dónde ibas?

- Me dirigía a la tienda que está en junto a comprar una bebida, ahora tengo que ir por aspirinas también – le dije aun enojada

- Yo voy por ellas, si, permítemelo, solo voy a dejar las llaves de la moto a mi hermano porque se las olvido y regreso para darte comprando.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo ir

- Nada de eso, estás mareada, por favor no rechaces mi ayuda- dijo ofreciéndome su mano – vamos a que te sientes en el sillón

Me dirigió al sillón del vestíbulo de esa planta, me senté ahí aun mareada – ya regreso

Subió las escaleras, luego de un momento, bajo por ahí mismo – voy por tu bebida y tus aspirinas – sonrío y continuo bajando las escaleras

Dentro de un momento regresó y me entregó la bebida con las aspirinas, las tome de un bocado. En menos de 5 minutos me sentía perfectamente.

-Bien, te agradezco por todo – le dije amistosamente

-No tienes por qué agradecer, después de todo mi hermano te dejó así- dijo con una sonrisa, quería decirle que su hermano me debía una disculpa, pero preferí guardarme el comentario

-Bueno es tarde me tengo que ir, espero que en verdad estés bien, un gusto conocerte…

-Alex – le respondí

-Mucho gusto Alex, espero que en verdad te encuentres bien – se despidió mientras se acercaba a los escalones, cuando empezó a bajar se detuvo y giro hacia mí – Por cierto me llamo Connor – se despidió y bajo rápidamente los escalones y desapareció.

Connor, porque se me hace tan conocido. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que Rich debe estar esperándome, subo corriendo los escalones, llego jadeando al quinto piso, donde aprendería mi coreografía, cuando entró por la puerta me encuentro a Rich un poco preocupado

-Alex porque tardaste?... tu pareja ya llegó..- dijo soltando un suspiro, yo giré buscándolo con la mirada y al ver esto Rich me respondió – fue al baño, en un momento regresa y lo conocerás

- Perdón…. Es que cuando me dirigía por las escaleras un ESTÚPIDO chocó conmigo y me quede un poco mareada- le respondo con un tono de voz muy irónico

-Hola- la voz llego de atrás, me gire y ahí estaba él, el muchacho con el que choque, el chico a quien me referí como estúpido, y seguramente lo escuchó

-Alex, él es….-dijo Rich mi mente lo reconoció en ese instante, es alguien que yo admiraba sin duda

-Josh Hutcherson – lo interrumpió él mientras me ofrecía su mano en forma de saludo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Josh Hutcherson- extendí mi mano, él le dio un apretón y la besó- mucho gusto…. Alex ¿verdad?

-Sí – le conteste muy seria. Debo admitir que es hermoso en persona, tiene una apariencia muy sexy, unos ojos encantadores, pero una sonrisa arrogante. Qué casualidad que sea el con quien tenga que bailar, digamos que lo "admiro" por su trabajo, pero eso no quita la mala impresión que me dio cuando chocamos, su falta de cortesía, además aún no se ha disculpado.

- Es un gusto conocerte – me dijo sonriendo

- Lo mismo digo – le respondí cínicamente

- Muy bien que ya se conozcan – dijo Rich – Alex, te sientes bien, crees que podamos empezar?

- Claro, no hay problema, el pequeño "incidente" no afectará mi trabajo- dije recalcando las palabras

-Qué pena que te haya sucedido eso, deberías tener MÁS cuidado – respondió Josh muy irónicamente, me dio ganas de gritarle en la cara que me debía una disculpa

-Bien empecemos… Alex quiero ver cómo te mueves al ritmo de la salsa – dijo Rich poniendo una canción

- Claro, ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Solo baila, siente la música y baila como te parezca, quiero ver como sientes el baile, como tu cuerpo se mueve con la música

La canción sonó y en verdad me emocione, me dio ganas de cantar, era una canción conocida para mí, simplemente me deje llevar y baile, gire, me sacudí, eran tan des estresante bailar, luego terminó la canción. **(DLG - Juliana -www_youtube_com/watch?v=KB8jjy9IGuA)**

- Muy bien Alex, creo que no tendré problemas contigo para que agarres el ritmo

- Pensé que no querían a alguien profesional – dijo Josh

- No soy profesional – le respondí rápidamente con enojo – simplemente aprendí a bailar desde pequeña, además soy latina, se cómo moverme – le dije con superioridad, ¿qué me está pasando?, yo no soy así de presumida

-Pues en verdad pareces profesional, te mueves muy bien, definitivamente deberías dedicarte a esto – dijo Rich sonriéndome - Vamos es tu turno Josh

- Yo nunca he bailado este ritmo – dijo rápidamente

- No te preocupes, aprenderás rápido, además Alex te puede ayudar a desenvolverte, lo único que necesito es cooperación de ustedes – dijo mirándonos a ambos

Puso nuevamente la canción y Josh trató de seguir el ritmo, pero en verdad se veía ridículo, sé que estoy siendo mala e imparcial pero el chico no sabía bailar, por lo menos no sabía bailar salsa. Cuando paro la música, Josh nos quedó mirando muy intrigado? Avergonzado? No pude interpretar esa mirada

-Eso fue horrible, lo sé, prometo aprender – dijo mientras sonreía

-Tranquilo, para estoy yo aquí, para moldearlos, cuando terminen, ustedes parecerán profesionales. Bueno vamos a empezar con el paso básico, luego avanzaremos con pasos más complicados y cuando los dominen armaremos la coreografía, OK?

Ambos asentimos, Josh giro hacia mí y guiño un ojo, que tiene en mente, está coqueteando?

-Ahora quiero verlos juntos, péguense como si fueran a bailar, quiero ver como lucen juntos – me acerco a Josh y él me sujeta de mi cintura y me acerca a él, su mano se posa en la parte baja de mi espalda y su otra mano sujeta la mía con rudeza.

Estoy a 5 cm de su boca, sus ojos me miran directamente, debo admitir me siento intimidada por esa mirada, esa sexy mirada… ¿sexy? Por dios Alexandra en que estás pensando?, el ésta tratando de hacerte caer a sus pies, como todos los hombres, reacciona

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos –me dice rompiendo el silencio, giro mi cabeza avergonzada, y veo a Rich hablando por su celular, en que momento sonó, no lo recuerdo, es como si el tiempo se congelo para mí, pero a mi alrededor las cosas siguieron su ritmo

-Heeeeee,….. gracias?- le digo dudando, no sé porque pero me siento insegura

-Sabes no es correcto decirlo, pero luces bien, lucimos bien- mira directo al espejo que nos rodea, me sonrojo- claro, eso gracias a mi

Su comentario me hizo enfurecer, ¿que se cree?, la octava maravilla del mundo, nunca creí eso de él, claro no lo conocía, pero me doy cuenta que es un estúpido engreído… dios tengo que decírselo en la cara

-ESTÚPIDO, EGOCENTRICO, ENGREIDO – lo digo en español como un susurro, y apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras me siento mejor, aunque él no las entienda me siento mejor

-HERMOSA, ENGREÍDA, SABELOTODO, QUE CREE QUE SOLO ELLA SABE ESPAÑOL – me responde sarcásticamente (en español)

Dios, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, leí varias biografías de él y en ninguna decía que el supiera otro idioma. ¿Hermosa?.. en verdad dijo eso… reacciona Alexa te estas desviando del tema, él está jugando contigo

-Eso es lo que piensas de mí? – le pregunto sonrojada

-La verdad si y no

-Hmmmmm?

-Olvida lo de engreída pero pienso que eres hermosa- mis piernas se hicieron gelatina, porque me pasaba esto con él, será porque es famoso, no lo creo, esas cosas como fama y dinero nunca me han impresionado, entonces qué es?

-Bien déjenme verlos- Rich se dirige a nosotros, nos examinó de pies a cabeza

-Bien, la verdad es que se ven muy bien juntos, son como…mmmm digamos que el uno tiene lo que al otro le falta, así que se complementan – siento Josh presiona en mi espalda con su mano acercándome, a lo que yo me resisto – bien ya pueden separarse – me aparto rápidamente de él, es un alivio por un lado, pero debo admitir que disfrute su cercanía

Rich nos enseñó el paso básico, obviamente yo ya lo había aprendido, el reto era que Josh lo dominara y más que todo que baile con naturalidad, aun se veía muy tieso. Luego de 2 horas de entrenamiento terminamos por hoy.

-Es todo por hoy, Alex lo hiciste muy bien, tal vez esto te parezca un poco aburrido porque tú ya dominas la técnica, pero en verdad quiero que le pongas las mismas ganas de hoy -dijo sonriéndome – Josh, lo estás haciendo bien, aunque debes practicar más para que tus movimientos sean más naturales

- Claro, tranquilo, me esforzaré más – dijo Josh muy animadamente

- Bueno, yo me voy Rich, mañana nos vemos, que tengas una linda noche – dije mientras salía por la puerta- Adiós – dije mirando a Josh, aún estaba furiosa con él, tan difícil era pedir disculpas por su falla en las escaleras, y encima estaba coqueteando, pues que se cree, que porque tiene dinero o fama no tiene que pedir perdón

Salí por la puerta y baje por las escaleras, mi músculos estaban aún calientes así que bajar los escalones eran un buen ejercicio, además el elevador tarda en subir. Busque mis audífonos en mi bolso, lo conecte al celular y a todo volumen reproduje la música a todo volumen.** (12 Stones - Tomorrow Comes Today - www_youtube_com/watch?v=2dZsRUhkQx0)** Continúe bajando los escalones, tengo que buscar un taxi y dirigirme a la casa de Kristin (mi casa).

Cuando estaba por salir sentí que alguien me jalo del hombro haciéndome voltear. Josh estaba ahí me miró muy agitado, por lo que veo bajo corriendo los escalones porque se veía agitado. Retire uno de los audífonos

-¿No me escuchaste, o preferiste ignorarme? – me pregunto muy arrogante

- Por si te diste cuenta llevaba audífonos, no podía escucharte – le conteste muy seria mostrándole un audífono – además deberías ser más delicado, hiciste que mi hombro me doliera- exageré

- Lo siento – dijo jadeando un poco

- Me estas ofreciendo disculpas por maltratar mi hombro o por provocarme una contusión en mi cabeza

- Por ambas cosas – respondió con una sonrisa coqueta – lamento que hayas tenido una mala impresión de mí, yo no soy así de descortés, por eso quise disculparme

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en cuanto me reconociste?

-No quería que Rich tuviera una mala impresión de mí, además cuando le comentaste lo que te paso recalcaste lo ESTÚPIDO que fui, no quería que Rich pensará que teníamos una situación incómoda

- La verdad no me importa lo que piense Rich sobre ti, me di cuenta que eres un cretino, pero no hay problema por mi parte, si piensas que te incomodo pues haya tu

-Estoy seguro que cretino no estaba entre las palabras que trataste de ocultar en otro idioma….mmm… estúpido, egocéntrico, engreído, esas eran las palabras verdad?, y aclaro q no me incomodas – dijo acercándose a mí, con una voz seductora – y yo te incomodo?

Dios! Que arrogante, no puedo imaginar que todos los famosos sean así – ¿Porque? ¿Debería incomodarme tu presencia? – le respondí dándole la espalda – Acepto tus disculpas, feliz?... Te doy un consejo: para la próxima discúlpate primero y un poco de humildad no te vendría mal – dije y Salí rápidamente del edificio colocándome otra vez los audífonos, empecé a dirigirme hacia la esquina para tomar un taxi, cuando nuevamente me volteo

-¿Qué? – le pregunte irritada

- Eres rencorosa y orgullosa – me dijo sonriendo y con un tono arrogante

- Gracias- le dije sarcásticamente

- Esperaba que me perdonaras

- Lo hice, acepte tus disculpas

- No sonó muy sincera tu aceptación – no sé porque eso me produjo enojo, que era lo que quería, que le dijera que no tiene por qué disculparse, que yo fui la del error

- Eres arrogante, te lo han dicho?

- Y tú eres rencorosa

- Nuevamente, GRACIAS – preferí ignorarlo no quería problemas en mi trabajo – Nos vemos mañana, aceptos tus disculpas, lo digo sinceramente – voltee dirigiendo mi camino

Agarro nuevamente mi hombro, me giro hacia él y suelto un suspiro de frustración – Alex lo siento, sé que mi actitud no fue correcta, te llevaste un muy mala impresión de mi persona, sé que la primera impresión siempre es la importante, pero quiero que me des otra oportunidad, apenas nos conocemos, y estaremos trabajando juntos, lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarnos bien, no crees?

- Tranquilo, no te juzgo, acepto tus disculpas, y no te preocupes por el trabajo, trataré de que no sea incómodo, ahora tengo que irme… Nos vemos mañana – dije tratando de ser cortes, no sé porque, él se había disculpado pero seguía irritándome

- Permíteme invitarte una hamburguesa, en modo de ofrenda de paz – dijo levantando ambas manos

- No puedo, tengo que llegar a casa

- Entonces permíteme llevarte a tu casa

- No

- Por qué no? – caminaba a mi lado

- Porque no me subo a autos con extraños

- Bueno en realidad te llevaría en mi moto – dijo sonriendo – y no soy un extraño, tú me conoces, trabajamos juntos

- Para mí eres un extraño, disculpa pero se me hace tarde, adiós Josh – dije ofreciéndole mi mano

Él me sujeto de la mano - Solo promete que me aceptarás una hamburguesa alguna vez

- No tienes por qué molestarte, en verdad, ya te perdone

- No te invito porque quiero tu perdón, te invito porque quiero que seas mi amiga

- Tú amiga? Porqué, tu estas rodeado de muchas personas famosas, con dinero y agradables, no necesitas mi amistad

- Es verdad que estoy rodeado de personas así, pero debo admitir que muchas son hipócritas.. Alex en verdad me agradas

- ¿En serio? - ¿En serio? Desde que nos conocimos hoy solo le he mostrado mala cara, claro fue su culpa, como podía agradarle

- Si, fuiste sincera conmigo, no actuaste hipócritamente, no fingiste que no pasó nada, hiciste que aceptara mi culpa, me llamaste arrogante y me sugeriste humildad – suspiro – eres sincera, además me tienes intrigado, no cediste a mi encanto – dice guiñándome un ojo con un tono arrogante, no sé porque esto me causo risa- así que aceptas?

- Aun eres un desconocido, pero…..- él sonrío

- Pero..?

- Quizás más adelante pueda aceptar una invitación – aunque lo dudo, pero quiero que me deje en paz

- Eso sería fantástico, me alegra que aceptes y que pienses que soy lindo

- Yo no he dicho que eres lindo

- Pero lo pensaste – dijo el muy sonriente

- En verdad eres arrogante Josh

- Arrogante y lindo – dijo guiñándome el ojo, lo cual me produjo mucha gracia

- Nos vemos mañana- dije sonriendo y continúe mi camino

-Alex – escuche su grito llamarme cuando había recorrido unos 50 metros y giré

- ¿Qué? – le dije con tono molesto, pero en verdad aún estaba sonriendo

-Adiós – dijo con una gran sonrisa y el también giro de regreso al edificio

Continúe mi camino, no sé porque pero a pesar de un mal inicio había logrado que cambiara mi opinión, debía admitirlo, a pesar de su arrogancia, él era encantador y había logrado formar una sonrisa en mi rostro que aún no se borra.

Tomé un taxi y veinte minutos después estuve en casa. Cuando llegue Kristin ya había llegado a casa y preparada la cena, le pregunte por Peter y dijo que dormiría en casa de sus primos. Me pregunto sobre el famoso, le conté que era Josh Hutcherson lo cual la sorprendió y recordó q el mundo era pequeño, que tenía una suerte de conocer uno de mis "ídolos". Luego de la cena me dirigí a mi habitación, entre en Facebook a ver alguna novedad de mi familia, pero no dure mucho porque el cansancio me provoco sueño.

Me di un baño, cuando me acerque al espejo para cepillar mis dientes me di cuenta que aún tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Fui a la cama, apague la luz y la tv dispuesta a dormir, pero aun pensaba en Josh - Quítate esos pensamientos- me dije a mi misma y caí profundamente dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Que frustrado me siento, como pudo rechazarme esa niña, que tiene que diablos tiene para que me tenga así, apenas la conozco y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Es tarde debería estar durmiendo, pero esos ojos cafés se cuelgan en mis sueños. En verdad no lo entiendo, debo admitir, ella es bonita, tiene un lindo cuerpo, pero no tiene nada que otras mujeres con las que he estado no tengan; bueno sí, su arrogancia me encanta, el hecho de llevarme la contraria. ¿Cómo no pudo ceder ante mi coqueteo? Es verdad yo le debía esas disculpas, no es que me moleste dárselas, pero algo en mí no me lo permitió. Normalmente cuando cometo un error las personas se aceptan mi error, eso no me hace sentir feliz, pero es el precio de la fama.

Dios! Qué diablos tiene esta chica que me pone a analizar aspectos de mi vida que según yo, hasta ahora son perfectos. Que frustración, me siento desanimado, ella me rechazo, a mí, no es q sea un egocéntrico como ella supone, pero en verdad he tenido la oportunidad de que nada se me niegue, sobretodo en el campo de mujeres, he salido con mujeres realmente hermosas, famosas, con dinero, que no se han negado a caer bajo mi encantos. No quiero parecer un Don Juan, pero es la verdad, yo sé que es la fama y todo eso, pero aquí estoy dando vueltas en mi cama, sin poder descansar porque la dueña de unos hermosos ojos negros, una chica simple, normal, sencilla se colgó en mis pensamientos.

Miro al reloj, 2:34 am, por lo que veo va a ser una noche larga. Repasemos lo sucedido este día. Por la mañana amanecí muy bien acompañado, antenoche fue genial, debo admitir que hace tiempo no me divertía de ese modo. Llegue a mi casa donde mi mamá se puso molesta debido a mi falta de "cortesía" por no llamar a avisar que no llegaría a dormir, tuve que excusarme con el hecho de que había tomado mucho y para no conducir quede a dormir en la casa de un amigo, obviamente no le podía decir que amanecí con una chica, que conocí en esa discoteca. Luego me di un baño, me puse ropa muy cómoda para asistir a la práctica de este baile. Connor decidió acompañarme a recoger mi moto de la casa de mi "amigo", fuimos en la camioneta de mi padre, subimos la moto en la parte de atrás y me acerco al edificio donde eran mis prácticas. Bajamos la moto y me di cuenta que llevaba más de 20 minutos de retraso, me despedí de Connor y subí las escaleras corriendo, cuando choque con ella. La verdad estaba preocupado por el tiempo, odio la impuntualidad, por lo mismo yo no me la permito.

Cuando llegue Rich me dijo que mi compañera salió a comprar algo, que se llama Alexandra y que ella es de un país de Latinoamérica. Nos sentamos a esperarla cuando llego Connor y me entrego las llaves de mi moto, que estúpido y descuidado que soy, luego me dijo que la chica con la que choque se dio un buen golpe, me sentí mal en verdad, no fue su culpa, fui yo el descuidado. Le pedí que me disculpara con ella y se fue rápidamente.

Salí al baño y cuando regrese ella está allí, en verdad era muy linda, su mirada era dulce, a pesar del enfado que mostraba su mirada, escuche lo que le dijo a Rich sobre el estúpido que la empujo. Cuando me ofreció su mano presentándose no pude contenerme, fue como si quisiera saltar sobre ella y besar esos hermosos y delicados labios rojos, asi que bese su mano. Ella en verdad estaba enfadada, me los demostró todo el tiempo mientras estuvimos ahí. Cuando bailo en verdad me enloqueció, sentí esa atracción hacia ella que hacia que mi viejo amigo quisiera salir de mi pantalón.

Esa forma tan natural de moverse, esa cadera que se balanceaba tan sutilmente. Dios, una simple chica estaba haciendo que babee a chorros. No cedió a mis encantos, eso lastima el ego a cualquier hombre, definitivamente ella tendrá que ceder ante mí, pero primero es lo primero, debo ser su "amigo".

Se despidió con un simple ADIOS y salió rápidamente, tome mi chaqueta y me despedí de Rich, me fui hacia el ascensor y me di cuenta que este estaba subiendo lo que quiere decir que ella bajo por las escaleras. Apresure mi paso, cuando estaba por llegar a la planta más baja prácticamente corriendo, la vi, la llame por su nombre pero simplemente me ignoro. Que mujer para frustrante, así que la tome del hombro y la giré.

Ella fue hostil, construyo una barrera entre nosotros la cual me dedicaría a derrumbar, en verdad la palabra frustración se quedaba corta para el sentimiento que me acechaba cuando ella no cedía ante mis argumentos y propuestas.

No me acepto ir por una hamburguesa, no acepto que la llevara a su casa, mierdaaa desde cuando yo le ruego a alguien. Dijo que quizás algún día, pero siento que solo lo dijo para que la dejara en paz. Lo único bueno de toda esa pelea es que ella me perdono, en verdad creo que fue sincera, y pude arrancarle una sonrisa que me lleno de satisfacción, una hermosa sonrisa que era únicamente mía.

Mañana volveré a verla y tengo que llegar hacia ella, tengo que lograr que se interese por mí, tengo que probar esos labios.- Josh reacciona!- me digo a mi mismo- Te estas encaprichando, tú no eres así, no debes dejar que una niña te baje el ego o se meta dentro de ti. Agarro mis cobijas y me envuelvo, cierro los ojos con la esperanza de poder dormir.

Me despierto con mal humor, bendita alarma, estiro un brazo para apagarla. 8h30am, es hora de empezar el día.

-Hola Mamá- digo entrando a la cocina y besándola en la mejilla

-Hijo ¿Qué son esas ojeras?, que diablos estabas haciendo que no dormiste – mi mamá me conoce bien, sabe que cuando no duermo bien se refleja en mi rostro

-Tranquila mamá, no sé por qué pero no pude dormir, pero no me siento cansado, tranquila

-Dime que estabas pensando para q no durmieras

-Nada en especial mamá – digo tratando de evitar el tema, ella es muy perceptiva y persuasiva

-No me mientas Joshua Ryan Hutcherson, soy tu madre y te conozco ya 20 años

-Bueno estaba pensando en alguien que conocía ayer

-Asi que hay una chica

-NO… ¿Qué?... mmmm… como lo sabes

-Josh, es fácil saber cuándo se trata de chicas, a ver dime que paso, eso es nuevo en ti, que pienses en una chica, mejor dicho que una chica invada tus pensamientos a tal punto que te robe el sueño, con lo perezoso que eres

-No lo sé mamá, se llevó una mala impresión de mí…- le conté lo del accidente, y mi charla con ella luego de la práctica, claro obviando mi coqueteo y mi atracción hacia ella

-Hay niño, en verdad entiendo a esa niña, yo también hubiera estado enfadada, en verdad te hubiera considerado un cretino por no disculparte… y estoy de acuerdo en no aceptar invitaciones de un desconocido, aunque sea un chico lindo como tú – dice guiñándome el ojo

-Ni me lo recuerdes mamá, me siento tan mal por ser tan descortés

-Ya no te tortures, lo hecho, hecho está, no ganas nada lamentándote, lo único que puedes hacer es recompensarla, en verdad redimirte con ella- dice poniendo un plata con huevos revueltos sobre la mesa_ eso si te interesa que ella te perdone… lo resolverás hijo

-Gracias mamá… lo haré, la recompensaré

-Ese es mi hijo, ahora apúrate con tu desayuno si no llegaras tarde al gimnasio y a la práctica y estoy seguro de que no quieres otro incidente como el de ayer

Más tarde estoy subiendo en el ascensor, mi manos sudan, esto es raro, no me había pasado, estoy ¿nervioso? ¿ansioso? Todo por ella por volver a verla. Cuando camino hacia el salón donde practicamos le encuentro a ella sola, saltando, mejor dicho calentando para el baile

-Hola – le digo cuando atravieso el umbral de la puerta

-Hola – me dice con una sonrisa

-¿Calentando?

-Si, Rich dijo que volvería en 15 minutos, tenía que atender una llamada

-Oh,….mmmm… y que tal tu noche?

-Bien, dormir como un oso – sonrío con esa comparación – en verdad estaba cansada, casi no despierto el día de hoy para ir al instituto, mi cama literalmente me abrazo y no quería soltarme

-Bueno pues tu cama es muy afortunada – digo con voz dulce, esperando ver su reacción hacia mi coqueteo

-Pues creo que sí, mi cama me ama y el despertador quiere separarnos – sonríe, en verdad su comentario me hace envidiar a esa cama – y… ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Pues mi cama me odia, anoche prácticamente quería alejarme de ella, se puso incomoda

-Muy gracioso, pero te creo, esas ojeras te delatan

-Jajaja pues discúlpame por no haber tenido un sueño embellecedor como tú – suelta una carcajada y yo siento dicha por lograr que sonría de esa manera- puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo estás haciendo

-Ok, que odiosa que eres –le digo dulcemente, espero que no se ofenda

-Jajaj dale, que me quieres preguntar

-Mmmmm, bueno ayer dejaste claro que eres latina –digo marcando la palabra- que te trae a este país?

Ella me conto sobre su viaje para estudiar inglés, lleva aquí ya 4 meses, asiste a un instituto para perfeccionar el idioma, me dijo que estudia medicina en su país, que deberías estar en tercer año pero decidió interrumpir sus estudios para viajar, en verdad es muy agradable, y para nada aburrida, ni superficial, me doy cuenta que es una persona echada para delante, con sueños, metas que piensa cumplir, porque no hay nadie que la detenga

-Bueno espero que mi país te haya tratado bien hasta ahora

-Pues lo ha hecho, he disfrutado mucho esta experiencia

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? – no sé porque pero me muero por saber si tiene novio, es ahora o nunca, me siento valiente, aunque es frustrante porque junto a ella soy un manojo de nervios

-Claro..!

-Tu…mmm.. Tú?..

-Buenas tardes chicos, perdonen la tardanza, espero que ya hayan calentado – entra Rich interrumpiendo mi ataque de valentía

Empezamos la práctica, Rich nos enseñaba pasos "básicos" según él, en verdad me resultaba difícil seguirlos, me costaba hacerlos con naturalidad, Alex no tenía problemas con ello, ella simplemente era fabulosa bailando.

Mientras tomamos un descanso, nos sentamos en el piso apoyados contra la pared, le seguí preguntando sobre su vida, su familia, su carrera, cosas muy comunes pero que me resultaron interesantes. Tal vez su vida parezca sencilla pero me encanta la emoción con la que la narra.

-Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que me querías preguntar cuando Rich llego? – porque tuvo que recordarlo

-No lo recuerdo, se me fue la idea - miento

-Mmm que mal, espero que lo recuerdes

-Te prometo que apenas lo recuerde te preguntaré

-Claro – sonríe ampliamente

-bueno creo que por hoy eso ha sido suficiente, me alegra ver que se sienten más cómodos uno con el otro – dice Rich entrando por la puerta- pueden irse a casa

-Gracias Rich, en verdad hoy ha sido muy cansado, prometo practicar, no quiero sentirme menos que mi pareja – digo ofreciéndole mi mano a ella para que pueda ponerse de pie

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien – dice él muy seguro – bueno les dejo porque tengo un compromiso, nos vemos mañana chicos, adiós Alex, estuviste muy bien hoy – dice saliendo del salón

-Es verdad, lo hiciste muy bien Josh, tienes que darte crédito, la salsa no es un ritmo fácil, y menos si no estás familiarizado

-Sus palabras me reconfortan señorita – se me viene una idea a la cabeza – ¿estas apurada por llegar a tu casa?

-Mmm la verdad no, se suponía que la practica dura hasta las 7pm y apenas son 5h15pm, por qué?

-Es que quiero ver como se baila…mmmm.. en pareja este ritmo…. Me podrías enseñar?

-Claro por qué no – recuerdo que no tenemos música, ella cae en cuenta nuestro problema porque añade – Tengo música en mi celular

-¿Te gusta ese ritmo para escucharlo?

-La verdad no es mi música preferida para ser escuchada, pero cuando te alejas de ella la extrañas, así que la tengo porque cuando quiero bailar solo uso mi celular

-Oh – ella pone una canción de salsa, no la había escuchado pero es salsa muy lenta, quizás romántica **(Guayacán - Ay Amor - www_youtube_com/watch?v=9W707o8Jz_Q)**

-Vamos- dice ofreciéndome su mano, la cual tomo si dudar

-Así- dice colocando mi mano izquierda en su cintura y agarrando la otra, lleva su mano a mi hombro y sujeta fuertemente mi mano derecha- ahora cierra los ojos

-¿Qué? Nooo, te voy a pisar

-Tranquilo, relájate, haz lo que te digo, así sentirás la música.. Confía en mí –esas palabras me convencieron, cierro mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que soy más consciente de su cuerpo pegado al mío, de su cercanía, de su suave respiración, escucho la música, en verdad es relajante, es suave, sutil como ella

-Ahora escucha la música, siente el ritmo, deja llevarte por él, si es rápido puedes aligerar tu paso, tienes que sentir que tu baile y la música se fusionen….- lo dice tan lentamente que me estremece, es como una corriente que ingresa por mis oídos y me recorre todo el cuerpo- Ahora vamos con el paso básico, hazlo a la velocidad que sientas que la música te pide

Lo hago, pierna hacia atrás, 1,2,3, nuevamente, 1,2,3 – Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien – me dice animadamente- ahora vamos con el segundo paso

Lo hace parecer tan fácil, no sé que estoy haciendo, lo único de lo que estoy consciente es que su cuerpo guía al mío- Ahora abre los ojos – lo hago muy lentamente y me pierdo en ese mar oscuro de sus ojos que me miran directamente

-Si vez, lo haces muy bien- simplemente asiento con mi cabeza

-Probemos algo más difícil, solo necesito que relajes tus músculos y veras como resulta – vuelvo a asentir con mi cabeza, de pronto me he quedado sin palabras

Ella agarra mis dos manos, me empuja hacia atrás y tira de mi brazo, lo retuerce, no me duele pero se desliza muy suavemente, por detrás de mí, gira sin romper la unión de nuestras manos y termina justo en mi frente en la misma posición inicial….. waooo, no pensé que podía hacer eso

-Y.. ¿Qué te pareció?

-Waoo eso fue fantástico, no pensé que fuera tan sencillo – le digo sonriendo

-Creo que aprenderás, estoy segura de que Rich pondrá muchos de estos giros en la coreografía

Le sonrío ampliamente satisfecho, después de todo esto de bailar se está poniendo interesante –¿podemos intentar los otros pasos en pareja?

-Claro aún tenemos tiempo – sonríe, ella disfruta esto en verdad, sus ojos muestran pasión, me pregunto si ella tendrá ese mismo sentimiento por todo lo que hace, y aquí estamos otra vez nuestros cuerpos juntos, dejándose llevar por la melodía, lo hace parecer muy fácil

-La salsa es un ritmo muy especial sabes?, no es como otros, debe ser elegante, sutil, preciso, la pareja debe entenderse bien para que luzca bien

-mmmmm… - es ahora o nunca - ¿tienes novio? – listo, lo hice, espero que no se enoje, pero tenía que soltarlo de una vez

-mmmm? Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?- me mira con incredulidad mientras seguimos bailando

-Perdóname, si te escuche pero te prometí que cuando recordará la pregunta, te la diría- digo levantando los hombros

- Así que esa era la pregunta? – suspira – sí que eres directo – lo dice con cierto tono de sarcasmo- NO, no lo tengo

Siento como suelto aire, no sabía que estaba conteniendo el aliento, siento el alivio expandirse por mi cuerpo, ¿porque me importa tanto su respuesta? Hace un día que la conozco y estoy actuando como un novio celoso

- ¿En verdad? – frunce el ceño – yo sé que no es mi asunto, pero me sorprende que una chica tan linda como tú no tenga pareja

-Gracias por el cumplido pero no lo tengo, en mi país no lo tenía, y desde que vine para aca tampoco he salido con nadie…mmmm.. digamos que no estoy interesada en salir con nadie de aquí- esa es una indirecta, es por eso que rechaza mis ofertas de salida

- Oh- no puedo decir nada más, su respuesta me dejo sin palabras, no la entiendo en verdad

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme, será mejor que descanse para mañana – diablos, la incomodé

-¿Me permitirás llevarte a tu casa esta vez? – le pregunto esperanzado, diablos en verdad no sé qué me pasa con esta niña

-No, aun eres un desconocido

-¿Y para cuando crees que eso cambie?

-No lo sé – dice agarrando su bolsa, me apresuro a recoger mis cosas para salir iguales, bajamos en silencio por el ascensor, salimos del edificio, cuando ella rompe el silencio

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Josh espero que puedas descansar bien esta noche, las ojeras no te lucen – sonrío ante su comentario

- Eso espero…mmmm… ¿puedes contestar otra pregunta?- frunce el ceño, lo que hace que se forme un V entre sus ojos, sobre su nariz- ¿lo que dijiste ayer sobre quizás algún momento aceptar mi invitación, no era cierto? ¿verdad? Por favor se sincera

-Bueno – suelta un suspiro- me atrapaste, la verdad solo lo dije para que no insistieras en el tema

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Sonríe – NO…..no puedes – que frustrante – adiós Josh, linda noche – sin dudarlo gira y se dirige hacia la esquina, la quedo mirando hasta que desaparece de mi campo visual, que mujer para confusa, no sé qué voy a hacer con ella, giro dirigiéndome a mi moto, me pongo el casco y conduzco hacia mi casa, estoy seguro que será otra larga noche, cortesía de Alexandra y sus pensamientos contradictorios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Alex llegaste temprano

-Peter! – digo abrazándolo

-Waoo, 2 días y se nota que me extrañaste- dice correspondiendo a mi abrazo

-Pues lo hice, no vuelvas a dejarme tanto tiempo, por lo menos avísame, ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas con tus primos y no le avisas a tu casi hermana?

-Lo siento, en verdad fue de improviso, ahora dime como te va en tu trabajo, y por qué siento que tienes que contarle algo a este cuerpito caribeño?

-Estás loco Peter, pero si tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ¿dónde está tu mamá?

-Salió con Pool y Luise, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, asi que mientras me ayudas a terminar la merienda me puede ir contando sobre ese chico

-¿Qué chico?

-El que te tiene así

-No he dicho que haya algún chico

-¿no lo hay?- me pregunta alzando su ceja en modo interrogante

-Bueno si – digo sonriéndole- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Jajaja te adoro menso pero vas a tener que cocinar solito porque yo pienso ir a tomar un baño y ponerme ropa más cómoda

-Buena excusa, por no cocinar, ya admite que odias hacerlo – dice dándome un golpe en mi hombro- corre a bañarte porque tienes que contarme mi vida- nuestra relación es de hermanos, nos llevamos muy bien, nos tratamos de "mi vida", "mi amor", pero solo en broma, lo quiero mucho él se ha convertido en una persona muy especial

-Ya regreso mi amor, espero un rica merienda – digo subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi cuarto

Llegue a mi cuarto, entre a la ducha, el agua caliente relaja mis músculos, Salí y me coloque unos pantalones cortos y una blusa con tirantes holgada, cómoda para dormir, cuando recién llegue me sentía intimidada por Peter, ahora le tengo mucha confianza, hay veces que él se levanta y camina por toda la casa solo en sus boxers, la verdad nos tenemos tanta confianza que yo simplemente hago bromas sobre su cuerpo, que en realidad es muy estilizado debido al ejercicio que hace.

-¿lasaña? ¿a qué debemos el honor? – digo llegando a la cocina observando mi plato ya servido

-A nada en especial, ahora siéntate y empieza a cacarear

-Yo no cacareo – le digo haciendo un puchero

-Eres mujer, todas las mujeres lo hacen

-Estúpido jajaj bueno ahí va

Le conte todo sobre Josh, sobre nuestra "presentación", sus disculpas, sus invitaciones, contándole todo lo que paso sin omitir nada

-Bien, pues es obvio que le gustas

-Yooo, estás loco, él es famoso, adinerado, puede tener a la mujer que quiera

-Alex! Ya te he dicho que tu tiene lo que cualquier hombre deseara, preciosa, eres inteligente, cariñosa, tienes un gran corazón, eres sinceras y echada hacia delante, si no te quisiera como mi hermana ya hubiera tratado de ligarte

-Mejor no discuto contigo, pero dudo que le guste a Josh

-Eso es lo de menos, el real problema está en si TI te gusta

-¿A mí? No, bueno si, la verdad él es guapo, lo considero atractivo pero no me gusta gusta… ash ni yo sé lo que digo

-Bueno en verdad espero que solo sea atracción.. Mi consejo es que sigas como hasta ahora, siendo tu misma con él y no dándole oportunidad

-¿Oportunidad?

-Sí, no lo conozco pero sé que ese tipo de personas que están rodeados de fama, son caprichosos y cuando quieren algo de alguien lo consiguen, no quiero que te hagan daño

-Tranquilo, dudo que le guste a Josh para eso, además no creo eso de él, pero con todo no te preocupes, él no me interesa en lo más mínimo

-Aun piensas en Darío ¿verdad? –lo miro con tristeza, porque lo menciona, 4 meses lejos de él y aún sigue dentro de mi corazón – tranquila Alex, es bueno hablar

-He puesto distancia y tiempo de por medio, pero cierro mis ojos y el ésta colgado de mis sueños, de mi mente y mi corazón

-No quiero torturarte pero en 2 meses estarás de nuevo junto a él, tiene que tratar de superarlo, date la oportunidad, sale con otra persona, conoce gente, yo sé que en algún lugar hay alguien para ti

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Estoy segura pequeña – dice acariciando mi mejilla – lo que no estoy seguro es como podré vivir cuando te vayas

-No me lo recuerdes, Peter te extrañaré demasiado, promete que viajaras a visitarme junto con Pool y Luise y tu mamá

-Eso es obvio, viajaré en cuanto pueda, además debo conocer a tus amigos, sobretodo a Santiago que se quiere llevar mi puesto de mejor amigo

-Tú eres mi hermano Peter, él también lo es, tengo un corazón para los dos

-Y tengo que darle un buen golpe a su hermano Darío por ponerte triste

-Mejor olvida eso, yo no sé si te lo permitiera

-Ay pequeña, ¿Cómo puedes seguir enamorada de ese…..ese estúpido?

-Ni yo lo sé, mejor cambiemos de tema y vamos a ver una película

Nos acurrucamos en el sofá, nos cubrimos con una manta y pusimos la película. Ya avanzada la noche nos despedimos y directo a la cama.

Bendito despertador, en serio, quiere separarme de la cama, 7am, hora de levantarme. Me levanto y directo a la ducha, es la mejor forma de estar despierta, decido arreglarme con unos jeans ajustados que siempre me han gustado como me hace lucir, y una blusa strapless un poco ajustada para mi gusto pero Peter dice que me luce esta ropa, no estoy segura de ello, pero decidí hacerle caso. Llevare ropa deportiva para la práctica en mi bolso, tendré que llegar más temprano para cambiarme.

-Buenos días – llego a la cocina y encuentro a Kristin y Peter cocinando, me acerco a Kristin para darle un beso

-Alex, únete a nosotros, ayer compre unos bocadillos para el desayuno

-Eso suena delicioso- nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina

-¿Cómo te fue ayer Alex?

-Bien, Kristin, lo estoy disfrutando mucho

-¿y ya te llevas mejor con Josh?

- ¿Cómo es eso?- interrumpe Peter- ¿Le contaste a mi mamá antes que a mí?- dice indignado

-Tú no estabas

-Además yo puedo dar tan buenos consejos sobre chicos como tú- espeta Kristin

-Es verdad

-Claro, uds se unieron para despojarme de la familia y de mis derechos-dije con tono indignado

-Menso – le espete- te quiero tontito, para otra no te vayas 2 días – Peter hace un puchero muy gracioso

-Alex, no sabes cuánto te vamos a extrañar – me dice Kristin abrazándome

-Y yo a uds, en verdad, les agradezco por todo lo que han hecho por mí, ya saben, aceptándome en su casa, y sobretodo por hacerme sentir como en familia

-Alex, eres parte de nuestra familia, eres como una hija que me va abandonar en 2 meses, a quien voy a tener que visitar muy seguido, además de que las vacaciones tendrás que venir aunque sea 2 semanas

-Kristin, tu sabes que no tengo dinero para eso, peor en verdad espero que me visiten. Serán muy bien recibidos en mi casa cuando vayan

-Alex, ya te he dicho que no te hagas lío por el dinero, pero tienes que prometerme que lo harás

-Bueno, mejor no discuto con uds, pero ahora regreso a clases y tengo que ver cómo me reparto las vacaciones para venir, porque normalmente las vacaciones haces extensiones universitarias

-Nada de excusas niña, no aceptaré un NO

-Los quiero mucho, los extrañare mucho, pero no es momento de ponernos tristes, es hora de que suba corriendo a lavarme los dientes, si no llegare tarde al instituto, gracias por el desayuno – digo levantándome y poniendo la vajilla en el lavadero

-Tranquila, yo lavo, corre o te harás tarde – dice Peter

-Te debo una

-Me debes muchas – le guiño el ojo y salgo corriendo – Por cierto te ves bien pequeña

Llegue al instituto, encontré a Raúl, Juan, Pablo y Jessica, ellos también vienen de otros países a estudiar inglés, son buenos compañeros, siempre me hacen reír, ellos se quedaran por más tiempo que yo. Todos dominamos el idioma, pasamos casi todo el día en el instituto los anteriores meses, ahora y solo vengo por las mañanas ya que por las tardes tengo que ir con Rich y Josh. Almorzamos en una pizzería en frente del instituto, a las 2h30pm me despido para ir al ensayo, por suerte queda a una cuantas cuadras, puedo ir caminando pero tengo que llegar temprano para mudarme de ropa.

-Nos vemos mañana niños

-Que te vaya bien – me di Jessica, Juan y Raúl me hacen señas con sus manos

-Alex ¿puedo hablar contigo? – me dice Pablo

-Creo que otro rato por que no puedo tardar

-Podría acompañarte hasta dónde vas, y aprovechamos el tiempo, ¿Qué dices?

-Vale, vamos, adiós chicos – salimos del instituto, en silencio, hasta que él habla

-¿y cómo te está yendo en ese trabajo?

-Muy bien, estamos practicando los pasos básicos y luego armaremos la coreografía, terminaremos de filmar antes de que yo regrese a mi casa

-Bien...mmmm… sabes que te extrañaré?

-Yo también los extrañare a todos

-Alex, porque evades el tema

-No estoy evadiendo nada Pablo

-Sí, si lo haces, llevo invitándote a salir desde que empezamos el instituto, y siempre me rechazas, ¿no te caigo bien?

-No, no es eso, tu sabes quería conocerte mejor, y ahora que lo hago no he tenido mucho tiempo

-Alex, yo sé que eso no es verdad, siempre hay tiempo, no espero que me digas tus razones

-Pablo, esto te sonara raro, no eres tú, soy yo, no sé cómo decirlo

-Tranquila, no lo digas, no tienes por qué contarme, me alivia saber que no es por algo que yo haya hecho, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad, solo promete que saldrás conmigo antes de que te vayas, y que me darás la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, si no sale bien, seguiremos siendo amigos, por favor

-Vale niño, sabes que tienes razón, pero estos días estoy atareada, que te parece si lo dejamos para después de navidad, esos días tengo libres hasta año nuevo, podemos ver que hacemos ¿Qué opinas?

-Bien, por lo menor no me dijiste que no – habíamos llegado a la entrada del edificio- bien aquí estamos, gracias por todo amiga, en verdad eres un gran persona

-Gracias, tú también eres genial Pablo- él se acerca y me abraza, yo correspondo su gesto

- Hola Alex, nos vemos arriba – aflojo mi abrazo y giró, solo pude ver a Josh entrando por el ascensor, veo mi reloj, son casi así las 3pm y tengo que cambiarme

-¿Quién era ese? – dice Pablo por lo que noto no lo reconoció

-Es mi pareja de baile, te dejo pequeño se me hace tarde

-Claro nos vemos mañana – me da un beso en la mejilla, le digo un adiós con mi mano y subo corriendo por los escalones, llego al salón y solo encuentro a Josh

-Hola – me dice sonriendo pero con tono serio

-Hola, puedes hacerme un favor – levanta la ceja- voy al baño a cambiarme, si llega Rich dile que ahora vuelvo

-Claro, yo le digo - Salgo hacia el baño para cambiarme


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando me levante tenía un gran deseo de que el tiempo pasara rápido, quería verla, necesitaba preguntarle muchas cosas, tenía que insistir para que me dé información y para que acepte mis propuestas.

Cuando me dirigí a la práctica, estuve pensando que decirle, que preguntarle, estaciones mi moto y cuando iba hacia la entrada la vi. Estaba muy hermosa, lucia unos jeans negros que hacían lucir a sus piernas muy torneadas y largas, esa blusa que hacia lucir sus hombros tan delgados y su cabellos que caían como cascada, por primera vez lo veo suelto, tiene el cabello muy rizado, sus bucles caen suavemente sobre su espalda, esta hermosa.

Me doy cuenta de que está con un chico, él la abraza y ella le corresponde, tal vez tuvieron una cita, por eso esta tan bonita, se arregló para él, me mintió. Dijo que no salía con nadie, me mintió, no quería salir conmigo. Que tengo de malo, porque ella lo prefiere él. Me acerco a la entrada, quiero que me note, que se de cuenta que se de su mentira, porque estoy tan molesto

-Hola Alex, nos vemos arriba – digo y prácticamente corro hacia el ascensor que para mí buena suerte se abrió apenas aplaste el botón para su llamada

Cuando llegue al salón no había nadie, Rich aún no llega, me apoye contra la pared, y trato de meditar porque me siento tan frustrado, 3 días y esta niña maneja mi temperamento, lo ha hecho una montaña rusa.

Veo que entra al salón y dirige una mirada hacia mí, luce muy linda con esa ropa, en verdad muy provocativa, quisiera encerrarla en esta habitación, solo para mí, quisiera besarla, sentir esos gruesos labios sobre los míos, por dios, que me pasa con ella, nunca me he sentido de esta manera

-Hola – le digo tratando de que no se note mi frustración

-Hola, puedes hacerme un favor – levanto la ceja- voy al baño a cambiarme, si llega Rich dile que ahora vuelvo

-Claro, yo le digo – sale del salón, y yo la quedo viendo como camina, babeando por esta niña que me está volviendo loco, de verdad tengo que pensar lo que voy a hacer con ella

Cuando regresa, Rich aún no llega, ella luce ahora su ropa deportiva y ha recogido su cabello en una coleta, que cambio, pero aun así luce muy bonita. Quiero reclamarle por haberme mentido pero si lo hago se dará cuenta que me tiene en sus manos. Ella se pone a hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento y yo la imito

-¿Qué tal tu mañana?- pregunto muy sutilmente tratando de ocultar mi pregunta escondida ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Tranquila y la tuya?

-Bien, igualmente tranquila –como puede decir eso, porque me miente, no se da cuenta que la atrape en su gran engaño

-Así qué… saliste con tu novio? – espero su respuesta, ella duda al responder

-No, fui al instituto y mi compañero me acompaño hasta aquí - ¿debería creerle?

-Pues era muy cariñoso como para ser un simple compañero

-Tienes razón, él es muy cariñoso conmigo, es un gran chico – está provocándome?, porque siento mi sangre hervir

-Me invito a salir, le dije que lo haremos en la semana que tenemos libre entre navidad y año nuevo – soltó esta información tan lentamente, que me dio tiempo para asimilarlo, una punzada de celos y envidia me atacó, porque a él sí y a mí no

-Pensé que no salías con nadie

-No lo hago, pero decidí que debería aprovechar el tiempo - ¿Aprovechar el tiempo? Qué diablos significa eso, porque con él, yo podría hacer que "aproveche el tiempo", la complacería en todo, le haría disfrutar

-Perdón la tardanza, Hola muchachos- como siempre Rich nos interrumpía

Practicamos mucho, creo que voy mejorando, decidí no decirle nada más, cada vez que descansábamos conversamos sobre cosas que le gustan, en verdad ella es muy agradable, poder tratarla de esta manera me satisface, todas las tardes le ofrezco llevar a su casa pero ella siempre me rechaza, eso es lo frustrante con ella, parece que le agrado pero termina rechazándome. Todos los días su "amigo" le acompaña hasta la puerta, trato de no hacerle notar mi ira cuando los veo.

Así concluimos nuestra primera semana, y la segunda, hoy será nuestro último día antes del descanso que tenemos por navidad, de aquí volveremos a vernos luego de año nuevo. En verdad la voy a extrañar, no sé cómo pedirle su número de teléfono para mantenerla en contacto, para desearle una feliz navidad, un feliz nuevo año, aunque lo que en verdad quisiera es pasar con ella esas fechas y que mis labios sobre los suyos hablen.

Llego al edificio y los veo a ella y a su amigo, están riendo, quiero pasar ignorándolos, pero no puedo, así que me acerco a saludarlos

-Ehhh Hola Alex – ellos se percatan de mi presencia

-Hola Josh – me dice sonriendo mientras me acerco para besar su mejilla – él es Pablo

-Mucho gusto – le digo ofreciéndole mi mano, lo examino de pies a cabeza, ¿Qué tiene él que yo no?

-Espera ¿eres Josh Hutcherson verdad?

-Si lo soy

-Vaya es fantástico conocerte, muy buenas tus películas

-Gracias – miro el reloj- Alex será mejor que subamos, o se nos hará tarde – miento, aún tenemos casi 15 mits para llegar

-Tienes razón, nos vemos Pablo – le dice mientras lo abraza

-¿Entonces nos vemos el miércoles?

-Claro ahí estaré

-Bueno yo te llamo para ver el lugar

-Listo, estamos en contacto – le dice ella guiñándole el ojo, otra ola de furia se extiendo por mí, veo alejarse con una gran sonrisa, quisiera quitarle de ese rostro con un gran golpe

-Vamos – dice Alex sacándome de mis pensamientos, la sigo hacia los ascensores, entramos en él y rompo el silencio

-¿Así que saldrás con tu amigo?

-Sí, el miércoles

-¿Y a dónde irán? Claro si puedo saber

-El propuso ir al cine o al parque acuático, me llamará para que le confirme, pero creo que me decidiré por el parque acuático, adoro la adrenalina – es tan linda, veo que está emocionada, en verdad quiero preguntarle por qué le acepta a él y no a mí

Ensayamos mucho, Rich me felicito por que ahora ya mis pasos son naturales, nos avisó que cuando regresemos vamos a empezar con la coreografía. En verdad me sentí muy orgulloso, el tiempo pasó volando, el reloj seguía su curso, ya casi eran las 7pm y no la volvería a ver. Tendría que esperar hasta enero para verla, no puedo permitírmelo, necesito conseguir su número o alguna forma de encontrarla.

-Bueno creo que eso ha sido todo, nos vemos de aquí luego de las fiestas, espero que practiquen, que tengan una linda Navidad y Feliz y próspero año nuevo

-Tú también Rich –dijo Alex abrazándolo

-Linda navidad Rich – le dije abrazándolo también

-Les dejo chicos, tengo que ir de volada

-Adiós-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¿Cuáles son los planes para esta navidad?- le pregunte

-La verdad no estoy segura que tengan preparado en mi casa, lo único que estoy segura es que tengo que llamar a mi familia en noche buena

-Pues espero que tengas una linda navidad

-Gracias Josh, yo espero lo mismo para ti – Vamos Josh pídeselo, tienes que conseguir su número

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que puedes descansar?

-Pienso leer

-¿Leer?

-Si quiero leer mis libros favoritos, quiero hacerlo en inglés, ya pude conseguir los pdf en este idioma

-¿Cuáles son tus libros favoritos?

-Puedes adivinar, pues tú actúas en sus películas

-Tributo? – asintió con la cabeza, waooo tenemos muchas cosas en común, ella ama leer como yo, y por lo que veo tenemos los mismos gustos literarios

-Bien pues tenemos muchas cosas en común – y me acabas de dar una gran idea

-En verdad amo esos libros, son mi obsesión

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en actuar Alex?

-Lo he hecho, cuando estuve en el colegio, participe en obras teatrales, pero lo mío definitivamente es la medicina

-Podrías algún momento ayudarme a practicar mis líneas

-jajaja q chistoso, obviamente no podría, tu eres un gran actor, yo solo una aficionada

-No digas eso, a ver ¿quieres intentarlo?

-NO

-Vamos, anímate, por mí – hice un puchero muy patético

-Listo, si me prometes no volver a hacer esas feas muecas, dime que hago

-A ver, eres tributo, que te parece si hacemos la escena de la playa, ¿te sabes el diálogo verdad?

-Así que soy Katniss y tu Peeta, suena bien

-Dale, empecemos desde que nos quedamos solos para vigilar, siéntate aquí – le ofrezco mi mano para sentarnos – ahora apoya tu cabeza en mi hombro – ella lo hace y siento como me estremezco con su cercanía- y ACCIÓN

Tomo un respiro y empiezo - Katniss, no tiene sentido fingir que no sabemos lo que el otro está intentando hacer – suspiro - No sé qué clase de trato crees haber hecho con Haymitch, pero deberías saber que a mí también me hizo promesas, así que creo que podemos asumir que le mintió a uno de los dos

Ella levanta su rostro y me mira con esas hermosas joyas marrones -¿Por qué dices esto ahora?

- Porque no quiero que olvides lo diferentes que son nuestras circunstancias. Si tú mueres, y yo vivo, no me queda ninguna vida de regreso en el Distrito Doce. Tú eres toda mi vida – siento como si en verdad me encontrara en esa situación, como si mis palabras fueran reales - Nunca volvería a ser feliz - suspiro - Es diferente para ti. No digo que no fuera a ser duro. Pero hay otra gente que haría que tu vida mereciera ser vivida – como no tengo un guardapelo que darle asi que continúo -Tu familia te necesita, Katniss…. Nadie me necesita de verdad a mí

-– Yo si - dice, en verdad siento como si sus palabras son reales, no sé si estoy perdiéndome en sus ojos o está actuando muy bien - Yo te necesito – siento que no sabe qué hacer, se supone que debe besarme, debe ser incomodo pero es mi oportunidad, siento esa corriente entre nosotros, los 2 seguimos viéndonos a los ojos

Me acerco, tomo su mejilla, siento como nuestros alientos se mezclan, siento como todo mi cuerpo está en alerta y al mismo tiempo desesperado porque esto ocurra, siento en mi mano el calor de su rostro, ella cierra sus ojos sabe lo que voy a hacer y va a permitírmelo

-Olvide mis llaves – nos sobresaltamos cuando Rich entra al salón, algún día lo asesinaré por inoportuno, se da cuenta de nuestra posición y de que fue imprudente - ¿Interrumpí algo?

Siiiiiiiii – No, ya nos íbamos verdad Josh?

-Sí, nos quedamos charlando – le agarre de su mano y la lleve fuera, la conduje por las escaleras, ella me siguió, me di cuenta que aún le sostenía de la mano.

Cuando salimos del edificio no sabía qué hacer, no quiero soltarla, no quiero dejarla ir, quiero besarla, esta niña se metió bajo mi piel, me ha quitado el sueño y la tranquilidad y lo peor es que ella no lo hizo a propósito, es tan pura que no sabe lo que provoca en mí, los pensamientos tan cursis y a la vez tan morbosos que tengo con ella.

-Alex, por suerte no te has ido – mierda, quien diablos es este ahora, ella soltó mi mano

-Peter, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti, para irnos juntos a casa, bueno primero vamos por una pizza - ¿Qué? Otro que tiene más oportunidades que yo, ¿Por qué todos están por encima de mí?, estaba a punto de invitarla otra vez, de llevarla a casa, de pedirle su número celular, diablos, de besarla

-Buena idea pequeño, por cierto él es Josh

El me extiende su mano, yo hago lo mismo – Mucho gusto, soy Peter vivo con Alex, verdad mi vida?

¿Mi vida? ¿Qué diablos es esto? Él es su novio, pero ella dijo que no tenía

-Hay mi amor, le avisaste a tu mamá?- él niega con la cabeza – Pues llámale y dile que llegaremos tarde y que no prepare nada para nosotros

El saca su celular y hace la llamada, camina unos pasos para poder conversar con más privacidad-¿Quieres venir Josh?- ¿qué diablos? ¿En serio me está invitando? Después de que me miente, de que casi me besa y tiene novio

-No puedo en verdad, tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermano – diablos, quería gritarle y mi tono fue más de disculpa

-Bueno será otra vez, hubiera sido bueno que vinieras, Peter es genial, yo lo quiero mucho

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- me entro la curiosidad, es obvio que él es de EEUU

-Vivo en su casa, con él y su mamá, como te comente el otro día él es como mi hermano- Mierda, es verdad, ella me hablo de un tal Peter, los celos me cegaron, no debí juzgarla tan rápido, es obvio que ellos se tratan así de cariñosos, yo lo hacía con mi mejor amiga

-Muy bien, ya le avisé, ¿nos vamos? – Paso su brazo por el hombro de ella - ¿Josh quieres venir?

Si quiero ir, pero como se lo digo para que no se dé cuenta que lo que dije sobre mi hermano era mentira

-No puede, tiene que ir por su hermano – diablos, yo y mi bocota – Vamos Peter, nos vemos Josh, que tengas una linda navidad

-Adiós Josh, mucho gusto conocerte – dijo Peter

-Adiós Peter, adiós Alex – vi cómo se iban abrazados, en verdad soy un gran idiota, ella me hace un gran idiota, pero se lo que voy a hacer para llegar a ella. Tengo el regalo perfecto aunque tengo que moverme rápido si quiero conseguirlo. Además sé que el miércoles nos veremos. Estoy seguro de ello.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Fue una mi linda navidad, en verdad cenar con Pool, Luise, Kristin y Peter fue muy bonito, ellos son tan buenos conmigo no sé cómo pagárselos, en noche buena llame a mi familiar que sabría que estarían reunidos en mi casa como todos los años. Me dijeron qué me extrañan y que esperan que pronto regrese, las lágrimas cayeron mientras me despedida.

Ahora estoy desfilando para Peter en la ropa que usare mañana, creo que él está más emocionado que yo. Según Peter quiere verme feliz con alguien además de que si me enamorara me quedaría en EEUU para siempre.

-¿Qué tal esto? – digo usando unos jeans negros y una blusa rosa ajustada en el busto y holgada el resto, que me encanta

-Definitivamente esa blusa es la que debes usar, pero los jeans no estoy muy seguro – dice examinándome - ¿Qué tal si te pones unos shorts y luces tus piernas? Además mañana hará buen clima

-¿Tú crees? ¿No es muy atrevido?

-Para nada, Alex tienes unas hermosas piernas, debes lucirlas, créeme, lo volverás loco

-Sabes que mi plan no es ese

-Pero no tiene nada de malo exhibir la mercancía

-jajajaja Estás loco, déjame me cambio y veremos si me animo – y así es como decidí ir, en verdad era un día muy soleado, perfecto para pasar en el parque acuático, subir en los juegos extremos. Estoy llegando a la entrada cuando veo a Pablo apegado a la pared esperándome

-Hola – le digo

-Waooo Alex, estas preciosa

-Gracias, tú también estas muy bien – lo examino, ahora me doy cuenta que tiene unos encantadores ojos verdes, rodeado de unas pestañas muy largas, su piel es muy blanca y tiene barba. Yo solía molestarlo como hombre lobo porque un día venia sin barba y al siguiente la tenía nuevamente.

Su cabello es un poco rizado, es del color de mi cabello, un castaño oscuro. Él es de origen venezolano, pero toda vino a vivir con sus padres aquí, por eso está estudiando inglés para poder ingresar a la universidad. El me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos, no puedo creer que Peter tenía razón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento bonita, este niño que en verdad es muy lindo física y sentimentalmente está babeando por mí, literalmente.

-Pablo?

-Perdón, me puse a pensar en que en verdad eres muy hermosa y que no puedo creer que hayas aceptado mi invitación – me sonrojo

-Bueno la verdad no creo que sea la gran cosa

-No digas eso – me toma del mentón y me hace mirarlo – eres muy especial, no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad pero tengo que decírtelo – toma una bocanada de aire – Me gustas, mejor dicho, me encantas, amo tu forma de ser, tu tenacidad, tu sutileza, tu pasión, por eso es que no me he dado por vencido, quiero luchar porque me aceptes, no me importa la distancia yo en verdad te quiero, mi único deseo es que me correspondas

-Pablo, yo….- pone su dedo en mis labios

-No tienes que decir nada ahora, solo quiero que disfrutemos este día como los buenos amigos que somos – me agarra de la mano – Vamos, ya compre las entradas

Me lleva adentro, la verdad al inicio me sentí un poco incomoda, pero él hizo que esto cambiara, subimos a muchos juegos, en verdad a los tiempos que no disfrutaba tanto, recordé las horas que pasaba con mi amigo Santy jugando básquet, aunque yo era pésima, futbol, peleas, play station, en verdad es un gran día; no pensé que sería así.

-Bueno antes de seguir recorriendo creo que deberías ir a tomar algo, es un día caluroso

-Acepto la invitación por la sed me está matando – le digo sonriendo y el me jala hacia la cafetería, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero todo el día hemos andado de la mano, me siento mal, no quiero que piense que es algo que no es, pero debo admitir que me siento cómoda

Llegamos a la cafetería y el jala una silla para que me siente, todo un caballero

-Bien preciosa, ¿Qué quieres tomar? – sonrío ante su halago

-Creo que tomaré un granizado, pero si yo invito

-Nada que ver, yo te invite así que todo corre por mi cuenta y no quiero discutir sobre eso

-Bueno para la próxima yo invitaré y tendrás que atenerte a mis mismas reglas

-Ya veremos, pero lo que me alegras es que habrá una próxima vez, eso quiere decir que después de todo no te aburrí mucho hoy

-Pablo nunca me aburres, y te agradezco en verdad hoy ha sido un día estupendo

Él se acerca a mí, toma mi mentón y sé que lo va a hacer, va a besarme y la verdad no sé qué hacer, no sé si debo corresponderle o rechazarle. No quiero ser hipócrita yo aún tengo metido a alguien más en mi corazón, pero al mismo tiempo quiero darme una oportunidad sin importar lo que pase en un futuro. Siento como sus labios están cerca, nuestros alientos mezclándose y decido que me dejaré llevar

-Alex, ¿Qué coincidencia? – no puede ser, que hace él aquí, nos separamos rápidamente y giramos para encontrarnos con Josh

-Hola Josh, ¿Cómo así por aquí?

-Vine con mi hermano a pasar el día, y te vi, espero no haberles interrumpido

-No tranquilo- dice Pablo, sé que está molesto

-Bien, si no les importa podemos unirnos a ustedes, no es muy divertido estar solo los 2 - ¿lo dice en serio? ¿Por qué esto me suena a que no es coincidencia?

-Claro no hay problema, ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – pobre Pablo, aunque sé que la idea no le agrada siempre es cortés

-Fue a traer unas bebidas- dice señalando hacia la fila frente al mostrador, tengo que hablar con Josh en privado

-Por cierto Pablo, ¿te importaría ir por nuestros granizados?

-No claro que no, ahora voy, enseguida regreso – veo como no quiere dejarme sola, pero no tiene manera de quedarse así que se dirige a la fila

-Ahora si ¿dime que haces aquí Josh?

-Ya te dije, vine a pasar con mi hermano ¿Qué coincidencia?

-No me vengas con eso de coincidencia, tu bien sabias que estaría aquí con Pablo, fui una estúpida por decírtelo, confié en ti, lo que no entiendo es por qué estás aquí – es verdad, no sé qué hace él aquí, pero estoy muy enfadada

-Perdóname si interrumpí algo entre tú y tu noviecito – me dice en un tono muy irónico – pero soy libre de estar donde quiera, me pareció una buena idea venir aquí, ni siquiera recordé que tú me lo habías dicho, ¿piensas que yo paso pensando en todo lo que dices? Mi mundo no gira en torno a ti Alexandra - auch, eso me dolió, no sé precisamente porque, ¿esperaba yo que él pensara en mi como yo pienso en él? ¿En verdad tenia esperanza de gustarle? - si quieres me voy, no tienes porque aceptar mi invitación para unir nuestros grupos

-No, perdóname Josh, tienes razón, tú puedes estar donde quieras, olvida lo que te dije, y no tengo problema con que se nos unan – lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, porque me afectaron esas palabras, siento algo que oprimió mi pecho

-Perdóname Alex – dice acercándose – No quería ser tan grosero, pero no sé que tengo – que quiere decir, ¿se siente mal?, pasa su mano por su cabello como señal de frustración – Perdóname, lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir mal, pero no pude evitarlo, verte con él me puso de malas

-¿Por qué? – en verdad no lo entiendo, no entiendo porque me dice esto, ni el mensaje que trata de trasmitirme

-Te prometo que hablaremos de esto, pero no ahora, no es el lugar, además ahí viene mi hermano - acaricia mi mejilla – te prometo que lo hablaremos, confía en mi

-Hola Alex, un gusto volverte a ver – Connor llega con 2 bebidas, se acerca y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Igualmente Connor, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí

-No tienes nada que agradecer – dice sentándose frente a mi junto a Josh – además era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que mi hermano casi te deja medio muerta

-jajaj No exageres no fue para tanto – le digo

-Ni lo recuerdes, que me siento mal por ello, además me costó mucho hacer que me perdone

-Hubiera sido más rápido, si fueras un poco humilde

-Alex, no quiero pelear contigo, pero en verdad no sabes cómo lo lamento

-Ya olvídalo

-Aquí tienes tu granizado – Pablo puso mi bebida sobre la mesa, se sienta a mi lado y estira su brazo atrayéndome hacia él como un abrazo, no sé porque me siento que estoy en medio de una disputa de propiedad, y yo soy la razón e ella

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos?- pregunta Josh

-Bueno yo tengo tiempo solo para un juego más, prometí llegar pronto a casa – miento, peor no pienso quedarme aquí para ver un pelea de niños posesivos

-¿te parece si vamos a la montaña rusa? – me pregunta Pablo, ignorando las miradas de Josh

-Perfecto, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

-Yo me apunto – dice Connor – quiero un poco de adrenalina

-Entonces vamos, espero que la fila no esté muy larga - Pablo se levanta y agarra de mi mano, por primera vez en todo el día me siento incomoda con esta acción, no quiero que Josh piense mal, ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué me importa lo que Josh piense? Es mi vida, como dijo él mismo: no le interesa lo que yo haga. En un impulso paso mi brazo por la espalda de Pablo, a él lo sorprende pero pasa su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Caminamos mientras hablábamos de lo emocionante de la montaña rusa, Connor y Josh venían tras nosotros, por suerte compramos rápidamente las entradas y todo gracias a Josh a quienes sus admiradores le cedieron el puesto.

Llego nuestro turno de subir, yo quería ir en la fila de enfrente, yo me senté en una esquina y antes de que me diera cuenta Josh se sentó a mi lado, seguido de Connor y Pablo al otro extremo.

-Bien aquí vamos – dijo Josh cuando el carrito que nos llevaba empezó a ascender

Cuando llegamos a la parte más alta estaba muy emocionada, tiene una hermosa vista, miro abajo y siento la adrenalina empezar a circular por mi sangre 3,2,1 siento como el aire choca con cmi cara, sostengo la respiración, mi corazón ha parado, esto es como volar, es fantástico

Llegamos abajo y nuevamente a toda velocidad entramos en los otros obstáculos, curvas, subidas y caídas. Siento como la mano de Josh me sujeta. Pero no la agarra simplemente, si no la toma y la engancha sus dedos a los míos, veo que tiene los ojos cerrados, cuando permito su mano el paso entre mis dedos, los abre y tengo una intensa mirada de ese hombre tan hermoso e inalcanzable para mí.

-Eso fue genial – dijo Connor cuando el carrito paro, me solté del agarre de Josh y Pablo rápidamente corrió a ayudarme a bajar

-Fue Genial, estimulante – levante mi mano a Connor en señal de que la chocara y lo hizo

-Claro como uds no tienen miedo- dice Josh

-¿Tú lo tienes?

-La verdad no es miedo, digamos que no es muy cómodo la combinación altura + velocidad

-No esperaba que Josh Hutcherson tenga miedo a algo

-Ya dije que no es miedo – todos reímos ante la indignación de Josh

-Bueno es hora de irme

-No Alex quédate un poco más – Pablo se acerca a mí abrazándome nuevamente

-No puedo, en verdad, pero la próxima vez nos subiremos en todos los juegos, así nos tome toda la noches – le digo a Pablo, a quien su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa, miro a Josh y trae una cara de pocos amigos

-Bueno entonces voy contigo – se ofrece Pablo

-No tranquilo, estaré muy bien, no me sentiría que hagas todo ese recorrido cuando tu casa queda en el lado opuesto que la mía

-Sería todo un placer

-No, por favor, no te preocupes, te debo mucho, hoy fue fantástico

-Ok, pero promete que me llamarás en cuento llegues

-Prometido

-Nosotros también nos vamos - dice Josh – perdonen si les dañamos sus día, no pensamos en que esto era una cita

-No te preocupes, fue una salida de amigos – digo y veo cómo cambia la expresión de Pablo

-Adiós Alex, un gusto volverte a ver, espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos

-Lo mismo digo Connor

-Adiós – dice Josh de una forma muy seria

-Adiós chicos, cuídense – les digo, ellos se despiden de Pablo y se van

-Bueno entonces, ya que no quieres que te lleve a casa, te acompaño hasta la salida – el parque tenía 3 salidas, a Pablo le convenía ir por la salida Norte y a mí por la salida Este

-Claro – caminamos en silencio y rápidamente llegamos al lugar donde cada uno iría por su lado

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme y por este día

-No hay de qué, pero recuerda que me prometiste salir nuevamente conmigo

-Claro que lo haremos- le guiño el ojo, es un reflejo que no puedo evitar como morderme el labio cuando estoy nerviosa, yo sé que es coqueto pero no me doy cuenta que lo hago

Él se acerca nuevamente, va a besarme, y ahora siento que no es correcto, no sé porque antes está dispuesta a hacerlo. Simplemente giro y sus labios chocan con mi mejilla, él entiende mi indirecta por que no insiste en besarme

-Espero con ansias nuestra próxima salida – dice susurrándome al oído – Nos vemos Alex, no olvides llamarme en cuanto llegues

-Te llamaré – le digo, él toma mi mano y besa mis nudillos – Adiós – él gira y entra nuevamente al parque para atravesarlo y llegar más rápidamente a él

Empiezo a caminar hacia mi casa, camino lentamente, necesito pensar que fue todo eso que sucedió con Josh y Pablo. Tengo mucho tiempo para llegar a mi casa. Sé que Kristin y Peter llegaran hasta las 8pm y apenas son las 5h30pm

-Alex – no otra vez, que quiere ahora


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

¿Celos? ¿Celos? ¿Es eso lo que sientes, Josh? Pareces un acosador, siguiéndola hasta su cita, mirándola desde lejos y embaucando a tu hermano en esto.

La miro en verdad esta hermosa, su blusa rosa que la sienta de maravilla, esos pantalones cortos que lucen una hermosas y provocativas piernas (que por cierto quisiera besarlas), su cabellos suelto cuales rizos se mueven con el viento. Es hermosa, es preciosa y se ha convertido en una obsesión para mí.

Veo como él se acerca a ella, va a besarla, no lo puedo permitir, así que tomo valor y me acerco a ellos. Sé que ella está enojada, ella es muy lista sabe que no es coincidencia. Ella se deshace de Pablo y sé que me va reclamar el porqué de mi presencia

-Ahora si ¿dime que haces aquí Josh?

-Ya te dije, vine a pasar con mi hermano ¿Qué coincidencia? – si te estoy siguiendo, no podía permitir que ese estúpido te bese

-No me vengas con eso de coincidencia, tu bien sabias que estaría aquí con Pablo, fui una estúpida por decírtelo, confié en ti, lo que no entiendo es por qué estás aquí – ni yo sé que hago aquí, bueno si lo sé, pero no quiero admitirlo ¿Por qué ella esta tan enfadada? ¿Quería algo con ese estúpido? ¿En verdad ello lo prefiere por encima de mí?

-Perdóname si interrumpí algo entre tú y tu noviecito – no puedo ocultar mi furia – pero soy libre de estar donde quiera, me pareció una buena idea venir aquí, ni siquiera recordé que tú me lo habías dicho, ¿piensas que yo paso pensando en todo lo que dices? Mi mundo no gira en torno a ti Alexandra – ¿lo hace? Pareciera que sí, que esta niña vino a cambiar mi mundo y encima me desprecia, pone a todas las personas sobre mí - si quieres me voy, no tienes por qué aceptar mi invitación para unir nuestros grupos

-No, perdóname Josh, tienes razón, tú puedes estar donde quieras, olvida lo que te dije, y no tengo problema con que se nos unan – lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, en verdad le afecto, quizás ella también siente algo por mí, si es así porque está aquí con él, y estuvo a punto de permitir que la besara

-Perdóname Alex – digo acercándome, me siento mal, fui grosero, ¿porque ella solo recibe lo peor de mí? – No quería ser tan grosero, pero no sé qué tengo – es verdad, me siento frustrado, no sé qué siento, no sé qué debo hacer ni cómo reaccionar con ella – Perdóname, lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir mal, pero no pude evitarlo, verte con él me puso de malas – Celoso, eso es lo que tengo

-¿Por qué? – no me lo preguntes, ni yo sé porque

-Te prometo que hablaremos de esto, pero no ahora, no es el lugar, además ahí viene mi hermano - acaricio su mejilla – te prometo que lo hablaremos, confía en mi – y así lo hare, cuando en verdad me aclare a mí mismo lo que siento

La veo con él y siento como mi sangre hierve, ella lo abraza, y él más contento no puede estar. Por qué no puedo ser yo quien la tome entre mis brazos, ¿Por qué ella no me lo permite? Mierda, esta mujer me hace sentir frustrado, ella ataca directamente a mi ego. Subimos a la montaña rusa, antes de que Pablo se dé cuenta me senté a su lado. No soy amigo de las montañas rusas, no es miedo, pero siento que esta mezcla de velocidad y altura no me agrada.

Cuando descendemos a toda velocidad, siento que me voy a salir del asiento. Busco algo de dónde agarrarme y encuentro su mano, afianzo mi agarre, quiero sostenerla como si me perteneciera así que trato de enganchar nuestros dedos. Cuando ella me lo permite abro mis ojos. Y siento como todo el mundo desapareció, ella me mira dulcemente, sus rizos se alborotan por la velocidad, pero a mí no me importa, la tengo a mi lado para disfrutarla.

Cuando nos despedimos quería huir de ahí, no soportaría verla besándolo. A pesar de mi interferencia ellos tuvieron una cita y lo más normal es que al final de ella se besen. Camino furioso fuera del parque

-Tranquilo hermano, espera, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-Y por nada estas furioso

-¿no sé qué me pasa?

-Te gusta esa chica y estas celoso

-Ella es tan frustrante, me dice que no quiere salir con nadie, rechaza todos mis coqueteos y propuestas y sale con ese

-Josh, tómalo como un consejo y no metas a tu ego en esto

-¿Qué tiene él que yo no? Soy un buen partido, puedo hacerla disfrutar, soy famoso, tengo dinero

-Josh alto, ¿desde cuándo la fama y el dinero te hacen mejor que otros? Esta irreconocible hermano

-Lo sé, pero es que todo lo demás ha fracasado, quizás la fama y el dinero la impresionen

-Quizás no conozco mucho a Alex, pero sé que ella no está interesada en eso

-¿entonces qué hago?

-Ve, habla con ella y discúlpate por ser un estúpido y haber dañado su cita. Si quieres ganártela debes ser su amigo, y no apresurar lo pasos. Ya sé que estás acostumbrado a conocer a las chicas y llevarlas a tu cama, pero con ella eso no pasará. Así que si en verdad te gusta vas a tener que pasar por todos los pasos

-Tienes razón ¿te importaría ir en taxi?

-Tranquilo, nos vemos en casa, corre por ella antes de que se vaya, creo que se dirigió a la salida este

-Te debo una hermano

Corro hacia el parque, lo atravieso a gran velocidad, los veo a lo lejos. Mi corazón se detiene cuando veo que él va a besarla. Pero ella no lo permite, ¿por qué? Antes de que yo los interrumpiera ella iba a besarlo también. Veo que se despiden. Él entra al parque y yo me escondo para que no me vea. Salgo del parque y veo que ella se camina por la calle. Mintió, estoy seguro, mintió sobre tener que llegar pronto a su casa, ella quería estar sola, tal vez fue mi culpa. La incomode con todo lo de mi aparición en su cita.

-Alex – se gira mí me queda mirando, su mirada está llena de enfado

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Josh? ¿Me estas siguiendo?

-NO, bueno si…. Tenemos que hablar

-Sí que tenemos, podrías explicarme lo que paso hoy

-Si en verdad, quiero disculparme por dañar tu cita y por todo lo cretino que me porté

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?

-Si… pero no ahora

-¿Por qué, es un buen momento?

-Porque ni yo sé que me pasa, por favor dame tiempo de analizarlo, te prometo que cuando lo sepa hablaremos de eso, por favor te pido que confíes en mí y me tengas paciencia – veo como su rostro se suavisa

-Está bien Josh, confiare en ti, espero que no estés evitando el tema

-Ahora permíteme llevarte a tu casa, por favor no me rechaces, quiero ser un buen amigo

Veo que lo piensa – Esta bien – suspira – Vamos

-Mi carro está en el estacionamiento del parque

-¿Pensé que iríamos en tu moto?¿dónde está tu hermano?

-Hoy vine en carro, pero prometo llevarte en paseo en moto, claro si tu aceptas… Connor tuvo que irse – tome su mano y la lleve al auto

Hablamos sobre nuestras navidades en el camino, ella extraña mucho a su familia. No me atrevo a preguntarle cuando regresara a su país. Espero que falte mucho tiempo para eso. Llegamos a la entrada de una ciudadela privada. No podre conocer su casa, eso es malo, tenía la idea loca de que ella me invitara a pasar, y yo aprovecharía para besarla… diablos, es lo único en lo que pienso? Besarla?

-Gracias por traerme, nos vemos en la práctica luego de año nuevo verdad?

-Si – para mi mala suerte, faltan 5 días para eso; ella trata de bajarse del auto y yo la tomo de su mano – Espera, tengo un regalo de navidad para ti

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? ¿en serio? No debiste molestarte

-Antes de que lo pienses no voy a aceptar que me lo rechaces, si no lo quieres lo tirare a la basura, ese regalo solo puede ser tuyo

-¿En serio? Vale quiero verlo – me estiro y saco el paquete del bolsillo trasero de mi asiento

-Toma

-¿Puedo abrirlo? – asiento y ella empieza a romper el papel en que está envuelto. Miro como el libro hace efecto en ella, en verdad le gusto

-Gracias Josh, en verdad me gustó mucho ¿cómo supiste que regalarme?

-Dijiste que leerías "Los Juegos del Hambre" en pdf, no podía permitirlo, así que te lo compre, es original, además tiene una sorpresa dentro.. ábrelo – ella lo hace y se sorprende

-¿Autógrafos?

-Sí, hice que lo autografíen Suzanne, y todos los que actuamos en la película, puedes ver las firmas al inicio de cada capítulo y aquí- pasó la página donde tenían el autógrafo de Suzzane y Gary – están las formas de Jennifer, Liam y yo

-Esto es hermoso Josh en realidad

-¿Puedes leer mi autógrafo? En voz alto por favor

-"Josh H. Peeta, .No es raro que sepa que a pesar de lo fatal que me he portado aun me hablas. . . pero que no sepa cuál es tu color favorito? P.D: Quiero ser tu amigo, si me lo permites – ella termina de leer mi inscripción, sonríe – Violeta

-¿Qué?

-Mi color favorito es el violeta, aunque también me encanta el negro

-¿Entonces me lo permites? – Ella me ve con cara interrogante – Ser tu amigo

-Claro, yo ya te consideraba mi amigo – ella se acerca a mí y me abraza- Gracias, amigo, es de los más bellos regalos que alguien me ha dado, me siento mal por no tener nada para ti

-Preciosa, me acabas de regalar la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, y más que todo me regalaste una hermosa sonrisa – sonrisa que me pertenecía porque era solo para mí

La tenía entre mis brazos, algo que necesitaba todo el día, mejor dicho, desde que la conocí. Ahora era el momento, podría besarla, yo sé que me aceptará, pero Connor tiene razón, si quiero algo con ella lo mejor es avanzar escalón por escalón.

Así conseguí su número de celular, la llamo cada noche para conversar sobre nuestro día, aunque no haya nada divertido que contar, me gusta hablar con ella. Las prácticas son muy cansadas, pero no las cambiaría por nada, estar cerca de ella me satisface, ella es la dueña de mis sueños desde los más cursis hasta los más húmedos y morbosos.

El tiempo ha pasado volando, un mes se fue sin que lo sintiéramos, hoy es nuestra última práctica, la próxima semana tendremos que firmar los comerciales y hacer una sesión de fotos. No puedo creer que esto se terminara, pero lo tengo todo planeado, para hoy y para la otra semana. Será ahí cuando por fin la besaré, espero poder contenerme, quiero ir paso por paso pero la atracción que siento hacia ella a veces logra descontrolarse.

-Bien chicos, ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes, el día lunes nos vemos aquí, para ir al set y empezar las pruebas de cámara, nos vemos chicos

-Adios Rich – dijimos al mismo tiempo

-No puedo creer que ya firmaremos el comercial – dijo ella

-Ni yo, el tiempo paso volando, no pensé que se acabaría tan pronto

-Te extrañare compañero

-No hablemos de eso, no quiero ponerme triste, además te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Otra? – ya debe estar harta de mis sorpresas, todos los días le traía una flor, un dulce, una imagen, una historia, cualquier cosa para impresionarla

-Sí, otras, vamos – le dijo sujetando su mano y llevándola hacia el parqueadero, llegamos a donde estaba estacionada mi moto

-¿Bien, cual es esa sorpresa?

-Un paseo en moto – le digo mostrándole el casco que debe usar

-Eso es genial, estaba esperando que me invitaras a subir en ella Josh, te estabas tardando

Me acerco y le pongo su casco, solo sentir el roce de mis dedos con su rostro me estremece el cuerpo, me subo en la moto y la ayudo a subir

-Bien, nena, sujétate duro que esto va a ser fuerte

-Ya sabes que me gusta lo fuerte –dice guiñándome el ojo

-Ya veremos – acelero y salgo a la velocidad que más me puedo permitirme, ella me abraza y me siento como si flotara en las nubes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto a Josh

-Confía en mí, te llevare a casa sana

Josh condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, ya estaba oscureciendo

-Por favor Josh, dime a dónde vamos?

-Te lo diré cuando estemos allí

Paramos junto a un local de comida para llevar -iremos a comprar unas cosas que necesito y después iremos al lugar que deseo conozcas- al momento en que vio como mis labios se abrían para realizar la pregunta que ya suponía rápidamente me interrumpió- cuando estemos allí lo sabrás antes no

-si querías venir a cenar- le pregunte- bien podrías decírmelo. No entiendo cuál era el misterio – es verdad, ya hemos salido a cerna otras veces

-ya lo veras, te gustará ¿confías en mí?

-Tu sabes que sí – el sonrío- Entonces espérame aquí

10 minutos después regreso a con una bolsa donde supongo trae la comida, me ayuda subir a la moto nuevamente y me da la bolsa para que la lleve. Nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia la carretera a toda velocidad.

Luego de un momento llegamos a un lugar desconocido, estaba oscuro. El estaciono la moto detrás de unos árboles de modo que los carros que pasaban por la carretera no la vieran

-bien ya estamos listos, señorita por favor lleve esto- ordenó tendiéndome una caja de color rosa, que llevaba nuestra comida- ahora por favor súbase a mi espalda si es tan amable

-¿Tu espalda?

-Si por favor, confía en mí - sin hacerme de rogar más lo rodee con mis piernas para después enganchar mi mano izquierda a su hombro. Un agudo grito abandonó mis labios cuando Josh me ajustó a su espalda dando una especie de brinco que ocasionó que se riera bastante rato de mí – Que miedosa, cierra los ojos por favor

Camino por unos 10 minutos llevándome en su espalda, en verdad debe tener fuerzas para poder cargarme de esta manera.

-Llegamos

-¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

-Espera un momento – él me bajo con cuidado, me hizo avanzar unos pasos hasta que llegamos a una especie de barandilla

-Ahora si puedes abrirlos

El sitio que había elegido para nosotros esta noche era el famoso mirador de Denver, se le decía así porque era inexplicable como llegas a un sitio tan alto sin siquiera subir algún tipo de montaña es un lugar tan agradable y bello, constaba de un camino de piedras que te guiaba alrededor de todo el mirador, claro que lo que más atraía la atención era la manera en que se unían el cielo y con las luces de la ciudad logrando un espectáculo único e inigualable, estar allí con Josh lo hacía perfecto

-¿Por qué elegiste este lugar hoy?

-Por qué sigo buscando la forma de impresionarte, y ya no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo -¿Qué? ¿Sabe que 3 semanas regresaré a mi país? – espero que aunque no trabajemos, sigas aceptando mis invitaciones, no quiero perderte Alex

-No lo harás – él se acerca a mí – Siempre seré tu amiga – su cara se sombrío un poco

-No quiero hablar de cosas tristes, quiero disfrutar de la belleza de este lugar y de tu belleza ¿Qué te parece si comemos antes de que se enfríe la comida? – asentí y el empezó a sacar nuestros aperitivos

-¿Cómo sabias que me gusta la comida china?

- Adivine – dice muy complacido de sí mismo

Terminamos nuestra comida mientras conversábamos sobre lo que tiene que hacer luego del comercial. Él volverá con las grabaciones de Sinsajo y otras películas. También piensa visitar a sus abuelos que viven en el extranjero.

-Ya es tarde Josh, llévame a casa por favor

-¿Porque cuando estamos juntos el tiempo vuela? – sonrío, él toma mi mano y regresamos hasta la moto.

El regreso a casa fue tan rápido que la ida parecía haber sido una especie de "expedición extrema por terrenos rocosos", no quería que la noche acabara tan pronto, pero no quería preocupar a Kristin por llegar muy tarde. Aparcamos enfrente a la entrada de mi barrio

-Te extrañaré, preciosa – dice mientras me ayuda a bajar de la moto, por alguna razón quedamos frente a frente, sus manos en mis caderas y nuestros rostros muy juntos, nuestras respiraciones aceleraron sus ritmos, y mi corazón quería salirme del pecho

-Yo igual pequeño, nos vemos el lunes listos para firmar – él se ve triste, quizás porque esperaba que ese beso sucediera entre nosotros

-Claro – medio un beso en la mejilla y partió.

Cuando entre en casa estaba vacía. Encontré una nota de Peter diciendo que salieron a dejar unas cosas en las casa de Pool, que es hermano de Kristin, también decía que mi cena estaba en el horno. No tenía hambre así que decidí ir a mi habitación.

Son las 10 pm, prendo mi computadora. Abro Facebook y twitter. Yo sigo a Josh en twitter aunque él no lo sepa. Miro su última publicación: "_más hermosa no puedes ser_" ¿a quién le dedicará eso? Josh está enamorado, bien por mi amigo, aunque siento como algo dentro de mí se retuerce. Prefiero ignorarlo y me meto a la ducha. Cuando salgo lista en mi pijama veo un mensaje en mi celular. Es de Josh

_-"hace 1 hora que te deje en casa y ya te extraño pequeña!_

Siempre me saca una sonrisa, le respondo

_-"que exagerado, no mentira, yo también pequeño"_

_-__"ya quiero que sea lunes"_

_-"yo igual, por cierto quiero preguntarte algo"_

Sera que le pregunto quién es la afortunada a quien dedica sus estados. No, no quiero saber, eso es muy personal, cuando él quiera contármelo lo hará.

- "claro, cualquier cosa pequeña, dime?"

- "no era nada importante, olvídalo, yo también quiero que sea lunes, bueno te dejo porque me muero de sueño, duerme bien y sueña bonito. Besos xoxox"

Prefiero cortarlo antes de que insista en saber cuál era mi pregunta

- "duerme bien princesa, y claro que soñare bonito, porque tu estarás en mis sueños. Besos grandotes xoxoxo"

Porque lo hace?, eso me hace ilusionar, me hace sentir como si le interesara para algo más que ser su amiga. Desecho nuevamente esas ideas y me dedico a vaguear en Facebook

- Alex, hola menxita, ¿Por qué ya no me escribes? Te olvídate de tu mejor amigo

Santiago mi mejor amigo, en verdad lo extraño, con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribirle.

- Como crees eso horrible, he estado muy ocupada

- Yaaaaaa, toda excusa es buena, mejor dime que no me kieres saber de mí =P

- Baboso, ya sabes que te extraño demasiado

- Yo también te extraño, todos te extrañamos, tus papis, tu ñaño, tu familia, mis papis, todos… sobretodo yo y Fernanda... ella me dijo que no ha podido contactarte últimamente

- Es verdad, conseguí un trabajo que me ocupa todo el día, y de noche solo quiero dormir

- ¿Cuándo regresas? I miss youuuuuu

- No estoy segura de la fecha, pero será antes del 11 de marzo

- Veras que debemos ser compañeros este ciclo

- Claro, eso es obvio… bueno mi Santy, te dejo porque tengo sueño... muy pronto nos veremos por allá. Saludo a todos

- Eso espero, solo te digo que nunca volverás a irte tanto tiempo, duerme bien, tkm Alex

- Yo más Santy…! 3 J

Decido recostarme en mi cama. ¿Cómo se lo diré a Josh? Tendré que decirle que me voy. ¿Cómo lo soportaré yo? Lo extrañaré demasiado. Se lo diré el viernes. Él me dijo que no haga planes porque iremos a festejar que terminamos el comercial.

Ya era lunes, trabajamos todo el día en pruebas de cámara. En el comercial solo saldrá el rostro de Josh. Yo seré su pareja de baile a quien encuentra en medio de un bar y queda fascinada con el aroma de su perfume. Después de practicar la escena nos envían a casa. Josh me lleva en su moto, hacemos una parada en McDonalds donde compramos una hamburguesa para él y papas fritas para mí.

El martes empezamos a grabar, hicimos la coreografía tal y como Rich nos enseñó. Todo salió perfecto. El día miércoles grabaríamos alguna escena que haya faltado. Así lo hicimos, según los productores, el comercial quedo perfecto. Muy pronto lo veremos en televisión.

El día jueves llegamos a la sesión de fotos. No entiendo porque me maquillan si mi rostro no saldría en fotos. Nos avisan que todo está listo

-Alex, estas hermosa

-Gracias Josh, tu estas genial. Ese color definitivamente te hace lucir bien

Hicimos la sesión de fotos. Yo siempre modelaba de espalda o perfil y mi rostro siempre escondido en el cuello de Josh. Luego de 2 horas de esto habíamos concluido.

-Por fin, ahora me voy a quitar estos tacones – me dirijo a mi camarote

-Espera – dice tomándome de la mano - Quiero aprovechar este momento. Tomate fotos conmigo por favor

-Lo dices en serio

-Claro, quiero fotos con la mujer más especial que he conocido – me sonrojo ante su comentario

Nos tomamos muchas fotos juntos, haciendo poses ridículas, el cargándome. Yo cargándolo. En verdad fue muy divertido. Cuando terminamos el fotógrafo dijo que se las enviaría a Josh mañana

-Prométeme que me sacaras una copia para mí

-Claro, así cada vez que te olvides de mí recuerdes que nos divertíamos mucho

-Josh nunca me olvidare de ti

-Eso espero, no soportaría que lo hicieras – otra vez esos comentarios, que solo sirven para confundirme

Luego de que nos cambiáramos, Josh y yo fuimos en mi moto hacia mi casa, otra vez pasando por McDonals. Mañana seria la cena donde nos mostraran lo que se ha grabado, las fotos y firmaremos los documentos legales donde se especifica que el contrato se ha cumplido. Luego de eso, saldré con Josh a no sé dónde ya que el joven "sorpresa" no quiere decírmelo.

-Nos vemos mañana bonita, recuerda quiero que vistas súper elegante, como si fueras de fiesta

-Ya me lo dijiste, ahí estaré. Algo más que deba saber

-Nop, solo que avises que llegarás tarde, para que no estés preocupada por el tiempo

-Josh, por favor… dime – hago un puchero

-No hagas eso, me vas a convencer si sigues usando esos juegos. Mejor me voy antes de que suelte todo – se acerca y besa mi mejilla – Nos vemos mañana preciosa

-Adiós pequeño

Kristin me compró un vestido muy hermoso de color violeta con negro, estilo strapless muy sencillo pero encantador. Ayudo a peinarme de una forma que mi cabello cayera hacia un lado. Me maquilló, me presto un abrigo suyo

Me acerque al espejo y en verdad me quede sin aliento. Lucia hermosa, realmente, nunca me había visto tan bonita y sexy. El vestido hacia lucir mis piernas largas y estilizadas, mis hombros descubiertos hacían lucir mi cuello, mostraba mucha piel si llegar a ser vulgar. Todo lo contrario, lucia muy elegante.

-Estas preciosa – dijo Peter entrando a mi habitación – creo que debería contratarte un guardaespaldas esta noche

-Gracias – aun no puedo creer que esa chica reflejada sea yo

-Vine a decirte que el taxi está esperando afuera

-Oh, me tengo que ir, nos vemos más noche

-No te preocupes por llegar temprano, disfruta tu noche linda- me dijo Kristin mientras me abría la puerta de salida

Llegue al restaurant donde sería la cena con los productores. El taxi se estaciono en la entrada y ahí lo vi. Josh en un hermoso traje de gala negro. Era como si fuera sacado de una revista. Me baje del taxi y el me miró expectante.

-Que nadie me despierte, este es un hermoso sueño y me han enviado al ángel más bello para que fuera mi acompañante esta noche

-Tú también luces bien pequeño, por cierto, Hola, buenas noches, ¿Cómo te va?, muy bien gracias por preguntas

-Muy graciosa, debes admitir que como luces puedes dejar boquiabierto a cualquier hombre

-Basta de halagos Josh, vamos adentro

-Si me permites – ofrece su brazo, y yo engancho con el mío – Hoy todos me envidiaran

Luego de firmar todos los papeles, y de la cena, dimos por cerrado el negocio. Debo admitir que fue una muy linda experiencia. Y aunque no me vuelva famosa como Josh, saldré en un comercial que reflejara mi arduo trabajo. Josh se despide de todos, también lo hago yo. Ahora si sabré cuál es su sorpresa.

Me lleva en su auto hasta un edificio muy lindo. Entramos en él, tomamos el ascensor y subimos hasta el último piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, mostraron un hermoso paraíso nocturno, un jardín muy hermoso, con vista a toda la ciudad. Donde la tenue luz de las velas daban el toque perfecto del ambiente. En medio del jardín había una mesa para 2 personas, con la cena ya servida. Más allá había un balcón con un cómodo asiento para acomodarse y apreciar la vista.

-Josh, esto es hermoso

-Sorpresa preciosa, esta noche es solo para nosotros- me toma de la mano haciéndome entrar más en ese hermoso lugar - ¿Qué te parece si primero bailamos antes de cenar?

-¿bailar enserio?

-No salsa, algo más lento – el aplasta un botón del control que tenía en el bolsillo y música suave empieza a sonar- ¿me permite esta pieza señorita?

-Claro señor – él toma mis manos y las sube hasta su cuello donde yo las mantengo, y posa sus manos en mi cintura, empezamos a movernos lentamente en torno a la música

-Quizás ya te lo dije, pero estas hermosa esta noche

-Tienes razón, ya lo dijiste- sonríe

-Alex, es hora que te diga toda la verdad

-La verdad sobre qué?

-Que el día de tu cita con Pablo, si fui ahí porque sabía que tu estarías, aunque te lo negué

-Ya lo sabía – me miro con cara interrogante – si no porque andarías llevando mi regalo, por cierto lo amo

-Sí que eres perceptiva – suspira- eso no es todo, me preguntaste por mi comportamiento, y la respuesta es que estaba celoso

-¿celoso?

-Sí, Alex, me gustas, me encantas, no podía verte con ese tipo – no puedo creer lo que mes está diciendo – eres la persona más especial que he encontrado, necesitaba que supieras eso, me costó admitirlo, pero ahora no tengo miedo de decírtelo..

-Josh, yo….

-No déjame terminar, Alex te quiero para mí, sueño todas las noches contigo, cuento las horas para verte, quiero que esta noche me dejes demostrarte cuanto te quiero, no me importa tu respuesta, solo permítelo ¿sí?

-Josh, tú también me gustas, eres una hermosa persona, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad

-Tu no arruinaras nada más de lo que ya lo he hecho, pero quiero que esto sea un espacio en el tiempo físicamente imposible, que sea nuestro momento- me toma de mis 2 manos – vamos a comer preciosa

Comimos la cena en silencio, no porque estuviéramos incomodos, simplemente tenías mucho en que pensar. No puedo creer que le guste a Josh Hutcherson, él es tan lindo, tan perfecto. No sé porque la vida me recompensa de esta manera con él.

-¿terminaste? – me pregunta

-Sí, ya lo hice, estuvo delicioso, mis felicitaciones al cheff

-Gracias, estuve toda la mañana en la cocina

-¿En verdad tú lo preparaste?

-Sip, y Connor me ayudo encontrando este lugar, y organizándolo todo

-¿Connor sabe de esto? Agrádesele de mi parte, en verdad todo es tan perfecto

-Preciosa, vamos al sillón, quiero que admires la vista – me llevo hasta el sillón donde la vista era hermosa, estaba muy cómodo, nos sentamos y el paso un brazo por mis hombros. No se cuánto tiempos nos quedamos así, pero siento que fue poco, el tiempo nunca era mi amigo cuando necesitaba que se detuviera – Tengo otro regalo para ti

-¿En serio?¿y este porque?

-Bueno la otra semana será San Valentín, y no puedo esperar para dártelo- saca un paquete de detrás del sofá y me lo da. Lo abro y no puedo creer, es otro libro "Catching Fire", abro y encuentro que también está autografiado, lo miro dulcemente – También lo hice firmar por Suzanne y todos los que participamos en la película, lee mi recado

Mire la página siguiente a la portada, ahí estaban las firmas de Jennifer, Liam, Sam y Josh

"Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora y vivir en él para siempre….Se mi Valentin, princesa"

-Josh eres genial, todo esto, me siento como una princesa en un cuento de hadas

-Alex tu eres mi princesa, te mereces todo esto y mucho más- se acerca a mí y besa mi cuello, justo debajo de la oreja – quería hacer esto hace mucho – me susurra

-Mmmmm- respondo dejándome llevar por esa deliciosa sensación

El sigue repartiendo besos en mi cuello, siento como mi cuerpo se inunda de una sensación placentera. Recuerdos vienen a mí: Darío besándome de esta manera, el sin camisa y yo sin blusa, besándonos. Nuestros cuerpos juntos dejándose llevar por la pasión.

-No sabes cómo te deseo – el susurra entre los besos que sigue dando a mi cuello. Su mano acaricia mi espalda. Los recuerdos siguen girando en mi cabeza: yo diciéndole a Darío que parara, que lo amo pero no creo que es el momento para entregarme a él ni a nadie.

La mano de Josh sigue descendiendo por mi espalda, dejando fuego a su paso. Y un último recuerdo. Darío diciéndome: "No sabes cómo te deseo, no acabes con esto…. Lo de nosotros es único… nunca me he sentido tan atraído por nadie" y otro diciéndome: "Entiende Alex, estas confundida, tú no me amas, lo de nosotros es solo atracción, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.. simplemente déjate llevar… solo es sexo… algún día lo entenderás – se acerca a mí – no sabes cómo ni cuanto te deseo", justo en ese momento la mano de Josh llego a mi trasero y lo apretó.

Lo empuje contra el asiento liberándome, él me miro como si no entendiera lo que pasará. Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, eso es lo que él quería. Josh y Darío solo quieren sexo. No lo puedo creer, como pude ser tan ciega. El no quiere mi amistad, tampoco quiere tener algo más conmigo, solo quiere meterme a su cama, como todos los malditos hombres solo piensan en satisfacer sus deseos. Que estúpida que soy, porque baje mis defensas contra él, en verdad creía que un chico que lo tiene todo podría fijarse en mí, que ilusa

-¿Alex estas bien? – dijo acercándose

-No te atrevas a tocarme, Josh – digo saliendo del balcón dirigiéndome a la puerta. Tome mi abrigo y me lo puse

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Qué hice de malo? – me dice con voz de ¿tristeza? ¿frustración por no haber logrado su propósito?

-Y todavía me lo preguntas, eres falso Josh, pensé que eras diferente, pero no sé porque me hice falsas ilusiones

-Alex, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices

-¿ah no? Piensas que soy tan fácil como para que me lleves a la cama – me mira con cara de vergüenza – piensas que provocándome podría rendirme a tus pies?, maldita sea Josh, pensé que eras mi amigo, confié en ti, te abrí mi corazón y tu…- mi voz se quiebra

-Alex, no es lo que piensas, perdóname si mi comportamiento no fue lo correcto, no quería mandarte mano, pero es difícil controlarse, no me di cuenta lo que hacías… por favor, perdóname, soy hombre, nuestros instintos nos dominan a veces, te prometo que no volverá a pasar..

-Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque no pienso verte nunca más en mi vida..

-Alex, por favor, escúchame, hablemos princesa – dice acercándose a mí

-No te acercas Josh o no respondo

-No Alex, tienes que escucharme – él me toma de los hombros, y yo levanto mi rodilla y le doy un golpe en sus estómago lo que lo deja sin aire y cae al suelo. Aprovecho para irme. Subo en el ascensor y limpio mis lágrimas. Salgo corriendo del edificio, hago para un taxi que para mi suerte apareció enseguida, me subo en él. Cuando empieza a moverse veo a Josh asomando en la calle. No entiendo porque me sigue, debería rendirse al ver que no consiguió su propósito de meterme en su cama. Al parecer su ego de machi no le deja vivir con esta derrota.

Llego a mi casa, por suerte todos están dormidos. Decido meterme en la cama. No quiero pensar en lo que paso, en lo ilusa e inocente que fui. Miro mi teléfono tengo 16 llamadas perdidas de Josh. Un mensaje de texto y uno de voz, ambos diciéndome que lo perdone y que necesita hablar conmigo. Doy vueltas por horas en mi cama. Decido prender mi laptop, entro en Facebook.

Diablos, porque Josh tiene que estar en todos lados. Miro nuevas fotos de Josh y de mí en su moto y fotos de ayer cuando salimos del restaurant. Por suerte mi rostro no se ve claramente. Todas las fotos hablan de Josh y su misteriosa "amiga" a quien nadie ha podido reconocer. Apago frustrada mi pc. Vuelvo a intentar dormir.

Pienso que por lo menos Darío fue sincero, él nunca me hizo creer que sentía algo más por mí, fui yola ilusa que se enamoró de él. Pero Josh fue tan hipócrita, haciéndome pensar que él me quería, creándome falsa ilusiones solo por sexo. Solo tengo que evitarlo por unos días más. Muy pronto regresare a mi vida ordinaria y este capítulo quedara cerrado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Su cuello está delicioso, he soñado con este momento, quiero provocarla, quiero que sienta lo que ella me hace sentir. Esta noche esta hermosa, realmente ni el brillo de la más grande estrella se compara a la luz que ella irradia. Siento como mi viejo amigo despierta, y mi sangre hierve en mis venas. Quiero a esta mujer, pero no solo por su cuerpo y mi lujuria. La quiero porque ella es el ser más perfecto y puro que existe.

Siento su piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos. El contacto hace que el calor se extienda por mi cuerpo como oleadas de placer. Bajo mi mano por su espalda. Ella también disfruta del placer que le brinda mi contacto. No sé en qué momento mi mano apretó su trasero. Veo que reacciona mal y me aparta rápidamente.

-¿Alex estas bien? – ¿está llorando? no quiero que te enojes por mi estupidez

-No te atrevas a tocarme, Josh – sale del balcón, recoge su abrigo y camina hacia la puerta

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Qué hice de malo? – claro que sabes lo que hiciste, te propasaste con ella, la hiciste sentirse humillada, ESTÚPIDO

-Y todavía me lo preguntas, eres falso Josh, pensé que eras diferente, pero no sé porque me hice falsas ilusiones – sus palabras me hieren

-Alex, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices

-¿ah no? Piensas que soy tan fácil como para que me lleves a la cama – más lágrimas caen por su rostro – piensas que provocándome podría rendirme a tus pies?, maldita sea Josh, pensé que eras mi amigo, confié en ti, te abrí mi corazón y tu…- su voz se quiebra

-Alex, no es lo que piensas, perdóname si mi comportamiento no fue lo correcto, no quería mandarte mano, pero es difícil controlarse, no me di cuenta lo que hacías… por favor, perdóname, soy hombre, nuestros instintos nos dominan a veces, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.. – excusa para tonta, pero no sé cómo defenderme

-Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque no pienso verte nunca más en mi vida... – siento como mi pecho se oprime, no puedo permitir que me deje

-Alex, por favor, escúchame, hablemos princesa – me acerco a ella, quiero secar esas lágrimas

-No te acercas Josh o no respondo – tiene que escucharme, no permitiré que piense algo que no es

-No Alex, tienes que escucharme – la tomo de sus hombros, y ella levanto mi rodilla dándome un golpe en mi estómago que me deja sin aire y en el suelo. Ella se va. Trato de recuperarme para seguirla, ella uso el ascensor así que corro por las escaleras.

Cuando salgo del edificio no la encuentro. No sé cómo pudo irse tan rápido. Son el más estúpido de los hombres. Como pude arruinar este hermoso momento. Diablos Josh, deberían golpearte más duro para que dejes de ser tan tonto. Tengo que hablar con ella. La llamo millón de veces y no me contesta. Le envío un mensaje:" Alex, por favor, habla conmigo, perdóname". Sigo llamando y decido dejarle un mensaje de voz

-Alex, princesa perdóname por arruinar el momento y comportarme como un imbécil, por favor escúchame, necesito que hables conmigo

Nada, ella no quiere saber de mí. Regreso al pent-house por mis cosas. Recojo mi chaqueta y encuentro el libro que le di. No quiso llevárselo. Lo toma y me lo llevo. Quizás pueda entregárselo. Quizás logre que me perdone. Ella tiene que escucharme.

Salgo hacia mi casa, encuentro un paquete sobre mi escritorio. Lo abro y encuentro sus hermosos ojos. El fotógrafo envío las fotos que nos tomamos, ella y yo felices. Su sonrisa ilumina cada una de mis fotos, al menos tengo recuerdos. NO, ella tiene que escucharme, no puedo darme por vencido. ¿Por qué ella siempre recibe cosas males de mí?

Abro mi mail y encuentro un correo de mi agente. Me envía fotos tomadas por paparazis, de Alex y yo andando en moto y de nosotros saliendo del restaurante esta noche. Mañana la buscaré y no descansare hasta que me perdone. Ella es la niña que quiero en mi vida y no dejare que mis estupideces me alejen de mi felicidad.

Al siguiente día la busque en su ciudadela, no me permitieron pasar. Me dijeron que sin invitación no podría llegar a su casa. Y cuando avisaron que estaba buscándola mucho menos me lo permitieron. Seguía llamándola, enviándole mensajes de texto y de voz. Quizás me sirva probar por twitter. Espero que ella lo tenga, pero diablos no sé cómo buscarla, no tengo su mail.

Busco a Rich y le pido que me ayude. El me ofrece esa información para la próxima semana. Los días pasan rápido. Hace una semana que no sé nada de ella. Todos los días me siento en una silla en el parque frente a la entrada de su ciudadela. Albergando la esperanza de verla y poder hablarle. A pesar de las horas y los días no la veo. Siento como mi corazón se hace chiquito. Es hora de irme, cuando me levanto para ir a casa lo veo. Peter, él tiene que dejarme verla.

-Peter – le grito y él se detiene

-¿Qué haces tú aquí´? ¿No has hecho suficiente daño? – sus manos se vuelven puños

-Peter por favor necesito hablar con ella. Alex no quiere escucharme, no me deja explicarle

-¿Qué le vas a explicar? Que quisiste meterla en su cama tan rápido que ni siquiera te permitiste en besarla en los labios, ni siquiera esperaste que ella estuviera segura de lo que siente – es verdad, aún no he besado esos labios, cada día me doy cuenta de lo canalla que fui con ella

-Las cosas no son así, yo la quiero, no quiero perderla

-Pues mal por ti porque ya la perdiste…. Y te digo con sinceridad, perdiste a la mujer más linda de este mundo - ¿crees que no lo sé? Sé que soy un estúpido no necesito que este tipo me lo recuerde

-Por favor Peter, ayúdame, tengo que hablar con ella, decirle lo que siento

-esa no es mi decisión Josh, si ella no quiere escucharte yo no intercederé por ti, y veré que sus deseos se cumplan – es imposible, él no me ayudara

-Podrías por lo menos entregarle esto – le entrego el libro que le regale, en medio de todo ella lo olvido, quiero que lo tenga como un recuerdo mío, sé que a pesar de todo ella lo conservara. Dentro de él esta una nota mía pidiéndole que me perdone y una foto de los 2, estamos juntos, riendo.

-Se lo entregaré pero por favor lárgate… no quiero tener que hacer que te largues a las malas

-Gracias… solo dile que nunca me daré por vencido – me fui de ahí.

Han pasado 2 semanas, y aunque la he buscado no he podido verla. Rich me consiguió su correo, la encontré en twitter. Le envíen mensajes pero veo que ella no lo usa. Que frustrante. Hoy intentaré nuevamente verla. Tengo toda la información sobre su casa. Le llevare un ramo de rosas y será yo el mensajero. Tiene que funcionar, necesito verla, hablarle, diablos, necesito que me perdone y sostenerla entre mis brazos.

-Si ¿Qué desea?

-Tengo un paquete que entregar a esta dirección – le entrego la tarjeta al portero, por suerte no me reconoce

-Espere un momento – ingresa a la cabina junto a la entrada, llama por teléfono, me imagino que a avisar que tiene un paquete - Bien, llegue hasta el fondo, es la cuarta casa a la derecha – me abre la puerta y paso

Camino muy lentamente, quiero correr hacia ella pero siento como mi corazón se quiere salir del pecho. Llego a la casa y toco el timbre. Sale una señora

-bien, ¿Para quién es esto?

-Es para la señorita Alexandra

-Mmm pues creo que tienes que regresárselas a quien las envió, ella no está – mierda quería verla

-Pero puedo dejárselas

-No chico, ella ya no vive aquí

-¿Qué? ¿Se fue?

-No creo que sea algo de tu incumbencia, pero podrías decírselo al dueño de estas flores. Ella regresó a su país. Ya terminaron sus estudios y regreso a su antigua vida. Así que puedes llevarte ese ramo

-No, tome, no puedo hacer nada con él, son suyas – ella recibe la flores, empiezo a caminar de regreso a la puerta

-Oye chico, lamento que lo de ustedes haya terminado mal – ¿me reconoció?- a veces las cosas o salen como uno quiere-siento nostalgia en su voz - así tengas todo el dinero y la fama, Josh – entro en su casa

La perdí, ella se fue, ella volvió a su vida, junto a su familia, a sus seres queridos. Donde empezara nuevamente y solo volteara la página y me olvidará. Siento como mi pecho se oprime en su recuerdo. Porque tuve que arruinarlo todo, prometí que no me daría por vencido pero no sé cómo hacer eso. No sé dónde buscarla, ni cómo hacer que me perdone. Perdí, eso es. Tengo que tratar de olvidarla como ella lo hará también. Solo espero que sea feliz, que sea verdaderamente feliz. Por qué yo no sé si encontrare a alguien como ella. Adiós princesa, fue un placer haberte conocido, y hubiera sido aún mejor si te hubieras quedado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Josh aunque me hiciste daño fue un placer haberte conocido, guardare los momentos lindos que vivimos como un tesoro. No te odio, nunca podría odiarte a pesar de todo. Me odio a mí misma por ser tan estúpida y haberte creído.

Será como un sueño, después de todo no te volveré a ver. Siempre permanecerás en mi mente, pero es hora de pasar a página. Muy pronto volveré a verte Darío. Has sido la persona que más he amado en esta vida, y aunque tú no sientas lo mismo. Todos los días ha estado en mis pensamientos, aunque debo admitir que con Josh era diferente, él fue el único que logro dejarte en segundo plano en mis pensamientos.

Debo agradecerte por ello Josh, te agradezco por el libro, en verdad es un muy lindo regalo que conservaré. Agradezco la foto que venía en él. Él y yo juntos en nuestro último día feliz, nunca nadie la verá, nadie sabrá que te conocí, atesorare esta foto... Como quisiera que todo eso hubiera sido real, ¿y si lo fue? Según su nota lo fue:

"Princesa, no tengo forma de llegar a ti, pero nunca me daré por vencido, estoy dispuesto a pasar todas las barreras y obstáculos para demostrarte que lo que piensas de mí es falso y que sepas en verdad lo importante que eres para en mi vida… SIEMPRE..! –JH"

No seas estúpida, no puedes volver a creer en hombres. Algún día encontraras a la persona que mereces. ¿y si esto es lo que merezco? ¿Qué hice tan malo que la vida me castiga? No, simplemente la vida me da la oportunidad de aprender a no confiar en todas las personas.

-Se les solicita colocarse los cinturones de seguridad, en un par de minutos aterrizaremos, esperamos que hayan disfrutado su viaje, le deseamos una plácida estadía y pronto regreso – aquí voy, de regreso a mi vida, adiós Josh, ahora eres parte del pasado

Luego de recoger mi equipaje salgo en busca de mi padrino. No le avise a nadie de mi regreso, solo a mis padrinos para que vinieran por mí y a mi mejor amiga. Quiero darles a todos una sorpresa. Mañana habrá una fiesta en la casa de uno de mis mejores amigos, Arturo, ahí estarán la gran mayoría de mis amigos, Fernanda me aviso sobre eso, y se va a asegurar de que mis amigos más cercanos estén presentes, incluyendo a Santiago y obviamente a su hermano, Darío, aunque no puedo considerarlo un amigo después de todo lo que hemos vivido ¿o sí?

-Alex! – ahí está mi padrino, suelto mis maletas y corro hacia él, el me abraza y me levanta haciéndome girar – Mi niña, por fin estas de regreso, no sabes cuánto te extrañe – siento como mis lágrimas brotan y las de él también

-Ñaño – en mi familia tratamos de ñaño o ñaña a nuestros tíos o tías – los extrañe muchísimo, pero ya estoy aquí

Miro a su esposa – Madrina, la extrañe mucho, estoy feliz de verla

-Alexita, no sabes como estábamos ansiosos por verte, no puedo creer que ya estés aquí – me abraza- más vale que no te vuelvas a ir, porque no te dejaremos, estos meses pasaron muy lentamente

-¿mija llamaste a tus papás? – me pregunta mi tío

-No ñaño, quiero darles una sorpresa

-Pues te aviso, que se fueron de viaje con tu hermano, según me dijeron regresan pasado mañana ¿te quedaras con nosotros?

-Hoy si ñaño, pero mañana quiero ir a mi casa, por suerte guarde mi llave de la casa, mañana habrá un fiesta de un amigo, quiero saludar a todos y de paso les doy una sorpresa a mis papis cuando regresen y me encuentren en la casa

-Bueno, ahora vámonos que dejamos a los ñutos en el carro, no quiero imaginarme lo que pueden hacer solos – sonreí ante su comentario, eso quiere decir que los pequeños no han cambiado, siguen siendo unos demonios, hasta ahora nada ha cambiado

Salimos del aeropuerto y empezamos el viaje. El aeropuerto internacional queda en la capital, yo vivo en una de las ciudades más grandes pero que queda a 5 horas de viaje en carro. Me siento tan nerviosa, parece que me hubiera ido toda una vida, y al mismo tiempo siento como si nunca me hubiera ido.

Miro como llegamos a mi ciudad, a mi hogar, las cosas no parecen haber cambiado, son tal y como las recuerdo. Nunca me di cuenta que en verdad extrañe todo esto. La tranquilidad de una ciudad no tan grande e industrializada, todo lo contrario acogedora y muy hermosa. Mi ciudad es muy hermosa, debido a eso tiene gran turismo, y gente extranjera la elige como lugar de residencia para su vejez.

Pase el día con mis padrinos, les debo mucho a ellos, por todo el apoyo que me han dado en mi vida, y también por la oportunidad que me brindaron con el viaje. Me levante temprano a preparar el desayuno con mi madrina, como siempre lo hacia cuando me quedaba en su casa, hablamos de muchas cosas que me ocurrió en el viaje, sobre los nuevos amigos, sobre Kristin y Peter, sobre el curso de inglés y también de chicos, aunque nunca le hable de Josh.

A las 5 de la tarde ya me encontré en mi casa. Apenas me dejaron ahí empecé a recorrer cada habitación. No había cambiado nada. Entre en mi cuarto y todo estaba tal y como lo deje. Mis peluches, mi cama, mi escritorio, mi televisor, mis fotos de momentos felices pegadas por toda la pared, una punzada oprime mi pecho. Abro mi bolso y saco mi libro. Ahí está la foto de Josh y yo, juntos, felices….. no puedo ponerla con las demás, me prometí a mí mismo hacer como si no hubiera existido.

Le avise a Fernanda que estaba en mi casa y 5 minutos después toco el timbre

-Alex- me abrazo – maldita zorra, me vuelves a abandonar tanto tiempo y te juro que te ahorco – empezaba a sollozar

-Yo también te quiero, Fer

-Nada de yo también te quiero – dijo imitando mi voz – si te vas otra vez, llévame contigo, no puedo creer que ya regresaras, no sabes cuanta falta me hacia mi mejor amiga

-Tú también me hiciste mucha falta – le dije sollozando

-Bueno ya basta de lloriqueos, lo importante es que ya estás aquí de regreso, ahora seremos compañeras de la universidad

-Bueno la verdad es que este ciclo solo tengo que coger ciertas materias para completar el tercer año, pero desde el próximo año cogeré la mismas materias que tú y Santiago

-No me interesa, lo importante es que te tengo a 1 km de distancia, ya no a 800 mil, ahora vámonos a arreglar, que le dije a Santiago que nos pase viendo por mí casa a las 8h30pm

-¿Le dijiste que volví?

-Noooo, le dije que una amiga iría, dijo que llevaría a Darío para no estar tan solo y hacernos compañía- Mierda, la mire con cara enojada – no me mires así, más vale que lo enfrentes pronto, créeme Alex, él te extraño, se dio cuenta que también eres importante para él

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, no digo que te ama, pero se dio cuenta que se portó como un estúpido, te extraña, siempre me pregunta por ti, además, sé que aún lo quieres, lo que uds tuvieron no se puede borrar, así el haya dicho que solo era atracción todos nos dimos cuenta que eso era mentira.. le mueves el piso menza, tanto como el a ti…. Y como te conozco también sé que asaste pesando en él todo este tiempo y no saliste con nadie ¿verdad?

No sabía que responderle, era verdad, pase la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en él, pero cuando estuve con Josh fue diferente… pero no quiero hablar de eso, se supone que nunca paso que solo fue un sueño

-OMG, ¿Quién es? Dime

-¿Quién es quién? – la miro incrédula

-El chico que conociste ¿Cómo se llama? Debió ser muy lindo para que te quitara de la mente a Darío

-No hay ningún chico, como se te ocurre eso, me conoces, pase pensando en Darío y siéndole fiel

-No sabes mentir – dijo burlándose – bueno si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas, pero bueno me doy cuenta que Darío aun te mueve el piso, deberías dejar de serle fiel… vive la vida muchacha, como antes de él… no son nada y cada uno se guarda para el otro

-¿él se guarda para mí? ¿Qué paso con Nataly?

-Es verdad, no te lo he dicho – toma aire- luego de que te fueras y él empezó a extrañarte, la dejo, ella no entendía porque y no quiso aceptarlo, en verdad era patética esa mujer, y él le dijo que era por ti, que ya no quería vivir en medio de mentiras, y le confesó que le puso los cachos contigo.. así que amiga tienes una nueva enemiga

Eso me tomo por sorpresa. La dejo, él la dejo, y por mí. Siento como mi corazón late con fuerza. Él hizo todo eso por mí, me quiere, el siente algo más por mí.

Fer y yo nos arreglamos, nos vestimos muy sexy. Ella tomo prestada ropa mía, la verdad regrese con más ropa de la que lleve, eso gracias a Kristin y su obsesión por las compras. Ella me peino de una forma que el cabello no cayera en mi rostro y todos mis rizos cayeran por mi espalda.

Fuimos a su casa, que queda a una cuadra de la mía. Salude a sus hermanos y sus papas que me dieron la bienvenida. Luego sonó el timbre y sabía que la hora ha llegado. Fer salió primera, escuche la voz de Santiago y la de él, Darío. Cuando ella dijo "les tengo una sorpresa" sabía que era mi señal, y Salí.

-Alex? – los 2 dijeron al unísono

-Santy – mire sonriente a mi mejor amigo

–No puedo creer que estés aquí – me abrazo y me hizo girar – te odio, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volviste?

-Llegue ayer, quería darles una sorpresa, te extrañe tanto menzilino

-Alex – Darío me miraba estupefacto

-¿Cómo estas Darío? Es un gusto volverte a ver – me acerque a saludarlo, con cada paso sentía como mi corazón se quería salir del pecho – ¿no vas a decirme nada?

Me agarro de la mano y me jalo hacia la calle – denme un momento a solas, necesito hablar con ella – les dijo a los chicos, arrastrándome con él

-¿Qué pasa?¿Que me quieres decir? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, él me acurruca contra el cerramiento, poniendo sus manos a mis lados apoyándolas en la pared.

De un momento a otro, siento sus labios sobre los míos, no lo vi venir, siento su calidez en todo mi cuerpo. Ese beso esperando por tantos meses, por fin se cumplió. Al inicio no sabía cómo responder, pero luego me deje llevar por las sensaciones, levante mis brazos y me colgué de su cuello. Él bajo sus brazos y los juntó en mi espalda, atrayendo más hacia él. Nuestro beso aumento de temperatura, se llenó de pasión, ansias, añoranza.. Mi corazón definitivamente saltaba de mi pecho, sentía la falta de aire pero no me importó, extrañaba a este hombre, extrañaba al amor de mi vida

-Vaya ustedes sí que hablan, y yo que venía a prevenir una pelea sanguinaria – Santy nos interrumpió

-Tú crees que perdería la oportunidad que he esperado por meses – le responde Darío sin dejar de mirarme

-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos – dice Fer, Darío toma mi mano y me jala contra él. Paso un brazo por mi cuello abrazándome, y yo paso mi brazo por su cintura. Que extraño se siente, es como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre nosotros, como si él nunca me hubiera hecho daño, lo único que puedo pensar es que estoy entre sus brazos, y espero que sea para bien.

En el camino hacia la fiesta les conté mucho sobre mi vida allá, sobre Peter, Kristin. Cuando llegamos todos se asombraron y me dieron la bienvenida. En verdad me siento dichosa por ver que me han extrañado. Me hace sentir querida.

Bailamos, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Era algo que necesitaba. Fer se aseguró de que todos estén presentes, incluyendo mi otra mejor amiga Melissa, quien nunca asiste a fiestas.

Ya entrada la madrugada, nos pusimos a conversar, contar chiste y por último, KARAOKE. Volvió el dúo dinámico Alex y Mel. Extrañaba cantar con mi amiga. La verdad lo hacíamos muy bien. Empezamos con una canción de Ha-Ash y terminamos con una de Paulina Rubio (todo mi amor - www_youtube_com/watch?v=P-HKKB3iZRc). No eran nuestras canciones favoritas, pero para cantarlas eran muy buenas.

Darío me acompaño a mi casa, Santy se adelantó a la suya, llego el momento de hablar.

-Debo decir que estas muy hermosa – él rompió el silencio

-Gracias – no sabía que más decir

-Alex – suspiro- no sé cómo empezar esto, ya pudiste darte cuenta que te extrañe.. fui un estúpido, fui la persona más ruin por haberte dicho todas esas cosas antes de irte. No sabes cómo me arrepintió, tuviste que alejarte para darme cuenta de cuanto te necesito

-Darío, yo…

-No, déjame hablar a mí, sé que aun sientes algo por mí a pesar de todo, no lo merezco, pero tampoco quiero que lo dejes de sentir. Quiero ganarme tu amor, de la manera más sincera. Quiero que empecemos desde cero. Quiero ser tu amigo, y de ahí veremos qué pasa.

Lo beso, yo sé que eso no es precisamente de amigos, pero lo necesito. Necesito sentirme querida, necesito sentirme deseada. Él corresponde a mi beso. Cuando nos alejamos el me mira interrogante.

-Vale, empezaremos desde cero, olvidaremos todo, seremos amigos, pero no quiero perder esto – lo beso

-¿Qué tal si somos amigos pero con beneficio? – levanto una ceja – Alex yo también necesito de tus besos, ambos lo necesitamos, pero en verdad quiero enmendar todo, hacerlo todo bien..

-Déjame ver si entiendo, seremos amigos, pero cuando queramos podemos besarnos, ok suena bien, es mejor no atarnos con ningún compromiso hasta que veamos qué pasa. Pero eso significa que podemos seguir con libertad – no sé porque pero quiero invadirle inseguridad y celos, y nunca sería capaz de meterme con nadie más aunque lo nuestro no sea algo serio

-¿En verdad quieres eso? Libertad para poder esta con alguien más?

-Sí, eso quiero, necesito estar segura de mí mismo cuando este contigo, creo que es mejor que tenga más relaciones, y saber qué es lo que quiero – miento, lo quiero a él

-Bueno, entonces así será, pero haré todo lo posible para que te quedes conmigo

Se acerca a mí, acaricia mi mejilla, y me besa. Es muy placentero sentirlo cerca, tenerlo entre mis brazos. Esto da inicio a una nueva vida. Donde no entrará ningún recuerdo desagradable, donde todo irá como lo tenía planeado, donde no estará ningún estúpido famoso que me dañe la vida, donde no estará Josh Hutcherson.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Me despierto pensando en ella, como todos los días. Ella está en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos, en mis suspiros. Dos meses han pasado desde que no sé dónde está. Ella nunca me dijo de donde era y por más que he buscado no encuentro su paradero.

La encontré en twitter pero no puedo ver su información, ella no acepta mi solicitud de seguido quizás porque no lo abre, o quizás porque no quiere saber de mí. Algo a lo que mi corazón no se resigna.

Me levanto para ir al baño, cambiarme. Tengo que ir al aeropuerto, y a casa de mis padres en Kentucky. La otra semana viajaremos a la casa de mis abuelos en Latinoamerica. Ellos viven allí desde hace 2 años. En una pequeña ciudad, en comparación a las de aca, averigüe sobre ella y es el destino de preferencia para norteamericanos y europeos retirados. Una ciudad tranquila y muy hermosa. Voy a conocerla, iré por un par de meses, como quien descanso de mi trabajo. Solo viajaré con Connor.

-Tan rápido te vas amor – Shannon se remueve entre las sábanas de mi cama, es mi exnovia, aunque ya no tenemos una relación, ella aun me busca, y terminamos en esta situación; después de todo soy hombre y tengo traspiés, suspiro, soy un hombre, un maldito hombre que por no contener sus instintos perdió una gran mujer

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames amor, y es mejor que te vistas, en un rato me voy para el aeropuerto

-Josh, no me trates así, sabes que me quieres, anoche fue.. uffff… la pasamos delicioso, si tu quisieras, esto fuera así por siempre

-Shannon lo de anoche fue un error, un tras pie, estábamos tomados – suspiro – no volverá a pasar

-De eso no estoy tan segura mi amor, tú me deseas tanto como yo – entro en el baño antes de que deje de ser un caballero y la saque a rastras de mi cama.

Esta es mi vida ahora, rodeado de mujeres, ninguna que me haga sentir lo suficiente. Todos los días, soñando y buscando los besos que nunca nos dimos en otras.

Salimos de mi apartamento y vamos a desayunar juntos. Luego la dejo en el suyo y me dirijo al aeropuerto. Horas después estoy en la puerta de mis padres timbrando.

-Josh llegaste – dice mi madre

-Hola mamá – la beso en la mejilla

-Dios, hijo, que es esa cara, no me digas que sigues mal por esa chica?- me siento en el sofá de la sala

-Mamá, preferiría no hablar de eso, en verdad, suficiente tengo con mi cerebro recordándola todo el tiempo

-Mi pequeño, no creí que el amor te diera tan duro, pero tienes que avanzar, ella ya no está, y quizás nunca la vuelvas a ver – me abraza – yo sé que algún día encontraras a chica que te ofrezca todo lo que mereces y necesitas

-Mama la necesito a ella – le digo frustrado, no sé cómo, no porque pero me di cuenta tarde que me había enamorado, había conocido el verdadero amor para luego perderlo – no sé dónde buscarla, ella nunca me lo dijo; incluso en las entrevistas le envío mensajes, para que sepa que la quiero, aún tengo la esperanza que ella me vuelva a mí, o por lo menos me diga dónde puedo encontrarla

-Josh, no quiero decírtelo de esta manera, pero si no lo hago no reaccionaras – me toma de los hombros – déjala ir, ya no puedes hacer nada, si la vida no quiere que estés con ella pues así será, fue tu culpa, y no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir

Las palabras de mi madre retumbaron en mi cabeza, es verdad, fue mi culpa, pero no me doy por vencido, la vida no puede quitarme la esperanza de remediar las cosas, eso espero.

Ya tenía todo listo para el viaje, hoy di una entrevista y como en todas últimamente deje un mensaje para ella. Espero que la vea, espero que se dé cuenta de cuanto la extraño y de cuanto necesito verla.

Partimos hacia un nuevo rumbo, quizás este viaje me ayude a sentirme mejor, no quiero olvidarla, pero si quiero dejar de atormentarme. Luego de 5 horas de viaje llegamos a la capital de este país. Y luego de 5 horas en auto llegamos a la ciudad donde viven mis abuelos. En verdad es muy hermosa. Y la casa de mis abuelos es fantástica, no es una mansión pero es muy bella y amplia. Llegamos nos instalamos, en verdad es muy bueno tener a mis abuelos cerca.

Ellos prometieron que conoceríamos la ciudad y otros lugares antes de regresar. Quieren contratarnos un guía debido a que por su trabajo andan atareados. Sim embargo nos mostraron los alrededores. Me sorprendió ver los paisajes de la ciudad, se situaba en un bellos valle, atravesada por ríos, a las orillas de los ríos estaban cubiertos de flores y un camino por donde corre y hacer ejercicio. Según me explicaban, en las mañanas la gente camina, corre o hace otro tipo de ejercicio. Todas los ríos se unen en un sector llamado "El Paraíso", es un hermoso parque donde hay un lago, jardines, canchas de futbol, basket y otros implementos para hacer ejercicio. En verdad muy hermoso. Junto a este parque estaba el campus de la facultad de medicina de una de las universidades de aquí, lo que inmediatamente me recordó a ella. Junto al campus está un hospital, y un poco más arriba un centro comercial. Es una ciudad muy linda, creo que disfrutare la visita.

Con Connor hacemos nuestro itinerario para salir a conocer la ciudad y tratar de no perdernos hasta conseguir un guía. Todas las mañanas corremos por el "Parque Lineal" así les llaman aquí a la travesía a las orillas de los ríos; cada vez avanzamos más como quien conocemos la ciudad sin el riesgo de perdernos. Volvemos a casa siempre para el almuerzo o antes de la merienda, así podemos pasar tiempo con nuestros abuelos.

He tratado de no pensar en ella, pero me resulta imposible, la veo en todos lados. En verdad me estoy volviendo loco. Ayer mientras caminábamos cerca del hospital junto al parque juró que la vi. Ella estaba con otra chica, me acerque corriendo, pero ella ingreso al hospital y no pude seguirla.

Esto estaba mal, no se si es el amor o la culpa que me hace verla donde no está.

-Dios hermano, en serio esa niña te dejo mal, no puedo creer que la hayas confundido con otra chica, debiste ver la velocidad que corriste tras ella

-Ni me lo digas de por si me siento cada día más loco, fuera algo tan increíble que ella viva aquí, y que me la encuentre, pero te juro que esa chica era idéntica

-Tranquilo, no tienes que justificarte conmigo, ¿Qué tal si echamos unas carreras hasta el hospital?

-Vale – corrimos a toda velocidad, en verdad es relajante recorrer este camino, a pesar de estar dentro de una ciudad, la vegetación te hace sentir la libertad de la naturaleza, estaba tan concentrado en disfrutar del paisaje que no me di cuenta cuando choque con una persona, ella estaba agachada recogiendo algo, por eso no la vi, y me fui sobre ella.

Ambos nos golpeamos, en verdad estaba atontado

-Perdón, en verdad no te vi, estas bien? – abrí lo ojos aun desorientado, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo, quizás el golpe me estaba haciendo alucinar, esto era un sueño. Pero cuando oí su voz me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando, ni en mis mejores sueños sentiría su cercanía tan intensa como ahora

-¿Josh?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Han pasado más de 1 mes desde que volví. Es difícil adaptarse nuevamente al ritmo de estudio luego de 6 meses de dejar de estudiar. Tampoco es extremadamente duro, ya que solo estoy adelantando algunas materias.

Mi familia y amigos están felices por mi regreso y yo igual. Mi vida vuelve a ser normal y un poco aburrida.

Mi relación con Darío iba de maravilla si lo puedo decir así. Eramos amigos, pero tambien pareja, cada vez que nos necesitábamos, estábamos para el otro. Amo sus besos, me hacen sentir querida. Aunque debo admitir que ya no es como antes. Quizás un poco de rencor por lo que me hizo sufrir sigue dentro de mí, pero se supone que es el amor de mi vida, estoy segura de que se me pasará y todo volverá como antes.

En cuanto a Josh no sé qué pensar, vi su entrevista, me gustó mucho lo que dijo, me pareció sincero, pero mi subconsciente me recordó que él era una farsa.

El reportero le pregunto, ¿Qué buscaba de una chica?, a lo que él respondió:

"Oh, hombre, para mí todo es acerca de ser fiel a ti mismo y real, creo que si la chica trata de ser alguien que no es, o trata de hacerte pensar que es de otra manera...no vale la pena."- falso, él espera eso de otras persona y él no se muestra como es, todo un canalla –"Prefiero estar con alguien que es ella misma y no tratando de ser alguien más"

Luego le preguntaron si tiene alguien especial:

"La verdad sí, hay alguien quien me quita el sueño, pero lastimosamente no es correspondido por situaciones del destino"

Le preguntaron si estaba hablando de la chica desconocida con la que le vieron hace un par de semanas

"Puede ser, lo único que quiero que se enteren es que la extraño" – ahora todos tienen pena por él, un chico que no es correspondido, si supieran que él fue el que lo daño todo, pero qué diablos, tal vez ni se refiere a mí.

Días después lo comprobé. Obvio que no hablaba de mí y yo haciéndome falsas ilusiones. Estaba teniendo la idea de llamarlo, pero la nueva información sobre él me quito la idea.

_Josh y Shannon han regresado. Josh Hutcherson regresa con su primera novia. Se los vio salir de una fiestas juntos, y desayunando al siguiente día. ¿Qué habrá pasado con la misteriosa chica con_ _quien se le vio anteriormente?_

Hoy tengo clases por la mañana, la alarma suena varias veces pero no logró despertar. Solo 5 minutos más. Cuando abro lo ojos me levanto corriendo. Llegaré tarde y tengo turno en el hospital. Me cambio con lo primero que encuentro, salgo de mi casa sin desayunar.

El camino a la universidad es corto. Caminando entre 20 – 30 minutos. Camino por el parque lineal hasta llegar al campus de la universidad, que esta unto al hospital. La mayoría de los días coincido con Santy o Fer, ellos perdieron en una materia, por eso yo estoy adelantando otras para el próximo semestre estar iguales.

Miro el reloj, tengo 10 minutos para llegar. Para adelantar tiempo me coloco el mandil y la identificación para ingresar al hospital. Recojo mi cabello con un moño para que no me estorbe, en medio del ajetreo mi pendiente se enreda en mi cabello, cuando logro quitarlo cae al suelo. Me agacho a buscarlo, por fin lo encuentro cuando alguien se va encima de mí, ambos nos estampamos contra el piso.

-Perdón, en verdad no te vi, estas bien? – dice él chico, no lo culpo quizás no vio cuando me agache, creo que el llevo la peor parte. Hay algo de esa voz que hace a mi cuerpo estremecerse. Lo miro fijamente y él a mí. No puede hacer, ¿qué hace aquí?

-¿Josh?- lo miro fijamente, en verdad no me convenzco el tenerle en mi frente, pero aquí esta, otra vez en mi camino

-¿Alex?- veo que el también duda en que si soy yo, me levanto rápidamente, tengo que irme, alejarme de él, no quiero que vuelva a interferir en mi vida. Me pongo de pie y avanzo sin mirar atrás

-Nooo, espera, no te vayas- él corre detrás de mí

-Tengo que irme – sigo caminando, ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

-Sigues furiosa?.. Aun me odias?

-¿debería?

-Sí, bueno no… por favor, podrías parar y escucharme?

-No, no puedo, tengo que darme prisa o llegaré tarde

-Promete que hablarás conmigo – me dice tomándome del brazo, siento nuevamente esa corriente extenderse por mi cuenta

-¿Por qué? Mejor dicho ¿de qué quieres hablar? No recuerdo que tengamos algún tema que tratar – continuo avanzando - ¿Qué haces aquí Josh?

-Quizás no me creas, pienses que soy un acosador, pero si hubiera sabido que vivías aquí en verdad te hubiera buscado, pero no me dejaste pista de tu paradero. El mundo es pequeño Alex, ¿Quién diría que de tantas ciudades en el mundo, vivas en la misma que mis abuelos?

-Mmmm yo diría mala suerte…- veo el reloj, si continuo con este paso apresurado llegare a tiempo

-Alex, no sabes cómo me siento – suspira- nunca pensé que te volvería a ver, nunca pensé que la vida te pusiera de nuevo en mi camino, estaba por darme por vencido, pero aquí estas, tan hermosa como siempre

-Tus cumplidos no te servirán Hutcherson, ya no soy la misma niña tonta llena de ilusiones que conociste en Denver – llego a la entrada del hospital, él continua persiguiendo, pero aquí le perderé la pista ya que no puede entrar sin identificación

-Alex, nunca quise hacerte daño, por favor solo pido que me escuches – sujeta mi brazo antes que pueda escabullirme por la entrada

-Suéltame, Josh

-No hasta que me escuches

-No tengo porque hacerlo, suéltame o llegaré tarde, si no lo haces gritaré

-Hazlo, pero no te soltaré hasta que me permitas hablar contigo... Puedes gritar, no me importa que me encierren, pero te advierto que si abres esa boca te callaré con un beso

-Eres un idiota, no tengo tiempo, no puedo llegar tarde, déjame – trato de zafarme

-¿Alex? – Connor llego agitado viéndome sorprendido

-Hola Connor, es un gusto volverte a ver… ahora hazme un favor y dile a tu hermano que me suelte

-Josh…

-No te metas en esto Connor, esta niña es una cabezota y no le dejaré ir hasta que acepte escucharme – él no se iba a dar por vencido, me rindo

-Está bien, hablaremos pero ahora no, tengo que irme- él afloja su agarre un poco

-Dame tu numero celular – eso sonó a una orden, pero no me queda otra opción

-Anota – le dicto mi número, y él lo ingresa en el suyo- contento, adiós…- antes de entrar me giro – pero tendrás que esperar unos días, mi cell está dañado y me lo entregan en unos días – antes que pueda decirme algo entro al hospital, paso mi tarjeta de registro y me meto en el baño.

Me encierro en él y las lágrimas inevitablemente caen por mis mejillas. Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Por qué tiene que reaparecer en mi vida?

Todo era perfecto, todo mi mundo era perfecto, pero él tiene que volver. No sé ni porque lloro. Yo no siento nada por él y sin embargo estoy aquí llorando. Tendré mucho que pensar esta noche.

Me lavo el rostro y salgo. No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que me pasa. Entre tanto ajetreo de mi turno, mi mente se mantuvo ocupada. Cuando casi terminaba mi turno recibí un mns al cell. No mentí cuando dije que mi cell estaba dañado., es verdad, ahorita llevo el cell de Darío y el mensaje es de él.

-Pequeña, espero que no tengas planes en la tarde porque pienso llevarte a comer conmigo antes de tus clases.

-Claro pequeño, salgo en 15 minutos, nos vemos en el parque?

- Ya estoy ahí, búscame en el estacionamiento, traje el carro de mi papá

Me apresuro en terminar con esta historia clínica. Entro al baño y retoco mi maquillaje. Cuando salgo por la puerta, lo veo.

Josh sigue ahí, con la misma ropa deportiva de esta mañana. No lo puedo creer, se quedó a esperarme, definitivamente está loco. Salgo rápidamente y me dirijo al estacionamiento, localizo el carro de Darío, pero veo que no está en él.

-¿Cuándo crees que hablaras conmigo?

-No lo sé – giro para enfrentarlo – te dije que algún momento, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías haberte ido, ya te di mi número

-Necesito que me digas un día y una hora

-Perdóname pequeña, fui a comprar una botella de agua – Darío llega a mi lado y besa mi frente, veo como Josh se tensa – Hola – mira a Josh, luego me mira a mí

-Darío, él es Josh, Josh Hutcherson

-¿Josh Hutcherson? ¿El actor?

Lo abrazo, buscando protección – Sí, lo conocí en Denver y casualidad de la vida, sus abuelos viven aquí – le digo despreocupadamente, él le ofrece su mano y Josh lo acepta

-Waooo, es un gusto conocerte, Alex nunca me hablo de ti

-¿ah no? – Josh sonríe, como si eso le causará gracia- pues fuimos muy buenos amigos

-Vamos pequeño, muero de hambre – lo jalo hacia el carro – Nos vemos Josh

-Alex, queda pendiente nuestra conversación, adiós Darío, fue un gusto conocerte

Entramos en él auto en completo silencio. Salimos del estacionamiento.

-Bien ..-suelta Darío- ¿Por qué no me contaste que lo conociste?

-Se me olvido, no es nadie importante – me encojo entre hombros

-No me vengas con eso, a uno se le olvida un conocido, pero no creo que se te olvide que conoces un famoso de Hollywood, que te mira como si quisiera comerte – mierda, me está atacando, eso me llena de iras

-No tengo nada que ver con él, además no entiendo tu actitud, nosotros no somos nada más que amigos, no tengo porque darte explicaciones – suelto, e inmediatamente me arrepiento

-Alex, sabes que eso no es así, nuestra relación no es de "amigos" exactamente; pero veo que estas imposible – suspira – perdóname, no quiero pelear, tienes razón en el sentido que no tengo que reclamarte nada, pero en verdad me da celos – pasa su mano por su nuca – me siento inseguro, no puedo competir con alguien como él – estaciona el carro, giro para mirarlo

-No tienes por qué competir con nadie, él no es nadie más que un amigo, mejor dicho un conocido – lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, él lo corresponde y sé que ya no está enojado, pero porque siento una punzada en mi corazón?, la imagen de Josh invade mi mente durante este beso..


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

No lo puedo creer, en verdad es ella y la tengo frente a mí. Veo que sigue dolida, pero por lo menos tengo su número. Aunque tengo miedo de que sea falso, ella me advirtió que su cell estaba dañado,… que debo hacer?, la esperaré, algún día tendrá que salir.

Después de que mi hermano se fuera, diciéndome que estoy loco y obsesionado, me senté en una banca del parque frente a la puerta del hospital por donde ella ingreso. Pasaron varias horas, pero fueron como segundos cuando la vi salir, ansiaba este momento; nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella cambio de dirección, fue muy rápidamente hacia el parqueadero junto al parque, no lo podía permitir, no se iba a escapar.

Corri tras de ella, cuando la alcancé le dije -¿Cuándo crees que hablaras conmigo?

-No lo sé – me enfrentó – te dije que algún momento, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías haberte ido, ya te di mi número

-Necesito que me digas un día y una hora – no iba a dejar que te escapes esta vez sin escucharme

-Perdóname pequeña, fui a comprar una botella de agua un chico alto, ojos verdes, debo admitir que muy bien parecido nos interrumpió, se acercó a ella, la besó en la frente ¿Quién es? ¿Su novio? No no puede ser– Hola – me míra directamente

-Darío, él es Josh, Josh Hutcherson – ella nos presenta

-¿Josh Hutcherson? ¿El actor? – pregunta, por lo menos me conoce, quizás ella le habló de mí, espero que no le diga lo de la última noche, porque no estoy con ganas de que pateen mi trasero, yo no diera pelea porque me lo merezco

Ella lo abraza y una punzada de celos me inunda – Sí, lo conocí en Denver y casualidad de la vida, sus abuelos viven aquí – es muy irónica, aunque es verdad, el mundo es chico

-Waooo, es un gusto conocerte, Alex nunca me hablo de ti – sonrío satisfecho, ella no quiere que él sepa de mí, quizás porque si le importo, o le importó lo que teníamos

-¿ah no? – espero que él note mi ella entendió mi mala intención y se lo lleva – Nos vemos Josh

-Alex, queda pendiente nuestra conversación, adiós Darío, fue un gusto conocerte – me siento satisfecho, a pesar de que ella está enfadad pienso luchar. Me prometí a mí mismo y a la vida luchar por ella, y nada de lo que haga me lo impedirá.

Llego a mi casa, quiero ir a mi cuarto. Necesito saber si él es su novio. Ella me dijo que era viciosa al internet, pero nunca veo que publique nada en twitter, bueno nunca veo nada de ella porque no puedo acceder a su información. Que frustración…

-Más acosador y te juro que ella te pondrá una orden de alejamiento – Connor entra en mi cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿por lo menos sirvió de algo estar allí todo el día?

-Sí, la vi – digo frustrado – pero ella tiene a alguien más, alguien que la abraza y la besa, alguien que no sabe de mí, de que fui su amigo aunque arruine todo

-Tú también que quieres? Que ella grite a los cuatro vientos que fue acosada sexualmente por el famoso Josh Hutcherson, estás loco hermano – ríe con ironía

-Necesito saber qué relación tienen, pero no sé cómo averiguarlo, no puedo ver su información en twitter – suspiro resignado

-¿Buscaste en Facebook? Si ella no usa twitter puedes buscar en fb, crea uno falso si crees que no t aceptará, o te puedo prestar el mío

-¿tienes fb?- le pregunto admirado, ya que mi hermano no es muy fan a la redes sociales como yo

-Bueno cree alguno una vez, pero no lo uso, a veces lo abro… no creo que ella se rehusé a aceptarme, después de todo yo soy adorable y ella no me odia

-GRACIAS POR RECORDARMELO- nótese mi sarcasmo – no necesito a nadie más para hacerme sentir mal, conmigo es suficiente hermano

-Si tienes su correo, la encontraremos fácilmente

Abrimos la página y la buscamos. Mi corazón dio un salto cuando ví su foto de perfil. Ella muy hermosa con un vestido azul mar cortó. Está con 2 bebes una en cada brazo, ellas vestidas de blanco. Quizás sean las hijas de su prima. Ella me contó sobre las mellizas, son como sus hijas. Puedo ver esa sonrisa que ilumina su rostro, estoy seguro que ella es para mí. La mujer perfecta para este hombre imperfecto.

-¿no puedes ver más? – le pregunto a Connor

-No, ella tiene perfil privado, pero ahora le envío una solicitud

-No te va aceptar – le aseguro – ella no quiere que yo sepa nada de su vida

-¿Ah no? – me pregunta divertido y señalando al computador – pues mira quien acepto inmediatamente – imposible, ella está conectada y lo acepto

-Déjame ver – empujo a Connor a un lado, casi se cae de la silla

-Tranquilo enamorado, mira lo que quieras, pero no invadas mi privacidad – dice queriendo sonar indignado y me deja solo en el cuarto

Miro sus fotos, muchos álbumes de ella con sus amigos, ella con su familia. En todas muy feliz. Tiene fotos divertidas con sus amigos, en campamentos, piscinas, en el hospital. Veo las fotos etiquetadas: ella cosiendo la oreja a un señor en el hospital, veo en su mirada reflejada la pasión que la caracteriza cuando hace algo, me recuerda a ella bailando. Veo fotos de ella en fiestas, miro una foto tomada el 24 de febrero, el comentario dice "Con nuestra amiga Alex …te extrañamos lokita, nos diste la mejor sorpresa apareciendo en la fiesta" eso quiere decir que ella regreso 2 semanas después de nuestro incidente. Miro otras fotos de esa fiesta.. ella cantando con una chica, ¿canta?, eso no lo sabía, espero poder escucharla algún día… y por fin... una foto de ella con el tal Darío. Los dos están abrazados. Ella sentada en su regazo y con sus manos sujetas a las de él. Ambos sonrientes.

No lo puedo creer, eso quiere decir que ellos ya andaban cuando ella estaba en EEUU, o ese día empezaron su relación. Ta rápido se olvidó de mí. Ella dijo que le gustaba. No sé qué pensar, leo los comentarios y se me hace más difícil respirar. Todos dicen cosas como: lindos tortolitos, por fin esta juntos, se les ve bien.

Apago la pc, no quiero frustrarme más, no quiero pensar en que ella me mintió, y más que todo no quiero pensar en que ella no me quiere.

-Josh, estoy pensando en llevarte con un psiquiatra, le diré que sufres un trastorno compulsivo-obsesivo

-Hermano, no estas ayudando – le digo con frialdad. Él prende de nuevo la computadora. Escucho que teclea, pero no me interesa saber que está haciendo

-Ves, dice Alex que si tanta es la urgencia, se pueden ver el jueves a las 6 de la tarde en la entrada de la universidad

-¿qué?- me levanto de un salto, otra vez le empujo de la silla y Connor se cae al piso

-Dios, Josh estás loco…. Ella te va a ver, no es necesario que me causes un traumatismo para llevarme al hospital como excusa

Veo el mensaje: "Dile a tu hermano que quiero terminar con esto de una vez, ando muy ocupada sustituyendo a una amiga en sus turnos y más los míos no tengo tiempo, pero dile que el jueves a las 6 de la tarde salgo y podemos hablar". Mi corazón salta, la voy a ver, voy a hablar con ella, ella me hablará, estaremos solos. Dios, soy tan dichoso, como unas simples palabras me pueden hacer saltar de esta manera

-¿Qué le escribiste? – le exijo a Connor

-Solo le escribí "Hola Alex" y le dije que tú necesitas hablar con ella

-Te amo Connor- le abrazo y le hago fosforito en su cabeza

-Dios, cuando me veas actuando así de patético por una chica, promete que me golpearas hasta que entre en razón o me llevaras a un psicólogo

No pude dormir, maldigo al tiempo por no pasar rápido. Me levanto temprano. Son las 5h30am, me baño y salgo a correr sin esperar a Connor, le deje una nota para que me encuentre en "El Paraíso". Llego ahí, toda la gente camina y hace ejercicio como todas las mañanas. Me siento bajo un árbol donde puedo ver directamente las puertas del hospital y el campus de la universidad. Luego de unos minutos la veo. Ella tan hermosa como siempre. Está con un chico y una chica, riendo muy agradablemente. Su sonrisa es la más hermosa que he visto, no puedo esperar para que este tan cerca de mí.

Anoche lo decidí. No me importa si no la tengo. Quiero ser su amigo, su verdadero amigo y trataré de conquistarla. Pero ahora si tengo que andar paso a paso. Con paciencia, si la vida me ha dado una oportunidad no pienso dejar que se escapé de mis manos.

Así se han convertido mis días, madrugo a correr y me detengo solo para verla. Paso el día pensando en que decirle, pero por más que preparo mi discurso siento que no es suficiente. Estoy listo para ir a buscarla, me he cambiado de ropa cuatro veces. Entre las burlas de Connor diciéndome que parezco chica emocionada, por fin estoy satisfecho con mi aspecto.

¿Quién lo diría?, Josh Hutcherson, famoso, adinerado, a quien nunca le han faltado mujeres para meterlas en su cama; esta todo emocionado por una chica sencilla que no se impresiona con nada de lo que puedo ofrecerle.

Llegue y me senté en la banca en la que ella pueda verme. Espere, esperé, y nada. Son las 6h30pm. ¿se le habrá olvidado? ¿Estará jugando conmigo? Decido llamarla, solo espero que ya tenga su celular, que este sea su número correcto. Timbra y no contesta. Luego de 5 llamadas sigue sin contestar. Lo que me enfurece y frustra. Miro nuevamente el reloj 6h54, todo está oscuro, casi no hay personas. Quizás ella se está cobrando por lo que le hice, dejándome plantado.

Empiezo a caminar frustrado. No sé por qué mientras más planeamos las cosas, más probablemente no se den. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero no lo haré, nunca lo he hecho y no pienso empezar ahora. Cruzo el puente, me detengo a mirar el río, bueno casi no lo veo pero lo escucho, en verdad esa niña me tiene en sus manos. No se cómo, ni cuándo pero paso. Agarro la rosa roja que le compre. Quiero lanzarla al agua, y que la corriente se la lleve, quisiera que la corriente se lleve mis sentimientos, cuando estoy a punto de lanzarla escucho su voz..

-Josh ¿qué estás haciendo? – rápidamente volteo, ocultando la rosa tras mi espalda

-Alex… pensé - suspiro – que me dejaste plantado – no puedo ocultar mi tristeza

-Perdóname, en verdad, no quise hacerte esperar, pero llego un paciente en shock, tuvimos que hacer RCP, solo te puedo decir que es una maniobra muy cansada y todos los que estamos alrededor tenemos que ayudar durante 20 minutos que es lo que nos exigen las guías de procedimiento – frunzo el ceño – y cuando la sacamos de paro, volvió a entrar, así que por eso no te pude contestar… en verdad no quise ser impuntual, pensé que ya te habías ido

-Estaba por irme, pensé que no querías verme

-Si te soy sincera, tampoco es que esté fascinada con esa idea – auch eso fue un golpe bajo - ¿Qué traes en tus manos?

Saco la rosa y se la muestro – La vi de camino aquí y pensé en ti- ella me mira incrédula, así que bajo los ojos y miro la rosa – es hermosa, es perfecta, la más sencilla y perfecta flor, representa delicadeza y pureza igual que tú, pero también tiene espinas, no son malas, simplemente son una forma de defensa… para llegar a tener una rosa entre tus manos debes tener cuidado de no herirte, pero si lo consigues obtienes una maravillosa recompensa….- tomo una gran bocanada de aire – perdóname Alex, en verdad no sabes lo mal que me he sentido por todo, lo mal que la he pasado sabiendo que fui un estúpido, me atormenté por no volverte a ver, por perder una gran persona… ahora que la vida me da una nueva oportunidad quiero hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no me odies y me aceptes de nuevo en tu vida

Levanto la mirada y veo que ella está apoyada en la barandilla del puente viendo al cielo. Sus ojos están vidriosos, quiere llorar pero se resiste. Me acerco a ella y le toco su hombro, ella no se mueve así que la tomo de sus manos y la giro para que quede frente a mí. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzan sus lágrimas se empiezan a derramar, la tomo de sus hombros atrayéndola a mí. Siento sus sollozos en mi cuerpo, pero también siento el placer de tenerla otra vez aquí conmigo, donde pertenece, donde encaja perfectamente. Me parte el corazón verla llorar, yo debería suplicar por su perdón, ella no debería estar así….

-Shhh tranquila, por favor no llores – beso su coronilla – perdóname no quiero que te sientas mal preciosa, todo fue mi culpa, solo quiero que perdones…- la aparto un poco, tomo su mentón y la obligo a mirarme - ¿Por qué lloras? Yo debería ser el que derrame lágrimas de súplica por tu perdón..

-Josh, yo exageré todo, debí escucharte, debí darte la oportunidad de disculparte - ¿qué? Ella se está disculpando, porque se siente culpable, yo fui el tonto que arruino todo

-No Alex, es normal que hayas reaccionado así, yo fui un abusivo, no debí propasarme, es normal que hayas reaccionado así, yo no puede contenerme, lo siento Alex, pero mi corazón y mi cuerpo saltaban y no me pude contener, quería tenerte para mí, perdóname, no quería obligarte a estar conmigo…

-No lo entiendes Josh – me interrumpe aun llorando y aparta la mirada,

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo princesa?- tomo su mentón nuevamente obligándola a mirarme

-Mierda Josh… yo también quería estar contigo, me entiendes,… - No, no lo entiendo – yo también quería besarte, quería arriesgarme a quererte, sentía que eras sincero, que sentías algo por mí..

-Alex, nunca te mentí, yo quería estar contigo, lo admito, pero no solo porque quisiera meterte en mi cama, sino porque en verdad siento cosas por ti, no encuentro la definición exactamente, pero no quiero perderte, por favor discúlpame

- Es verdad lo que me dices? No querías solo usarme?

-Tú crees que si fuera solo por eso yo estaría aquí rogándote

-Puede ser por tu ego de hombre – me separo de ella, completamente frustrado

-Alex, por favor, si fuera por mantener mi ego, no estuviera aquí pidiéndote la oportunidad de que me aceptes como amigo, en resumen… no estuviera matando mi "ego masculino" rogándote

-Perdóname, por favor… - ¿Qué? Diablos porque se disculpa

-No Alex, no tienes por qué pedir perdón en todo caso, yo soy el que debe hacerlo, pero no entiendo por qué haces esto de culparte de algo que no tienes la más mínima culpa... – me acerco y la abrazo, ella duda por un momento y luego se relaja y corresponde a mi abrazo- no sabes cuánto esperé este momento, cuanto te extrañe, casi me muero cuando te fuiste sin decirme a donde..

-Lo siento por eso, yo…

-Shhh, por favor Alex, no quiero discutir, no quiero saber porque te sientes culpable, no quiero arruinar este momento – ella se relaja, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero no fue lo suficiente, ella mira su reloj

-Diablos, ¿Cómo se fue le tiempo así?, tengo que irme

-¿te acompaño? No acepto un NO por respuesta, es muy tarde y no quiero que te pase nada

-Bueno, lo acepto, vamos – dice tomándome de la mano, a lo que yo aprovecho para enlazar mis dedos con los suyos.

Caminamos en silencio por el parque lineal, a esta hora solo estamos nosotros… escucho los autos a lo lejos, escucho el río sonando y los grillos haciendo ruido. El silencio no es incómodo, todo lo contrario. Miro el cielo, es hermoso y estrellado, la luna está llena e ilumina nuestro camino. De reojo la veo y no puedo imaginarme lo hermosa que es y que la he recuperado.

Ella tropieza con algo en el camino y yo la agarró entre mis brazos para evitar su caída. Y ahí estamos, en nuestro momento mágico, los 2 solos en el ambiente perfecto, muy cerca el uno del otro, veo sus labios provocadores cerca de mí…nuestros alientos mezclándose…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

-¿Así que somos amigos de nuevo? – no sé de donde saque voluntad para no dejarme llevar por mis instintos, yo entre sus brazos, y nuestras bocas muy cercas, pero no le puedo hacer esto a Darío, él es el hombre de mi vida, no puedo dañar algo que tanto he querido por una aventura.

Josh me ayuda a poner de pie, veo la frustración en su rostro – Claro, si tú ya me perdonaste, es lo que más deseo en este momento, ser tu amigo, que nos volvamos a tener confianza

-Todo olvidado Josh, te extrañe mucho amigo – paso mis brazos por su cuello y lo abrazo

-¿Alex?, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo estás haciendo- le sonrío separándome de él – Claro!

-Que chistosita, mmm – veo que duda en preguntarme - ¿Darío es tu novio?

Mierda, no sé qué decirle, ni yo sé que somos con Darío, pero no puedo mentirle a mi amigo – La verdad es difícil de explicar, bueno es una larga historia, no sé si sea el momento propicio para contártela

-¿no me tienes confianza?

-No digas eso, claro que te tengo confianza, pero es un tema delicado, y no sé cómo lo tomes… la mayoría de las personas que saben me dicen que estoy cometiendo un error el estar con él, pero yo no estoy segura. No tenemos una relación de novios, pero lo intentamos ¿me entiendes?

-Así que son amigos con derecho, no quiero recriminarte pero no pensé que aceptaras ese tipo de relaciones

-Ni yo me imaginé una relación así, pero es lo mejor que pudimos hacer, de una forma u otra nos damos nuestro espacio, aunque yo no estoy con nadie más, ni él lo está... La idea era probarnos el uno al otro que hay confianza...

-¿lo quieres?- me tomo por sorpresa ¿lo quiero? Claro que lo quiero, pero la verdad ya no sé a qué medida, antes estaba segura de amarlo ahora solo sé que lo quiero mucho

-Claro que lo quiero – el rostro de Josh se nubla

-No sé qué decirte, no quiero mentirte pero me duele saber eso – suspiro - quiero saber toda su historia, por favor, no quiero meterme en tu vida pero necesito saberlo – no lo entiendo, por qué quiere saberlo, pero no creo que haga daño contarle

-Bueno, te lo resumo – tomo aire – Darío es el hermano de mi a mejor amigo, vive cerca de mi casa. Nos conocimos en el barrio, muchas veces salíamos todos mis amigos y hacíamos reuniones para divertirnos. Una vez antes de navidad nos reunimos en la casa de mi amiga, estábamos tomando y jugamos a la botella. El chiste era que la pareja debía encerrarse en una habitación por 10 minutos. Yo nunca me había fijado en él como más que un amigo, su carácter es muy raro, en verdad no teníamos ni una amistad, incluso me parecía caerle mal. Yo estaba enyesada mi pie por un accidente así que cuando nos tocó juntos, no hicimos otra cosa que conversar.

Luego de varias veces que nos tocó juntos, nos conocimos mucho, la verdad nunca habíamos hablado de esa manera. No sé en qué momento, ni como pasó pero nos besamos. Fue algo muy lindo, nunca me había sentido así con un chico. Desde ese día todo fue extraño, cuando nos veíamos, él era indiferente, hasta a veces era grosero, pero cuando se presentaba el momento terminábamos en situaciones más comprometedoras, como besos y hasta más…. y yo sin darme cuenta de poco a poco me enamoré de él, yo sé que suena estúpido, estaba siendo masoquista y sabía que él no me quería. Él tenía novia, juraba amarla, me lo decía muchas veces cuando estábamos juntos, pero yo seguía queriéndolo, intentado algo con él, seguía esperanzada.

Antes de irme para Denver tuvimos una mala situación, me sentía usada, quería olvidarlo y trate de hacerlo, la distancia y el tiempo entre nosotros estaban a mi favor. Pero él siempre estuvo presente, en todo momento. Cuando regrese, lo primero que hizo fue besarme, me dijo que me extrañaba y lamentaba haberme hecho sufrir. Entonces decidimos darnos la oportunidad de esta manera.

-¿Siempre lo tuviste presente, incluso cuando estabas conmigo? – eso me cogió desprevenida, no sé qué responderle, la verdad es que cuando estaba con Josh, nunca pensé en Darío pero si lo digo él podría pensar en cosas que no son – Esta bien, no me lo digas, la verdad no sé si quiero saberlo; pero espero que estés feliz princesa, si tú eres feliz es suficiente para mí

-¿Por qué haces esto Josh? – el me frunce el ceño sin entender mi pregunta - ¿Por qué me insinúas que sientes algo más por mí? ¿Por qué me haces pensar que estas celoso o desdichado porque yo esté con alguien?

- Porque es así…Alex, no quiero que por esto me dejes de hablar o no quieras ser mi amiga, o peor aún me pierdas la confianza, pero necesito que sepas, me gustas, ya te lo dije, me gustas más de lo que me gustaría admitir, te quiero para mí, pero no para solo sexo, te quiero como mi novia, como la chica que me apoye en cada momento, que me llene de besos, que me diga que me quiere, pero sobretodo que sea mi amiga, que siempre esté a mi lado… pero conformo con que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo..

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, ¿él me quiere? Josh, un chico que lo tiene todo, que puede tener a la mujer que quiera, mujeres hermosas que le pueden ofrecer lo que yo no…

-Sé lo que estás pensando y en verdad no entiendo porque no te das crédito, nunca te compares con otras personas, Alex, puedo estar rodeado de muchas chicas, y he estado con muchas, pero ninguna como tú, ninguna tan especial como tú…

-Yo no tengo nada de especial, soy una chica normal

-Princesa – toma mi mentón – no sé porque eres tan insegura de ti mismo, pero nunca me cansaré de decirte que eres maravillosa – besa mi mejilla – eres preciosa, por dentro y por fuera, no sabes la envidia que siento de Darío por poder tenerte, por como lo quieres, te juro que si te hace sufrir le hare pagar

-¿en verdad me quieres? ¿A mí?

-Eso no lo dudes, siempre estaré aquí para ti, nunca me daré por vencido – mi corazón quiere salir del pecho, me lleno de ilusiones aunque no debería, yo tengo al hombre de mi vida junto a mí, pero a Josh también lo necesito

Él me abraza, y yo a él. No sé si es normal que me sienta tan segura con él. Pero no me importa, lo tengo a mi lado. Por alguna rara razón no quiero perderlo, lo quiero aquí conmigo. Llegamos a mi casa, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

-¿Así que está es tu casa?

-Sip, ahora puedes visitarme cuando quieras

-¿En serio?, pues te tomaré la palabra princesa, estaré aquí unas 5 semanas más y quiero pasarlas contigo, por favor

-Y yo quiero pasarla contigo – es la verdad, no quiero pensar en cuando se tenga que ir, quiero disfrutarlo

-¿Y a qué hora nos vemos mañana?

– La verdad, no tengo muchas materias este ciclo, y ya termine mis turnos de esta semana, así que podre pasar mucho tiempo mientras estés aquí

-¿Te gustaría se mi guía turística? Por favor, quiero conocer esta ciudad y otros lugares, pero mis abuelos no han tenido tiempo

-Claro, me encantaría, el problema es que no tengo auto y para movernos fuera de la ciudad y a ciertos lugares será difícil, dentro de la ciudad podemos usar trasporte

-Tranquila, mi abuelo me prestó un auto para movernos, pero no lo hemos usado porque no tengo idea de dónde ir, además mi licencia de conducir no sirve en este país

-Listo, tranquilo, yo tengo licencia, yo tengo clases mañana solo hasta las 9 de la mañana ¿en dónde quieres que nos veamos?

-Te espero en la salida del campus, en el parque, de ahí vamos a mi casa a recoger el carro y empezamos mi recorrido turístico

-Listo – me abraza fuertemente, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero ya debía entrar antes de que mis papas se preocupen – Josh me tengo que ir

-Perdóname, es que me encanta estar contigo, ahora ¿me ayudarías a conseguir un taxi?

-Dame un minuto – llamo a un servicio de taxi y 5 minutos después llego

- Nos vemos mañana princesa – besa mi mejilla y sube el taxi, veo como se marcha y me quedo con una sonrisa que nadie me la borrará


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Así han pasado las mejores 3 semanas de mi vida, junto a mi hermano y a mi princesa. He conocido tantos bellos lugares y compartido experiencias maravillosas. Cada día esta niña se mete más bajo mi piel, cada día me enamoro más, pero siempre hay hago que dañe los momentos.

Cada vez que estamos juntos, él la llama y ella se va. No me puedo enojar con ella y tampoco con él. Ellos se quieren y aunque no me guste ella le pertenece. Pero como siempre digo, nunca me daré por vencido.

Decidí crear una cuenta en Facebook para escribirle por las noches. Amo estar con ella, nunca me canso de saber sobre lo que piensa, ella nunca me aburre aunque no tengo cosas nuevas que contarme porque pasamos todo el día juntos.

Aunque sé que se molesta, siempre pongo frases de amor para ella, como indirectas. Le dije que nunca me daría por vencido y gracias al cielo que ella no ha perdido su confianza en mí. No habla sobre mis declaraciones, sé que no quiere hacerme sentir mal. Pero cada vez se me hace más difícil ocultarlo.

Ella me hace feliz y tengo que gritárselo al mundo. Así que empecé a twittear, y no falto mucho para que toda la prensa quisiera saber sobre la chica que tiene loco a Josh Hutcherson. No me gusta que la prensa se meta en mi vida, siempre inventan chismes y cosas así, pero necesito que todos sepan que estoy enamorado, aunque no saben de quien, ni siquiera conocen mi paradero estos momentos, pero muy pronto lo sabrán si todo sale como lo tengo planeado.

Lo malo es que por error conecte mi Facebook a Twitter y ahora tengo 5000 mil solicitudes de amistad. Gracias a Connor logré que mi cuenta sea privada y que solo me envíen mensajes mis amigos y no me pueden enviar solicitudes, solo yo. Dios, esto de las redes sociales es un lío.

Estoy sentado fuera del campus de Alex, ayer no la pude ver porque salió con ese tipo. La invite hoy a almorzar en mi casa. Ella ha sido mi guía turística, la recojo en la universidad, ella conduce llevándonos por toda la ciudad y de noche la dejo en su casa. Luego conversamos en videoconferencia hasta horas muy avanzadas de la noche. En verdad actuó como un adolescente enamorado.

-Hola Pequeño – ella me saca de mis pensamientos, se acerca a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla, cuando se agacha pierde el equilibrio y cae y la atrapo en mis brazos

-Hola princesa, adoro saludarte así – ella sonríe

-No te burles de mi torpeza

-¿O qué? – le digo con picardía, ella aun entre mis brazos

-O te haré pagar Hutcherson

-Eso quiero verlo

-Me estás retando Hutcherson, no me gusta perder y nunca dejo de un lado un reto – eso es perfecto

-A mí tampoco me gusta perder, ya veremos cual de los 2 puede con el otro

-Ya lo veremos – me pierdo en sus ojos, quiero besarla, me acerco lentamente sin perder el contacto visual – Ahora me ayudarías a ponerme de pie – porque hace eso, siempre acaba con estos bellos momentos, la dejo ir – gracias pequeño

- Ahora vamos, quiero que conozcas a mis abuelos, ellos llegan solo a almorzar y por la noches

-¿Estas seguro de esto? No creo que a tus abuelos les agrade mucho mi visita

-Tonterias- me acercó y la tomo del rostro con ambas manos – Te van a adorar, como yo y Connor lo hacemos

-Diablos, asi no puedo negarme

-No quiero que lo hagas, vamos – la tomo de la mano y a llevo hacia la casa, queda muy cerca de la universidad, por eso corremos en la mañana por este trayecto ya que está cerca

Cuando llegamos escuchamos voces en la cocina, tomo su cahqueta y su bolso y lo colocamos en el perchero.

-Vamos – la tomo de la mano, ella está temblando, en verdad esta nerviosa – Alex, te amaran – como yo – no seas tímida

-Recuerda que esto fue idea tuya no mía- le guiño el ojo y la llevo hacia la cocina, donde estan mis abuelos y Connor, que al vernos entrar sonrien

-Josh te estabamos esperando – mi abuela me besa y luego se dirige a ella – Tu debes ser Alex, que linda niña – la toma de la mano y le hace dar una vuelta – déjame verte niña, ya quería conocer a la muchacha que trae loco a mi Josh

- Mucho gusto en conocerla Señora Hutcherson – acerco a tomar un vaso de jugo

-Nada de señora Hutcherson niña, dime abuela, ya casi somos de la familia, porque no creo que mi Josh te deje ir – literalemente escupí mi jugo y me salió por la nariz – Tranquilo hijo, yo se que no la dejaras ir – siento como mis mejillas se ponen rojas de la vergüenza como las de Alex, y miro de reojo a Connor y a mi abuelo que estan reprimiendo las risas

-Abuela, no la asustes tanto, suficiente tiene con el acoso de Josh – dice Connor riendo y yo lo fulminó con una mirada

-Mucho gusto Alex – dice mi abuelo abrazandola – perdona a mi esposa, a veces disfruta molestar con comentarios vergonzosos

-No se preocupe señor, en verdad es muy graciosa, nunca había visto a alguien que expulse jugo por la nariz a tan larga distancia – dice ella mirandome y todos reímos ante nuestro comentario

-Vamos a almorzar, la comida esta lista – dice mi abuela. Vamos al comedor y aparto la silla para que Alex pueda sentarse, claro junto a mí

-Gracias Josh

-Para servirte princesa – le susurro al oído y veo como se sonroja. Mi abuela sirve la comida y empezamos a comer

-Esta delicioso señora Hutcherson

-Ya te dije que me digas abuela, pequeña, con confianza – miro como ella se siente incómoda, mis abuelos tal ves piensan que es mi novia, pero aunque me duele admitirlo no lo és y no puedo comprometerla de esta manera

-Abuela, no creo que eso sea lo correcto

-¿Por qué no hijo?, ella es muy linda, y veo que la quieres mucho, si ella te hace feliz para mi es suficiente para considerarla como otra nieta

-Abuela, no somos novios, solo grandes amigos – miro de reojo como ella se sonroja

-Oh perdon no quise ser imprudente

-No se preocupe señora – Alex contesta y mi abuela la interrumpe

-Tranquila querida, pero de todas formas puedes decirme abuela, cuando anden juntos ya estarás acostumbrada- mi abuela es imposible

-Ya mujer, no atormentes a los niños, dejalos en paz, ellos sabes como son sus relaciones – estoy empezando a pensar que esto no era una buena idea despues de todo

Terminamos la cena y mis abuelos fueron a sus respectivos trabajos. Se despidieron de Alex, muy amistosamente. Estoy segura que la adoraron, ella es una ser muy facil de querer. La invitaron a venir cuando quiera.

-¿Quieres conocer mi habitación?- ella asiente y la llevo

-Es muy bonita – la dejo y me acerco a mí aparador donde saco mi cámara de fotos, mientras ella mira por la ventana le tomo una foto -¿que estas haciendo?

-Pues quiero tener muchas fotos contigo, por cierto, tengo todas la fotos que nos tomamos en Denver, cuando quieras te las paso, eso si quieres tenerlas

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, pero déjame verlas – prendo el computador y se las muestro – vaya estamos muy bien, tu luces bien

-Y tu tambien hermosa, pero quiero muchas mas, quiero hacer un album con todos nuestros momentos- ella se sonroja nuevamente

-Déjame ver si tengo una USB en mi cartera- ella se levanta y busca en su bolso, vi como llevaba el libro que le regale – No he traído, otro día me las tienes que pasar

-Claro, pero sabes hay una cosa que quiero hacer

-¿qué cosa?

-Quiero actuar otra vez la escena de la playa contigo

-¿En serio?... Dale – dice sentandose en mi cama, yo me siento junto a ella - Así que de nuevo soy Katniss y tu Peeta

-Dale – ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro - ACCIÓN

Respiro y empiezo - Katniss, no tiene sentido fingir que no sabemos lo que el otro está intentando, no sé qué clase de trato crees haber hecho con Haymitch, pero deberías saber que a mí también me hizo promesas, así que creo que podemos asumir que le mintió a uno de los dos

Ella me mira y me pierdo completamente, en verdad quisiera que nuestro amor sea como el de Katniss y Peeta que a pesar de todo sobrevivió, pero prácticamente soy Peeta, queriéndola desde lejos por que ella tiene a alguien más que la cuida -¿Por qué dices esto ahora?

- Porque no quiero que olvides lo diferentes que son nuestras circunstancias. Si tú mueres, y yo vivo, no me queda ninguna vida de regreso en el Distrito Doce. Tú eres toda mi vida – tomo aire y continúo - Nunca volvería a ser feliz… Es diferente para ti. No digo que no fuera a ser duro. Pero hay otra gente que haría que tu vida mereciera ser vivida – como no tengo un guardapelo que darle nuevamente, continúo -Tu familia te necesita, Katniss…. Nadie me necesita de verdad a mí

-– Yo si – mi corazón por una extraña razón salta en mi pecho - Yo te necesito – no perderé esta oportunidad, ella duda si besarme, puedo imaginar en la situación que se encuentra; así que me acerco, tomo su mejilla, siento como nuestros alientos se mezclan, siento como su cuerpo se tensa y cierra los ojos

-¿Qué tal si jugamos twister? – maldita sea, voy a matar a mi hermano – Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? – lo fulmino con la mirada y sabe que está en problemas

-No para nada – ella se levanta rápidamente -¿en dónde quieres perder Connor?

-Nada de eso, tú vas a perder, vamos a la sala – ellos salen y me dejan aquí sentado, frustrado, ¿acaso nunca podré besarla? ¿Por qué a mí?

- Josh, apúrate eres el primero – dice Alex cuando entro en la sala, no digo nada, simplemente giro el reloj y cae PIE DERECHO ROJO

-Mi turno – dice ella y queda parada frente a mí – Hola – dice sonriendo

-Hola – le contesto, y con esa simple palabra siento como mi frustración se desvanece. Luego de un rato de juego, Connor fue el primero en perder, eso gracias a nuestra alianza con Alex

-Eso es injusto, ustedes me empujaron

-Deja de quejarte, aprende a perder, y disfruta ver como pierde este muchacho – dice ella

-Ni creas que te será fácil, Alexandra – luego de varios giros, me encontré en la posición más rara de la vida, ella estaba recostada con sus brazos abiertos y sus piernas estiradas completamente. Yo estaba sobre ella bocaabajo, mis manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza, mis pies a cada lado de sus piernas, prácticamente estaba todo sobre ella – Vaya la vista es genial – digo y ella nuevamente se sonroja, quisiera saber que piensa

-Pues no te durará mucho esa sonrisa porque vas a perder Hutcherson

-Ya regreso del baño, no se muevan – dice Connor

-Me estas retando Alex, y yo enfrento todos mis retos – le digo con picardía guiñándole el ojo - Espero que no llores cuando pierdas querida, porque soy muy cruel en exigir mis premios por ganar

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué quisieras ganar? En el caso que tuvieras la mínima oportunidad de ganarme – dice muy seductoramente, así que no espero un segundo más y ataco sus labios

Sentí sus labios bajo los míos, contrólate Josh, no querrás asustarla con uno de esos besos desesperados… nuestros labios se rozaban ligeramente, lentamente lleve una de mis manos a su pelo, deslizando los dedos entre su cabello y ella empieza responder, me besa, suave, dulcemente, mi lengua se lanzó a un encuentro con su labio inferior incitándola a abrir la boca, me quede allí unos segundos hasta que ladeo un poco la cabeza y me recibió con su lengua indecisa para fundirse en una danza parsimoniosa y erótica, trate de descubrir todos los recónditos de su boca, acariciando con sutileza el labio superior con la punta de mi lengua. Deslicé mis brazos, como pude, para entrelazarlos en su cintura. Se puso un tanto rígida al momento anonadada por mi actuación, pero después se calmó. Aun estábamos acostados en el piso, yo sobre ella, sosteniéndome sobre con mi brazo apoyado en el suelo para no caer sobre su cuerpo. Comencé a morder suavemente su labio y a repartir pequeños besitos en la comisura de sus labios.

Ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo. Se puso de pie de un solo brinco y yo hice lo mismo, agachó la mirada, se sentía avergonzada quizás. La atraje hacia mi cuerpo y se relajó en mis brazos, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban la estreche más contra mí, inhale el perfume que salía de su cabello, y ella empezó a sollozar. Vi como Connor entraba en la habitación, y cuando nos vio entendió que debía dejarnos solos.

-Tranquila preciosa – ella escondida su rostro en mi pecho – soy un imbécil, no debí hacerlo, perdóname

- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? Porque tengo que siempre arruinar todo

-¿Por qué lo dices? No has arruinado nada princesa, en todo caso yo hice todo

-No Josh, yo soy la culpable, jamás debí dejar que sucediera esto – toma aire – arruine nuestra amistad y arruine mi relación con Darío, ¿no lo entiendes? – eso fue un golpe bajo, ella lo quiere y yo estoy aquí comprometiéndola

-Lo siento, no quise meterte en este lío, pero en verdad no aguantaba más, te quiero Alex, nunca me he cansado ni me cansaré de decírtelo, perdóname, te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo pero no quiero que te eches la culpa

-No lo entiendes Josh, yo también lo quise, yo también necesitaba ese beso – una sonrisa emanaba desde mi corazón

-Alex, ¿Qué sientes por mí? – La tomo de sus hombros –Por favor necesito saberlo

-Josh, en verdad no sé qué pensar, ese beso cambio todo lo que mi cerebro pensaba – suspira – te mentí – suelta frustrada – cuando estaba contigo, mejor dicho cuando estoy contigo se me olvida que lo tengo a él, se me olvida el mundo entero, se me olvida quien soy y quien eres tú, y que tan imposible eres para alguien como yo

-Princesa, por favor, no digas eso… yo soy el que no te merece… me muero por escuchar que también me quieres por favor dímelo, si es lo que sientes por favor, necesito saber que te importo como tú a mi

-Josh, te quiero, no sé a qué grado pero no estoy segura si pueda seguir siendo solo tu amiga, ese beso me lo demostró

-Nada nos impide estar juntos – la estrecho de nuevo entre mis brazos, ella deja de llorar y relaja, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero siempre es muy corto, miro como se oscurece todo a nuestro alrededor, señal de que esta anocheciendo

Ella rompe el silencio - Te seré sincera, porque como tú dices si no lo hago ahora no lo hare nunca así que escúchame bien y no me interrumpas- asentí y me senté en el sofá, ella comenzó a caminar de derecha a izquierda, organizando sus ideas para comenzar a hablar

-Aunque al comienzo no quise darme cuenta no sé porque razón, en realidad me atraes, me parece que eres… eres- se sonrojo yo solo le sonreí esta actitud me parecía adorable- sumamente atractivo ¡y quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro Hutcherson!, pero me pareciste arrogante, nuestra forma de presentación no fue exactamente la ideal. Te ganaste mi corazón de poco a poco, pero esa noche mientras besabas mi cuello me sentí insegura, sentí que otra vez mas solo me querían para tener sexo. Por eso actué así, eso me rompió el corazón. Volví lo más pronto aquí, para tratar de sacarte de mi mente, y él estuvo ahí para mí… "El amor de mi vida", según yo. Ahora mismo no sé qué siento por él, pero si lo que siento por ti... – suelta el aire – te quiero, pero no quiero sufrir

-Nunca lo volvería a hacer, solo quiero una oportunidad – ella se sienta a mi lado

-Pero está de más decirte que tu estas con Shannon y yo con Darío, y aunque quisiera repetir lo de hace unos minutos, no puedo hacerle esto, no creo poder verlo con los ojos con los que te observo a ti, aunque antes estaba segura de amarlo, así que te pido que si es verdad lo que me dijiste hace unos segundos, me des un tiempo, un tiempo para hablar con él, para aclarar mi mente, estar sola, y si en verdad podemos estar juntos, obviamente tú debes terminar con quien sea que estés

-Yo no estoy con nadie Alex, Shannon simplemente es mi conocida, mi exnovia. Desde que te conocí he soñado estar contigo. Y si es verdad que te quiero eso no lo dudes – rozo mis labios con los suyos – no sabes cuan feliz me hace que me des una oportunidad, prometo que entregare mi vida a enamorarte, preferiría morir a dejarte ir

-Espero que sea cierto, porque no soportaría volver a sufrir por nadie, te estoy entregando mi corazón Josh

-Y tú eres dueña de mi vida, me tienes en tus manos – nos juntamos en un casto beso, uno que no quiero que termine nunca, quizás el mejor de mi vida, el más dulce y perfecto, con las persona más perfecta – Nunca me dejes por favor, porque no quiero sufrir por amor

La lleve a su casa, pero no me atreví a besarla, necesito que ella sea la que me bese, necesito saber que me quiere. Quedamos en que seguiríamos viéndonos pero yo no intentaría nada. Ella necesita aclarar lo que siente, y si me elige necesita arreglar las cosas con Darío. Prometí ser paciente pero me lleno de inseguridad y celos al saber que tal vez ella lo elija a él sobre mí.

Este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. No puedo dormir por el recuerdo de aquel beso, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. En que la quiero conmigo por siempre, no me interesa si tengo que dejar otras cosas, solo quiero ser de ella.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Es extraño como un beso puede sacar a flote tus verdaderos sentimientos, la verdad la confusión me invade. Siempre quise tener un amor verdadero, un amor tan grande que me haga feliz. ¿Pero es Josh el indicado? ¿Puede en verdad alguien como él quererme? Es difícil tenerme ese tipo de confianza, alguien como él enamorado de alguien como yo.

Creo que ese no es el verdadero problema, la cosa es que quiero a Darío, él se supone que es el amor de vida, y aquí estoy yo haciéndome falsas ilusiones con una estrella de cine que dice quererme.

Maldita sea, ¿porque no puedo darme esa oportunidad?, ¿Por qué no puedo permitirme soñar? ¿tan mal quede luego de lo de Darío? Debo admitir que fue duro, y es verdad, soy insegura de mí mismo.

No es fácil que te recuperes luego de que alguien te quiera solo por sexo. Es horrible sentirte usada, sentirte como un objeto y nada más. No me siento bonita, no me siento deseable, me siento insegura de misma, pero que diablo, me arriesgaré. Quiero a Josh, quiero darme la oportunidad de vivir en un cuento de hadas, quiero soñar, y si me equivoco y se me hace daño estoy segura de que saldré adelante. Nunca me dejado vencer por nadie y nunca dejaré que pase.

Primero debo hablar con Darío, para mi buena o mala suerte no lo he visto toda la semana, pero debo encontrar el momento exacto para decirle que se acabó. No se cómo lo tomar, ni yo sé en lo que me estoy metiendo, es peor que lo que voy a hacer sea lo correcto.

-Alex! Eres de lo peor ¿Dónde te has metido en estos días? No te he visto en la universidad, ni siquiera Fer te ha visto

Mi mejor amigo, Santiago, quiero contarle todo, pero por primera vez no puedo contárselo. Él está muy feliz porque su hermano y yo andemos, no sé cómo lo tomará.

- Lo siento Santy, he andado de un lado a otro, pero prometo ponerme al día, ¿Qué te parece si hoy me caen en mi casa para ver una peli? Mis papis y mi ñaño se fueron de la ciudad a arreglar unas cosas

- Claro, genial, yo le aviso a Fer… creo que mi ñaño no podrá ir, anda muy lleno en la universidad y hoy fue a hacer un trabajo en casa de un compañero

Genial, si Darío no viene puedo invitar a Josh, quiero que mis mejores amigos lo conozcan. Quiero dejar de mentir, de ocultarlo.

- Bien, yo preparo todo, trae tú la película.. quiero que conozcan a alguien..!

- ¿Alguien? Bueno, ahí nos vemos, a las 8 estaremos en tu casa, prepáralo todo, y consigue cobijas, la peli será de terror ;)

Marco a su cell y a la tercera llamada me contesta

-Acaba de llamar al chico más feliz de este universo, al chico más ilusionado y enamorado de la chica más hermosa de la vida

-Creo que un simple HOLA sería suficiente

-No, no sería suficiente, quiero gritarle al mundo lo que siento por ti, y más que todo quiero que tú lo sepas cada segundo de tu vida – su comentario me hace sonreír

-Cursi – le digo con tono serio

-Eres muy mala mi princesa

-Lo soy, pero no te llame para escuchar tus comentarios

-¿Ah no? Pensé que disfrutabas escucharme – dice indignado

-Lo hago, pero no era para eso que te llame

-¿Entonces, a que debo el honor de su llamada señorita?

-Quería invitarte a Connor y a ti a ver una película en mi casa, vendrán unos amigos que quisiera que conozcas, bueno si tú quieres, si crees que no tendrás problema con eso

-Me encantaría ir y sabes que no me importa que todos se enteren que te quiero, lo hago solo porque tú me lo pediste, si por mi fuera lo gritaría al mundo – es verdad, le dije que no se lo diga a nadie, y si en verdad tomaba la decisión de estar con él, no quiero que todos se enteren, quiero tener mi privacidad, no quiero verme involucrada en su vida de famoso

-Bueno eso es un tema aparte, te espero a las 8pm en mi casa, se puntual pequeño

-Si por mí fuera, estuviera contigo este momento – ruedo los ojos, no sabe que su comentario estos momentos me hace sentir incómoda, aún no he decidido que hacer, bueno ya lo he hecho pero él aun no lo sabe y hasta que no arregle las cosas con Darío, no se lo diré

-Adiós Josh

-Te quiero – corta la llamada y siento como mi corazón baila dentro de mi caja torácica

Un poco antes de las 8pm Fer llego

-¿Me podrías decir donde te has metido todos esto días?

-Te lo contaré luego, créeme que tengo una muy buena excusa

-Más te vale Alexandra – el timbre sonó

-Yo voy – abró la puerta para encontrarme con Santiago

-Ya llego por quien llorabas… chiquita – río con su saludo, siempre tiene que sacarme risas

-¿Por qué nadie puede decirme un simple HOLA ALEX?

-Jajaja más vale que tengas muchas palomitas, porque traje 2 películas y muero de hambre- el entra a la casa y cuando estoy cerrando la puerta escucho su voz

-SI quieres golpearme en la nariz preferiría tu puño a la puerta

-Hola Josh – me acerco para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, pero él me jala y me abraza

-Hola preciosa – dice muy cerca de mi rostro

-Váyanse a un hotel, ustedes siempre perturban mi inocencia – cierra la puerta de su auto y llega a nosotros – Hola Alex, gracias por invitarnos

-Adelante chicos – les invito a pasar dentro, me dirijo adentro cuando Josh me jala del brazo y me da un beso en la comisura de los labios, luego me suelta. Dios, quiere torturarme este chico

-Fer, Santy quiero presentarles a una personas - ellos salen de la cocina y nos miran, se quedan un momento mirándonos y veo como Fer lo reconoce

-Dios –grita – eres Josh Hutcherson, no lo puedo creer

-Josh, Connor ella es Fernanda y él Santiago

-No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer – Fer grita como loca, después de todo Josh también es su ídolo – Alexandra te voy a matar, esto es un sueño

-Mucho gusto conocerte Fernanda – le ofrece su mano y ella temblorosa lo saluda, también saluda a Santiago y Connor hace lo mismo

-¿pero qué haces aquí en nuestro humilde país? ¿Cómo se conocen? ¿Hablas español?

-Bueno vine a visitar a mis abuelos, nos conocimos en Denver y sí hablo español, estoy aprendiendo desde algún tiempo y desde que conocí a Alex he practicado mucho, lo tengo casi perfeccionado

-Dios, Alexandra te voy a matar, ¿no se supone que soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Te lo contaré otro rato, ahora vamos a ver la película

Ponemos la película y nos acomodamos en los sillones de la sala. Josh se sienta junto a mí, y veo como Santiago me mira con perspicacia, quizás ha notado nuestra conexión. Mientras vemos la película Josh se acurruca a mi lado, coloca su cabeza en mi hombro. Por suerte Santiago está muy concentrado en su comida y en la cinta que no lo nota. Estamos envueltos en cobijas y Josh entrelaza nuestros dedos debajo de las mantas que nos cubren.

Cuando suena el timbre y me levanto a ver quién es.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? – me pregunta Santiago, niego con la cabeza y voy hacia la puerta, salgo al jardín y abro la puerta exterior. Juro que en este momento mi corazón se detuvo

- Hola mi vida – Darío entra y me besa, como no respondo a su beso el me pregunta - ¿No me esperabas verdad?

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no quiera verte pero Santy me dijo que no podías venir

-Llegue a mi casa mi mama dijo que Santy estaba aquí, así que decidí venir, además me moría de ganas de verte entre la universidad y lo que tu andes haciendo no hemos podido estar mucho tiempo juntos – dice acariciando mi mejilla

- Hola – mierda Josh – Perdón ¿interrumpí algo? – Darío lo mira y luego a mí

-Hola Josh, un gusto volverte a ver – dice dudoso – Vamos adentro mi vida – me toma de la mano y cierra la puerta tras de mí. Entra y saluda a todos. Se sienta donde antes estaba yo y me jala haciéndome sentar en sus piernas y abrazando mi cintura. En otras ocasiones esto hubiera sido normal, pero ahora me siento muy incómoda.

Veo a Josh de reojo, noto como se sienta tenso, y no sé cómo hacer para deshacer esta situación. Luego de un rato Darío me susurra

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto? Necesito decirte algo – quizás fue un susurro pero estoy segura de que Josh lo escuchó porque su rostro se pone rígido. No sé qué hacer, ni cómo solucionar esto. No creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar con Darío, pero tengo que hacerlo pronto.

-Ahora no, quiero ver la película, luego me lo dirás ¿si? – le hago un pucherito y el besa mi frente

Gracias al cielo la película se termina y Santiago está listo para poner otra. Yo me levanto y voy hacia la cocina a preparar más palomitas, veo como Darío conversa con Santiago y Connor sobre futbol, eso lo entretendrá

No sé qué voy hacer, no me siento con la suficiente fuerza y aun tengo miedo de equivocarme.

-Así que aún no has hablado con él – Josh entra en la cocina y me mira con sus ojos llenos de tristeza

-No he podido, casi no lo he visto y no creo que este sea el momento correcto

-Tranquila, no te estoy exigiendo nada, pero no tienes idea del dolor que siento de verte con él

-No sé qué hacer Josh, tengo miedo de dañarlo, de dañar a otras personas, de equivocarme

-Por favor no lo digas, no quiero saber que dudas de mí, quiero que estés segura de los que quieres hacer, quiero que seas feliz – dice acariciando mi mejilla, cuando Darío entra en la cocina, nos ve a ambos y creo que sospecha algo

-Mi amor, dice mi hermano que quiere extramantequilla – dice llegando a mí, Josh se hace a un lado y empieza a servir soda en los vasos

-Ya casi están Darío, solo 30 segundos más – no me deja termina la frase porque ataca mis labios, sus beso es desesperado, toma mis manos y las levanta depositándolas detrás de su cuello. Mi cuerpo está en alerta, solo me doy cuenta que Josh salió de la cocina. Mierda debe estar pensando lo peor de mí.

-Te he extrañado mucho estos días – me dice Darío al terminar el beso, yo solo me limito a sonreír y pongo las palomitas en una bandeja para llevarla a la sala, él me toma del brazo y me gira para que frente de él - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo me sorprendió la furia de tu beso – me mira anonadado

-¿No te gusto?

-No es eso, solo me sorprendió, y tampoco me gusto que me beses frente a otra persona

-¿Otra persona? ¿o él específicamente?

-Diablos Darío, ese besó parecía que me querías marcar como propiedad

- Perdóname ¿sí? – dice abrazándome por atrás de la cintura – es que él te mira con deseo, y necesitaba mostrarle que eres mí, que te quiero como tú a mí

Mierda, ahora no sé qué voy a hacer, tengo que decírselo, lo haré cuando todos se vayan. Cuando regresamos a la sala veo que Josh y Connor se están despidiendo de Fernanda y Santiago

-¿Ya se van?

-Sí, no queremos preocupar a la abuela – dice Connor, pero sé que simplemente es una excusa

-Muchas gracias por todo Alex, un gusto conocerlos chicos – dice Josh y puedo percibir su voz llena de amargura

-Los acompaño afuera – me deshago del agarre de Darío, espero que haya entendido mi mensaje de QUÉDATE AQUÍ. Les acompaño hasta la calle y Connor se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla y entra en el auto

-No debiste ver eso – le digo a Josh quien sostiene la mirada al piso- perdóname

-No tengo nada de que perdonarte, después de todo eres su chica, aquí soy yo el intruso

-No digas eso Josh, no es así, solo no he podido aclarar..

-Lo que sientes – me interrumpe

-No, eso estoy segura, sé lo que debo hacer… no he podido aclararle las cosas a él, pero te prometo que lo haré..

-Por favor no hagas promesas que no vayas a cumplir, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres

-Basta Josh, me enoja que pienses que no quiero hacer lo correcto, estas dudando de mí, de lo que soy, de lo que siento por ti

Alza su mirada, sus ojos están vidriosos, no por favor, que no se le ocurra llorar porque ahí si me sentiré una persona miserable – Perdóname, pero no sabes el daño que me hizo ver ese beso... Adiós – se sube al auto rápidamente y arranca dejándome sola y vacía

Entro a mi casa y me siento junto a Darío a ver la siguiente película, por suerte él no me pregunta nada y se recuesta sobre mis piernas. Cuando se terminó todos se levantan listos para irse.

-Darío ¿puedo hablar contigo? – el me mira interrogante

-Bueno yo voy a acompañar a Fer a su casa y me adelanto, nos vemos allá hermano. Gracias Alex por todo, ya no te desaparezcas tanto – me dice Santiago dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Mañana nos vemos, tenemos una conversación pendiente – me dice Fernanda con tono acusatorio. Salen por la puerta y nos dejan solos. No sé cómo empezar hasta que él rompe el silencio

-Bien – suspira – nunca pensé que me dejarías -¿Qué? – pensé que me perdonaste por lo que te hice, que aún me amabas pero ya veo que no…. Veo que conseguiste a alguien que al parecer te quiere mucho y tú también a él

-¿de qué hablas Darío?

-¿Piensas que soy tonto? – Pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza - ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa? De eso quieres hablar, quieres terminar nuestra relación para irte con esa estrellita de Hollywood. Desde el día que lo conocí supe que algo pasaba entre ustedes, no quise comportarme como un novio celoso, pero lo de hoy lo demostró todo. No querías besarme, y él más obvio no pudo ser. Sé que has estado con él todos estos días, te han visto, me han dicho que te vieron con un chico y sé que es él, no me minetas por favor

-Darío yo…. No sé qué decirte, simplemente sucedió, perdóname –digo mirando al piso

-No tengo nada de que perdonarte, en realidad fui yo quien te perdí, es normal que estés confundida, pero te doy el camino libre, cuando veas que lo de ustedes no funcionará, estaré aquí esperándote - ¿Qué? miro sus ojos – es mejor que aprendas pro ti mismo, ese tipo de personas a quien les rodea la fama y el dinero no tienen pena de hacer daño, pero lo mejor es que lo vivas tú mismo porque aunque te lo diga no entenderás

-Josh nunca jugaría conmigo – le digo más para mí que para él

-No estoy tan seguro de eso, pero recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, estaré allí cuando necesites que tu corazón sea reconstruido, no me importa lo que suceda entre ustedes, siempre serás la persona que más quiera, solo tienes que darte cuenta que yo soy la persona que necesitas

En verdad no sé qué decir, lo estoy haciendo sufrir, y él me ofrece su hombro para cuando Josh me haga daño. No quiero que suceda, no quiero que Josh me hiera, pero no puedo evitar pensar que existe ese riesgo. Y Darío estará allí para amarme incondicionalmente

-Te quiero Alex, eres el amor de mi vida, pero yo mismo me gané esto – me besa la frente – algún día volverás a mí – me susurra

-La verdad espero que eso nunca suceda

-Sucederá, créeme, pero no dudes en acudir a mí – me ofrece su mano - ¿amigos?

No quiero discutir, quiero que todo termine de la mejor manera así que le doy mi mano – Amigos – el me jala y besa con desesperación, quizás sea nuestro último beso, así que le correspondo

-Perdóname, necesitaba hacerlo – se acerca a mi oído – en verdad quiero que seas feliz – se va rápidamente dejándome sola. Me siento el ser más despreciable, alguien que juega con sentimientos ajenos, Dios, espero que no sea un error esto que estoy haciendo.

Lavo toda la vajilla que ensuciamos, subo a mi cuarto. Antes de dormirme agarro mi celular y envió un mensaje a Josh, necesita saberlo, espero que se alegre, por lo menos uno de ellos tendrá tranquilidad esta noche.

- Listo, lo que debía hacer ya lo hice

Apago mi celular, pues no quiero que me llame ni nada. Mañana será otro día, para bien o para mal, lo hecho, hecho esta.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Aunque la esperanza me embarga, la amargura también me persigue. No lo puedo evitar, ella me dijo que lo aclarara pero me hace pensar que ella no me elegirá.

-Tranquilo hermano, quiero llegar vivo a la casa

-No me puedo calmar, necesito una copa, por favor cúbreme

-No vas a ir a tomar, ¿estás loco? Tú no bebes Josh

-Connor, algún día me entenderás, siento la necesidad de tomar una copa, por favor cúbreme en casa te prometo que no me emborracharé ni nada, solo necesito estar solo

-Waaao en verdad estás enamorado, ¿la amas?

-No lo sé, creo que es muy pronto para decirlo pero ella se metió en mi piel, no sé qué hacer si no me acepta

-Tranquilo hermano, yo creo que ella también te quiere, pero entiéndela que es difícil dejar a alguien que conoce desde hace mucho por alguien, es normal que tenga dudas.. además a ti te rodena muchas cosas que no son del todo buenas, la fama y el dinero pueden hacerte ver como alguien que solo quiere jugar con sus sentimientos, pero sinceramente creo que ella se va a arriesgar, ahora depende de ti hacer que todos esos miedos se acaben

-Yo también tengo miedo – digo frustrado – es la primera vez que siento algo así, no quiero sufrir, no soy bueno dejando escapar las cosas, pero no quiero obligarla, tengo miedo de que no me elija o peor aún, que me elija y luego se arrepienta

- Hermano me sorprendes, tu nunca has sido inseguro, ya me da miedo enamorarme a mí también – dice tratando de elevarme el ánimo. Me estaciono frente a un bar que está cerca de la casa, le doy a Connor el auto, por suerte si sabe conducir y a esta hora dudo que la policía lo moleste

Me coloco las gafas para que nadie me reconozca, entro al bar me dirijo a la barra, pido una copa de la bebida más fuerte que tienen.

Nunca me he enamorado, en verdad creí estarlo otras veces, pero ahora que siento esto tan fuerte por ella sé que estuve equivocado. No sé si deba decir amor, quizás es muy pronto, pero siento que ya estoy sufriendo. Bien han dicho los grandes sabios, el amor solo te trae problemas.

Ellos hacen una muy linda pareja, debo reconocerlo aunque me duela. Él la mira con amor, se que la ama, y ella también lo quiere, no sé si me ciega mi esperanza de que ella me quiera y no veo su amor por él; pero confío en sus palabras, en sus promesas..

Siento como vibra mi celular:

- Listo, lo que debía hacer ya lo hice

Debería saltar de emoción por ello, pero no puedo, trato de llamarla y me desvía a buzón. No quiere saber de mí, quizás se arrepintió, quizás se dio cuenta de que lo que acaba de hacer es un error y que no siente nada por mí…

No sé cómo seguiré si no estoy con ella, el recuerdo de sus labios nunca se irá… la quiero y me prometí a mí mismo, a la vida y a ella que nunca me daré por vencido, pero ¿Qué hago si su felicidad está con él? Lucharé, lo haré, ella me está dando esa oportunidad, pero juro que si no soy su felicidad, la dejaré ir, después de todo confío en hacerla feliz, como ella me hace a mí.

Regreso a mi casa, no estoy ebrio pero siento que mañana mi cabeza arderá. Entro a mi habitación por suerte nadie se ha dado cuenta. Me acomodo en mi cama y trato de dormir. Mañana será otro día, donde a lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por esa mujer y confío en que Dios me ayude.

-Josh, ¿estas vivo? Me tenías preocupado hermano – Connor entra gritando, abre las ventanas y n verdad quiero matarlo, me arde la cabeza

-Últimamente tengo ganas de golpearte Connor- digo lanzándole una almohada y fallando patéticamente

-Anímate, llame a Alex y le pedí que nos llevara a algún sitio donde podamos nadar, dice que a las afueras de la ciudad hay un balneario de aguas termales, llega en 10 minutos, así que más vale que te pongas en traje de conquista

-¿Qué? Mierda Connor, debiste despertarme antes – corro y me meto a la ducha, salgo y me coloco unos bermudas y llevo ropa para meterme a la piscina. Salgo al pasillo y ahí esta ella. Hermosísima, con un short muy bonito que hace lucir sus hermosas piernas, una blusa holgada y su cabello suelto y alborotado, lleva unas gafas negras

-Voy por mi bolso – dice Connor, y al pasar por mi lado me susurra – quieres una taza para depositar tu baba, cierra la boca o la asustarás

-Hola – me dice ella con una ligera sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos

-Hola – me acerco, tomo su mano y la beso en sus nudillos

-Basta, no hagas eso, me produce cosquillas – su sonrisa ahora es sincera

-Alex, yo... – suspiro- yo…

-Ya vámonos – Connor regreso, voy a tener que enseñarle a que deje de ser inoportuno. Salimos, subimos al auto y ella conduce fuera de la ciudad. Connor y Alex hablan muy animados pero yo no me concentro en lo que ellos hablan, cuando llegamos es un lugar muy hermoso. Según me explicaba Alex son aguas que provienen de un antiguo volcán apagado supuestamente. Mientras caminamos hacia una Hostería el agua circula a nuestros lados y vapor sale de ella.

Entramos a los vestidores y salgo rápidamente y salto a la piscina, seguido de Connor. Espero ver a Alex en un traje baño, por mi cabeza pasan un montón de imágenes de ella con su hermoso cuerpo en un sexy bañador. Veo que se abre su vestidor y la veo. Quizás mi parte morbosa se decepciona pero en verdad amo verla. Se colocó otro short de tela licra que se le ajusta a la piel y una blusa straples que cubre todo su torso, pero enseña sus hermosos hombros, donde me muero por dejar mis besos.

Camina hacia el trampolín, creo que va a saltar

-¿Sabes nadar? – pregunta Connor

-No, pero amo hacer esto – salta antes de que pueda reaccionar, nado hacia donde ella brinco, como se le ocurre lanzarse en la parte más profunda si no sabe nadar

- Alex – empiezo a gritar cuando no la veo y todos los de la piscina giran a verme

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy – giro y la veo agarrada del filo de la piscina ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Dijiste que no sabías nadar

-No, no sé pero si se flotar, nunca me ahogo, es fácil y muevo mis manos para tomar impulso, digamos que se puede considerar que nado – suelto el aire, no sabía que lo estaba conteniendo – deberías de dejar el drama Josh, estoy bien- me guiña el ojo

Nado hacia ella, pongo mis brazos a cada lado para evitar que se me escape. Ella me mira a los ojos, no puedo deducir su expresión. Antes de que yo hable ella dice:

-¿Quieres ir hoy a una fiesta?

-Ehh... claro, contigo a donde tú quieras – ella se sonroja

-Luego hablamos de eso... ahora dime ¿Qué estás haciendo? – mira mis manos a cada lado

-Quiero disfrutarte – ella levanta la ceja – no te he tenido tan cerca últimamente, por cierto te ves hermosa – le susurro en un oído, y es verdad, sus rizos mojados enmarcan su rostro, ella luce linda siempre sin maquillaje, tan natural, esos grandes ojos brillan y me ven directamente. Bajo mis brazos y la paso por su cintura acercándola, ella sigue sonrojada

-Debo admitir que se siente bien – pasa sus brazos por mi cuello, y me mira con picardía, me acerco lentamente para besarla, ya no soporto más….

-Ohhh escucha, es mi canción – diablos, escucho y por los parlantes empieza una melodía muy lenta, veo que se le forma una sonrisa dulce y triste a la vez, ella me abraza y empieza a cantarla en mi oído:** (Desde que te vi – Natalino:** www_youtube_com/watch?v=K6JnnbDQKNs** )**

Cada letra de esa canción me recuerda a ella, cada frase quisiera dedicársela, una canción hermosa y más aún escucharla con su voz. Ese coro nos cae como anillo al dedo, siento como mi corazón pega brincos, nunca la había escuchado pero es como si yo la hubiera escrito para ella, nos movemos de un lado al otro, aun abrazados al ritmo de la canción….

Es verdad, desde que la conocí me cautivo, ella llena mi vida, todo es perfecto cuando estoy a su lado, todo es distinto desde que la vi… desde que la vi una flecha me clavó, su embrujo me cautivo y caí entre sus redes, ahora ella es mi vida.

Termina la canción y aún seguimos abrazados, en verdad fue un momento mágico, como si entes mundo solo existiéramos nosotros… y quiero que sea así, solo ella y yo por siempre

-Sabes – suspira – es la canción más perfecta que he escuchado, siempre he soñado que alguien me la dedique, y será el momento perfecto, porque yo lo amaré y el a mí, y esa será nuestra historia…

Me separo y la veo a sus ojos, brillan y ahí estoy reflejado… y otra vez mas me prometo a mí mismo luchar, luchar por ella, por mí y por nosotros… Este es el mágico momento indicado, junto mis labios a los suyos… ella me corresponde, tan cálida, tan llena de dulzura y amor… la conexión entre nosotros es inexplicable.

Nuestros labios se acoplan perfectamente, nuestros brazos también lo hace, y sé que este es mi lugar en el mundo, junto a ella… no sé cómo una mujer pudo adueñarse de todo mi ser, pero no me molesta, quiero que ella sea la dueña de mi vida

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y veo que todos nos miran

-Será mejor que no hagamos eso, nos sacaran de la piscina por inmorales – dice ella sonriendo

-Sabes que no me importa, lo haría mil veces y no me importaría si el mundo se derrumbara

-¿Ah no? Quieres ver noticias donde digan: JOSH HUTCHERSON EXPULSADO DE UNA PISCINA POR ACTOS INMORALES

-Ya dije, no me interesa siempre que pueda besarte de nuevo

-Claro, a ti te da igual salir en la prensa, pero yo no quisiera que mis papis vean eso, me matarían y en verdad fuera demasiado vergonzoso

-Está bien, no quiero arruinarlo, pero no pienses que dejaré de besarte - le doy un guiño

-No quiero que dejes de hacerlo – me besa en la comisura de mis labios y se aleja nuevamente de mí

Disfrutamos mucho este paseo, jugamos, saltamos, nadamos, bailamos. Connor y Alex son muy competitivos y me agrada eso de ella, nunca se da por vencida. No es de las típicas chicas que se alocan por no estar vestidas a la moda o por no lucir bien frente a otros, ella es natural, sencilla y humilde…. Todo mundo la llega a querer, porque es fácil amar a alguien como ella.

No deje pasar la oportunidad para tomarnos fotos, en verdad quiero atesorar todos nuestros momentos... Por suerte mi cámara no se daña con el agua, así que aproveche para tomarnos muchas. Aunque sé que no las publicaré, por lo poco que hemos hablado a ella no le gusta estar en boca de nadie, tengo que convencerla, porque yo quiero presentarle al mundo a esta maravillosa mujer, que me tiene loco, pero esa lo lograré de poco a poco.. Primero tengo pedirle formalmente que sea mi novia.

Salimos del balneario, y nos dirigíamos a casa, desde que salimos le tome de la mano y entrelace nuestros dedos. Era la persona más afortunada, me sentía más feliz, como nunca lo he estado, me sentía completo, tenía buenos amigos, el mejor trabajo, la mejor familia y ahora había encontrado el amor.

Mientras conducimos ella me explica la dirección de la fiesta. Luego ella conecta su celular al auto y empieza a sonar música

-Perdonen si no les gusta mi música pero ya me estaba estresando con la radio

-Bueno yo tenía la curiosidad de escuchar tu música – confieso, en verdad la mayoría delas canciones nunca las había oído, ella tiene una gran variedad, desde rock, baladas, en inglés y español, no es mala música, me gusta, tendré que pedirle una copia de sus canciones favorita, si voy a ser su novio necesito saber todo de ella.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción?- le pregunto, es muy buena para dedicarla, un tanto triste

-Si yo fuera tú, es muy linda – asiento, y ella la está tarareando

Llegamos a su casa, ella se despide de Connor y yo rápidamente me bajo a abrirle la puerta

-Gracias señor caballerosidad

-Para servirte mi princesa

-Entonces ¿nos vemos a las 9pm en la fiesta?

-Ahí estaré – tomo su mano y le beso

-Preferiría que vengas en taxi, para no preocuparnos por el auto

-Claro princesa, ahí estaré, si me pierdo te llamo a tu celular, estoy ansioso por verte esta noches – le susurro, y ella se sonroja

- Adiós Josh – se despide agitando su mano, empieza a subir los 2 escalones que están en la entrada de su casa, cuando la tomo del brazo y la jalo contra mí, como la cojo desprevenida ella pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre mí, yo la atrapo en un beso urgente. Ella corresponde mi beso completamente, cuando se detiene y sonríe contra mis labios

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, te haré pagar Hutcherson, algún momento vas a fallar en atraparme y me voy a estampar contra el piso

-No te preocupes, nunca te dejara caer, además quiero ver cómo me lo harías pagar – sonrío pícaramente

-Nos vemos más tarde

-Estoy ansioso mi vida – subo rápidamente a mi auto, y veo como ella está en su puerta con una gran sonrisa

Cuando llego a mi casa solo se me acurre subir una foto de ella y yo en la piscina, estamos abrazados, ella de espaldas, mirándome, apenas se puede distinguir su perfil, pero se puede ver su sonrisa y la mía.

Abro Facebook y con la frase: "DESDE QUE TE VI….. AHORA NO PUEDO DEJARLO DE HACER" y la canción que quiero dedicarle, espero que le llegue, después de todo le gusta esta canción: **(Si yo fuera tú – Servando y Florentino: ** www_youtube_com/watch?v=B_1tnw-8UHE**)**

Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que me cautivaron, Josh Hutcherson está enamorado.

Luego miro su perfil y mi humor cambia rápidamente… Ese chico, tenía que sacarme de mis casillas. Le publico una canción en su muro: **(Lejos estamos mejor – Motel:** www_youtube_com/watch?v=4aWG-pw3NwY**) **con la frase "Es exactamente lo que pienso y siento"


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Ha sido una gran día, uno de los mejores de la vida. Luego de saludar a mi mamá, llamo a Fer y Santy para ponernos de acuerdo en la hora y lugar para ir a la fiesta. No puedo dejar de pensar en esos besos, creo que me volveré adictos a ellos.

Abro Facebook, en verdad es un vicio para mí, encuentro una canción de Darío, es una muy linda canción pero me hace sentir culpable. Tiene razón, todo iba bien entre nosotros, si Josh no hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas, nada de esto pasara, estaríamos juntos, felices, juntos…..

Entro en el perfil de Josh y veo una foto de nosotros muy sonrientes, gracias al cielo es difícil de reconocerme, al menos eso, no quiero que la prensa se meta en mi vida, se que Josh no tiene problema con eso, pero yo sí. Sonrío al ver la frase: "DESDE QUE TE VI….. AHORA NO PUEDO DEJARLO DE HACER", esas palabras a cualquiera le sacan una sonrisa

Yo tampoco puedo dejarlo de hacer, miro los miles de MG, bueno este niño quiere que todo mundo se enteré, sé que será inevitable, pero trataré de que pase pronto, además ni yo sé lo que somos ¿novios? ¿pareja? ¿amigos con derecho?. Me da vergüenza preguntar, pero tendré que hacerlo pronto, porque no estoy dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie.

- Nos vemos mami

-Vendrás pronto Alex, y por favor pídele a Santiago que te acompañe hasta la casa, no quiero que te pase nada

-Tranquila mami, me voy ya me están esperando

Le beso a mi mamá y salgo para encontrarme con Fer, Santy y Darío. Mierda, pensé que tal vez no vendría. Ni modo tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, el problema es que no tuve tiempo de advertir a Josh.

Caminos a la casa de mi amigo Arturo, queda a unos 15 minutos a pie de mi casa. Llegamos a la 9pm en punto y no había rastros de Josh. Para mala hora, había olvidado mi celular, espero que no se pierda.

-Yo sé que quieres verlo, pero no te haría mal bailar conmigo mientras esperas – Darío me dirige la palabra en toda la noche, ofreciéndome su mano para bailar

-No sé si deberíamos – le contesto avergonzada

-Tranquila, quedamos en que seríamos amigos y los amigos bailan ¿verdad? – asiento y él me toma de la mano, mi amigo Arturo pone música de todo tipo, desde reggeaton, electrónica, salsa merengue. Para mi suerte estaba sonando un reggeaton un poco antiguo: **(Hasta abajo – Don Omar:** www_youtube_com/watch?v=E0FRj4DcBF0**) **y aunque al inicio estuve recelosa, termine bailando como me gustaba hacer, bien… Con intensidad, él me acerco a su cuerpo y empezamos a balancearnos. Nunca olvidare cuando le enseñe a Darío a bailar, él se sentía mal porque yo lo acababa cuando bailaba así que pasamos muchas horas practicando. Y ahora estamos aquí, balanceándonos de un lado al otro, con nuestro muy juntos, un baile quizá muy sensual pero no puedo evitar bailarlo como se debe.

Seguimos la música, bajamos, subimos, nos balanceamos en todos los lados, cuando decido girar y quedar de espaldas a él, me percató de su presencia. Luce unos jeans, y una casaca de cuero. También un gorro y unas gafas oscuras para ocultar su identidad.

Se quita sus gafas y me mira fijamente, sus ojos llenos de furia, celos, decepción. Me doy cuenta que no debería haber hecho esto. No tiene nada de malo bailar, pero este tipo de contacto con mi ex no es el más adecuado estos momentos.

Él se queda quieto mirándonos, se recuesta sobre la pared y cruza los brazos. Esa actitud me enoja, no sé qué esperaba, que me arme una escenita de celos, pero luego de la forma en que me miro, se comporta como si no le importara. Así que decido ignorarlo y sigo bailando. Me doy cuenta que Darío se percató de su presencia y se tensa un poco. Me gira, pongo mis manos en sus hombros y me susurra

-Espero no meterte en problemas

-Tranquilo, no estamos haciendo nada de malo

-Quizás, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer algo malo – me sonrojo de su comentario y por suerte la canción termina, me aparto de él y camino hacia Josh

-Hola – le digo acercándome para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, él se aparta y me toma del brazo muy bruscamente y me saca del salón llevándome al jardín. Me lleva lo más lejos para que nadie pueda escucharnos, me suelta bruscamente dejándome contra la pared. Pasa sus manos por su rostro sujetándose la nariz, veo que está frustrado pero trata de contener su ira.

Finalmente me mira, se acerca a mí y pone una mano a cada lado de mi cara, aprisionándome contra la pared, se acerca a mí quedando a solo centímetros, su respiración es entrecortada y agitada

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme que hacías con él? – suelta furioso

-Bailar – le digo con tono despreocupado

-¿bailar? Quizás tú llamas bailar a esa danza erótica entre ustedes, pero claramente vi como sus manos te tocaban, sus ojos te miraban con deseo…

-Dios Josh – digo bajando sus brazos de mi lado – No exageres, ¿erótico? ¿en serio? No me hagas reír, ¿Qué te pasa? – Odio las actitudes posesivas, y esta actitud suya me enfada – No me vengas con que no puedo bailar con nadie, por favor

Me mira frustrado – Alex, no quiero.. – respira profundo – Nunca había sentido esto – suelta un suspiro – Mierda, es horrible sentir celos, pero él…. Y tu… ustedes

-Ok ok, primero piensa lo que vas a decirme – me siento enfadada, acepto que es mi culpa, pero odio que piensen que me pueden mandar, y decirme lo que tengo que hacer

-Se supone que yo tendría que reclamarte a ti por estar con él... y aquí estás haciéndome sentir fatal por ponerme celoso

-Tú no tienes nada que reclamarme, y yo tampoco tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida, así como yo no pido explicaciones de la tuya – suelto enfada

-Dios…! ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres frustrante? No puedo deducir lo que pasa por tu cabeza – me canse de esta discusión sin sentido. Lo empujo abriéndome paso, él me toma de laman y tira de mí. Pasa su mano por mi cintura y la otra sujeta mi nuca y me acerca a sus labios.

Su beso es desesperado, la verdad no lo disfruto, pero cuando se tranquiliza me dejo llevar. Creo que se siente más tranquilo, afloja un poco el agarre y pasa sus manos por mis hombros y mis brazos. Recorre con sus palmas ese trayecto uno y otra vea. Su beso se trona dulce y delicado. Este tipo de besos si disfruto, besos que me tramitan paz y satisfacción, no esos que me oprimen y me hacen sentir como si alguien fuera mi dueño. Nunca he sido buena para que me dominen y si él piensa que haré todo lo que él quiera, puesta está muy equivocado.

-Olvide decirte que luces hermosa – me susurra cuando termina nuestro beso

-Pregúntame si me importa tu opinión – digo abriéndome paso nuevamente y otra vez el tira de mi brazo

-Lo siento ¿si? – me toma por los hombros y mira dulcemente – no te enojes conmigo, por favor compréndeme

-¿que quieres que te comprenda? Vienes aquí, me tratas bruscamente, y ahora quieres decirme lo que tengo y no que hacer? Vas a decirme con quien hablo o bailo? Si es así VETE AL DIABLO, JOSH

Mi mira como si no supiera que decirme – Lo lamento, pero es frustrante no tener el control… nunca puedo predecir lo que harás, no como actuaras y encima mi inexperiencia con el amor y estos nuevos sentimientos, celos, rabia, no sé cómo actuar, por favor tenme paciencia… no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras – mira al piso – pero verte con él, tan cerca, en verdad me da celos, ustedes son el uno para el otro y me siento como el intruso, como el malo de la película..

- Diablos Josh, aun no empezamos una relación y ya estamos rodeados de inseguridades – miro al piso, no quiero que esto vaya mal, me estoy arriesgando a mucho y no quiero perder

-Lo lamento tanto – me abraza y pone su rostro en el agujero de mi cuello – no te enojes, por favor, cambiaré, trataré de que no te sientas oprimida por mí, solo quiero que no te apartes de mí

Y con eso derrumbo todas mis barreras, no puedo creer que él también sufra esas inseguridades. Mi rabia se esfumo, ahora siento una patada en el estómago. Él quiere cambiar por mí y yo no estoy dispuesta a entenderlo, soy una mala persona

-No lo lamentes, perdóname a mí, no sabía que esto te haría sentir mal, pero en serio no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, no soy de esas personas que esperan que otros dicten mi vida

-Lo sé – su aliento en mi cuello causa cosquillas – ni yo sé lo que me ocurre cuando estoy contigo, no quiero que cambies en absoluto tu forma de ser – suspira - ¿me perdonas?

-Te quiero – espero que eso responda su pregunta – no lo olvides

-Y yo más – beso su frente y el besa mi cuello haciéndome estremecer – me asusta quererte tanto

Nos fundimos nuevamente en un cálido beso, todo nuestro enojo queda olvidado, por lo menos de mi parte, no sé qué hizo este chico conmigo, pero me hace tomar ser diferente…

- Oigan no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero recuerden están dando un buen espectáculo, si quieren les puedo prestar mi habitación - somos interrumpidos por mi amigo Arturo, pero seguimos con nuestras frentes unidas.

- Muy oportuno Arturo - digo con sarcasmo y luego escucho su carcajada.

- Gracias. Pues a mí me llaman el señor oportuno - Josh no aguanta la risa y se une a sus carcajadas, sigue mirándome a los ojos – En serio Alex, me sorprendes tu o eres de esas chicas que se besuquean a la vista de todos ¿Qué te está pasando?

-Tonto – me río separando de Josh, el gira y me abraza – Solo estábamos… mmmm… conversando

-Jajaja creo que me agrada tu forma de "conversar" , si quieres puede enseñarme, quiero aprender – siento como Josh se tensa y aprieta mi mano, creo que esta celoso, algo que es absurdo porque mi amigo aquí presente es así de coqueto, es su personalidad – ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí? ¿No me vas a presentar a tu….?

No sé qué responder, debería decir que Josh es mi ¿amigo? ¿novio? ¿pareja?

-Soy su novio – Josh extiende su mano y me mira con dulzura – Mucho gusto Arturo

-Waooo novio? Yo pensé que tenías algo con Darío – Josh vuelve a tensarse y apreta mi mano – Pero bueno, Bienvenido a la familia – extiende sus brazos para abrazar a Josh y el dudosamente lo corresponde, yo río por las ocurrencias de mi amigo – Te juro que si le haces algo a mi pequeña, te buscare por cielo, mar y tierra y patearé tu trasero

-Tranquilo, yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño – me abraza y besa la frente

-¿Tú no eres de aquí verdad?¿Lo digo por tu acento?

-No, no soy, yo soy de EEUU

-Supongo que se conocieron allá – nos dice Arturo señalándonos, ambos asentimos – Tu cara se me hace conocida, no sé por qué – no sé qué decirle, yo sé que Josh no quiere que se enteren de que esta en este país, porque los paparazis no lo dejaría en paz, ni a sus abuelos, además yo tampoco quiero enfrentarme a ese mundo, lo quiero a él, pero esa parte de él no me agrada del todo…

-SI eres fanático al cine, quizás me hayas visto – Josh se quita el sombrero, en verdad quiere que lo reconozcan. Miro a Santy que está confundido, creo que sospecha quien es, pero es difícil aceptar que una persona tan famosa este en tu casa

-Viaje al centro de la tierra? THG? – le digo y él abre sus ojos muy ampliamente

-No puede ser ¿eres Josh Hutcherson? Waoooo, es increíble, un gusto conocerte – dice tan rápidamente que causa risa – Dios, Alex, tu novio es fantástico, es un honor tenerte en mi fiesta

-El honor es mío… ahora puedo pedirte un favor? – Dice Josh, me quedo viéndolo tratando descifrar que quiere

-Claro hermano

-Podrías prestarnos tu habitación – mi sonrojo debe ser evidente, siento como mis mejillas arden, que diablos quiere hacer – No es para lo que piensas, necesito hablar con mi NOVIA sin que nadie nos interrumpa – dijo la palabra novia con un tono un poco duro, ¿de qué quiere hablar?

- Claro, síganme – Josh me jala de la mano y seguimos a mi amigo, que nos lleva a su habitación – Bueno los dejo solos

-Arturo – dice Josh – Gracias, no quiero abusar de tu confianza, pero no estamos listos para que todos se enteren quien soy, te revele mi identidad porque sé que eres de confianza

-No te preocupes hermano, seré prudente, pero más les conviene venir pronto a bailar – nos dice y sale de la habitación, la luz se apaga y siento como Josh posa su mirada en mí y me abraza por detrás sujetándome la cintura, apoya su mentón en mi hombro y caminamos hasta la ventana, donde podemos ver como la luz se filtra y apenas ilumina nuestras siluetas, en verdad es algo muy hermoso, el ambiente y desde luego la compañía

-¿Así que soy tu novia? – rompo el silencio

-Bueno si tú no quieres, no – suelta el aire – yo quiero ser lo que tú necesites que sea, pero debo admitir que me ilusionaba con la idea de que fueras mi novia

-Yo también tenía la ilusión de ser tu novia, pero…

-¿pero? ¿Qué pasa? – él se tensa preocupado, apretando su agarre

-No me lo has pedido – suelto inocentemente, la verdad es que quiero oírle decirme esas palabras

-Tienes razón – besa mi mejilla – soy un tonto – se separa de mí, se pone de frente y toma mi mano, veo como se agacha y apoya su pierna en el piso y flexiona la otra – Alex, preciosa, me harías el gran honor de ser la persona que comparta conmigo mis alegrías y tristezas, ser la persona que me acepte tal y como soy, aceptarías a este chico enamorado para ser parte de tu vida…

-No puede simplemente decirme que sea tu novia? – lo interrumpo, él me sonríe

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – suelta sonriendo, y besa mi mano, yo decido quedarme en silencio, veo como me mira con impaciencia, y no sé por qué lo disfruto, no quiero hacer sufrir, pero se ve tan tierno, que no puedo evitarlo - ¿te gusta verme sufrir verdad?

-Sí – suelto riendo

-¿Si te gusta verme sufrir? Ó ¿si quieres ser mi novia?

-Las dos cosas – él se pone de pie y me besa, siento como un cosquilleo recorre todo mi cuerpo. Soy feliz, soy verdaderamente feliz, este chico me quiere y yo a él. Más que nunca me siento contenta de haberme arriesgado y no quiero pensar en las consecuencias, solo quiero vivir el día a día.

* * *

**Hola espero q esten disfrutándola historia, es mi nueva cuenta xq la anterior q tenia se bloqueo, asi q decidí aventurarme en esta historia de mi Amor Platonico "Josh", la idea de la historia es q no tenga mucho drama, todo lo contrario sea lo mas probable posible como si pudiera pasar, ahora tendremos muchos capítulos de amor, un noviazgo q se podria considerar "normal" pero les prometo mas adelante mucha emoción **

**...3 Milet**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Sus labios, son tan cálidos y suaves… se amoldan perfectamente a los míos. Nunca me cansaré de esto, nunca me cansaré de sentirme en las nubes cuando estoy con ella. Una vez que conoces el paraíso obviamente no quieres dejarlo y con ella no hay nada más que pueda pedir.

Ella es mi propia marca de heroína, sus besos mi droga persona. Hace tan solo unos meses no sabía que pudiera llegar a ser tan dichoso, ¿Quién diría que el amor puede cambiar las personas? ¿amor? ¿amor? ¿Es lo que siento? No estoy seguro, pero creo que es amor. Nunca lo he sentido, pero creo que algo tan grande y puro debe ser amor.

Puedes haber tenido muchas personas en tu vida, pero cuando encuentras a la correcta es como una revelación, no se exista el amor a primera vista pero cuando la tienes en tu frente es imposible ignorarla, sientes la atracción y el interés, y aunque te niegues necesitas tenerla. Y eso es lo que siento, agradezco a la vida por permitirme tenerla, ahora no pienso perderla.

-Amo cuando haces eso – sonríe sobre mis labios

-¿Qué te bese?

-SI, eso y que me tomes por sorpresa

-Pues lo haré cada vez que quieres – me separo, la tomo del rostro y junto nuestras frentes – gracias, gracias por hacerme tan feliz

-Pues no creo estar haciendo nada en especial

-Lo haces, el solo respirar me hace feliz – sé que sueno cursi, pero no lo puedo evitar con ella, las frases solo salen desde mi corazón

-Dios, eres muy cursi – dice sonriendo

-Si no te gusta las cursilerías trataré de evitarlas, pero las cosas que te digo salen de mi corazón

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso – me besa – puedo acostumbrarme a todo lo que eres

-¿y que soy?

-Eres mío – junta nuestros labios, nunca me cansaría de ellos, y mucho menos cuando ella es quien toma la iniciativa – creo que deberíamos ir a bailar, conozco a Arturo y sé que es capaz de venirnos a buscar

-Tienes razón, vamos – la tomo de la mano y salimos de la habitación – creo que deberías enseñarme a bailar

-Tú sabes bailar, ¿recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

-Sí, pero solo sé bailar coreografías, no lo hago con naturalidad, a menos que sea electrónica, hip-hop y lo que se baila en mi país

-Mmmmm, eso podemos arreglarlo – la sujeto de la cintura y la abrazo por detrás, apoyo mi mentón en su hombro y continuó caminando – sabes que no es fácil caminar así

-Lo sé – digo y beso su cuello que le hace estremecer, estoy seguro que su cuerpo reacciona a mi contacto – Pero quiero sentirte lo más cerca posible

-Pues tendrás que soltarme para bailar

-No te preocupes, no te soltaré toda la noche – ella me mira y pone cara de susto – tranquila es una broma, prometo controlarme, puedes bailar con quien desees – aunque eso me enfade

-Eso me gusta, pero primero quiero bailar contigo

-Pues no permitiría que bailes con otra persona hasta que no lo hagas conmigo – me puse mi gorro y mis gafas, cuando entramos al salón, todos nos quedaron viendo. Yo sé que no me reconocieron pero me imagino que sabían de la relación de Alex y Darío. Recorro sus rostros y veo Fernanda y Santiago bailando. Luego veo a Darío, nos mira con rabia, es normal creo, después de todo yo me interpuse entre ellos. Pero no pienso perderla, eso debe tenerlo por seguro.

-Arturo! – Alex lo llama y él viene de inmediato – Puedes poner salsa

-¿Qué canción?

-Me tiene loco – Arturo asiente – Vamos a hacer una coreografía -y se va a donde el Dj

-¿vamos a qué? – no está loca, yo no puedo bailar

-Dale Josh, no me digas que tienes miedo, no creo que te hayas olvidado tan rápido al coreografía

-Pero estamos en una fiesta, no creo que debemos ser el espectáculo – no quiero hacerlo

-Yo con mi amigo Eduardo – me señala un chico al otro lado del salón – siempre improvisamos y hacemos un pequeño baile para que todos lo disfruten, no habrá problema, tú y yo sabemos la coreografía

-Alex, por favor no me hagas esto – le digo en tono de súplica

-Por favor Josh – pone un puchero – quiero bailar con mi novio – y me convenció

-Está bien – justo la música termina y Arturo empieza a hablar

- Amigos, como siempre saben que nuestra querida amiga Alex, nos sabe deleitar con una baile para entretenernos, esta vez lo hará con su nuevo novio, lo siento Eduardo, ya encontró pareja de baile – señala a Eduardo y todos ríen – Dale Dj – grita Arturo y la canción empieza: (**Puerto Rican Power - Me Tiene Loco** www_youtube_com/watch?v=uut8Cu6K2jI)

Ella me toma de la mano y me lleva al centro del salón, todos se apartan y nos dejan espacio. Empezamos a bailar, no puedo creer lo avergonzado que me siento. Pero al mirarla a los ojos es como si solo estuviéramos nosotros. Amo ver la pasión de sus ojos cuando baila.

Es bueno bailar esta canción, me recuerda cuando nos conocimos. Obviamente nos lucimos con nuestra coreografía, los giros y cargadas nos salieron a la perfección. Escuchando la canción me recuerda a ella, últimamente todo me recuerda a ella. Pero es verdad, no sé qué hacer con ella, me tiene loco.

Terminamos y todos nos aplauden. Ella se ve llena de energía, respiramos agitados porque en verdad es pesado bailar así de rápido y con tanta precisión. Pero me encanta verla feliz.

-Gracias Josh – dice al oído

-Lo que fuera por ti – me siento en un sofá y tiro de ella para que se siente en mi regazo – ahora vas a tener que enseñarme

-Espera recupero el aliento y me pongo en eso – la beso en el hombro. La miro y me doy cuenta que es una muy bella mujer, y con esa ropa que usa en esta ocasión se ve muy sexy. Usa un short jean negro y con medias de aspecto de red negros y unos tacos, altos para mi gusto. No sé cómo puede caminar y aun peor bailar con ellos, pero debo admitir que estiliza sus piernas. Gracias al cielo estamos a la misma altura, me sentiría mal siendo más bajito que ella. Su blusa es ajustada en su busto y holgada el resto, enseña la piel de su hombros y cuello lo que la hace lucir sexy, pero elegante. Su cabello está liso, le queda muy bien aunque amos sus rizos alborotados.

-Te dije que estas hermosa ¿verdad?

-SI lo hiciste – sonríe picaronamente

-Pero extraño tus rizos alborotados – beso su mejilla

-Josh basta – dice sonrojada – tus besos me ponen nerviosa

- ¿por qué? – digo besando su hombro

-No me dejan pensar – yo continúo besando su hombro – Eres de lo peor – me lanzo sobre sus labios con un beso dulce

-Si quieres, no te vuelvo a besar – le digo seductoramente

-Juegas sucio Hutcherson

-Es tú decisión mi vida – le sonrío dándole un beso fugaz

-Mejor vamos a bailar, amo el merengue - se pone de pie y me ofrece su mano, me lleva donde todos están bailando **(Chica Sexy – Banda XXI** www_4shared_com/mp3/01ibd2iS/Chica_ **)**

-¿Y cómo bailo esto?

- Sigue mi paso, es como si marcharas – la imito y trato de coger ritmo – bien, si ves que es fácil – me toma de las manos y me guía para hacer giros

- Waoooooooo, no sabía que podíamos hacer eso

-Puedes hacer los mismos giros en todo tipo de música, solo los pasos básicos son diferentes

-Bueno pues yo quiero aprender a bailar muy bien para que solo quieras hacerlo conmigo

-Eso ya lo veremos – bailamos varias piezas, me encantó hacerlo, es lindo hacer cosas nuevas con la persona que quieres. Cosas que nunca imaginaste hacer.

Ella me dijo que ama las fiestas de su amigo porque no simplemente pone música del momento como reggaetón y electrónica, si no suena de todo. Luego de un rato bailando sonó una canción que ella dijo que era reggaetón del antiguo. La verdad nunca lo había escuchado pero sonaba interesante bailarlo** (Pegao – Wisin & Yandel** www_4shared_com/mp3/Hd2W65FM/PEGAO_WISIN_Y_ ?**)**

-Bueno llego la ahora de probarte, solo sigue mi movimiento – ella se pone de espaldas, se pega a mí, toma mis manos y las pone en sus caderas, tengo que tomar aire para poder controlarme – De un lado al otro, sígueme

Sus movimientos eran como un péndulo de un lado al otro, nuestros cuerpos en contacto, se rozaban. Quizás ella no se daba cuenta pero este baile me está provocando. En otras ocasiones si me hubiera sentido de esta manera, en menos de 15 minutos tendría a esa chica entre mis sábanas.

Dios su ritmo me estaba volviendo loco, y mi viejo amigo estaba despertando de su largo sueño. Gracias al cielo ella se alejó un poco y se volteo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello puso su pierna izquierda entre la mía y continuo balanceándose.

-Lo estás haciendo bien – me guiña el ojo y tomo aire, la mezcla cambia de canción: **(Zundada – Zion y Lennox** www_youtube_com/watch?v=NG70GnV8Aws**) **– Esta es más suave, así que te dejare llevarme, yo seguiré tu paso

-¿estas segura? Yo no creo dominarlo aun

-Lo estás haciendo – paso mis manos por su cintura y la abrazo pegándola a mi cuerpo, escucho como ella canta las canciones, pero lo único que puedo pensar es nuestros cuerpo juntos y sus movimientos sexys pero delicados – aprendes rápido mi pequeño saltamontes

No sé qué tiempo pasamos así, pero creo que ya le cogí el paso, cuando la canción volvió a cambiar:** (Agárrala – Trebol Clan** www_youtube_com/watch?v=aT65Zu4gsdc**)**. Ella se separó de mí y me miro pícaramente

-Esto es fuerte, veamos que puedes hacer, solo haz lo que dice la canción, bueno no literalmente, pero trata de convertir la letra en pasos de baile

Este baile fue un poco raro. La letra quizás era sexista, ella dijo que mucho reggeaton solo tiene buen ritmo para bailar pero la letra era pésima y demigrante. Pero me divertí bailando esto. Dios, nunca pensé que bailar este ritmo me excitara tanto. Por suerte ella no se había dado cuenta que mi amigo se despertó. O quiero que piense que la quiero meter en mi cama, pero si quiero, pero no lo haré a menos que ella lo desee. Primero soy un caballero y más que todo quiero ser lo correcto con ella.

Nos sentamos nuevamente en el sofá, la senté en mi regazo con cuidado de que no sintiera a mi inquieto amigo. La abrace y ella simplemente me besó apasionadamente.

-¿y eso a que se debió?

- A que disfrute mucho bailar contigo – beso – y merecías un premio por complacerme

-Si me hubieras dicho que esta sería mi recompensa, hubiera bailado contigo así desde que te conocí – beso

- Perdón si les interrumpo – nos giramos a ver nuestro inoportuno amigo – Hola Alex

-Hola Eduardo

-Hola – me saludo a mí - ¿podrías prestarme a tu novia para bailar? No quiero romper la tradición y ya pedí la pieza

- Claro, si ella quiere - ella me mira con una sonrisa, aunque no quiero dejarla ir, le prometí portarme bien y nada celoso. Ella me besa y se va con él.

La música que sonó si la conozco, recuerdo haberla escuchado en unas vacaciones en Rio de Janeiro. **(Ai se eu te pego- Michel Telo** www_youtube_com/watch?v=hcm55lU9knw**)**, en verdad bailan muy bien ellos dos. La coreografía fue estupenda, y esa canción aunque suave se veía difícil de bailar, después de todo la zamba me han dicho que un ritmo muy difícil. Luego la canción cambio a una mucho más rápida** (Balada Boa – Gustavo Lima** www_youtube_com/watch?v=qvR_-sK8Now**) **y en verdad se lucieron tanto que los demás se detuvieron para verlos bailar.

Definitivamente ella parece profesional. Alguna vez me dijo que ella estuvo en una academia de baile, y por lo que veo la aprovecho muy ben. Nuevamente la música cambio a una más lenta:** (Baile de Maosiña – Exporto Brasil** www_youtube_com/watch?v=7asDETqXe6o**)**, se movía de un lado al otro, muy difícil de describirlo, pero sus movimientos eran perfectos. Todos veían su coreografía y yo disfrutaba el movimiento de sus caderas embobado, sus brazos se alzaban hacia el techo y su cintura no paraba de balancearse. Dios, esta mujer me tiene idiotizado.

-Ehhh ¿podemos hablar? – levanto mi mirada para ver a Darío, su mirada es seria, pero en mi fondo sabía que esto tenía que pasar, debía enfrentarlo, después de todo yo me entrometí en su vida.

- Claro – le digo y él me hace señas con su cabeza indicándome que lo siguiera hacia afuera y lo sigo – Bien, iré directo al grano, puede pensar que estoy dolido, que quiero reclamarte por quitarme a mi chica pero no lo haré, solo quiero advertirte que no me daré por vencido – lo miro con rabia, quiero partirle esa cara de niño lindo que tiene pero él continua – no me interpondré entre ustedes, no haré nada para acabar su relación, simplemente seguiré siendo yo, seguiré estando a su lado, y seré paciente para cuando ella regrese a mí

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella volverá contigo?

-Vamos Josh, yo no sé por qué quieres hacerte el tonto, yo sé que solo quieres usarla, y aunque me duela dejaré que ella tome sus decisiones, y sé que cuando tú la decepciones, la abandones porque consigas lo que quieres o te canses de ella, o mucho mejor cuando ella se dé cuenta de que es a mí a quien en verdad necesita y ama.

- Ella es mía, nunca la haría daño, entérate que en verdad la quiero y sé que ella a mí, así que te sugiero que dejes de hacerte falsas ilusiones – hago un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, no quiero que ella se enfade conmigo

-Bueno como tú digas, me duele que ella vaya a sufrir por tu culpa, pero yo siempre estaré allí para ella, yo la amo y maldigo la hora en que apareciste, pero debo dejar que ella descubra las cosas por sí misma, pero estaré cuando ella necesite de mí para reparar su corazón.

-Más te vale que te alejes de mi novia – lo agarro de la camisa

- Tranquilo, no sé a qué le tienes miedo, si estas tan seguro de sus sentimientos, como te dije no haré nada para arruinar sus relación, el tiempo lo dirá todo, pero ella siempre me tendrá a mi como amigo, y cuando todo se termine será mi novia – se suelta de mi agarre y entra de nuevo en el salón.

La verdad es que no sé qué responderle. Él tiene mucho que ganar, él ha estado con ella mucho tiempo y como ella mismo lo dijo fue o es el amor de su vida. No puedo evitar sentir inseguridad, yo la quiero pero pronto tendré que dejarla, tengo que volver a mi país, y él tendrá el camino libre.

No quiero pensarlo, no quiero pensar que ella estará lejos de mí. Pero no me daré por vencido, si ella también me quiere lucharemos por nuestro amor.

-¿En qué piensas? – pego un brinco del susto cuando Alex me abraza por detrás – Vaya, esa conciencia que tienes.

-Casi me sale el corazón del susto

-Soy espejo y me reflejo – contesta sonriente

-¿qué?

- Si te asustaste por que viste algo feo – dice señalando a su rostro – es porque te viste a ti mismo, soy un espejo

- Jajaja, estaba con la mente en blanco, y no deberías decir eso, Ud. es hermosa – me giro tomándola del mentón – eres preciosa, las más linda del mundo.

-Gracias por el cumplido señor adulador

- No es un cumplido, es la verdad – le doy un beso fugaz, no quiero que me pregunte sobre lo que pensaba – Vamos adentro aun quiero bailar

- Vamos – ella me lleva de la mano – empezó la hora loca y tienes que bailarla conmigo

-¿la hora loca?

-Una hora sin parar de bailar, donde se mezcla muchos éxitos bailables, desde zamba, lambada, electrónica, música de los 80

- Bueno, mientras no me hagas hacer el ridículo

- Tranquilo – me besa, agarra mis manos y empieza a moverse y yo trato de seguir su ritmo

Fue un baile completamente loco, había bailes simples hasta bailes que parecían que tenían coreografías establecidas como uno llamado el meneíto y la macarena. En bailes complicados como zamba ella se lucía y yo trataba de no quedar en ridículo, pero fue fantástico. Todos se organizaban para bailar al mismo tiempo. Hicimos una fila y corrimos por el salón, en verdad todos nos divertimos, aunque la mayoría eran extraños para mí, todos se trataban como grandes amigos.

Luego de una hora de baile, todos nos caímos exhaustos en los sofás. Estábamos sudando y todos felices. Nunca había bailado así, con razón los latinos se los considera como personas alegres. Arturo nos anuncia que llego la hora del Karaoke. Es verdad, ella canta, la vi en unas fotos de su perfil

Varios chicos cantaron muchas canciones, en inglés, en español, de todo tipo de género. Algunos muy bien, otros lo hacían mal, pero de los "gallos" que producían nos sacaban carcajadas a todos.

-Aunque hoy no tenemos el dúo dinámico, por lo menos nos cantará Alex – todos rieron

-Dale, ponme una romántica - dice Alex poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al escenario improvisado

-Ok, quieres ir por lo sentimental, ya se cual ponerla, te sale muy bonita cuando la cantas

-Dale – se sube al escenario y coge el micrófono – Chicos, yo sé que todos están animados, pero yo me voy por lo sentimental – escucho como chiflean, y la animan

La canción empieza:** (Por besarte - Lu** www_youtube_com/watch?v=30yW5qfrrv0**)**, yo me siento en el sofá y me pierdo en su mirada, que está fija en mí. Puede que este enamorado, pero su voz es hermosa, nunca pensé que el amor pusiera tu mundo de patas arribas. Todo lo veo de mil colores, me pierdo en la realidad, parezco un niño entusiasmado, un adolescente descontrolado, todo por esta niña.

Todos chiflean cuando acaba la canción y empiezan a gritar que cante otra. Ella se acerca a Arturo y le indica la nueva canción. Ella se acerca al micrófono

-Bueno chicos, esta canción como la otra quiero dedicarla al niño que ha robado mi corazón – todos gritan "Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", - que molestosos, Josh, esto va para ti – me lanza un beso que yo simulo atrapar y poner mi mejilla por lo que todos me abuchean y ella empieza su canción:** (Llegaste Tú – Jesse y Joy** www_youtube_com/watch?v=XWgGYFqiCVM**)**

- ¿Qué te pareció? – me pregunta sentándose en mi regazo y besándome

-Que eres maravillosa, ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

- Probablemente muchas cosas, pero por ahora quiero besarte – escuchamos que Darío empieza habla por el micrófono

-Quiero dedicar esta canción a la niña de mis sueños, que aunque no esté conmigo. Yo siempre estaré para ella – siento como Alex se tensa y todas las miradas van a nosotros:**(Nunca imagine - Tommy Torres** www_youtube_com/watch?v=josjS2ORbtQ, esa canción me hizo sentir celoso, debía ser yo quien le cante algo así de bonito, y se que ella se siente mal por dejarlo, lo que hace a mi corazón retorcerse. Él en verdad la ama. Termina la canción y vuelve a hablar:

-No quiero que te sientas mal, pero en verdad quiero que seas feliz, siempre estaré a tu lado – suena otra canción:** (Suelta mi mano - Sin Bandera - ** www_youtube_com/watch?v=2LB370yjVNk**)**, ella no deja de verlo, aunque me abraza sé que su mente está en él. Otra daga atraviesa mi corazón, como puedo haber estado tan feliz hace 10 minutos y ahora tan desolado. Quizás esta canción sea una despedida, o como dijo él, ella necesita vivir las cosas y solo es un hasta pronto. Sus ojos están vidriosos, lo que hace a mi alma y corazón se caiga a pedazos.

Todos chiflean cuando termina. En verdad canto muy bien. Pero su mensaje fue directo. La mayoría sabe de quién habla. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, sentir miedo porque ella lo amé y simplemente este conmigo porque yo la confundí. Ella nota mi rostro porque me besa dulcemente. Trato de sonreír, pero en verdad no creo que lo haya podido hacer.

-Te quiero – me susurra en el oído – no lo olvides

-Ahora quisiera pedirle a Alex que me acompañe en esta canción, ya que ambos estamos hoy románticos – él habla y ella me ve interrogativa, yo le hago una seña para alentarla, ella me besa y va hacia el escenario, ¿Qué puede pasar?. Ella toma el micrófono, y me mira cuando la canción empieza a sonar:** ( A quien tú decidiste amar – Mario Sandoval** www_youtube_com/watch?v=7jfEZHPt3iY**)**

Eso fue contra mí. El escogió esa canción para provocarme. Ella lo acompaño, pero se dio cuenta de lo que Darío pretendía. Cuando terminaron él se acercó a ella, la beso en la mejilla y creo que le susurro algo. Yo no podía aguantar más y salí de ahí. Necesitaba aire fresco. Era mi primer día de novio y mi corazón estaba sufriendo.

Nunca he sentido desconfianza e inseguridad, pero este día me ha hecho vivir esos sentimientos y otros que nunca había experimentado, muchos de ellos malos.

-Josh – su voz suena suave, en tono de disculpa - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿Por qué? Me lo pregunta, como cree que me siento viéndolos juntos, es frustrante no poder hacer nada, sentirte como el amor se va de tus manos, como la felicidad se va entre tus dedos como arena. ¿Porque?, ella está conmigo y no puedo evitar sentir que la pierdo a cada segundo

-No podía presenciar su declaración de amor por ti – ella me toma del hombro y me gira

-Josh, es nuestro primer día de novios y ya estamos haciéndonos daño – suspira – mejor dicho yo te hago daño, y el verte así me causa dolor a mí también

La abrazo y ella me corresponde, aspiro su aroma, nunca podría cansarme de esto

-Te quiero Alex, no quiero perderte

-Ni yo – aflojo nuestro abrazo y la tomo del mentón, miro sus ojos y me hundo en sus labios, son mi refugio, son los que me quitan el sueño, los que me dan alegría, los que me quitan todas las inseguridades - Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos

- ¿quieres despedirte?

-No, solo quiero estar contigo – mi corazón empieza a vibrar, los pedazos se juntaron nuevamente para latir por ella

Caminamos a su casa, abrazados, en silencio. No quería complicar las cosas, ella se sentía mal, pero está conmigo. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de dejarme pero no lo hizo, él estaba dispuesto a recibirla de regreso, pero me eligió.

-Bien llegamos, ¿nos vemos el lunes? – ella dice con dudo, pero yo quiero verla mañana, no puedo esperar tanto para verla

-¿Podemos vernos mañana?

-No estoy segura, mañana mi familia vendrá a mi casa, y no creo poder salir contigo – ella aun no quiere presentarme a su familia aún, no debería sentirme mal, tiene razón es muy pronto

-Ni siquiera un ratito – hago un puchero

-Josh no hagas eso, a las 11h30 iré al estadio con mi hermano a ver a mi equipo a jugar futbol, ¿quieres ir? Solo puedo verte ese rato

-Claro, quiero ir contigo, amo el futbol, ¿no tendrás ningún problema con tu hermano?

-No como crees, eres mi novio y que mejor que conozcas a mi hermano. Al resto de mi familia la conocerás luego de un tiempo. Creo que es pronto aun.

- SI tienes razón – la beso – estoy ansioso por verte mañana, mejor dicho más tarde porque ya son las 3 de la mañana.

-Yo igual – acordamos donde encontrarnos, nos despedimos dándonos un apasionado beso obviamente.

Llegue a mi casa y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo de este día. Ahora ella es mi novia, y es lo único que necesito saber para decidirme a luchar y hacer que ella se enamoré de mí. Me duermo soñando en sus besos, en sus ojos, en sus caricias. En su forma de ser, en su personalidad, su alma, sus sentimientos. Ella es mía.

* * *

**Espero comentarios de q les esta pareciendo y en q creen q debo mejorar.. como les dije la historia kiero hacerlo de lo mas simple, como si fuera real... me mandaron un mns sobre si la pueden publicar en otras pag y claro q lo pueden hacer... y en cuanto a las canciones acepto sugerencia, he escuchado de todo tipo de musica tratando de encontrar las mejores letras :)**

**... 3 Milet**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

La vida te pone cosas raras en el camino, hace menos de un mes estaba convencida de mi amor por Darío, ahora siento algo muy fuerte por Josh, no sé si deba llamarlo amor, pero lo quiero conmigo, lo necesito a mi lado, más de lo que me gusta admitir.

Hoy le presentaré a mi hermano, por suerte Andrés es súper, buena gente y comprensivo. Sabrá guardarme el secreto. Me pongo la camiseta mi equipo, la gorra y unas gafas por qué hará sol. Partimos hasta el estadio de la ciudad. Caminamos unas cuadras de donde dejamos el auto. Espero que Josh ya esté aquí porque cuando se trata de futbol ni mi hermano ni yo nos gusta esperar o perdernos algo.

-Ya entremos, dile a tu novio que nos vemos adentro – le conté a mi hermano quien era en realidad Josh, él no se sorprendió por al igual que yo fama y dinero no nos importa, y menos a él que del cine solo disfruta ver las películas.

-Hola mi vida – Josh llega abrazándome por detrás justo cuando íbamos a ingresar al estadio

-Estábamos por irnos – le dije haciéndole señas para que viera a mi hermano, él se separó rápidamente de mí sonrojado

-Hola – le extendió su mano a Andres – Mucho gusto soy Josh, él …..

-Novio de mi hermana, ya lo sé – mi hermano sonrío – no tienes por qué sentirte incomodo, yo también tuve su edad y sé que les gusta andar de melosos, pero más te vale que no le hagas nada a mi hermana porque te buscare donde te escondas

- Tranquilo, nunca sería capaz de hacer algo malo para ella

-Eso espero, ahora vamos que no quiero que empiece el partido – nos apresuramos a ingresar, llegamos a una de las partes más altas donde podíamos apreciar toda la cancha.

El partido empezó, mi hermano y yo nos concentramos. Fue un juego emocionante, muchas veces grite barbaridades al árbitro. Pero como siempre disfrute mucho. Cuando termino el primer periodo, Andrés fue a comprar unos Hot-Dogs; gire a ver Josh que estaba con una mirada un poco perdida

-¿No te gusta el futbol?

-No es eso – suspira – si me gusta, pero pensé que tendríamos tiempo para nosotros

-Josh… es futbol, debes concentrarte en eso

-Es que 45 minutos no hiciste más que pensar en eso, y yo aquí queriendo abrazarte, ni siquiera me lo permitiste

- ¿Querías abrazarme? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Lo intente, pero cada vez que estiraba mi brazo, tú te ponías de pie, brincabas, te movías de un lado a otro, así que mejor decidí ver el partido, aunque admito que fue bueno, quería estar contigo – dice haciendo un puchero que me produjo ternura

- ¿no me digas que estas celoso? – dije riendo

-No te burles, es difícil tener tu atención – sonrío – es tan raro sentir celos de algo en lugar de alguien

-¿Sabes que eres ridículo? – No podía contener la risa, me acerque a él y lo bese – pero eres MI ridículo y te quiero muchísimo

-Contigo todo es raro – me dice besándome de nuevo

-¿Raro malo o raro bueno?

-Raro fantástico – dice besando mi frente

-Buena respuestas, pero para la próxima espero que veas el futbol y no quieras tener mi atención, porque perderás

-Ya aprendí mi lección – me estrecha hacia él y yo coloco mi cabeza en su hombro – Nunca pensé conseguir una mujer que este obsesionada con el futbol

- Cuando tenga hijos espero que alguno sea futbolista – solté mi comentario, cuando me di cuenta que no debía tocar ese tema aún, suele ser incómodo

-No creo que eso sea posible, si alguno de tus hijos debe ser deportista tendrá que ser basquetbolista

-¿y porque? – subió mis gafas colocándolas sobre mi cabello

-Porque su papá le va a enseñar a jugar – dice con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo sabes que su papa va a preferir el baloncesto al futbol?- no debí preguntar eso

-Porque a su papá le encanta el baloncesto, y a mis pequeños también les gustara – besa mi frente y me sonrojo ante su mención de hijos entre los 2. Por suerte mi hermano volvió con 3 hot-dogs y colas y dejamos el tema

Vimos el segundo periodo, yo me concentre como siempre pero trate de prestarle atención a Josh. Quien me abrazo, y discutimos varias jugadas. Luego de un rato el sacó su cámara de fotos. Me coloque mis gafas y mi gorra, tomamos una foto de ambos sacando la lengua y Andrés nos tomó una foto en la que yo lo besaba en la mejilla y él sonreía, detrás de nosotros se veía el partido de futbol.

A pesar de que él está rodeado de fama y dinero, es muy humilde, disfruta de cosas pequeñas, es una persona real. Es difícil imaginarse que él vive en ese mundo donde cada persona se cree mejor que otra, es tan sencillo y lindo. Siento que cada día me enamoro más de este niño. No quiero pensar aun en lo difícil que será cuando todo esto acabe.

Aunque nos despedimos hace 5 minutos, ya lo extraño. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, me encantaría pasar todo el día con él pero no es posible. Las reglas de la casa debo cumplirlas. Pero mañana saldremos juntos.

Así pasamos toda la semana, salimos todos los días después de mis clases, algunas veces con Connor, nos divertimos mucho los 3. Mi mamá sospecha que ando con alguien, pero no dice nada. No quiero mentirle, pero sé que Josh pronto volverá a su antigua vida y cuando todo nuestro cuento de hadas termine no quiero que otros sepan nuestro secreto. A veces me hago ilusiones pensando en que nuestra relación durará, que atravesará distancias, y será perfecto. Pero la vida me ha enseñado que los cuentos de hadas no existen.

-¿Sabes que eres la mujer más preciosa que he conocido?

-Josh, me asustaste – suelto el aire y el me abraza por detrás - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Perdóname tenía que preparar unas cosas – me besa la mejilla – Vamos, te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa?

- No seas curiosa, ahora recógete el cabello que vendaré tus ojos

-¿Estás loco? No vas hacer eso – la verdad me da miedo andar a ciegas – Además no sabes a donde ir, yo siempre manejo

-Tranquila, lo planee todo, sé por dónde ir – coloca una venda en mis ojos – confía en mi – deposita un beso en mis labios

Subí al auto, condujo por unos 15 minutos. No tengo idea de a dónde vamos, él no conoce mucho lugares, yo he sido su guía turística, pero veamos qué pasa. El auto se detiene y escucho como él se baja del auto. Abre mi puerta

-Ya llegamos, baja con cuidado

-Josh, odio estar a ciegas, siento que me voy a caer - el pasa un brazo por mis rodillas y el otro por mi espalda

-Tranquila, conmigo siempre estarás segura – me besa en la mejilla

-¿Sabes que eres cursi? – suelta carcajadas

-Contigo no puedo evitarlo, ser cursi me es natural, así que más vale que te acostumbres porque tú no te quedas atrás cuando hablamos de cursilerías

-Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo – le doy un palmazo en su cabeza

-Oyeeee.. ¿Por qué me maltratas? Te denunciaré por maltrato

-Estás loco Josh, además te lo mereces por convertirme en una adolescente cursi y enamorada

-Si estoy loco – empieza a girar conmigo en brazos, yo me sujeto de su cuello- Loco por ti

-Josh bájame – empiezo a gritar

-No tengas miedo, nunca dejaría que te pase nada princesa – me baja con cuidado poniéndome sobre mis pies – Además ya llegamos, ¿estás lista?

-Sip, apúrate que me desespero estar ciega

-Que desesperada que eres – empieza a desatar mi venda –cierra los ojos

-Dale, apúrate, odio la intriga – se coloca detrás y abraza mi cintura

-Ábrelos – lo hago suavemente y me doy cuenta que estamos las afueras de la ciudad. Es un punto alto donde podemos apreciar toda la ciudad, es un lugar muy hermoso, no había venido aquí en años

-Waooo ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?

-Mi abuelo me mostró, dijo que cuando vino a este lugar se dio cuenta que aquí quería vivir, es hermoso, pensé que me traerías aquí algún momento pero por suerte no lo hiciste y te traje yo

-Hace mucho tiempo que no he venido, pero me alegra estar aquí contigo, es una muy linda sorpresa – beso su mejilla

-Esa no es la sorpresa

-¿ah no? – mete una mano en su bolsillo y saca un par de anillos de madera, debió comprarlos el día que visitamos un centro artesanal

Toma mi mano y coloca el anillo en mi dedo anular sin romper la conexión de nuestras miradas – Ahora eres oficialmente mi novia

No puedo dejar de sonreír ante su detalle – Pensé que ya lo era

- ¿te gusto?

-Pues claro que me gusto, es lo más hermoso que me han dado – digo mirando el anillo, veo que tiene una inscripción "Siempre A y J" – No tengo nada para ti – le digo tristemente

-Tranquila, compre 2 anillos – me entrega el otro anillo, lo tomo y no dudo en ponérselo – eso está mejor, ahora somos oficialmente novios

-Me encanto tu sorpresa Josh, contigo todo es perfecto - gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer tan repentinamente

-Diablos, no planee que lloviera, vamos será mejor que entremos al auto no quiero que te enfermes

-No te preocupes por mí, amo la lluvia – él sonríe y toma mis muñecas y las pasa tras su cuello, luego baja sus manos a mi cintura

-Pues este momento es perfecto, no hay como un beso bajo la lluvia – las gotas caen más fuertemente, estamos empapados, el viento es fuerte y frío, pero no siento nada, no me importa nada, solo puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, enviado holeadas de calor, mi cuerpo se amolda al suyo, nuestros labios encajan como piezas de rompecabezas.

Nuestro beso paso de ser tierno a tornarse pasional. Sus manos recorren mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo y yo profundizo más nuestro beso. No quiero soltarlo, lo necesito, necesito de él, de su calor, de sus besos. Estamos empapados y nuestras ropas se pegan al cuerpo.

El posa sus manos en mis muslos y me levanta, yo me sujeto a su cintura con mis piernas, no rompemos el beso pero él nos lleva hacia el auto que está a unos 50 metros. No sé cómo llegamos a él, pero chocamos con la parte delantera. La intensidad de nuestro beso nos abruma, gracias a la lluvia, el suelo se vuelve resbaloso y Josh pierde el equilibrio y caemos en el lodo, yo encima de él.

Dejamos de besarnos y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos. Las carcajadas no tardaron en aparecer

-En verdad contigo pierdo el control – dice Josh con una sonrisa apenada

-Jajaja te ves tan ridículo Hutcherson

-Yo ridículo – dice con tono de indignación, con su mano embarra de barro mancha mi cara – ahora quien se ve ridícula?

Agarro barro y se lo embarro en el rostro – Ahora estamos a mano – él se gira hasta yo quedar en el piso lodoso y el encima de mí

-¿quieres jugar rudo señorita? - ataca mis labios y yo los recibo, empezamos a girar por el piso lleno de barro, abrazados, besándonos, una mezcla de barro y dulzura. La lluvia no paraba y yo estaba viviendo unos de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Pasamos horas bajo la lluvia. Por suerte nadie vino por este lugar, quizás por el clima. Nos encontrábamos recostados en el piso. El apoyado su espalda en un árbol, y yo con mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Las ramas y hojas nos cubrían un poco de la lluvia, pero seguíamos mojándonos, el viento soplando, llenos de lodo pero nuestra cercanía era suficiente para mantenernos en calor. El atardecer llego, y veíamos las luces de la ciudad encenderse de poco a poco. Algún día vendríamos y veríamos las estrellas, ahora el cielo esta nublado, pero eso no quita la belleza del momento.

-Alex tengo que decirte algo – Josh rompe nuestro cómodo silencio. Su tono es de tristeza

-¿qué sucede? – me apoyo en mi codo para mirarlo al rostro

- El jueves tengo…. Que regresar a EEUU – me acomodo como estaba antes, no quiero que me vea llorar, lo bueno siempre dura poco, quizás ahora ya no lo vuelva a ver, él regresará a su vida y fácilmente se olvidara de mí – ¿no dices nada?

-No tengo nada que decir – las lágrimas empujan en mis ojos por salir

- Yo te voy a extrañar demasiado, a cada segundo tú serás el único de mis pensamientos – besa mi cabeza – te prometo volver apenas pueda, prometo llamarte todos los días, y quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo en las horas que estemos disponibles para tener video llamadas, solo….. – Su voz se corta – no quiero que te alejes de mí, no quiero que la distancia nos impida querernos

No quiero dañar el momento, quiero convencerme a mí misma de que nuestra relación seguirá a pesar de todo, no seré yo quien lo impida, si él en verdad quiere luchar, yo lucharé con él.

-Josh, nada de lo que pase, ni cuán lejos estés, ni cuánto tiempo pase hará que mis sentimientos por ti cambien – es verdad, nada hará que cambien, la pregunta es si los misma sucederá con él

- Si te pidiera que vengas conmigo no lo harás ¿verdad?

- No Josh, no puedo hacerlo, esta es mi vida, no puedo dejarla ahora, además quiero graduarme, el otro ciclo ya tomare todas mis materias y será más pesado – suspiro aun mirando al horizonte – pero como tú dices podemos seguir con esto, todo a su tiempo pequeño – sigo tratando de convencerme más a mí que a él

-Nunca te obligaré a nada Alex, pero si quieres estar conmigo, si quieres irte conmigo me harías la persona más feliz – besa mi cabeza y suelta un suspiro -Sabes que estos 2 días que nos quedan quiero aprovechar a lo máximo, aunque terminemos con un resfriado por andar en estas condiciones

-Por suerte mi sistema inmunológico resiste mucho, pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos, quiero bañarme y lavar esta ropa antes de que lleguen mis papis a la casa – Josh hace un puchero – No me convencerá joven, además tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo un examen de Infectología

-Bueno solo porque esa materia suena difícil – él se pone de pie y me sujeta de ambas manos para ayudarme a mí, el me tironea haciendo que me ponga de pie y me pegue su cuerpo, deposita mis manos detrás de su cuello y me besa

-Eso tampoco me convencerá – le dijo sonriendo entre nuestros labios

-Mal intento – me dice pícaramente - ¿y qué tal esto? – me besa nuevamente con más dulzura, sujeta mi labio inferior entre sus dientes provocándome un delicioso dolor

-Ese fue un buen intento pero esta vez no me convencerás

- Vale – me toma de la mano jalándome al auto – pero la próxima vez no te salvarás

- No me retes Hutcherson, que soy capaz de dejarte un buen tiempo sin mis besos – le digo engreída

-Olvida lo que dije, no quiero pasar por esa tortura por anticipado

* * *

**¿que pasará cuando Josh regrese a EEUU? Su amor superará la distancia :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Deje a mi NOVIA en su casa, si por fin es mi novia oficialmente. Estoy tan feliz, contento, no lo sé, no creo que haya palabras para describirlo. Cuando llegue a casa seguramente traía una enorme sonrisa porque Connor y mis abuelos me molestaron con ello

-Por Dios hijo, cuéntame la buena noticia, me estas matando de curiosidad, también quisiera saber que le paso a tu ropa – me pregunta mi abuela

-Pues abuela – le paso un brazo por sus hombros – ya tienes una nueva nieta

-¿no se suponía que ya eran novios Alex y tú? – pregunta mi hermano

- Pues sí, ya lo éramos, pero hoy se lo pedí de la forma más correcta y ella lo acepto, pase la más maravillosa tarde de mi vida

-Por la sonrisa que traes me imagino que estuvo genial – dice Connor mirándome de arriba abajo – y supongo que tu aspecto tiene que ver con eso, ¿no me digas que Alex te venció en luchas y te hizo caer en un charco de lodo?

-Muy chistoso hermano, la verdad es que ambos terminamos con este aspecto – me rio recordando nuestros besos bajo la lluvia

-Mejor no pregunto – dice mi abuelo abrazando a mi abuela – será mejor que vayas a tomar un baño y baja para cenar

Subo a mi habitación, me meto a la ducha y me doy un largo baño. No me había dado cuenta el frío que sentía hasta que las gotas calientes cayeron en mi cuerpo prácticamente cocinándome. Cenamos en medio de risas, mis abuelos están felices por mi relación, ellos aman a mi novia, lo que me hace más feliz aun ¿Quién no amaría a esa niña? Como yo viajo el Jueves ellos no me acompañaran al aeropuerto de la capital, pero me propusieron que lo haga Alex, ellos ya han comprado los boletos de avión desde aquí hasta la capital. Cuando vine al país viaje en auto hasta aquí porque quería conocer este país, ahora ya no es necesario.

Espero que Alex acepte. Además el jueves noche como despedida mis abuelos reservaron en un restaurante, donde prometí presentarles a Alex como mi novia, mi abuela es muy tradicional.

-Josh, tu representante esta al teléfono – Connor grita desde la sala

-Hola Steven ¿Cómo vas?

-Josh, por fin logró contactarte, ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Lo lamento, prometí llamarte pero he estado ocupado, además el viernes estaré por allá

-¿ocupado? Me imagino que con tu nueva novia – dice Steven con un tono de ironía- Josh tenía que decirte que con lo de tu relación tu popularidad se ha elevado por los cielos, y más con la incógnita de su identidad

-¿En verdad? No me lo esperaba

-Josh, es la mejor jugada que has hecho, llamaba para decirte lo que debes hacer ahora

-¿lo que debo hacer?- no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar con esto

-Ahora debes darla a conocer al mundo, debes decir donde te encuentras, quien es ella y lo loco de amor que estas por esa niña

- No estoy muy seguro de eso Steven

-Josh, soy tu manager, publicista, hazme caso, además eso será bueno para ella, tú sabes que si ganan como pareja del año hay un gran cheque detrás de eso, estoy seguro que ella estará feliz por ese dinero

-No lo sé Steven, no quiero comprometer nuestra relación, ya de por si es un poco difícil, por la distancia y todo eso... – me interrumpe

-Por lo mismo Josh, ella es mujer y seguro está insegura de que tú la quieres y que mejor forma de mostrarle tu amor haciendo que el mundo se entere de quien es la chica que te trae loco- después de meditarlo creo que es una buena idea, Steven me explica lo que debo hacer, eso incluye usar las redes sociales, publicar fotos nuestras y una pequeña emboscada de a prensa en el aeropuerto de este país cuando este por volver.

Alex me dijo que estaba sin internet durante toda esta semana, así que le hice caso a Steven y empecé a subir fotos nuestras en la red, Facebook y twitter iban a estallar. Veía noticias de mí por todo lado "Josh Hutcherson y Su Nuevo Romance, por fin tenemos un rostro", gracias a que ella no era famosa aun no la identificaban y tampoco daban con mi ubicación.

Espero que lo que estoy haciendo no me ponga en problemas, decido llamarla para ver que haremos mañana, solo nos quedan 2 días juntos y quiero aprovecharlos al máximo.

-Si bueno? – la voz de una mujer me contesta, tuve que llamar al teléfono de su casa porque su celular me enviaba a buzón

-Buenas noches, podría hablar con Alexandra – pregunto nervioso, estoy hablando con mi suegra, espero que no se enoje con ella, que no sea de esas madres celosas

-Un momento por favor, ya se la paso – escucho como le llama para que conteste

-Si bueno? – me contesta muy educadamente

-¿Cómo está la señorita más linda del mundo?

- Josh, ¿Cómo así me llamas a este teléfono?

-Lamento si te cause problemas, pero tu celular me enviaba a buzón

-¿En verdad? Déjame ver – escucho como se mueve – Diablos, ya entiendo, mi celular acaba de morir

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues digamos que mi bebé compartió con nosotros la experiencia de la tarde, ni modo tendré que ver como consigo otro, por lo menos que me sirva para llamadas, por suerte tenia todos los archivos en mi computador – aunque suena triste eso me da una gran idea

-Lo lamento mucho mi vida, todo es mi culpa

-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa, pero no gano nada lamentándome, mejor dime ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

-Pues quería escuchar tu voz, sabes últimamente eres mi propia marca de heroína

-No sé si sentirme halagada o asustada por tu comentario

-Solo espero que no me tengas miedo, porque si tratas de alejarme me comportaré como un adicto con síndrome de dependencia buscando la fuente de mi necesidad

-¿desde cuándo sabes sobre síndromes?

-Cada palabra que sale de tu boca es captada por todo mi cuerpo, así que si termino hablando en términos médicos es tu culpa- escucho como suelta una carcajada- la verdad quería ver que íbamos a hacer mañana para pasar el día

-Olvide decirte sobre eso- suelta un suspiro – mañana tengo clases en la mañana y en la tarde me ofrecí a cuidar a mis sobrinas (las hijas de su prima), creo que no podremos vernos

-Por favor, podemos llevarlas con nosotros, además muero por conocerlas en persona, me has hablado tanto de ellas que me siento como si fuera su padre

-¿No te molestaría llevarlas?

-Claro que no, quiero conocerlas, quiero conocer todo lo que te rodea, además amo a los niños, mañana pasaré por ti a las 2pm

-Estaré lista, gracias Josh

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por ser tan especial, te quiero mucho, no lo olvides

-Yo igual, no tienes nada que agradecerme - quiero saber si sabe de qué nuestras fotos están colgadas en la red - ¿te conectarás al chat?

-No recuerdas que te dije que estaba sin internet hasta el viernes – suelto el aire cómo un gran suspiro de alivio – Bueno Josh, amo hablar contigo pero debo irme a dormir, planeo madrugar a estudiar, nos vemos mañana pequeño, sueña con los angelitos

-Claro que lo haré, tú seguramente estarás en mis sueños, te quiero princesa, espero que sueñes conmigo

-Puede ser, no controlo lo que sueño ¿sabes?

-Amo cuando dices cosas para llevarme la contra, duerme bien Alex

Al día siguiente tuve que salir de compras, quería impresionar a las pequeñas, les compre un peluche a cada una con forma de conejito muy tierno, además debía comprarle un regalo a mi novia. Le compre el celular más avanzado que encontré, le habría contratado un paquete de internet y pagado por un año de adelanto, así podríamos estar en contacto a cada momento. Guarde todas nuestras fotografías, video en él. Se lo daría antes de partir, espero que aún no haya visto que hice pública nuestros recuerdos.

Pasamos toda la tarde con las pequeñas, la mayor tiene 4 años, se llama Victoria y las mellizas tiene 2 años, se llaman Emily y Renata, son unas pequeñas diablillas, muy preciosas. Fuimos a un parque donde ellas podrían jugar y nosotros controlábamos que no hicieran daño.

La devoción que Alex les tenía a esas niñas era como las de una auténtica madre, en un futuro estoy seguro que ella desempeñará un papel maternal fenomenal. Espero que sus hijos también sean míos, aunque pensar en esas cosas es demasiado pronto debo admitir que la idea me ilusiona.

La tarde se nos fue volando y llego mi último día en este país, lamentablemente Alex tenia clases todo el día, así que la vería en la noche cuando vayamos a la cena con mis abuelos. Es una cena de gala, mis abuelos reservaron en un restaurante muy elegante, como despedida para mí y mi hermano. Pareciera que el tiempo transcurría de la forma más lenta, deseaba verla, me moría por estrecharla entre mis brazos.

Diablos, quería besarla, me he vuelto un adicto a su esencia. Quiero verla arreglada, recuerdo la última vez que la vi con ropa elegante, lamentablemente esa noche arruine todo tratando de propasarme, pero quien me culparía por llenarme de lujuria si tenía esa preciosidad frente a mí.

Cuando por fin llegue la hora, tome el auto de mi abuelo y fui a buscarla. Mis abuelos y Connor tomarán un taxi y nos esperaran en el restaurante.

Espero 10 minutos fuera de su casa cuando por fin salió. Mi mandíbula prácticamente cayó al suelo. Estaba preciosa, su vestido era de color violeta, sencillo, como siempre, un poco ajustado en su busto y holgado el resto, caía ajustando a su cuerpo de una forma delicada, llegando hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba lleno de sus rizos, caían enmarcando su rostro, de una forma muy ordenada, no como sus típicos rizos alborotados. Su maquillaje era muy sutil, y sus ojos se veían más grandes que nunca. Era sencillamente hermosa.

Me acerque a ella, su timidez salió a flote, de seguro estaba nerviosa -¿te gusta?

No le di tiempo a responder, le tome de la cintura y cerré el espacio entre nuestros labios. Necesitaba la sensación que estos momentos me regalaban. No quería sepárame, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente

-Supongo que si te gusto

-¿es en serio? Ni la luna ni las estrellas brilla como tú – acaricio su mejilla – eres hermosa

-De tanto que lo dices me lo terminaré creyendo

-Pues no deberías dudarlo, eres las más hermosa de todas – le doy otro beso fugaz – será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que me lleguen los malos pensamientos

-Eres terrible Josh – abro la puerta del auto para que pueda subir. Llegamos al restaurant, la tomo de la mano y siento que está nerviosa

-Vamos Alex, ¿Por qué los nervios? Ya conoces a mis abuelos

-Pero ahora somos novios, es diferente

-Ellos te adoran, y ahora te van a querer más – beso su frente – lo más probable es que mi abuela te llamará "nieta" desde ahora

Dejamos nuestros abrigos en la entrada, con nuestros dedos entrelazados nos dirigimos a la mesa donde nos esperaban Connor y mis abuelos.

Todos estaban felices de que seamos novios, la cena fue muy divertida, Alex sabe cómo ganarse a la gente con su forma de ser, siempre tan sencilla, espontanea. Me perdí toda la noche en sus ojos, no podía evitar verla tan entusiasmada, su sonrisa hacía que mi corazón quiera salirse del pecho. Creo que esto es amor, sin duda, es algo nuevo para mí, pero sin duda es lo más fuerte que he sentido.

-Basta Josh, vas a desgastar a tu novia de tanto mirarla – Connor y sus comentarios, que me hicieron sonrojar

-No puedo evitarlo – levanto lo hombros – si mi novia luce tan hermosa

-Amor juvenil, es hermoso – dice mi abuela tomando la mano de mi abuelo

-Bueno es hora de que lleve a mi novia a su casa, no quiero que mis suegros se enojen por ser muy tarde – veo como Alex me mira con intriga, ella puede llegar a la hora que desee pero yo quiero un tiempo a solas con ella

-Bueno Alex, nos seguiremos viendo, espero que nos visites a pesar de Josh no este

-Claro que sí, los visitaré y muchas gracias por los boletos de avión, en verdad estoy feliz por poder acompañar a Josh lo más que puedo

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por hacer a mi nieto tan feliz, además serás excusa para que nos visite más seguido – mi abuela se despide con un beso de mi novia

-Ten por seguro que lo haré – me despido con la mano y salimos del restaurante

-¿Puedes explicarme eso de que tengo que llegar pronto a mi casa?

-Lo siento, quería una excusa para sacarnos de ahí – la tomo con ambas manos de la cara y la beso – quiero aprovechar cada minuto contigo

-Es una buena excusa, cursi pero buena- ella me besa - ¿y que tiene planeado hacer señor Hutcherson?

-Nada en especial, solo quiero ver el cielo estrellado

-En verdad eso suena cursi – suelta una sonrisa – pero se dónde podemos disfrutarlo

Nos subimos en el auto y ella se puso detrás del volante. Luego de 15 minutos estábamos en la autopista saliendo de la ciudad

-La próxima vez que vengas te llevare a conocer sitios fuera de la ciudad

-Eso sería perfecto, por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

-Querías ver la estrellas, pues necesitamos ir a un sitio donde no haya luces – luego de unos minutos ella toma un desvío por un camino de tierra, un poco lleno de baches donde al parecer no vive nadie. Todo está muy silencioso, los arboles no rodean. Ella para el auto y se baja antes de que yo le pregunte algo.

-¿Qué te parece? – miro al cielo y en verdad me sorprendo de lo que veo. Las estrellas y la luna brillan con tal intensidad que puedo divisar el pequeño sendero a nuestro lado que va hacia un pequeño río donde la luz se refleja. Un paisaje muy hermoso – encontré este lugar una vez que decidí aventurarme por nuevo rumbos, a veces vengo a pensar, es mi escondite

-Es en verdad precioso – me acerco a ella por detrás, abrazo su cintura y color mi mentón en su hombro – gracias por mostrarte tu sitio secreto

-Solo contigo lo compartiría

-¿Ahora quién es la cursi? – suelta una carcajada – amo que me digas cosas como esas – beso el lóbulo de su oreja por lo que la siento estremecerse

-Estaba siguiéndote la corriente

Nos sentamos a orillas del pequeño río, me apoye en un árbol y ella se recostó en mi pecho de espaldas entre mis piernas, nos cubrí a ambos con nuestros abrigos. No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos cayados, pero no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario, disfrutábamos de nuestro contacto, de los sonidos que emitían los animales y el rio junto a nosotros. Nunca pensé que disfrutara tanto del silencio.

-Sabes que no cambiaría este momento por nada en el mundo, no recuerdo haberme sentido más dichoso alguna vez

-¿en serio? – ella se gira para quedar frente a mí

-Nunca sería capaz de mentirte, quiero que esto dure por siempre – veo su mirada llena de tristeza – espero que cuando me vaya no te olvides de mí, porque yo no podre apartarte de mi mente ni un solo minuto

-Sabes que eso es mentira – su mirada se llena de rabia – me olvidaras, lo sé, te olvidaras de todo esto, por favor Josh, déjame disfrutar lo poco que me queda

-¿Qué? Alex no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? – Suelto un suspiro resignado - ¿en verdad crees que eres solo una distracción para mí?¿en verdad crees que solo te estoy usando por un rato?

-No quiero pensar eso, pero es difícil de creer todo lo que me dices – ella se levanta y camina hacia la orilla del río, no dudo en seguirla. Le tomo del brazo para que me miré, por sus ojos se derraman lágrimas –Es difícil pensar que alguien como tú me quiera

-¿alguien como yo? – pregunto irritado

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, alguien como tú, alguien que lo tiene todo, fama, dinero, éxito, tienes millones de chicas muy hermosas detrás de ti, chicas bellas, personas iguales a ti

-Pues no quiero a ninguna de ellas, te quiero a ti – paso mi mano por mi cabello – Alex por favor, deja de menospreciarte, eres la persona más especial que he conocido en mi vida, eres dulce, eres generosa, hermosa, compasiva, luchadora, podría nombra miles de virtudes más, lo único que importa aquí es que te necesito a mi lado y necesito que dejes esa desconfianza, te hace mal, me hace mal… no se la razones porque eres tan insegura cuando se trata de ti

Me siento frustrado, no quiero que su inseguridad nos afecte, pero ella tiene que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta lo valiosa que es. Sus lágrimas se derraman a chorros, lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarla. Siento sus sollozos en mi pecho. Me siento culpable por hacerla sentirse de esta manera.

-Lamento mucho haberte dicho esto – le digo cuando está más calmada – necesitas saber cuan valiosa eres, pero no debí ser grosero

-No fuiste grosero, fuiste sincero, perdóname a mí por desconfiar de ti

-No perdóname, es lógico que sientas ese tipo de desconfianza, solo no te enojes conmigo, no quiero separarme de ti con la idea de que me odias

-No te odio Josh, no podría hacerlo – la estrecho más fuerte

-Olvidemos todo esto – tomo su mentón y la obligo a mirarme – no quiero verte así, eres lo más valioso que tengo, nunca estaría dispuesto a perderte

Su beso me toma desprevenido, siento su necesidad de sentirse segura, siento el sabor de sus lágrimas y me siento culpable por que se sienta de esa manera. Gracias al cielo pudimos cambiar de tema, y el resto de la velada fue preciosa. En medio de besos y juegos el tiempo se había ido volando. La lleve a su casa sin antes repetirle cuanto la quiero, cuanto la extrañare.

Mañana será el día de nuestro "hasta pronto", sé que no podre evitar las lágrimas. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento vulnerable. Ella no es la única con inseguridades, yo también tengo miedo de que cuando este lejos ella se olvide de mí y regrese con Darío.

Lo único que puedo es conservar la esperanza de que eso no suceda. Yo sé que ella me quiere y que yo la amo, no dudaré en hacérselo saber.

* * *

**HOLA ... solo kiero decir que acepto sugerencias de canciones para mas adelante :)**

**es facil enconrar musica q josh puede dedicar, pero es dificil encontrar canciones que Alex le dedique :)**

**cada vez esta mas cerca el ADIOS... ahora les dejo un adelanto :)**

Bajamos del avión y siento que Josh se tensa un poco. Luego de pasar por revisión y dejar las maletas de Josh, el sugiere que almorcemos antes de ir a la sala de espera.

Apenas bajamos las gradas para dirigirnos a la ZONA DE ALIMENTOS y noto los muchos fotógrafos, fans con carteles de Josh. Los flashes no me dejaban ver. Mire a Josh y él se vía tenso, pero siento que él ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué está pasando? – sé que mi pregunta es estúpida pero me siento frustrada

-Lo lamento, esto siempre me sucede – lo dice con tristeza, pero siento que no está siendo sincero en algo. El me sujeta de la mano y me jala hacia un restaurante atravesando el muro de fotógrafos y fans que se han formado.

**¿Se enterara Alex q Josh la esta usando para aumentar su fama?**

**-Milet 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Me levanto rápidamente, me meto y tomo una ducha a prisa. Busco un conjunto ligero, debido que en la capital el clima es cálido a diferencia de aquí que es más frío. Luego de vestirme, desayunar, arreglarme el cabello dejándome mis rizos, claro aplicando millonadas de gel, y maquillarme estoy litas para quizás uno de los días más triste de mi vida.

De verdad lo extrañaré, esta vida y la otra. No quiero que se vaya, pero entiendo que su vida no es aquí. Quizá si todo va bien entre nosotros tendremos la oportunidad de estar juntos todo el tiempo que necesitemos, pero ahora no es de esa manera y yo simplemente tengo que fingir que estoy feliz para no echarme a llorar en sus brazos. Me he vuelto débil, no se la razón pero cuando estoy con él toda mi protección, todas mis defensas se deshacen, y me encuentro débil.

Veo por mi ventana que ya se encuentra esperando fuera de mi casa. Me despido de mi padres diciendo que voy a acompañar a un amigo a el aeropuerto, peo no le dije de que ciudad. Espero que no se enteren, aún no saben que tengo novio y mucho menos de quien se trata, prefiero tenerlo en secreto hasta ver que sucederá.

-Hola Connor, Hola Josh, perdón la tardanza no encontraba mis gafas – subí al auto, no siquiera logre ponerme el cinturón de seguridad cuando Josh me tomo por los hombros y me beso. Aunque me tomo por sorpresa ese beso también lo necesitaba.

-Ya basta, ustedes acabaran con mi inocencia – Josh y yo nos separamos y no reimos del comentario de Connor

-Dudo que tengas inocencia luego de verte con tu exnovia – suelta Josh, recuerdo que me comento que al ex de Connor era una chica que a pesar de su edad era muy lanzada, se lo comía a besos y según Josh desvestía a Connor en cada abrazo

-Esa es otra historia, si ustedes quieren voy a comprar un regalo y les doy tiempo para un rapidito

-Connor – gritamos Josh y yo al unísono, mis mejillas en verdad ardían

- Ok ok lo siento, tranquila Alex – dice riéndose – además dudo que mi hermano avance a hacerlo

-Cállate Connor – Josh lo reprende pero puedo ver que tiene una sonrisa reprimida

-Ok OK yo solo ofrecía mi ayuda, par de malagradecidos

Llegamos al aeropuerto y estacionamos el auto. Al regreso yo tendré que ir a dejarlo en casa de sus abuelos. Subimos al avión, me coloque junto a la ventana y Josh me abrazó.

-Sabes tengo un regalo para ti

-¿Un regalo? ¿En serio?

-Sip – se levanta para tomar su bolso del compartimento sobre nosotros – Espero que te guste – me da un paquete, lo abro y me encuentro con una Tablet

-Josh, no debiste haber gastado en esto

-¿no te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta, pero es un gasto innecesario

-¿Cómo que innecesario? Por mi culpa tu celular se dañó, además ahora podremos tener videoconferencias en cualquier momento, viene con internet incluido – no me gusta que gaste su dinero en mí, me molesto siempre que me compra este tipo de cosas, perfumes, peluches, todos son muy bonitos peor me hacen sentir incomoda – por favor, acéptalo, prometo no volver a gastar en más cosas si quieres, pero necesito estar seguro de que podremos estar en contacto

-Está bien – digo rendida – pero tendrás que cumplir tu promesa de no gastar tu dinero en mí

-No entiendo porque te molestas, es solo dinero, y es fabuloso comprarte cosas

-Pero a mí no me gusta, por favor Josh

-Ok no lo discutiré – besa mi mejilla – gracias por aceptarlo, por cierto, ahí guarde todas las fotos que tenemos juntos, incluyendo las de Denver y el comercial, que aún no lo has visto

-es verdad, ahora lo veré... Por cierto solo acepto porque yo también tengo algo para ti – me mira interrogante, por lo que saco de mi bolso una USB y la pongo en sus manos

-¿y esto que tiene?

-Bueno tu pediste conocer más sobre la música que escucho, ahí guarde toda la música del computador y también listas de reproducción de lo que más escucho – él sonríe – también guarde todos mis libros favoritos

-Gracias, eso es fantástico

En menos de una hora estábamos aterrizando. Miro mi reloj apenas son las 10h30am y el vuelo de Josh sale a la 1pm. Bajamos del avión y siento que Josh se tensa un poco. Luego de pasar por revisión y dejar las maletas de Josh, él sugiere que almorcemos antes de ir a la sala de espera.

Apenas bajamos las gradas para dirigirnos a la ZONA DE ALIMENTOS y noto los muchos fotógrafos, fans con carteles de Josh. Los flashes no me dejaban ver. Miro a Josh y él se vía tenso, pero siento que él ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué está pasando? – sé que mi pregunta es estúpida pero me siento frustrada

-Lo lamento, esto siempre me sucede – lo dice con tristeza, pero siento que no está siendo sincero en algo. El me sujeta de la mano y me jala hacia un restaurante atravesando el muro de fotógrafos y fans que se han formado. Gracias a seguridad del aeropuerto logramos entrar a un restaurante donde no permitieron entrar a la audiencia que esperaba a Josh. Aun así las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante se acercaron a pedir fotos y autógrafos.

-Tu vida es dura, no sé cómo soportas eso – señalo cuando nos traen la comida y Connor fue hacia el baño

-Perdóname pequeña – Josh se acerca a mí intentando besarme y yo lo aparto con la mano, puedo ver que se releja tristeza en su mirada

-No puedo, no con tanta gente mirándonos a través de los cristales – tomo un sorbo de mi jugo

-¿te avergüenzas de mí? – pregunta Josh mirando al suelo

-Oh por Dios, No Josh, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? – Me acerco a él – solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención, es raro algo nuevo para mí, entiéndeme

-Lo siento, siento hacerte pasar por esto, pero es inevitable, te entenderé si no quieres tener nada conmigo

-Josh no seas dramático – tomo de su mentón para que me mire, aunque siento los flashes de las cámaras a mis espaldas – Esto no hace que te quiera menos

-¿En verdad no estás disgustada?

-Si estoy disgustada pero no contigo, es algo que no se puede evitar – le doy un fugaz beso que de seguro aparecerá en revistas

-Lo estarás cuando sepas que yo ocasione esto – me quedo en silencio sin entender lo que me quiere decir – yo publique un twitter diciendo que extrañaría a mi novia, y que dejo mi corazón en este país, porque hoy regresaría

-Mierda Josh, ¿Por qué?

-Perdóname, no lo podía resistir, tenía que mostrar al mundo lo feliz que estaba de tenerte, perdóname si

-Bueno que se le puede hacer, tarde o temprano se enterarían, además el lado bueno es que podre decir que eres mi novio sin tener que preocuparme por ocultarnos

-Amo cuando buscas el lado bueno de las cosas – me da un fugaz beso

-Eso no quita que este molesta contigo Hutcherson

Es difícil poder comer cuando sobre ti hay gente y cámaras viendo cada movimiento. Luego de un rato un guardia permite que ingrese un periodista, para poder apaciguar a la gente que ansía con ver a Josh. Insiste que de una pequeña rueda de prensa, todos están intrigados por nuestro romance y la estancia en el país.

Josh me pide que acceda y no puedo negarme. Dar una declaración a la prensa no complicará más las cosas de las que ya están. Estoy segura que hoy tendré una charla de sexo de mis padres. Nos dirigen a una sala de prensa en el aeropuerto donde han acomodado todo para las entrevistas.

-Josh, por favor háblanos de su romance, todos estamos intrigados de saber cómo se conocieron – el primer periodista hace la pregunta que al parecer todos esperaban, espero que Josh responda sin revelar mucho de nuestra historia

-Buenos días a todos, en verdad me ha gustado mucho este país, así que me tendrán por aquí muy próximamente, aprovecho para presentar a mi novia Alexandra – me besa en la mejilla – la verdad no puedo decirles como nos conocimos porque ese es un secreto que nos gusta conservar – todos aluden un "AWWW" de simpatía por nosotros – pero lo único que puedo decirles es que agradezco a la vida por ponerla en mi camino

Así hay muchas preguntas, que gracias a cielo tratan también de sus nuevas películas, sobre el turismo en este país debido a que Josh les dio a entender que no daría mucha información sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Al final Josh les agradece a todos, y muy a mi pesar me besa frente a las cámaras, yo le correspondo no muy contenta, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo mal frente a todos. Logramos llegar a la sala de espera donde en el vuelo de Josh empieza a ingresar los pasajeros. Llego el momento.

-Perdóname por esto, espero que no te enojes por lo que la fama puede ocasionar a tu vida, no sabes lo culpable que me siento

-No te preocupes, es mejor aprender a vivir con eso, creo – lo abrazo, el hunde su nariz en mi cabello y yo mi rostro en su cuello, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas broten – te voy a extrañar más de lo que te imaginas

- y yo a ti, no sé cómo podré estar sin ti, cada segundo será eterno – besa mi cabeza – pero vamos a tener que organizarnos para hablar por lo menos una vez al día

-Es verdad, pero igual no será lo mismo – él toma mi rostro y limpia mis lágrima con sus pulgares, veo que sus ojos también retienen lágrimas lo que me asegura que él también me extrañará

Anuncian la última llamada para su vuelo. Así que luego de darme un largo beso y de separarse de mí camina hacia el túnel de abordaje. Me despido de Connor y el aborda. Josh se alea de mí, despidiéndose con su mano y justo cuando están por cerrar la puerta del túnel, el deja su bolso y corre hacia mí.

Me levanta por los aires y me besa dulcemente. Parece una escena de película, pero para mí es el momento perfecto.

-Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba un beso más, te quiero

-Y yo a ti – me da un beso fugaz y ahora si se aleja, nuestras dedos se separan y siento que mi corazón se va con él. Entra en el tunel de abordaje y miro como su avión despega. 10 minutos después subo en mi avión. Miro el regalo de Josh y reviso todas las fotos que nos tomamos, momentos felices que me hacen sonreír.

Se supone que no es un a "hasta siempre", sino un "hasta pronto", pero es difícil evitar pensar que se acabó. Llego a mi ciudad, llevo el auto a la casa de los abuelos de Josh, por suerte no se encuentran, no soportaría que me pregunten por la despedida.

Cuando llego a mi casa, como lo esperaba mi mamá me vio en TV, y recibí la charla de la confianza. Ellos siempre quieren que les presente a mis amigos y novios. Por suerte entendieron que no podía hacerlo hasta estar segura de nuestra relación. Pero les prometí que en un próximo viaje de Josh (si volvía) se los presentaría.

Me duermo soñando en esos ojos marrones que me vuelven loca, deseando volver a tenerlo a mi lado, deseando que me quiera como yo a él…..

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo, trataré de actualizar mas seguido... la verdad solo lo tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 31.. porque algunas veces escribo capítulos que iran mucho mas adelante... lo hago antes de que se vayan mi ideas :)**

**-Espero que escuchen la música de cada capítulo.. he tratado de seleccionar las letras mas emotivas, y q me han gustado... me ha costado encontrar música en ingles xq es lo mas justo, cada uno vienen de un mundo diferente, diferente comida, costumbre, idioma... uds m entienden..!**

**Avance:**

-"¿Josh por qué lo hiciste? ¡!"

-"Hola mi vida, ¿cómo te fue? A mi muy bien, extrañándote, aun cansado del viaje, pero con muchas ganas de saber de ti"

-"No me vengas con eso Joshua Ryan Hutcherson, responde mi pregunta ahoraaaa"

-"No pensé que te molestara, además todo mundo ya lo sabe, no tiene nada de malo"

-"Tienes razón, gracias a ti todo mundo lo sabe, pero lo hiciste sin consultarme eso es lo que me enoja "

**¿que fue lo que hizo Josh? ¿se sabrá las cosas malas que encierran su relación?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

He viajado por horas, pero sin embargo no he podido dormir. No puedo dejar de recordar cada momento que viví con ella, no puedo evitar extrañarla. Me siento como un adolescente enamorado, es tan raro vivir estas emociones, pensé haber estado enamorado otras veces, pero comparado a lo que siento ahora sé que no fue así.

Es raro cuando te acostumbras a tener chicas que se ofrecen para que les complazcas sexualmente, uno disfruta de esos placeres pero con ella todo es diferente. Solo con mirarla, con besarla siento más placer de lo que en toda mi vida he sentido. No puedo imaginarme lo que sería hacerle el amor.

Sé que ella tiene dudas sobre ello. Un día que llegamos a ese tema, me confeso que era virgen. Cosa que me sorprendió, no porque crea que ella se acuesta con cualquier persona, sino porque ella ha tenido mucho pretendientes, y según me conto 2 veces ella tuvo novios a los que "quería", uno de esos era Darío, yo en verdad pensé que ellos 2 habían tenido sexo.

Pero para mí buena suerte no había sido así, lo que me hace sentir realmente feliz, ser él único hombre para ella, él único a quien ella se entregaría, a quien amará. Quizás es machista, pero n puedo dejar de estar orgulloso y ansioso por ser ese hombre. Quiero tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla por todo su cuerpo, escucharla gritar mi nombre y alcanzar juntos el clímax. Creo que no pasará pronto, y tampoco quiero obligarla, aunque ella trate al sexo como algo normal, sé que aún no quiere tenerlo, quizás porque tuvo una mala experiencia, no lo sé, pero quiero ganarme esa confianza para poder preguntarle.

Llegamos a EEUU, tengo que pasar por mi departamento en Los Ángeles, hablar con Steven y luego viajaré para las regrabaciones de una película en la que estoy trabajando. El bendito tráfico nos ha detenido, mis manos sudan por la impaciencia, y el taxi no avanza

-Tranquilo hermano, ya vamos a llegar para que puedas ir al baño

-Estúpido, necesito llegar para comunicarme a Alex, a esta hora ella ya debió llegar a su casa de clases – la verdad necesito saber de ella, saber que no se olvidó de mí, sé que soy obsesivo solo han pasado una hora pero siento como si fuera una eternidad

-Dios, en verdad tienes madera de acosador, hermano – suelta carcajadas – pobre de ella, tener que aguantar tus arranques posesivos

-Tus bromas cada vez me gustan menos

-Vamos deja de ser amargado – me da un golpe en mi brazo – ella te quiere, no tienes por qué dudarlo

-La extraño

-La veras muy pronto, hablaras con ella a diario, si en verdad se quieren, como pienso que lo hacen, todo estará bien

Llegue a mi departamento, lo primero que hice fue encender el computador. La busque conectada a Facebook pero no la encontré. Quizás ya estaría durmiendo, será mejor que espera hasta mañana para hablar con ella, no quiero que piense que soy un acosador obsesivo. Miro la red llena de noticas sobre nuestra relación, en menos de 24 horas ya han hecho un especial sobre su vida, su infancia, sus estudios hasta sus novios. Ni yo sabía de tantas cosas que se encuentra aquí, en verdad espero que todo esto no interfiera entre nosotros.

Miro su muro y encuentro una foto de ella, Santiago, Fernanda, Darío y otros chicos comiendo pizza. La foto fue tomada hace 5 minutos, ahora se la razón por la que no la encuentro. No puedo evitar que una oleada de celos me ataque, él está muy cerca de ella, con su brazo sobre sus hombros. Sabía que ese imbécil se aprovecharía de mi ausencia, tengo que demostrarle de alguna manera que es mi novia, así que para empezar entro en mi Facebook y envío una solicitud de relación, gracias a que ella me dio su contraseña entro a su Facebook y lo acepto.

Sé que se enojara por hacer esto, más cuando me pregunte la razón. Ella está en contra de exponer todo lo nuestro pero ya no se puede evitar. El mundo ya sabe lo nuestro y espero que ese imbécil sepa respetarlo.

Dejo un mensaje diciéndole que estoy bien y lo que hice. Mañana tendré un día agitado, espero poder hablar, chatear o lo que sea. Necesito saber que estamos bien a pesar de la distancia.

Luego de un pesado día lo único que necesito e darme un baño y meterme en la cama. Me inquieto mucho mi conversación con Steven, dijo que mi popularidad esta por los cielos y tengo miles de trabajos que me están siendo ofrecidos gracias a ello.

Mi nueva relación es el tema del año. Todos quieren tener a alguien tan popular en sus películas y todo gracias a mi relación con una chica que no tiene que ver con Hollywood. Nuestra relación es comparada con un cuento de Disney, además está el hecho que saben que ahora domino el español lo que me da más punto a mi favor.

Steven quiere que haga mi relación lo más publica posible, y para que Alex no se enterara que era yo quien lo provocaba tendría que quedarme cayado sobre esto, es algo inevitable que la prensa se meta en nuestras vidas, que yo haga algo mas no cambiaría mucho, eso creo.

Me conecto al internet luego de una largo baño, veo que está conectada y antes de que puede saludarla tengo un mensaje suyo

-"¿Josh por qué lo hiciste? ¡!"

-"Hola mi vida, ¿cómo te fue? A mi muy bien, extrañándote, aun cansado del viaje, pero con muchas ganas de saber de ti"

-"No me vengas con eso Joshua Ryan Hutcherson, responde mi pregunta ahoraaaa"

-"No pensé que te molestara, además todo mundo ya lo sabe, no tiene nada de malo"

-"Tienes razón, gracias a ti todo mundo lo sabe, pero lo hiciste sin consultarme eso es lo que me enoja "

-"Alex no te enojes por favor, ahora solo quiero saber cómo estas, si me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti"

-"Eres imposible….ashhh"

-"Pero así me quieres ;) "

-"Ok, tienes razón te quiero, te adoro pero a veces eres desesperante"

-"No me juzgues tan cruelmente, cuando se trata de ti ni yo se lo que hago 3 mejor dime ¿Cómo te fue con tus papás? "

-"Ni me lo digas, en serio te mereces que te ahorque, tuve que soportar 2 horas de regaños, además no están contentos con nuestra relación"

-"Mierda…! No me digas que mis suegritos ya me odian"

-"Todo es tu culpa, pero bueno les dije que no te presente hasta estar segura de nuestra relación, así que me hicieron jurar que cuando vengas te conocerán"

-"Bueno de eso no hay problema, hoy hable con Steven y podré viajar cuando tu estés de vacaciones, así que todo agosto estaremos juntos"

-"Genial, no puedo esperar para verte, apenas nos separamos y no sabes cómo lo extraño"

-"Y yo a usted señorita… no te imaginas cuanto, además el próximo domingo cumplimos un mes de novios, así que debemos planear algo, como estar en videoconferencia todo el día"

-"No puedo, es el cumple de mi mami, así que eso en mi casa es igual a reunión familiar"

-"Es cierto, si vez lo que provocas"

-"¿Qué provoco?"

-"Que solo piense en ti, me olvido de otras cosas"

-"CURSIIIIIIIIII…. XD"

-"Es la verdad! Bueno pero aunque sea debemos conectarnos un ratito en la noche xfs J "

* * *

**No fue nada malo... pasará mucho tiempo hasta que su relación se complique, es inevitable.. la verdad siempre sale a la luz..**

**¿Algunos me han preguntado el xq del nombre de la protagonista?**

**-Ps les dire q asi se llamaba mi mejor amiga... se llamaba Alexandra, pero le decíamos Alex, ella era fan de Josh desde antes de que actuará en THG, pero falleció hace casi un año pporleucemia, asi que le dedique esta novela.**

**Gracias x leerla:**

**AVANCE**

_La distancia no es obstáculo para que te deje de querer, me has hecho la persona más feliz al aceptar ser mi novia, quiero que sepas que en cada acción, cada pensamiento en mi vida te corresponde… FELIZ DÍA - Josh_

_P.D. no soy romántico ni creativo, espero que hayas podido entender lo importante que eres para mí, te quiero_

**-Milet 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Así han sido nuestros días, todas las noches hablamos sobre nuestro día, es el momento más esperado en mi día. Saber que estamos juntos y que pronto nos volveremos a ver. Mi vida se ha vuelto un poco caótica, todos se interesan por saber sobre nuestra relación, periodistas me atacan cuando salgo de mi casa, en la universidad para dar declaraciones. Trato de evitarlos, de ser cortes, pero en verdad quisiera mandarles por un tubo.

Hoy es el cumple de mi mami y mi primer aniversario con Josh, me levante temprano con mi hermano y decidimos ir de comprar para poder cocinar algo delicioso para nuestra mamá. Como todos los domingos en mi casa se reúnen mi familia, mis tías, primas y primos, y en esta ocasión con más razón.

Cuando regresamos de las compras veo que ya tenemos visitas, pues varios autos están estacionados en la entrada. Entro por la puerta de la cocina y veo a todos muy animados.

-Hey Alex, por fin llegaste, tienes que ver tu sorpresa – me dice mi prima Claudia

-¿Qué sorpresa? – señala al recibidor, termino de saludar a todos y me dirijo ahí y me encuentro con 2 arreglos florales, uno muy hermoso de lirios y rosas y otro más grande de rosas rojas con forma de corazón rodeado de orquídeas, me deja sin palabras. En medio del corazón está sujeto sobre donde está impreso "Alex", me acerco a tomarlo cuando me doy cuenta que toda mi querida familia está detrás de mí.

-¿Quién trajo esto?

-Un mensajero lo dejo, me dijo que un arreglo es para mí y otro para ti – dice mi mama – el mío vino con una tarjeta, es de tu novio

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, dile que le agradezco mucho por las flores y la tarjeta

-¿Qué decía en la tarjeta?

-Léela tú mismo – la tomo en mis manos y la leo:

_Espero que tenga un muy lindo día señora, quizás tenga una mala impresión de mí por la forma en que se dieron las cosas, pero créame que muero por conocerla personalmente, el simple hecho de que usted le haya dado la vida a la persona que más quiero le convierte en una de mis personas favoritas.. FELIZ DÍA – Josh_

- Definitivamente tu novio quiere ganarse a los suegritos – suelta mi prima Patricia riéndose

-No me imagino lo que dirá en la carta que le escribió a ella – dice Claudia - Por cierto ¿Por qué te envió a ti también flores?

-Porque hoy cumplimos 1 mes de novios

-Ohh que tierno, lee a carta todos queremos saber que cursilerías te escribió

-Están muy equivocados si piensan que la leeré frente a ustedes – les digo señalándoles con el dedo – como si no los conociera

Todos insistieron en que la lea, en verdad quería burlarse de mí. Me encerré en el baño y abrí la carta:

_La distancia no es obstáculo para que te deje de querer, me has hecho la persona más feliz al aceptar ser mi novia, quiero que sepas que en cada acción, cada pensamiento en mi vida te corresponde… FELIZ DÍA - Josh_

_P.D. no soy romántico ni creativo, espero que hayas podido entender lo importante que eres para mí, te quiero_

Ese tipo de detalles hacen que cada día lo quiera más. Abro mi Facebook para encontrarme con otra publicación.

_"Entre tu millar de canciones encontré esta: __**(Te quiero - Hombres G **__ www_youtube_com/watch?v=aiWxGTFDMkE__**)**__, TE QUIERO, Feliz Aniversario Pequeña"_

No sé qué de bueno hice para merecerme a este hombre, tiene todo lo que un mujer puede pedir. Gracias Dios por mandarme este ángel.

Y aunque mi vida se tornó un poco extraña, me refiero que mi vida se ha vuelto publica, si salgo de fiesta, si como un helado, si salgo con un amigo, si me peino o no, todo es noticia; pero o soportaré todo por él. Quizás nuestras demostraciones de cariño son evidentes porque no dejamos de publicarnos mensajes en las redes sociales, pero en verdad es inevitable gritar al mundo lo que sentimos.

Me resulta extraño ver fotos mías en la red, siempre he pensado que si he de ser conocida sería por algún logro importante que yo haya conseguido, no porque mi novio es famoso, pero trato de manejarlo con cautela. Algunas personas se me han acercado fans de Josh pidiéndome un autógrafo, lo que me parece lo más loco que me ha ocurrido, pero nada de eso puede ser una adversidad para este sentimiento que crece en mí por ese hermoso hombre.

Termine mi semestre en la universidad, esta semana iré de extensión, que consiste en ir hacia comunidades de escasos recursos y alejadas de las ciudades, donde ayudaremos a mantener un registro de salud, dar vacunas y enseñar a prevenir enfermedades comunes de cada medio ambiente. La extensión dura una semana, en realidad: 1 día de viaje de ida, 4 días de trabajo, 1 día donde festejamos el fin de la extensión y el día del viaje de regreso. La comunidad que vamos en esta ocasión está ubicada a 4 horas de la capital, y el complejo turístico donde festejaremos el fin de la extensión queda a 2 horas.

Josh está listo de vacaciones y vendrá a pasar este mes conmigo. No puedo evitar estar emocionada, no puedo dejar de contar los segundos. Acordamos que él me encontraría en el complejo turístico, acomodamos las fechas para poder estar encontrarnos ahí, disfrutar el festejo y volver juntos a mi ciudad.

Estoy arreglando mis maletas, en 5 horas viajo a la extensión, donde estaré incomunicada. Antes de salir de mí casa publico una canción para Josh: **(Tu Aire – Danny Ubeda ** www_youtube_com/watch?v=OXPqBIDdZF8 **)**

* * *

**tengo q decir q habra mucho capítulo llenos de amor xcierto iempo.. asi q espero q los disfruten**

**AVANCE:**

— ¿es en serio?_¿Primero besos y luego…? Nada más te falta levantar una pierna y marcarme como de tu territorio, omitamos lo de los líquidos de tu vejiga por favor_

Solté una carcajada muy fuerte al ver su rostro enfadado, en verdad era muy gracioso—Entonces te marcaré como una res y así él sabrá que tú eres mía, no de él

—Josh, eres tan primitivo, también soy amiga de muchos chicos más, y eso nunca te ha molestado.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

A cada minuto me acerco más a mi destino, mi corazón palpita rápidamente mientras me acerco más a ella. Toda la rabia e ira que sentía se ha ido disipando.

Cuando salí a de mi apartamento para dirigirme a el aeropuerto me encontré con Shannon. Ella vino a decirme que me quiere, que no le importa que yo este con Alex, ella estaría dispuesta a estar conmigo. La verdad me quede sin habla, como una mujer puede denigrarse de esa manera. Obviamente rechace su oferta lo que le hizo enfadar, y además de decirme que algún día volveré a sus brazos también insulto a mi novia, lo que me hizo perder la paciencia. Fui grosero pero se lo merecía.

No sé si deba contárselo a Alex, creo que lo mejor será quedarme callado, además no gano nada preocupándola por algo sin importancia. He pensado mucho en lo que voy a hacer ahora, he tenido mucho tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos y no pienso regresar a mi casa sin decirle que LA AMO, si amor, ella ha logrado meterse en mi corazón, su sencillez, su audacia, su dulzura, su constancia y muchas otras cosas han formado parte de mí y no lo pienso perder; solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo.

No sé cómo paso, ni cuando, pero estoy irremediablemente enamorado de esa niña, y pienso luchar contra todo y todos para que ella me ame y poder estar juntos.

-Señor llegamos al centro – el taxista me saca de mis pensamientos. Luego de bajar del avión tome un taxi para dirigirme al centro turístico donde estaría Alex. Sonrió como un estúpido cuando veo la entrada de este lugar.

Luego de pagar mi boleto entro y veo un hermoso lago, el dueño me señala que debo rodear el lago para llegar a la cabaña principal. Me indica que hay varias cabañas de alquiler para pasar la noche, pero que los chicos compañeros de Alex no alquilaron ninguna porque ellos amanecen bailando hasta que llega su transporte para el viaje de regreso y están en la parte recreativa donde consta de piscinas, vestidores con duchas, el restaurante, la pista de baile, el bar y varias hamacas para poder descansar.

Decido alquilar una cabaña junto al lago por esta noche, no permitiré que mi novia duerma en una hamaca incomoda, así de protector soy. Camino rápidamente rodeando el algo hasta la cabaña. Dejo mis maletas y me pongo unas bermudas y una camiseta, y como alma que lleva el diablo salgo en busca de esos ojos que me tienen loco.

Puedo ver varios chicos bailando, bebiendo, comiendo, pero no hay señales de ella. Diviso a Santiago que está conversando con un chico, me acerco rápidamente a él

-Santiago, que gusto

-Waoooo Josh llegaste – nos damos un fraternal abrazo – tu novia estaba preocupada por ti

-Mi vuelo se retrasó un poco, pero ya estoy aquí – le digo muy entusiasmado

-Te presento a Diego – me dice señalando al muchacho que se encontraba con él

-Un placer – le ofrezco mi mano – soy Josh Hutcherson mucho gusto

-Es un gusto conocerte – el apreta mi mano – quería conocer al chico que se llevó a la niña de mis ojos - Me tenso instantáneamente, con cuantos pretendientes de mi novia tengo que luchar – tranquilo, Alex y yo tuvimos un pequeño romance y ahora somos buenos amigos, ella te quiere

-Tranquilo Josh – dice Santy palmeándome en el hombro – ahora son amigos, no desconfíes mi amiga te quiere mucho y debes prepararte para conocer a todos sus ex amores, ella tuvo muchos y ahora son sus amigos – se burlo

-No sé por qué eso no me hace sentir bien – le respondo desanimado

-Jajajajaa tranquilo hermano, es fácil bromear contigo, por cierto tu novia está en la piscina, ya sabes como ama el agua, deberías ir rápido con ella antes de que se mate, está haciendo apuestas desde que altura se atreve a saltar y ella no nada

Mi cara de susto debió ser obvia porque ellos se rieron. Me dirijo rápidamente a la piscina. Busco entre la gente pero no la encuentro. Algunos me reconocen y quieren acercarse pero seguramente por la cara que traigo no lo hacen. Miro arriba y la veo. Ella con una blusa de tirantes ajustada violeta y un short negro está en el nivel más alto de trampolines. Luce hermosa con su cabello mojado cayéndole en ondas enmarcando su rostro.

Duda en lanzarse de ahí, en verdad está loca, ni siquiera sabe nadar, pero cuando la retan a algo nunca se detiene ni siquiera por el miedo hasta ganar. En verdad mi niña tiene algo mal en esa cabecita.

-Alex mejor date por vencida no quiero que mueras – un chico le grita – es mejor que pagues la apuesta

-Pareciera que no me conoces – grito ella

Tengo ganas de romperle esa estilizada nariz a ese tipo por haberla puesto en esta situación. Sé que debo hacer algo pero a ella no puedo darle ordenes, sé que lo hará así yo no quiera. Lo mejor será que lo haga rápido y estar atento para ayudarla a que no se ahogue.

-Alex – grito y ella inmediatamente me ve. Muestras miradas entran en contacto y ambos sonreímos tontamente – Tu puedes mi vida – la animo, ella retrocede unos pasos y corre. Salta del trampolín y cae en la piscina. Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo esos 4 metros hasta que el agua la reciba. Saque rápidamente mi playera y me lance al agua tras ella. Nade lo más rápidamente que mi cuerpo me permitió. Vi que ella trataba de salir, está un poco aturdida por la caida pero sabe mantenerse a flote. Dios tendré que buscar la manera de que aprenda a nadar y no solo a flotar.

Llego a ella y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Enredo mis brazos es su cintura y ella los suyos en mi cuello. Antes de poder decirle algo tengo sus labios sobre los míos. Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, dulce pero con urgencia.

Era nuestra burbuja donde nos encontrábamos, el mundo no existe solo somos nosotros y nuestros labios que encajan de forma tan perfecta. Extrañaba esto, extraña esas descargas por todo mi cuerpo, extrañaba que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora, la extrañaba a ella y su perfección.

Por la intensidad del beso ambos dejamos de patalear y empezamos a hundirnos, nos dimos cuenta cuando el agua entro por nuestras narices, pataleamos tratando de subir a la superficie. Mis brazos aun en su cintura, porque aún no la quería soltar.

-Sabes no me importaría ahogarme si obtengo esos besos a cambio – le guiño el ojo de forma picara un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas – hola Alex

-Hola Josh- me sonríe y siento como me derrito, me acerco para rozar nuestros labios

-Ustedes siempre tiene que hacer todo con tanto dramatismo – Santiago rompió nuestra burbuja gritando – Si quieren ser así de cariñosos consíganse una cama dejen de ensuciar nuestras mentes- todos se rieron por el comentario y Alex obviamente estaba más roja que un tomate, le ayude a salir de la piscina.

-Te estuve esperando desde más temprano – coloco sus manos en sus caderas y mordiéndole el labio – pensé que no ibas a venir

Me acerco a ella y con mi pulgar estiro su labio, es algo que hace inconscientemente cuando está preocupada o irritada, pero provoca en mí las ganas de devorarla y no solo a besos – El vuelo se retrasó, pero ya estoy aquí

Solo nos abrazamos y nos dijimos lo mucho que nos extrañamos. Salude a todos los conocidos como Fer. Muchos se acercaron para pedirme autógrafos, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Muchas chicas pidieron hacer fotos alejándome de mi novia y por lo visto no disfrutaba para nada mi cercanía a estas chicas. Tenía la esperanza de que esta celosa, si eso era verdad ella debe sentir algo muy fuerte por mí, la ilusión de que me ame al igual que yo a ella quemaba en mi interior.

Pasamos la tarde en la piscina, jugando, conversando. Me hablo que harían una fogata junto al lago luego de la merienda y por ultimo bailarían y cantarían karaoke hasta que el transporte que contrataron llegue por la mañana. Le dije que alquile una cabaña por si queríamos descansar o bañarnos.

Merendamos con Santiago, Fernanda y Diego. No sé por qué él no me daba buena espina. Tenía la impresión que se comía a mi novia con los ojos. Además la abrazaba cada que podía y ella no hacía nada por evitarlo.

-Alex hoy tienes que cantar a dúo conmigo en la fogata – dijo el mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros lo que hizo que mi ira interna y las ganas de golpear su perfecta nariz aumentara

-Claro, debemos cantar las que practicamos esta semana -¿practicaron? ¿Estuvieron juntos? ¿Por qué diablos no me lo mencionó?

-Nosotros dos somos perfectos el uno con el otro, claro para el canto – obviamente esa aclaración estuvo demás, su intención era clara

-Me permites robarme a MI NOVIA – dije apartando su brazo y resaltando las palabras- Tengo que hablar con ella – él sonrió satisfecho por mi molestia y la mirada molesta de mi novia era evidente. La tome de la cintura, haciéndola girar, la bese aunque ella no correspondió a mis besos, lo que me confirmo que estaba molesta, se sintió bien hacerlo frente a ese estúpido.

Fuimos hasta la cabaña, la deje pasar primero y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Se giró para enfrentarme con su ceño fruncido

— ¿es en serio?_¿Primero besos y luego…? Nada más te falta levantar una pierna y marcarme como de tu territorio, omitamos lo de los líquidos de tu vejiga por favor_

Solté una carcajada muy fuerte al ver su rostro enfadado, en verdad era muy gracioso—Entonces te marcaré como una res y así él sabrá que tú eres mía, no de él

—Josh, eres tan primitivo, también soy amiga de muchos chicos más, y eso nunca te ha molestado.

—Pero ninguno de ellos quiere contigo, él si….

—Eso que más da…yo estoy contigo eso debería ser suficiente para que confíes en mí – me dio las espaldas – además el ya no es mi novio, somos amigos…

— No quiero que salgas con él – solté, sus manos se hicieron puños apretando fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza

—¡Hey! Detente ahí querido— gritó — Creo que entendemos que soy una persona pensante que toma sus propias decisiones y que tú no me puedes decir con quien salgo, de quién soy amiga y de quién no.

—Pero…

—La única persona que puede decidir eso SOY YO – su mirada llena de ira me fulminó - Josh en serio ¿Me estas prohibiendo algo?

-Lo lamento ¿sí? – ella tenía razón, pero me era difícil no sentirme así

- Más vale que lo lamentes, porque si las cosas son así no van a resultar – el miedo me invadió con esas palabras, no podía perderla, no por unos estúpidos celos – por más que te quiera no puedo permitir que trates de controlar mi vida

-Por favor, no te enojes, no sé cómo explicártelo, pero me siento inseguro – ella abrió la boca para decir algo y yo la interrumpí – no de ti, si no de mí, aun no puedo aceptar que estés conmigo, sé que soy un tonto pero en verdad confío en ti, pero estos celos son inevitables, no quiero arruinarlo, prometo arreglar esto, solo no quiero que estemos mal por una tontería

-eso espero – me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura – una relación funciona solo si hay confianza Josh, espero que entiendas eso…. Además yo debería sentirme insegura

-¿porque tú?

-porque tu estas rodeado de chicas extremadamente sexys, y esas fans que te comen con la mirada – sus puños se apretaron de nuevo

-¿estas celosa? – mi sonrisa arrogante se hizo presente

-Si – solto frustrada- más vale que quites esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, para mí no es fácil verte rodeado de tantas chicas y aun así no estoy prohibiéndote nada

-Entendí tu punto, no volverá a pasar, ahora quiero disfrutarte, quiero tenerte solo para mí – abrace su cintura besándola y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello

-Será mejor que me dé una ducha – dijo cuándo nos separamos

-¿Tan rápido ya estas caliente? No necesitas una ducha yo puedo resolver esto – sonreí pícaramente y su rostro se volvió tomate

-Yo… me refería... a ducharme para prepararme para la fogata – dijo titubeando

-Lo se mi vida, solo era un broma – soltó un suspiro – no sé porque te pones así cuando hablamos de sexo, eso debería ser algo normal para ti, lo digo por las bromas de tus amigos, además vas a ser médico, debería ser normal

-Si supieras – lo dijo tan bajo, pero lo escuche, lo que me llevo a seguir pensando en que tuvo alguna mala experiencia o algo sucedió para que se incomode así cuando hablamos de sexo

-Dúchate tu primero, luego iré yo, mi cabello se seca más rápido – tomo una tolla y se metió en el baño

* * *

** Bueno Josh esta de vuelta con su novia... aun estan juntos pero las inseguridades los rodean**

**AVANCE:**

Su boca abandona mis labios y empieza a recorrer mi mandíbula y mi cuello dejando pequeños besos y mordidas. Mi cuerpo está en alerta, cada movimiento que él hace me produce mayor satisfacción y necesidad.

Con mis manos tomo su rostro y lo atraigo hacia el mío. Sus besos son mi droga y soy una adicta a ellos. Su mano viaja desde mi rodilla hacia mi cadera, sus ojos me miran llenos de deseo y mi mente no puede pensar con claridad. Se lo que estamos haciendo, pero no sé si debemos detenernos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

No puedo creer como mi enojo se esfumo con un simple discurso de Josh. Él debe entender que odio que las personas me controlen o quieran interferir en mis decisiones, así son las cosas conmigo. Además no entiendo porque siente celos, le he demostrado de mil formas que solo lo quiero a él, sería incapaz de engañarlo, eso es algo imperdonable, no entiendo como las personas puedes engañar a sus parejas, es del asco, si Josh me hiciera ello, nunca, nunca, por más que lo quiera lo perdonaría.

Me meto en la ducha refrescándome. Mis músculos simplemente se relajan con las gotas cayendo por mi cuerpo. La ducha definitivamente es el lugar más perfecto para meditar. Sonrío al recordar a mi novio. Ese niño me trae saltando en un pie, simplemente es perfecto.

Salgo de la ducha y me envuelvo en la toalla. Nunca he podido cambiarme, olvide mi ropa por la no costumbre. Dudo que haya problema, Josh entrará y podré cambiarme tranquilamente. Abro la puerta despacio y lo veo de espaldas buscando algo en su maleta que está sobre la cama.

-Listo puedes entrar – se gira para verme y s boca literalmente cayo. Me di cuenta de sus ojos observando de arriba abajo recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Mi sonrojo debe ser evidente cuando me di cuenta lo imprudente que fui, esto es una forma de provocarlo, después de todo es un chico -¿Josh?

Siento como traga y un gemido bajo sale de su garganta, me siento nerviosa ante su mirada llena de lujuria, mi cuerpo tiembla pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de hormigueo recorre por mis venas, llenándome de sensaciones extrañas pero satisfactorias. Josh da un paso hacia mí notando mi incomodidad

-Lo lamento, no debí inspeccionarte de esa forma, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda - su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla bajando hacia mi mentón, enviando millares de ráfagas por mi columna

-No te preocupes, creo que después de todo eres un chico – cojo aire para continuar – no debería haber salido así…

-Si soy un chico – acuna mi rostro haciéndolo mirar – un chico que está loco por ti, pero que te respeta y nunca haría nada morboso y mucho menos algo que no quisieras..

Esas palabras hacen que mi corazón brinque de felicidad, no creo que haya alguien más dulce que mi novio. Así que junto nuestros labios para dulce beso, el cual corresponde sin dudarlo. Sus brazos se envuelven en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo lo que me hace vibrar de satisfacción.

Mis brazos automáticamente se enredan alrededor de su cuello y nuestro beso se profundiza. Nuestros labios se amoldan perfectamente y nuestras lenguas danzan. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, en estos momentos no sé si para vivir necesito aire o sus besos, simplemente me presiono más contra él.

Nuestro beso es más intenso y en verdad no quiero detenerlo, siento un hambre, una necesidad creciente por él. Nos movemos de un lado al otro mientras nos estrellamos en la cama. Él sobre mí sin romper nuestro beso. Mis manos viajan por su espalda de arriba abajo y mis dedos no pueden sentirse mejor sobre su piel.

Su boca abandona mis labios y empieza a recorrer mi mandíbula y mi cuello dejando pequeños besos y mordidas. Mi cuerpo está en alerta, cada movimiento que él hace me produce mayor satisfacción y necesidad.

Con mis manos tomo su rostro y lo atraigo hacia el mío. Sus besos son mi droga y soy una adicta a ellos. Su mano viaja desde mi rodilla hacia mi cadera, sus ojos me miran llenos de deseo y mi mente no puede pensar con claridad. Se lo que estamos haciendo, pero no sé si debemos detenernos.

Si romper nuestro beso, él hace que giremos para que yo este sobre él. Ese instante su maleta cae al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo, lo que nos hace reaccionar. Nos miramos por un instante respirando agitadamente. Mi sonrojo debió hacerse presente porque su rostro se tornó sombrío. Él sabe que me arrepiento de lo que acaba de pasar, pero la verdad es que ni yo estoy segura de ello.

Me aparto de él rápidamente sujetando mi toalla. Giro hacia dónde está mi ropa dándole la espalda. Escucho sus movimientos al ponerse de pie y avanzar suavemente hacia mí

-Deberías bañarte Josh – mi tono es desesperado, no quiero ver su rostro, mi vergüenza sería mayor – todos deben estarnos esperando

-Alex – su voz tiene un tono de suplica

-Apresúrate Josh, necesito cambiarme – él toma su toalla y entra al baño sin antes soltar un suspiro de frustración

Me cambio rápidamente, salgo lo más rápido de la cabaña. No debí permitir que esto pasará. No estoy lista aun para la intimidad y mi maldito cuerpo reacciona a sus caricias. Aun no es tiempo de que estemos juntos, no sé si este preparada para tener sexo alguna vez, pero no quiero que sea ahora.

Quiero que sea con la persona adecuada, en el momento adecuado. De verdad debo dejar de provocar a Josh, lo entiendo, él es hombre, es parte de su naturaleza buscar sexo. Pero si quiero que esto funcione debo evitarlo. Quizás sea mi inseguridad de que él solo busque eso en mí, o quizás sea por mí propia inseguridad.

-Alex ¿estás bien? – Diego me saca de mis pensamientos

-Claro, no pasa nada – mi respuesta es muy insegura

-No te metí en problemas con tu novio por mis comentarios ¿verdad?

-No para nada, él es un poco celoso pero puedo controlar eso

-Es un buen tipo ¿verdad?

-Si lo es – una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro ante su recuerdo

-¿lo quieres no es así?

-Sí, debo admitirlo, lo quiero mucho

-¿Entonces no tengo ninguna esperanza?

-Lo lamento Diego, no quiero dañarte pero no me imagino mi vida con alguien más que no sea Josh

-No te preocupes, yo estoy feliz de que tu encuentres el amor, por lo menos siempre seré tu amigo, eso es suficiente para mí

-Siempre Diego, siempre serás un gran amigo para mí, porque siempre estas a mi lado para acompañarme en mis locuras, siempre me comprendes y me apoyas sin juzgarme – lo abrazo – me perdonaste luego de dejarte por Darío, eso fue importante para mí

-Sabía que Darío era un estúpido, pero era tu felicidad en esos momentos, no niego que me dolió, pero la satisfacción de verte feliz supero todos esos malos sentimientos

Nos quedamos abrazados por un momento, este niño en verdad era dulce, no entiendo como no me enamore de él. Aunque ahora es tarde para eso, quiero a Josh, él me hace feliz.

-Gracias Diego, en verdad – beso su mejilla y me separó de él. Regreso mi vista hacia la cabaña donde veo a Josh parado mirándome con decepción. El cierra la puerta bruscamente y se dirige al bar. Mierda, esta celoso y esta vez tengo que darle la razón. No quise que hablemos sobre lo que paso, salgo de la cabaña casi huyendo y el me ve abrazando y besando a otro.

Camino detrás de él, pero su paso es rápido. En un momento desaparece de mi campo visual. Lo busco sin encontrarlo. No sé dónde está, mi desesperación va en aumento y mi corazón quiere llorar. Regreso a la cabaña y me tumbo a la cama a llorar. Por lo estúpida que soy, por hacerle y hacernos daño.

* * *

**Hola ! de nuevo .. bueno les dire q he avanzado un poco en la historia... he escrito capítulos q ocurrirán muy en el futuro, pero es q aveces las ideas vienen.. solo teng q trabajar en los capítulos q enlacen las ideas para q queden bien..**

**A veces cuando leo libros me gusta mucho lo q dicen y las charlas de los protagonistas pero si analizamos esas cosas, esas palabras no se dicen en la vida real.. por eso trato de usar frases q comunmente usamos en nuestro vivir... como dije antes la idea de la historia es q sea lo mas real posible.. para sentirnos identificadas**

**¿Que les pareció este momento HOT? ya era hora q las hormonas actuen**

**AVANCE:**

-Sabes que saber que otro chico quiere con mi chica no me hace sentir mejor ¿verdad?

-Josh, deja esos celos estúpidos, ella está contigo, es todo lo que te debería importar… millones de chicas están detrás de ti y ella confía en tu celoso trasero sin cuestionar nada, lo menos que debes hacer es corresponder a esa confianza

-Tienes razón, que estúpido que fui….

-Si fuiste estúpido.., en cuanto a lo otro es una larga historia… ella es una chica que también tiene deseos carnales, pero tuvo una mala experiencia con ello, así que ahora evita el tema…

-Lo sabía, sospechaba que tuvo algún tipo de mala experiencia…por favor, dime que paso

-Ella me matará si se entera que te lo dije, pero todo sea por el bien del amor – suspira – bueno eso tiene que ver con Darío

**CREO q deje inconcluso la parte de xq Alex quiso alejarse de Darío.. este capítulo lo hice para cerrar ciertos círculos... nos vemos proximamente..!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Mientras las gotas caen en mi cuerpo trato de pensar en lo que paso. Ambos nos dejamos llevar por ese beso, obviamente ambos tenemos una fuerte atracción por el otro, en especial yo que no puedo dejar de tener mis manos sobre ella.

Es tan bella, tan hermosa, es la mujer de mis sueños, pero hay algo que está mal. Es verdad, es muy pronto para que tengamos sexo, bueno si fuera por mí la hubiera metido en mi cama el día que la conocí, pero ahora es diferente, quiero que los 2 estemos listos, que no simplemente sea el deseo lo que nos lleve a esto, si no amor, dulzura, cariño.

Necesito saber porque reacciona así. Mi mente me indica que ella tuvo una pésima experiencia con lo que se refiere al sexo, no es normal que ella reaccione así. En verdad cuando nos separamos pude ver un poco de dolor en su rostro, tengo que averiguar qué diablos paso, y si alguien le hizo daño juro que lo hare pagar.

Salgo de la ducha y me visto rápidamente, entro en la habitación y no hay señales de ella. Salgo en busca de ella y apenas paso el umbral de la puerta la encuentro abrazada con ese estúpido de Diego, la ola de celos nuevamente me inunda y mis inseguridades de nuevo aparecen. No sé qué hacer más que seguir mirándolos, cuando ella lo besa, no sé si fue en la boca o en la mejilla pero esa simple acción me hace sentir más herido. Ella se voltea y me mira, seguramente se dio de cuenta de mi enojo, simplemente no quiero verla, asi que me alejo de ella.

Su voz llamándome se hace presente, pero en estos momentos necesito estar solo, porque en este estado seguramente terminare peleando con ella, necesito pensar correctamente para no arruinarlo. Me dirijo al bar pero me escabullo para dirigirme al lago, donde un árbol me sirve de escondite.

Lanzo piedras al agua tratando de que mi furia disminuya. Suelto un suspiro de tristeza y frustración, cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de mí. Quizás es ella, me encontró así que es hora de hablar, solo espero no arruinarlo todo.

-Hey, puedo sentarme – la voz de Fernanda me sorprende, ella se sienta a mi lado – ¿Por qué tan solo Josh? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Algo así… es que a veces no puedo entenderla.

-Entiendo, mi amiga es complicada, pero ella te quiere, en verdad nunca la había visto enamorada de esa forma de alguien.

-¿en serio? ¿ni siquiera de Darío?

-Ni siquiera de ese estúpido, vamos cuéntame lo que paso, tal vez pueda ayudarte, de todas formas me enteraré por lo que ella me cuente, pero prefiero darte mis sabios consejos.

No puedo evitar sonreír por su entusiasmo. Le cuento todo lo que paso, desde lo del beso y su reacción al ver lo que nos dejamos llevar hasta su abrazo o beso con Diego.

-bueno primero que todo no desconfíes de ella, Josh ella te adora nunca te haría nada que te pueda hacer daño, en cuanto a Diego, él la ama aunque ella sea la única que no lo vea, pero nunca se interpondría en su felicidad, él se conforma con seguir siendo su amigo y ellos son como hermanos.. asi que no te preocupes por ello, en todo caso trata de llevarte bien con él, es una muy buena persona a pesar de sus sentimientos en serio.

-Sabes que enterarme que otro chico quiere con mi chica no me hace sentir mejor ¿verdad?

-Josh, deja esos celos estúpidos, ella está contigo, es todo lo que te debería importar… millones de chicas están detrás de ti y ella confía en tu celoso trasero sin cuestionar nada, lo menos que debes hacer es corresponder a esa confianza.

-Tienes razón, que estúpido que fui….

-Si fuiste estúpido.., en cuanto a lo otro es una larga historia… ella es una chica que también tiene deseos carnales, pero tuvo una mala experiencia con ello, así que ahora evita el tema…

-Lo sabía, sospechaba que tuvo algún tipo de mala experiencia…por favor, dime que paso.

-Ella me matará si se entera que te lo dije, pero todo sea por el bien del amor – suspira – bueno eso tiene que ver con Darío.

-¿Darío? ¿Qué hizo ese estúpido?

-tranquilo, no trato de violarla si eso es lo que estás pensando… antes de que Alex viajara ellos tenía una relación medio extraña… desde que se conocieron ellos tenían una atracción inevitable. El simple hecho que se quedaran solos provocaba una combustión a esa pasión, donde siempre terminaban en besos y muchas veces casi en algo más. Ellos nunca formalizaron nada, porque resulta que Darío tenia novia. Ella lo sabía pero no le importaba, ella y él mantenían su relación como un juego, pero ella se enamoró y no lo aceptaba y siguió dejando que las cosas sucedieran. Cuando por fin acepto su amor por él, decidió arriesgarse y decírselo, ella ya no soportaba que él tuviera a alguien más, así que decidió jugarse todo o nada. El día que ella le confeso su amor, él no dijo nada simplemente la beso y ella lleno los espacios en blanco pensando en que fue correspondida, la pasión de ellos se desato y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, ella necesitaba escuchar que él la amaba así que los detuvo antes de dar ese paso. Darío pensó que ella se arrepintió de estar con él y muy estúpidamente le dijo que la deseaba que eso era todo, que simplemente lo de ellos fue deseo y atracción. Por supuesto mi amiga salió de ahí, con el corazón hecho pedazos y se dio cuenta que él solo quería sexo.

-Entonces cada vez que ella deja salir esa pasión, recuerda que esa experiencia de que simplemente la deseaba para sexo – solté un gran suspiro – eso explicaría mucho, pero créeme que ese estúpido pagará por haberla hecho sufrir.

-No creo que debas hacer nada, él muy estúpido se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando ella estuvo lejos… nunca entendí porque ella acepto estar con él después de todo lo que él le hizo, supongo que aún lo quería.

-Debió amarlo mucho para perdonarlo.

-No empieces con tus celos Josh - me advirtió – si, ella lo amaba, pero lo que ustedes tienen a mi parecer es mucho más fuerte que lo de ellos, así que más te vale que levantes tu celoso trasero y arregles las cosas con ella, deja tus inseguridades y hazla feliz, ella se lo merece.

-Gracias Fer, en serio, te debo millón – le beso en la mejilla.

-Ya no me babees, ve por ella, la vi buscándote y me pareció muy afligida.

-Eres la mejor – le grite mientras corría en busca de mi novia. No la encontré en ningún sitio, así que voy hacia la cabaña con la esperanza de encontrarla. Escucho sus sollozos apenas cruzo el umbral. Ella esta tirada en la cama llorando, mi corazón inmediatamente se parte, odio verla así.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me siento hundiendo mi peso en la cama. Su llanto se corta instantáneamente pero su rostro sigue hundido en la almohada

- Alex, lo lamento tanto – pongo mi mano en su hombro para hacerla girar y ella se resiste

- No Josh, no quiero que me veas… soy horrible – sus palabras son un susurro, acompañando del típico hipo que viene luego de llorar.

-No digas pequeña, eres hermosa, por fuera y por dentro, ahora mírame por favor ¿si?

-No, no lo soy, soy una pésima persona, no merezco tenerte.

-Alex por favor – mi tono de súplica funciona, ella se gira mostrándome su rostro rojo y sus ojos hinchado, tomo su rosto acunándolo y limpio esas lágrimas con mi pulgares – no tengo nada que perdonarte, simplemente soy un imbécil por no poder evitar esos celos y ponerte en esta situación

-Yo soy el problema, debería comprenderte, es lógico que sientas celos, mientras tanto yo te provoco, el problema soy yo ¿entiendes?

-Alexandra, entiende – la tomo de los hombros para que me mire – desde que empezamos esta relación yo he hecho demasiadas estupideces y tú siempre terminas echándote la culpa, ya basta- la sacudo un poco, un creciente ira por su actitud crece dentro de mí – debes dejar de aceptar la culpa de todo el mundo, debes dejar de hacerte responsable y sentirte culpable por cosas que no son tu….. tú no eres el problema, eres la persona más perfecta que he conocido.

-No soy perfecta – me interrumpe.

-Para mí eres perfecta, el único problema es que cargas con culpas ajenas, por favor déjame cargar con mi culpa, no quiero que sufras por qué crees que eres el problema – lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas y la atraigo a mí en un abrazo mientras acaricio su cabello – perdóname ¿si?, no quiero verte así nunca, te prometo, te juro que evitare tener celos estúpidos, Fer me explico todo, me hizo entender que debo confiar en ti, no es que antes no lo hiciera, pero ahora estoy seguro de que los celos son injustificados.

-¿Hablaste con Fernanda?

-Sí, tuvimos una larga charla, ella te quiere mucho ¿sabes?

-y yo a ella – entierra su rostro en mi cuello, donde su tibio aliento me relaja

-¿entonces, estamos bien? –mi pregunta es necesaria, necesito saber que ella entendió que no todo es su culpa, que odio verla sufrir y que cambiare para alejar esos estúpidos celos. Ella deposita un beso en mi cuello, que hace estremecerse a mi cuerpo – tomaré eso como un SI

-Josh… ¿en verdad me quieres?

-Eso nunca lo dudes – tomo su rostro acunándolo, es ahora o nunca, debo decirle cuanto la amo –yo te… - me interrumpe antes de que pueda decirlo

-¿Me quieres aunque sea una obsesionada por estar en una peluquería cada mes para que me hagan rizos en mi cabello? – no puedo evitar sonreír.

-No pensé que leíste ese reportaje que hicieron sobre ti, ¿en verdad no pueden aceptar que tus rizos son naturales? – La beso en la frente – pero aun así te quisiera mucho

-Es difícil no leer noticias sobre ti cuando los reporteros se te atraviesan en tu camino preguntándote si es verdad – ella también sonríe – entonces… ¿me quieres aunque me hayan puesto silicona en mi trasero?

Es difícil contenerse la risa, en verdad la prensa farandulera no se cansa de inventar cosas estúpidas sobre las personas, ella también ríe y me mira con el ceño fruncido pero divertido – ni siquiera mi trasero es tan grande para que digan ese tipo de cosas.

-Para mí tu trasero es perfecto y muy lindo – mi sonrisa pícara sale a relucir sin que lo pueda evitar, a lo que ella me da un puñetazo en el hombro – Auch, eso dolió.

-Para que dejes de ser un pervertido – su rostro se torna de un entero sonrojo.

-No puedo decir mentiras – le hago un puchero – tienes un trasero muy lindo, por eso creen que es artificial, hasta yo lo dudaría.

-Josh, eres terrible, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy interesada en cirugías y mucho menos estéticas?

-No tengo manera de comprobarlo – su cara desafiante me divierte, así que pienso llevar esta charla un poco más lejos.

-Claro que lo puedes comprobar – su rostro desafiante se llena de una mirada picara, ella nunca abandona un reto, es algo que siempre uso a mi favor. Ella se pone de pie y yo hago lo mismo.

-ah ¿si? ¿Cómo? – antes de que reacciones ella toma mis manos y las pone en su trasero, me siento nervioso sin saber qué hacer, nuestras miradas se mantienen y antes de que pueda decir algo ella me besa, correspondo a su beso que no es tierno ni dulce, es pasional, como el que nos dimos cuando ella salió de la ducha. Nuestro beso termina y sus manos que están sobre las mías se aprietan invitándome a apretar su trasero, lo hago con suavidad, tratando de que no parezca algo morboso.

– Bueno, eso me comprueba que mi novia tiene un perfecto trasero natural.

-Estúpido – sus brazos se enredan en mi cuello y un beso cálido me es regalado.

-Si lo soy, pero soy tu estúpido.

-Eso fue realmente cursi – dice contra mis labios y yo sonrío en respuesta.

-Bueno pues todo es tu culpa, por si no has leído revistas actualmente soy considerado un chico romántico por dedicarle casi a diario a mi novia canciones en las redes sociales

-Dios! – empieza a reir – y yo soy la novia fría que a lo mucho pone ME GUSTA en Facebook.

-Bueno, tú sabes que la prensa inventa esas cosas, pero es verdad que me encanta dedicarte canciones.

-Y a mí me encanta que me las dediques – me besa en la punta de la nariz – ahora vamos a ver que paso con los demás – la atraigo para besarla y ella me corresponde intensamente.

-¿sabes hay algo que tienes que saber? –digo interrumpiendo nuestro beso.

-No hables ahora – me da otro beso – en estos momentos solo quiero besarte.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente señorita – ella se separa de mi lado con frustración y se sienta en la cama.

- bueno, adelante, suéltalo – me dice haciendo un puchero.

-Lo que paso antes… bueno… quería que sepas que yo no pienso obligarte a dar ese pasó.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste Josh, perdóname a mí por actuar de ese modo.

-Ya quedamos en que nada de disculpas Alex, solo quiero estar seguro de que sepas eso, yo esperaré hasta que esté preparada no me importa cuando ocurra eso, solo debes saber que yo te respeto.

-Lo se Josh, es solo que….. es algo difícil para mí, no sé cómo explicártelo.

-Tranquila, yo sé lo que paso entre Darío y tú, yo se…

-¿Cómo? Mierda, Fernanda te lo dijo, la voy a matar – se pone de pie furiosa y antes de que salga por la puerta abrazo su cintura y la siento en mi regazo.

-Ella me lo dijo porque necesitaba saberlo, no te niego que me hubiera gustado saberlo de tu boca, pero eso no importa, no te enojes con ella – beso su frente arrugada.

-Es que… es que…

-Tú nunca me lo ibas a decir y yo necesitaba respuestas, ya tenía la sospecha de que tuviste alguna mala experiencia pero ahora que lo se quiero cambiar eso –me mira incrédula – no quiero que pienses que te quiero meter en mi cama simplemente, el sexo es parte de la vida y si lo tenemos en algún momento es porque ambos lo queremos y porque lo necesitemos…

-Es que… Josh, yo también quiero estar contigo, mi mente mi cuerpo quieren estar contigo, pero se me es difícil no sentir desconfianza después de eso, solo necesito tiempo – lo último lo dijo como un susurro.

-Lo sé, solo no quiero que cuando nos dejemos llevar un poco por la pasión no tengas miedo, yo me puedo detener en el momento que lo desees.

-Te quiero Josh – su mano acaricia mi mejilla, yo pongo mi mano sobre ella cerrando mis ojos para que esa sensación tan placentera se guarde en mi memoria.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS.. actualice antes de tiempo xq saldré de viaje... como les dije los próximos capítulo tendran mucho amor.. despues de todo ellos deben conocerse mejor y que su relación florezca... espero q escuchen las canciones de la historia porque en verdad las letras son beuans y se van enlazando con la historia..!**

**AVANCE:**

La música suena y mi corazón empieza a brincar al reconocer la melodía,**(** **Nada se compara a ti - Carlos Baute ft Franco de Vita:** www_youtube_com/watch?v=Bf19CqiTVj0**)**, mis ojos pican por las lágrima que trato de retener, la esperanza en mi corazón de que este chico me ama como yo a él crece. Él y Diego canta a dúo, aunque Josh no es un experto cantando no lo hace nada mal, aprecio de que haya pensado en esa canción, aprecio que se aprendiera la letras incluyendo que es en español. Todos los acompañan con las palmas incluso yo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Salimos de la cabaña para dirigirnos a la gran fogata que organizaron los chicos. Todos están bailando al ritmo de las melodías que Diego y su banda tocan con sus guitarras. Son canciones de amor muy bonitas. Hemos convertido esto de cantar y bailar en todas nuestras reuniones.

-Por fin terminaron de hacer cosas obscenas estos tortolitos – Santy como siempre con sus comentarios, Josh me mira de reojo y luego me atrae hacia él.

-Bueno si tienes razón Santy, ¿envidia? – hecho a reír por la cara que puso mi amigo

-juegas sucio hermano – responde él con otra sonrisa. Diego empieza a tocar una canción que me encanta y simplemente tomo de las manos a Josh y lo llevo junto con las demás parejas que bailan. **(Pídeme - Danny Ubeda** www_youtube_com/watch?v=_ETZk70HH_A**)**. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el envuelve mi cintura con sus brazos. Nos movemos de un lado al otro mirándonos directamente, me acerco a su oído y le susurro:

- Espero que te guste esta canción, porque quiero dedicártela – y empiezo a moverme al ritmo de ella, ya que un poco rápida. Mientras nos balanceamos la canto en su oído y el besa mi cuelo cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando termina la canción espero con ansias su respuesta, mientras nos seguimos balanceando con la nueva canción, pero él no me dice nada.

-Alex! – me giro a ver quién me llama y es Diego

-Creo que es hora de cantar nuestra canción – me ofrece su mano – Vamos

-Ya voy, dame un minuto – me giro hacia Josh para ver un poco de celos reprimidos en su mirada – No te lo dije porque quería que fuera una sorpresa – entonces le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla y camino hacia donde esta Diego listo con su guitarra, sentándome a su lado.

-Bueno amigos, aquí hemos practicado una canción romántica en ingles a petición de esta pequeña, y aunque ella dice no ser cursi con esto ha demostrado que si lo es – todos empiezan a reírse por sus comentarios, sabiendo lo "supuestamente anticursi" que soy. La guitarra empieza brindar su melodía y yo simplemente busco al dueño de mi corazón con la mirada. En cuanto lo encuentro me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos y canto: **(Just A kiss - Lady Antebellum ** www_youtube_com/watch?v=HbaH1odA-DE**)**. Nuestra conexión nunca se rompió, mientras trataba de trasmitirle todos mis sentimientos a través de la melodía no podía evitar darme cuenta lo mucho que dependo de él, lo mucho que lo quiero y lo mucho que deseo que se quede a mi lado.

Cuando terminamos todos nos aplauden, yo me levanto caminando hacia él que me recibe con los brazos abiertos, pero sin decirme palabras me acerca a él y deposita un tierno beso en mi frente.

Luego de unas canciones más, todos nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile donde cantaríamos karaoke y bailaríamos hasta el amanecer. Josh aún no dice ninguna palabra lo que me hace sentir asustada y cómoda al mismo tiempo. Seguimos abrazados mientras escuchamos a Diego cantando** (Pienso en Ti – Jonnathan Luna** www_youtube_com/watch?v=MkGC4AQTL70**)**.

-Sabes esa canción dice mucho ¿no crees? – Josh rompe el silencio.

-Si es muy bonita, cuando empezamos a salir él me la dedico alguna vez.

-Bueno pues muy bueno escogiendo canciones, sabes – me estrecha más a él – aun no termino de escuchar toda tu música, debo admitir que me gusta tu tipo de variedad.

-¿mi tipo de variedad?

-Escuchas de todo un poco, pero al mismo tiempo está relacionado, quiero decir no son canciones al azar porque suenan bien, si no porque tienen algún significado.

-Bueno eso es verdad, siempre busco canciones que me trasmitan algo no importa el ritmo - vemos a Diego venir hacia nosotros.

-¿te gustó? – me pregunta

-Si muy linda la verdad – tengo miedo que Josh otra vez sienta celos, y no sé cómo romper este incomodo momento, antes de poder decir algo Josh le ofrece una mano a Diego.

-Amigo, lamento haberme comportado grosero contigo hace un rato – Diego lo mira con recelo pero estrecha su mano también.

-No importa hermano. Yo también me sintiera furioso si alguien coquetea con mi chica, pero te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Lo sé – responde mi novio dándome un beso en mi coronilla, me hace sentir orgullosa saber que es capaz de aceptar sus errores y disculparse, ya no es el Josh arrogante que conocí en Denver.

- Entonces nos vemos luego .

-Espera – dice Josh, me suelta y se aleja con él, yo miro curiosa por saber de qué hablan, cuando veo que se dirigen al escenario. Yo me quedo anonadada sin saber qué pasa.

Josh se sube con Diego al escenario, mi novio se acerca al micrófono

-Buenoooo, Hola a todos, creo que ya me conocen, soy el nuevo en su grupo – todos rien – quiero dedicar esta canción a mi novia – me sonríe- Alex, esto es para ti

La música suena y mi corazón empieza a brincar al reconocer la melodía,**(** **Nada se compara a ti - Carlos Baute ft Franco de Vita:** www_youtube_com/watch?v=Bf19CqiTVj0**)**, mis ojos pican por las lágrima que trato de retener, la esperanza en mi corazón de que este chico me ama como yo a él crece. Él y Diego canta a dúo, aunque Josh no es un experto cantando no lo hace nada mal, aprecio de que haya pensado en esa canción, aprecio que se aprendiera la letras incluyendo que es en español. Todos los acompañan con las palmas incluso yo.

-NADA SE COMPARA A TI, DESDE QUE TE CONOCI TE QUIERO A MORIR – Josh termina la canción y baja rápidamente del escenario y acude a mi encuentro, la música empieza a sonar y veo que todos empiezan a bailar, yo simplemente tengo ojos para él. Cuando llega, acuna mi rostro y me da un beso muy delicado pero muy dulce, cuando nos separamos no puedo evitar sonreír

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - pregunta uniendo nuestras frentes. Yo abro los ojos y veo directamente a esas perlas marrones que me observan con un brillo en ellos.

- Porque estoy feliz - responde y me sonríe.

No me acostumbro todavía a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago y el escalofrío que me recorre mi columna vertebral cada vez que me roza con sus manos. Es una sensación nueva y gratificante. No puedo describir todo lo siento ahora porque mi cuerpo esta descontrolado, mi corazón salta de un lado a otro y todos mis músculos se vuelven gelatina ante sus fuertes brazos que me envuelven y antes esos labios que me devoran.

-Me alegra ser el motivo de esa felicidad.

* * *

**Ok.. quizas fue exagerado el canto de Josh.. pero quise agregar un poco de música en verdad les recomiendo la canción PIENSO EN TI y NADA SE COMPARA A TI.. las letras me han llegado al corazón. Espero que me disculpen las faltas de ortografía, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo de revisar los capítulos muchas veces cuando los subo.**

**Como ven las cosas se van poniendo calientes entre ellos y ya pude dejar atras el asunto con Darío, debo aclarar que él es un buen chico, que ama a Alex sinceramente, aunque como mucho cometió errores. les prometí unos capítulos mas de amor, quizas los encuentren un poco aburridos o lentos pero la verdad quiero que se de cuenta como la relación entre ellos evoluciona, porque no tendría sentido dar saltos y que las cosas queden a medias... **

**Gracias por sus reviwes y mensajes con sugerencias de canciones.**

**AVANCE:**

-Hola – me dice mirándome y acariciando mi mejilla, yo pongo mi mano sobre la de ella disfrutando esa sensación de su piel contra la mía

- Hola princesa

-Sabes lo mucho que te extrañe estos meses

-Si lo sé, creo haberlo experimentado también – ella me sonríe y m corazón salta al saber que fui yo quien le saco esa sonrisa

-¿ah sí? Pues yo te extrañe más que tú a mí

**-**No lo creo princesa, yo me volví adicto a ti, así que estuve en estado de abstinencia, ¿sabes lo horrible que es eso?


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

En verdad creo que esa canción fue lo mejor pude hacer, mejor que cualquier regalo, mejor que cualquier línea que pudiera decirle. Sé que la música es la mejor forma de trasmitirle un mensaje como ella lo hizo cuando canto para mí.

Luego de horas de baile, claro, ella luciéndose y yo tratando de seguir el ritmo. No es que no sepa bailar pero en mi medio no bailamos este tipo de ritmos, vamos más por electrónica, hip hop y esos ritmos, en los cuales si soy bueno. Mientras ella fue al baño le pedí al DJ una canción en especial. Debía demostrar que estoy al nivel de mi novia bailarina.

-Ya volví.

-Bueno pues ahora te tengo otra sorpresa – le digo abrazándola por su espalda y besando su mejilla.

-¿y qué es?- pregunta curiosa.

-Ya lo veras – justo mi canción empieza a sonar, la suelto y me dirijo al centro de la pista donde todos automáticamente hacen un circulo a mi alrededor dejándome suficiente espacio. Con el ritmo en mis venas hago mi baile más complicada, lleno de giros, volteretas y todo lo que pueda hacer para lucirme. Todos me animan al parecer sorprendidos, algunos tienen celulares por lo que mañana seguramente estaré en youtube.

Cuando termino todos me aplauden y trato de apaciguar mi respiración y recuperar mi aliento. Me abro paso hacia dónde está mi novia.

-Waaaaao, eso fue fabuloso – ella me recibe emocionada entregándome una pequeña toalla para limpiar mi sudor.

-Gracias, ¿en verdad te gusto?

-Claro, siempre quise verte bailar así, nunca me lo mostraste aunque me dijiste que lo hacías.

-Bueno, siempre hay que guara un As bajo la manga – me acerco para abrazarla, parece que ninguno de los dos podemos mantenernos alejados del otro, lo que para mí está bien.

Bailamos hasta el amanecer hasta que el transporte llego por todos. Subimos y nos sentamos juntos, ella junto a la ventana y yo junto al pasillo. Todos estaban cansados y 15 minutos después de partir por este largo viaje, todos se quedaron dormidos; incluyendo a mi novia quien se acomodó en mi regazo, su rostro en mi pecha y mis brazos rodeándole.

Se ve tan bella cuando duerme, aun espero el día en que su rostro sea lo último que vea al acostarme y lo primero que vea al despertarme. Su rostro es tan tranquilo y su respiración suave representa una melodía para mis oídos. Miro hacia el asiento de lado y ahí veo a Santy y Fernanda durmiendo, ella también está siendo abrazada por él, no sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento que ahí hay algo más que una amistad, tendré que preguntárselo a mi novia.

No sé cuándo ni cuanto dormí, pero cuando abro mis ojos miro a mi novia mirando el hermoso paisaje por la ventana, la estrecho más hacia mí y ella entrelaza nuestros dedos de ambas manos.

-Sabes – supira – me encanta ver el cielo, me encanta que sea diferente a cada hora, y me encanta ver esos cambios – beso su cuello y ella sonríe – la luz del sol en la mañana lo hace una mezcla de gris y azul, al medio día es un azul brillante y el momento en que la luz se va todo se vuele rápidamente naranja, rojo, y negro cuando por fin sale la luna, todo es un cambio sutil, no puedo explicar porque me encanta, pero lo amo, es hermoso.

-Bueno no tan hermoso como tú, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir - pongo mi mentón en su hombro.

-Hola – me dice mirándome y acariciando mi mejilla, yo pongo mi mano sobre la de ella disfrutando esa sensación de su piel contra la mía.

- Hola princesa.

-Sabes lo mucho que te extrañe estos meses.

-Si lo sé, creo haberlo experimentado también – ella me sonríe y m corazón salta al saber que fui yo quien le saco esa sonrisa.

-¿ah sí? Pues yo te extrañe más que tú a mí.

-No lo creo princesa, yo me volví adicto a ti, así que estuve en estado de abstinencia, ¿sabes lo horrible que es eso? – ella se levanta colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí, miro nerviosamente a otros y todos continúan dormidos.

-Quieres saber ¿Cuánto te extrañe? – yo asiento y ella me besa intensamente, no dudo en corresponder la furia de su beso, nuestras lenguas danzan, nuestro labios se funden y no puedo evitar excitarme por esa acción. Mis manos viajan rápidamente desde sus rodillas hacia sus caderas y suben por los costados de su torso, lo que provoca un gemido de su garganta.

Es imposible que mi amigo no reaccione a estos estímulos, porque empiezo a sentir como la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentra en él, obviamente no puedo pensar en qué hacer. Ella continúa besándome y yo no puedo detenerla, mejor dicho no quiero. Ella abandona mis labios y empieza a besar mi rostro dejando un rastro de besos desde mi oreja hasta mi mandíbula, cuando se detiene.

Debió sentir a mi amigo golpeando su muslo, ella me mira sonrojada y no puedo evitar sonrojarme también. Ella se baja rápidamente de mí y se acomoda en su asiento, rápidamente la abrazo de la forma más dulce tratando de romper la incomodidad del momento.

-Lo siento Josh – suspira – a veces se me olvida que eres un chico y que esas cosas pueden pasar.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo, es normal, y mucho más cuando mi novia es tan sexy y hermosa, pero no vamos a avanzar más de lo que tú quieras.

-Bueno tu amigo no dice eso exactamente – suelta una risa – ¿puedo confesarte algo?

-Claro hermosa dime.

-No quiero sexo, pero eso no quita que quiero avanzar un poco más que solo besos – inmediatamente su piel se vuelve roja como un tomate.

-Bueno, estoy para servirte – yo también sonrío imaginándome la variedad de cosas que podemos hacer – siempre me he preguntado cómo puedes ponerte de ese color con tu piel morena.

-Yo también quisiera saber eso, es otro misterio de la vida, ahora tratemos de dormir.

-Tienes razón, solo espero que mi amigo también se duerma – ella me da un codazo en mi estómago – Auch, eso duele, no es mi culpa que lo alientes y luego lo abandones.

-Basta Josh – me dice riendo – más vale que te duermas – son dejar de sonreír se acomoda entre mis brazos y ambos caemos nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

Cuando llegamos era ya las 9 de la noche, deje a mi novia en su casa y llegue a la de mis abuelos. Acomode toda mi ropa en mi habitación, me tumbe en mi cama y tras horas de dar vueltas ya que no podía dormir decidí buscar mi guitarra.

Salir al patio trasero y me senté bajo el pequeño manzano. La melodía simplemente salió **(Give me love – Ed Sheeran** à www_youtube_com/watch?v=GMnI6WzwFsM), el silencio de la noche y el silbido del viento me acompañaron para sacar lo siento. Cada día me siento más raro, pero no es ese tipo de rareza que está mal, sino todo lo contrario, por primera vez siento que mi vida está completa, por primera vez se lo que es la verdadera. El amor. El amor en esas pequeñas cosas, en esos pequeños detalles, en esas pequeñas sonrisas que son solo para mí.

La amo, más que a nada, más que a mi vida, y no pienso perder eso por nada en este mundo. Si soy su felicidad lucharé por que así sea, si no lo soy viviré feliz si ella lo es. Daré todo de mí, buscare la manera, luchare contra todos los obstáculos por la única razón que me hace sentir completa, por ella.

En 2 días cumpliremos 3 meses de novios y lo único que deseo es poder tener el valor de declararle mi amor y que ella sienta lo mismo. Sería la persona más feliz del universo, ser dueño de su corazón seria el mayor honor que puedo tener en esta vida. Compartir una vida con ella no será suficiente para agradecerle a la vida por ponerla en mi camino.

Aunque mañana no la veré, pasado mañana será un día importante. Conoceré a su familia, no puedo ignorar lo nervioso que me siento con ello, necesito que me acepten, sé que eso es importante para ella y obviamente también para mí. Mañana tendré que comprar un traje de gala que no traje conmigo, ese día será el anuncio de compromiso de su hermano y también darán a conocer la fecha de la boda. Mi novia no pudo encontrar otro momento más adecuado, con los nervios aun sobre mi piel logro dormirme, obviamente pensando en ella.

Me levante temprano para ir de compras, necesita encontrar unos regalitos, y conseguirme un traje. Cuando llegue a mi casa a almorzar, le envié un texto a mi novia.

-"Hey tú! Te has olvidado de mí!

- "Hola, Buenos días pequeño.. tú nunca dejas mis pensamientos, deberías saberlo."

- "Mi corazón dio un brinco con esas palabras ¿Cómo estás?"

- " ;) la verdad nunca he sido buena con las cosas de chicas, esto de buscar vestidos con mi mamá y mis primas es muy cansado y frustrante."

-"¿puedes darte una escapadita? Necesito decirte "Buenos días"."

-"Mmmm, eso suena bien, pero no creo que pueda desaparecer más de 5 mits, podría decir que estoy probándome un vestido ;) "

-"¿En dónde estás? No importa si son 5 minutos, no serán suficientes pero apaciguaran a mi corazón por el resto del día."

Me indico la dirección y salí hacia el centro comercial inmediatamente. Llegue al departamento de ropa, me pare frente a los vestidores y la busque con la mirada sin encontrarla, cuando alguien me tomo por el brazo y me atrajo dentro de uno de los vestidores.

Me sorprendió este movimiento, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos y la común sensación electrificante que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que nos besamos. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y los míos fueron a su cintura.

El contacto de mis dedos con su piel desnuda hizo que me sobresaltara, moví mis manos recorriendo su espalda cayendo en cuenta que no traía ninguna blusa, solamente su sujetador. Nos separamos para respirar juntando nuestras frentes sin abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días – le dije sonriendo contra sus labios, abrí los ojos y me hundí en la profundidad de su mirada.

-Lo correcto sería decir "Buenas Tardes" ¿sabías?

-Cuando estoy contigo pierdo la noción del tiempo – le doy un beso fugaz – por cierto ¿Qué fue eso?

-No eres el único que extraña nuestro contacto – sonrío picara – abrí la puerta y ahí estabas, no podía permitir que mi mamá te vea.

-Debo decir que me encanto eso – le digo en su oído gruñendo un poco.

-Más vale que no mires hacia abajo Hutcherson, o te prometo que vas a extrañar en serio el que no te bese – la idea de verla sin blusa cruzo mi mente tan pronto como sentí su piel bajo mis dedos.

-¿me estas amenazando? Tú eres la que provoca a mi amigo y luego tengo que pagar las consecuencias.

-¿prefieres una ducha fría o una vida sin mis labios?

-Eres muy mala… mala y calculadora – beso nuevamente pero esta vez mas dulcemente

-Pero así como soy, tú me quieres – sonrío contra mis labios, cuando iba a responderle unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltaron a ambos.

-Alex, te quedo ese vestido o vamos por otro – ella cubrió mi boca con su mano

-Definitivamente debemos buscar otro, termino de vestirme y salgo

-Ok, pero date prisa que aún tenemos mucho que comprar – esperamos a que se aleje de la puerta.

-Pues creo que nuestros cinco minutos se acabaron – hizo un puchero que me estrujo el corazón- Mañana te quiero a las 10am en mi casa, se puntual por favor.

-Estoy contando los minutos para volverte a ver – la beso con pasión sin querer separarme de ella, fue mi novia quien se separó de mi luego de ponerse su blusa, obviamente sin dejarme verla, y abrió la puerta.

-Mañana Josh, se puntual – y cerró la puerta dejándome en un vestidor todo caliente y con mi amigo pidiendo su atención. Definitivamente esta niña me va a matar.

* * *

**HOLIS..! espero q les haya gustado el capítulo... no publicaré muy seguido xq ya regrese a clases, pero cuando publique los capítulos serán mas largos.**

**Agradezco x sus reviews y nuevamente para las personas q me enviaron mns de si podía publicar la historia, claro q lo pueden hacer, solo avisenme para seguirles la pista..**

**Sigo aceptando sus recomendaciones de canciones para poderlas usar mas adelante.**

**COMO VEN LAS COSAS SE VAN PONIENDO CALIENTES ENTRE ELLOS... PERO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CADA UNO SON INTENSOS, EL PROBLEMA VA EN QUE SON DE MUNDOS DIFERENTES, SOBREVIVIRÁ SU AMOR? QUIEN DIRA PRIMERO ESAS PALABRAS?**

**AVANCE:**

-Es hora de que lo presentes a tu papá, está en el jardín – dijo mi abuela – tranquila si trata de ahorcarlo nosotros acudiremos en su ayuda –nos guiño el ojo haciendo a todos soltar carcajadas excepto a Josh y a mí.

-No sé si eso me hace sentir aliviado o con ganas de salir corriendo – Josh me susurro y no pude evitar sonreír nerviosamente.

**- 3 Milet**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Toda mi familia estaba reunida en mi casa. Hoy mi hermano anunciaría su compromiso oficialmente con su novia Diana, y darían a conocer la fecha de la boda. Mis dedos se mueven sin que pueda detenerlos, quizás fue una mala idea escoger hoy para presentar a mi novio a toda mi familia.

Pensé que mientras más gente este será menos incómodo y mis papas no tendrán oportunidad de hacerle el "interrogatorio", pero por los nervios que bailan en mi estómago, definitivamente no fue una buena idea.

Miro mi reloj, debería estar ya aquí, le dije que sea puntual… Mierda!, más le vale llegar lo más pronto posible, antes de que sirvan los bocadillos y hagan el brindis. Suena el timbre de mi casa y salto rápidamente de mi silla dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Tranquila Alex, parece que tu fueras la que se va a casar – Andrea bromea por mi paso apresurada, mi papi me mira con el ceño fruncido y yo les regalo una sonrisa a todos tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Cuando abro la puerta que da hacia la calle mi corazón pega un brinco cuando veo a mi sexy novio con un sombrero moderno y sus gafas oscuras que prácticamente me hacen babear.

-Perdóname por la tardanza – toma mis manos y me jala hacia el dándome un tierno beso fugaz – tenía que traer unas cosas – me indica las bolsas que tiene en su mano derecha

-No tenías que comprar nada

-Tonterías, tengo que dar una buena impresión a mi futura familia – me besa la punta de la nariz – podrías sostener esto, hay algo que debo traer del auto

-Claro – tomo las bolsas y él se dirige a mi auto, regresa con un ramo de rosas rojas - ¿es eso para mí?

-Alex – mi mamá se asoma -¿Por qué tardan tanto? – mira a Josh y sonríe – Hola

-Buenos días señora – Josh se acerca rápidamente a mi madre – un gusto conocerla

-El gusto es mío ¿Josh, verdad?

-Sí, el mismo – le ofrece el ramo de rosas – para usted señora

-Oh, son hermosas, muchas gracias – mi mamá se entusiasma con las flores, le encantan los detalles, así que podría decir que Josh se la ha ganado – pero pasen, todos están en la sala, yo iré a poner estas flores en agua – ella entra rumbo a la cocina

-Así que no eran para mí ¿eh?

-Nop, para ti tengo otra cosa – no detenemos en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿en serio? – mis brazos envuelven su cuello - ¿Qué?- desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta saca una pequeña caja de cristal que en su interior conserva 3 dientes de león perfectamente conservados

-¿te gusto? – me quedo sin palabras, claro que me gusto, es un detalle muy hermoso, son esos detalles que me hacen quererlo más – Feliz Aniversario - sin perder el tiempo me acerco para besarlo lento y duro.

-Ok, más vale que entres antes de que tu papá salga a buscarte – nos separamos al escuchar a mi prima Andrea –Hola Josh, es un placer conocerte – le ofrece la mano y Josh la saluda también – Creo que no es una buena idea que den ese tipo de espectáculos por hoy, al tío no le gustará nada.

-Tiene razón mi vida – Josh me abraza por la espalda sonriéndome- quiero que mi nueva familia me quiera, no espero que piensen que soy una mala influencia.

-Yo no diría mala influencia – dijo Andrea levantando las cejas – yo diría que te la quieres devorar, no creo que estén de acuerdo – su sonrisa pícara me provoco un sonrojo – Vamos adentro, tu hermano ya fue por la familia de su novia, aprovecha el tiempo antes que lleguen para presentar a tu novio-devora-labios.

Soltamos unas carcajadas mientras nos dirigimos a la sala. Ahí estaban mis tíos y tías, mis primos y mi única abuela viva. Aunque lo niegue Josh estaba nervioso, mientras les presente a todos. Mi familia estaba muy feliz de que por fin les presente un novio. Todos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y él se los metió en su bolsa rápidamente.

-Es hora de que lo presentes a tu papá, está en el jardín – dijo mi abuela – tranquila si trata de ahorcarlo nosotros acudiremos en su ayuda –nos guiño el ojo haciendo a todos soltar carcajadas excepto a Josh y a mí.

-No sé si eso me hace sentir aliviado o con ganas de salir corriendo – Josh me susurro y no pude evitar sonreír nerviosamente. Salimos al jardín donde colocaron las mesas para el almuerzo. Mi familia es muy unida, todos nos apoyamos mutuamente y en verdad significa mucho para mí que aprueben a Josh. Mi papá estaba en el jardín recostado en la hamaca leyendo, nos acercamos a él tomados de las manos, debido a los nervios nuestro agarre fue fuerte, mi mami se acercó con nosotros.

-Hola papi – él se incorporó rápidamente – te presento a Josh.

-Mucho gusto señor – mi novio ofreció su mano rápidamente y mi papá dudo un poco en corresponder su saludo pero lo hizo.

-Igualmente, pero tomen asiento – nos indicó las sillas y rápidamente nos sentamos – tenemos unas cosas que hablar antes de que lleguen los invitados.

-Cariño, no seas duros con ellos, toda la familia ama a Josh, no se lo hagas difícil – mi mamá nos sonrío y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Bien, iré al punto – su semblante se tornó serio – no me gusta la idea de que mi hija tenga novio, sé que ya es mayor y tiene todo el derecho, pero a ningún padre le gusta eso. Yo sé que ella ha tenido más chicos con quienes ha salido pero nunca nos presentó a alguien formalmente, eso quiere decir que eres importante, aunque no me gusto enterarme por programas de farándula su relación – tomo un poco de té que tenía a su lado volví mi mirada notando que todos estaban mirando por la ventana nuestra conversación, tuve que reprimir la sonrisa.

-lo único que espero es que te comportes como un caballero, mientras estés aquí, considerando tu trabajo en EEUU eres bienvenido a esta casa a horas prudentes al igual que podrán salir juntos pero – dijo señalándome – tienes toque de queda a las 10pm – estuve a punto de protestar – no quiero protestas Alexandra, sé que ya tienes 20 años, pero es mi casa y mis reglas; además no quiero que interrumpas sus estudios así que te agradecería que tus visitas sean durante las vacaciones para facilitarnos y evitarnos los problemas.

-Claro señor

-Y por último quiero que hagas feliz a mi niña, aun no te conozco pero sé que la haces feliz, no quiero que la dañes y espero que siempre seas respetuoso, no me hagas arrepentir de darte esta oportunidad con mi niña.

-No señor, puede estar tranquilo, nunca haría nada para dañar a Alex, ella es muy especial y también me hace feliz, la quiero y la respeto, agradezco su confianza no lo decepcionaré.

-Eso espero - me acerque a mi padre, lo abrace porque me di cuenta que esto no era fácil para él. Deposite un beso en su mejilla susurrándole "gracias papi te quiero mucho", cuando me aleje miro a Josh – sé que no están casados pero igualmente BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo fraternal, lo que me hizo soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Agradezco a Dios y a la vida por darme una familia tan comprensiva y a un novio tan bello.

-Tengo un regalo para usted, señor – dice mi novio entregándole un paquete a mi papá.

-No eran necesarios los sobornos – dice mi papá divertido abriendo el paquete, de donde aparece un vino – por esta vez lo aceptaré, este vino es delicioso, años que no lo he probado, debió costarte mucho.

-No se preocupe, es lo menos que podía hacer, mi madre me castigaría si llegara con las manos vacías a otra casa.

-Gracias Hijo, más tarde brindaremos tú y yo con este vino.

Ayudamos a servir toda la vajilla y la comida, ya que pronto llegaría Andrés, su novia y la familia de ella. Es una chica muy linda, en verdad la llegue a apreciar y estoy feliz del compromiso de mi hermano, él se ve tan feliz. Espero yo ser así de feliz cuando me casé…

-Robaría un banco por saber que estás pensando – Josh me saca de mis pensamientos abrazándome por la espalda y las mariposas de mi estómago no se hacen esperar.

-En nada en especial – beso su mejilla – creo que todo salió maravillosamente y estuvimos preocupándonos en vano.

-Tu familia es adorable, me siento muy cómodo con todos, por cierto ¿Dónde están las pequeñas Emily y Renata? quiero entregarles el regalo que les compre.

-¿Eso era lo que estaba en las otras bolsas? – asintió – no debiste haberte preocupado.

- No es molestia, muero por verlas y quiero que me acepten y la mejor forma de llegar a un niño es con dulces y juguetes.

-¿te gustan los sobornos? Es bueno saberlo – le guiñé el ojo y su sonrisa pícara no se hizo esperar – vamos, deben estar arriba jugando en mi habitación.

Subimos a mi habitación y encontramos a las pequeñas jugando con mis peluches – son hermosas las pequeñas, quisiera que mis hijos tengan ese color de ojos – dice Josh viendo a la pequeñas - Sabes tú eres igual a tu papá.

-Lo sé, no tengo parecido con mi mamá.. Como viste todas mis primas y estas pequeñas son rubias, blancas y sus ojos son verdes con marrón como mi mamá, mi hermano y yo somos morenos como mi papá.

-Sí, pero eso no te quita lo hermosa – dice besando mi nariz – además nuestros hijos tendrán muchas posibilidades de heredar los ojos de su abuelita, según la leyes de la genética.

La idea de tener hijos con Josh me estruja el corazón de la felicidad, quizás nunca pase pero eso no quita que eso me haga feliz – bueno si, pero no me importaría que tengan tus ojos.

-Yo quiero que tengan tu cabello y que hereden tu carácter – me envuelve en sus brazos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, mi carácter no es nada fácil de controlar – con sus labios alcanza el lóbulo de mi oreja succionándolo lo que me hace vibrar mi cuerpo.

-No es fácil de controlar pero si de amar.

-Sabes…- deposita más besos en mi cuello – eres…. Increíble.. no me dejas concentrar Josh.

Él se ríe al verme afligida - yo solo estoy besándote.

-Ese es el problema, no me dejas concentrar.

-¿ah no? – antes de que me diera cuenta pasa su brazo por mis rodillas y me levanta del suelo y cuando iba a dejar escapar un grito él lo sofoco con un beso. Camino conmigo con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me deposito en mi cama sin romper nuestro beso que cada vez era más pasional.

-Adess, ucaa – la pequeña Renata nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, ambos tratado de controlar nuestra respiración. Me levanto de la cama y hago lo que la pequeña quiere amarcándola.

-¿tienes hambre pequeña?

-Nooo- dice negando con su cabeza también.

-¿entonces tienes sueño? – asiente y la acomodó en mis brazos para que pueda dormir. De las 2 pequeñas, Renata es la más apegada a mí, siempre que estoy con ella soy como su mamá, la cambio, le doy de comer, le hago dormir – Josh, pásame la manta que está en el sofá.

Mi novio hace lo que le pido y vuelve a sentarse sobre mi cama sin quitarme la mirada. Cubro a la pequeña con la colchita rosa y empiezo a balancearla mientras le canto una nana. De seguro tiene tanto sueño porque rápidamente sus párpados caen.

Siento los brazos de Josh envolverse en mi cintura y su mentón en mi hombro – Serás una madre estupenda ¿lo sabías?

-Bueno quiero tener varios hijos, todos los que me pueda permitir – seguimos balanceándonos y yo tarareando la nana, pero sin dejar de mirarnos.

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo... ¿que les pareció ambos tienen familias muy compresivas e impresionantes.. no necesariamente debe haber sufrimiento en la vida de las personas para que estas sean buenas.. es mi teoría..**

**De nuevo gracias x sus reviews y mensajes.. y es pero q compartan la historia para q nuevas personas opinen :)**

**Solo para q se piquen (como dicen en mi país) Josh tiene un gran secreto sobre su relación con Alex y su carrera, pero ella tambien tiene un secreto sobre su vida q mas adelante afectará.. espero q sigan leyendo y lo descubran..**

**¿Quisiera saber q opinan de los personajes?**

**-Josh**

**-Alex**

**-Santy**

**-Fernanda**

**AVANCE:**

-Y tú no deberías provocarme – me toma de los hombros – eres mía, recuérdalo.

-Un momentito..- la ira empezó a inundarme, no quiero tener otra vez esta pelea pero él tiene que entender – deja de tratarme como si fuera un objeto de tu propiedad, sabes que no lo soporto.

-Y tu deja de darme motivos para tener que demostrar que estás conmigo – arrancó el auto sin darme tiempo a salir de este. Es la misma pelea siempre, sus celos e inseguridades, no le he dado motivos para que desconfíe. Además odio que me trate como un objeto, diablos, soy una persona, no pertenezco a nadie. El camino al cine es en silencio. La tensión entre nosotros es tan evidente que podría cortarse con cuchillo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Cuando dejamos a la nena durmiendo, tomados de la mano bajamos a la sala cuando Andrés llego con la familia de su novia, estaba presentado a todos. Apenas nos vio se acercó con una la chica que supongo es su prometida, dos señores que imagino son sus futuros suegro y otra chica más joven que podría ser la hermana de su prometida por el parecido.

-Karen ya conoces a mi hermana y él es Josh su novio - la saludamos y Andrés nos sigue presentando -Señor Pedro señora Sofía ella es mi hermana Alexandra.

-Mucho gusto – mi novia y yo los saludamos.

-Y ella es Karen la hermana de Diana – la chica que estaba distraída de repente abrió los ojos como platos mirándome fijamente.

-Oh por Dios, eres Josh Hutcherson – salto y envolvió los brazos en mi cuello, casi caigo por la fuerza que se abalanzo contra mí – no lo puedo creer, por fin te conozco, sabía que tu novia vivía aquí pero nunca pensé encontrarte – miré a mi novia que tenía un gesto incómodo y para evitar problemas con sutileza desenrollé los brazos de esta chica y la aleje de mí.

-Dios Karen – dijo Diana – compórtate, puede que sea u ídolo pero eso justifica tu comportamiento, lo lamento Josh.

-No hay problema- vi la decepción en los ojos de Karen - cuando saluden a todos podemos conversar si quieres? – su rostro se ilumino.

-Con permiso, necesito ver algo arriba – mi novia con su ceño fruncido subió nuevamente las escaleras. Algo me dice que estoy en graves problemas, me disculpo y voy tras ella. La puerta de su habitación está cerrada por lo que toco para que me deje entrar.

-Alex, ¿Qué pasa pequeña?- sigo tocando y no tengo respuesta – por favor, si hice algo que te molesto me disculpo pero habla conmigo princesa.

-Lárgate Joshua – que diga mi nombre completo no es buena señal – no quiero hablar contigo.

-¿hice algo de malo? – pregunte recostado contra su puerta, la sonrisa de mis labios ante la compresión del porqué de su actitud.

-Si no quitas esa sonrisota de tu cara Hutcherson mucho menos te voy a abrir – reprimo una carcajada por su comentario, ella sí que me conoce.

-No estoy sonriendo princesa, ahora ábreme por favor.

-No te quiero ver, Josh.

-Si no me quieres ver, ábreme la puerta y tapate los ojos – oigo como reprime una carcajada y quita el seguro de la puerta. Cuando entro, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y la encuentro sentada en el filo de su cama con sus manos sobre sus ojos. Me aproximo a ella y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas. Ella ser retuerce bajo mi cuerpo y rodamos por su cama. En medio de la risa caímos al piso, yo me di un buen golpe en mi espalda y ella cayó sobre mí.

Cuando nos miramos, soltamos carcajadas más fuertes. Aproveche su distracción y ataque sus labios. Ella correspondió mi beso que estaba lleno de lujuria y diversión.

-¿Con que no me querías ver, eh?

- Esto no es precisamente verte – me dijo con un toque de sarcasmo, intento ponerse de pie, pero yo lo evito y ruedo nuestros cuerpos para quedar yo encima de ella.

-Ahora me puedes decir porque estas tan enojada.

-No debería decírtelo – me dice seria, por lo que decido persuadirla.

-¿Ah no? – sostengo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y empiezo a dejar besos y pequeñas mordidas por su mandíbula y cuello.

-No – dice soltando suspiros – has sido un niño muy malo.

-Sí, muy malo.. – digo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja – deberías castigarme.

-Definitivamente debería hacerlo – el tono de su voz tiene un tono pícaro que hace que todos mis sentidos estén alertas – debería evitar que me beses, eso es un buen castigo.

Mi cara debe reflejar dolor, porque ella reprime carcajadas – No es justo Alex, ni siquiera sé porque estas enojada – hago una mueca de dolor y ella suelta carcajadas sin poder reprimirse más.

-Deberías dejar de coquetear a todas esas chicas locas por ti.

-¿Celosa?

-Estás haciendo que tu castigo sea más grande Hutcherson.

-No es justo Alex, no estaba coqueteando, tu viste que ella se me lanzo, yo solo no quise ser grosero – aunque amaba que este celosa no quiero pelear por cosas como estas – Además solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Pues mantenla alejada de ti, tu eres solo mío, escuchaste – oírla hablar así me emociona enormemente, porque es verdad, soy de ella, pero es fantástico oírlo de sus labios.

-Soy solo tuyo – beso su cuello lo que le provoca cosquillas – me mantendré lejos de ella, pero no me castigues.

-Está bien, solo porque con ese castigo no eres el único que sufre – y sin perder tiempo nos lanzamos a otra sesión de besos.

El resto de día lo pasamos sin contratiempos. Permanecimos juntos todo el tiempo. Cada vez que Karen intentaba acercarse, de la forma más educada que podía la evitaba. Debo admitir que es una chica bonita y muy insistente, pero no me interesa en absoluto meterme en problemas con mi novia por ella.

La familia de Alex es muy graciosa y genial. Me aceptaron como uno de ellos y me sentí muy a gusto. Luego de la comida, del brindis y la petición formal de matrimonio, anunciaron la fecha de matrimonio. Será la semana antes de la premiere de Catching Fire, así que tendré que hablar con Steven para poder asistir. Ya me comprometí con Andrés en asistir y ser acompañante de Alex, ya que ella es una de las damas. Y más que todo porque no quiero a ningún chico con un brazo alrededor de mi chica.

* * *

**Hola.. estoy actualizando pronto porque ya termine un nuevo capítulo. ¿que les parece? lo celos son mutuos. ellos son una pareja de lo mas normal. pero no olviden que existen muchas mentiras de en medio.**

**Creo que Darío ha desaparecido un poco verdad?. No crean que él es un villano.. todo lo contrario. Él es un chico que como todos cometió errores pero ama a Alex con todo su corazón y esta dispuesto a dar un paso atrás si es por su felicidad. Mas adelante lo volveremos a tener y lo conoceremos mejor.. así como a Fernanda y Santiago.**

**Espero q compartan la historia para tener mas comentarios, les prometo que mas adelante habrá mas emocion, como les dije ahora su relación debe fortalecerse. Aunque ninguna a pronunciado las palabras mas reveladoras "Te Amo" ambos están seguros de sus sentimiento..!**

**Gracias por sus reviews y mensajes..!**

**AVANCE:**

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me pregunta con tono de picardía, mientras yo me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto cerrando la puerta.

-Ni te imaginas – le respondo guiñándole el ojo.

-Pues todo esto es tuyo, solo tienes que tomarlo.

-Paso, tengo la suficiente mercancía como para adquirir más – su sonrisa cayó al entender mi chiste de mal gusto. Y no pude evitar echarme a reír.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Con Josh hemos pasado prácticamente todos los días juntos. Gracias al cielo las vacaciones de esta temporada eran largas, así podría aprovechar a mi chico al máximo. Estas dos semanas solo han servido para reafirmar mis sentimientos por él.

Cada día hemos aprendido cosas nuevas del otro, cada día somos más unidos, cada día estamos más enamorados. Bueno por lo menos de mí parte.

Esta es la última semana que Josh estará conmigo, pronto el volverá a su trabajo y yo regresaré a clases… estoy lista para un nuevo año, cada vez más cerca de mi meta de ser médico. Estoy poniéndome perfume cuando mi celular suena, corro a contestar.

-Hola cariño – saludo a mi novio.

-Hola Pequeña, ya estoy en la entrada de tu casa, apresúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo para la película.

-Dame 5 minutos, tengo que termina de arreglarme.

-Tienes 2 minutos.

-Josh…

-Uno cincuenta y ocho, uno y cincuenta y siete…

-Vale, ahora bajo – corto la llamada aun riendo por sus ocurrencias.

Cuando abro la puerta del auto mi aliento se escapa por la imagen. Mi sexy novio usa una camisa gris pegada a su cuerpo resaltando sus músculos, su espalda ancha y sus sexys brazos. Mi boca se seca al imaginar pasando mis dedos por debajo de su camisa, recorrer con mis labios esa suave piel bronceada. Dirijo mi mirada a su cuello y cuando llego a su rostro me encuentro con su sonrisa de satisfacción por atraparme inspeccionándolo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me pregunta con tono de picardía, mientras yo me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto cerrando la puerta.

-Ni te imaginas – le respondo guiñándole el ojo.

-Pues todo esto es tuyo, solo tienes que tomarlo.

-Paso, tengo la suficiente mercancía como para adquirir más – su sonrisa cayó al entender mi chiste de mal gusto. Y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

-Eso no fue gracioso Alex – me miro seriamente – No deberías de hablar de otra "mercancía" refiriéndote a tus exnovios.

No puedo contener la risa por más tiempo y suelto carcajadas más fuertes y el me mira con enojo – Dios Josh.. perdón…. Es que… eres tan gracioso cuando estas celoso – trato de calmarme – solo lo dije por molestarte no deberías celarme por tonterías como esa.

-Y tú no deberías provocarme – me toma de los hombros – eres mía, recuérdalo.

-Un momentito..- la ira empezó a inundarme, no quiero tener otra vez esta pelea pero él tiene que entender – deja de tratarme como si fuera un objeto de tu propiedad, sabes que no lo soporto.

-Y tu deja de darme motivos para tener que demostrar que estás conmigo – arrancó el auto sin darme tiempo a salir de este. Es la misma pelea siempre, sus celos e inseguridades, no le he dado motivos para que desconfíe. Además odio que me trate como un objeto, diablos, soy una persona, no pertenezco a nadie. El camino al cine es en silencio. La tensión entre nosotros es tan evidente que podría cortarse con cuchillo.

Entramos en el estacionamiento subterráneo, apenas Josh para el auto yo me bajo de él y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida. Escucho su grito llamarme, su voz tiene un tono de rabia y frustración. Hasta que me alcanza 5 autos más allá sosteniéndome del brazo.

-Mierda Alex, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar como una niña cuando discutimos? – se a lo que se refiere, cada vez que me enojo prefiero hacer el voto de silencio porque si algo he aprendido en esta vida es a no hablar cuando estoy enfadada, cuando lo he hecho digo cosas de las que luego me arrepiento.

-¿Alex? – sigo si responder y el me sostiene de ambos hombros.

-Déjame ir, Josh.

-NO! – me grita, lo que me hace estremecer, no he conocido ese lado lleno de ira suyo – No te iras hasta que arreglemos esto.

-No hay nada que arreglar Josh – le digo con tono neutro, deteniendo que las palabras que en verdad quiero decir salgan por mi boca – Estoy harta de esta maldita pelea, estoy harta de tus celos estúpidos, estoy harta de que me trates como un objeto de tu propiedad, me oyes… HARTA.

-Entonces vamos a decirnos verdades – su mirada es más dura – Pues yo también estoy cansado de tu falta de sensibilidad, cansado de tener que soportar que tus exnovios se metan en nuestra relación, harto de que seas inmadura y no soluciones las peleas que tenemos…

-Ja ja ja, yo siempre trato de entenderte, pero tú eres el que no madura y supera mi pasado – mi tono de voz es fuerte, por suerte no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor- además yo no me acosté con ninguno de mis exnovios a diferencia de tu señor-soy-tan-irresistible y si tan cansado estas, ¿Por qué diablos no me dejas en paz? ¿si no me soportas porque simplemente no te largas?

-Ahí estas de nuevo, prefieres evitarlas cosas en lugar de enfrentarlas.

-Me largo – gire soltándome de su agarre y tratando de continuar mi camino, cuando él me agarro y me cargo en su hombro.

-Bájame Josh – patalee y lo golpee con mis puños pero él no me bajaba, me llevaba hacia el auto .

-No hasta que te comportes con un poco de madurez.

-Pues tú tampoco eres precisamente maduro Josh .

-Deja de golpearme, no te voy a soltar – con su mano libre abre la puerta trasera del auto y me deja caer en él, debo decir que no muy sutilmente. Estoy recostada en el asiento trasero, Josh sube también y cierra la puerta – Ahora si vamos a arreglar las cosas.

No tuve tiempo de captar sus movimientos hasta el momento en que sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío y su boca contra la mía en un beso duro. Me siento desconcertada por su reacción, espero gritos y más pelea pero no que me besara.

Cuando su mano acaricia mi cadera y mi muslo, la ira se esfuma y es reemplazada por lujuria y deseo. Me dejo envolver por su pasión y correspondo a su beso con la misma intensidad. Sus labios abandonan los míos y atacan mi cuello con pequeños besos y mordiscos lo que me hace soltar un gemido.

Mis manos se filtran por debajo de su camisa, lo que me recuerda que es exactamente lo que quería hacer cuando lo vi hoy, mis uñas se clavan en los músculos de su espalda cuando el succiona el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sus beso bajan hacia mi escote y mil sensaciones empiezan a cosquillear en mi vientre y sé que él también está lleno de deseo cuando el bulto de sus pantalones empuja mi muslo.

Nos separamos de un salto cuando escuchamos un coche arrancar a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Nuestras respiraciones salen agitadas y tratan de apaciguarse. Josh junta nuestras frentes, mientras acaricia mi brazo.

-Ahora si vamos a hablar, si vuelves a comportarte de esa manera tendré que tomar medidas más extremas.

-¿Tratas de sobornarme? – le digo con picardía y ambos reímos.

-No quiero, escúchame bien – me sostiene el rostro con ambas manos – No quiero que estemos mal, perdóname lo que dije, pero aun no puedo lidiar del todo bien con los celos.

Mi corazón se revuelve ante su disculpa – Yo también lo lamento, no es solo tu culpa, yo tengo mucho que ver en nuestras peleas…

Me interrumpe poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios – Puede ser, pero tú no me has dado motivos para que yo desconfíe y tienes razón en enojarte por tratarte como un objeto, es solo que no quiero perderte.

-No lo harás – su mirada refleja cariño y hace estremecer a mi corazón – soy solo tuya – ante mi declaración me besa suavemente.

-Sabes – susurra en mi oído – lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones, antes no lo creía pero después de lo de hace un rato, empecé a ser creyente.

Nuestra sesión de besos duro un poco más antes de que finalmente entremos a una sala de cine. Olvidamos nuestra riña y disfrutamos de la película y la compañía.

Salimos tomados de la mano y nos sentamos en una mesa en una heladería frente al cine. El silencio en nosotros se propaga, aunque debo admitir que no es un silencio incomodo todo lo contrario, es un silencio divertido, sobretodo cuando veo a Josh mirarme sugestivamente moviendo sus cejas mientras con su lengua lame su helado muy sugestivamente.

Las carcajadas se me escaparon tan fuerte que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor giro para verme. Siento mi cara arder aunque mis risas no paran.

-Eres….. un..payaso – le digo a Josh aun si poder dejar de reir – Ves.. lo que.. oca..ocasionas

-Yo no tengo la culpa – me dice Josh fingiendo estar ofendido – yo debería estar enojado por burlarte de mi lengua

-Pues tú y tu lengua son completamente ridículos – me hace señas para que me acerque a él y cuando lo hago susurra a mi oído

-No te burles de mi lengua, porque ella puede querer venganza, y sabes lo que te puede hacer …- cuando niego con la cabeza él continua – pues puede mostrarte el camino al cielo y dejarte en medio camino, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Josh se aleja y me guiña un ojo pícaramente. Mi cara sigue ardiendo y cuando estoy apunto de responderle unas chicas nos interrumpen.

-Oh por Dios! – grita la rubia número uno, que por cierto trae un escote muy provocativo y se inclina hacia Josh mostrándoles sus…..atributos. Mi sangre empieza a hervir – Eres Josh Hutcherson!

-No puedo creerlo! – chilla la rubia número 2.

-Pues sí es él – les digo luego de aclarar mi garganta, ellas me ignoran y regresan su atención a mi novio.

-Debes darnos tu autógrafo por favor – le pide la rubia 2.

-Debes tomarte una foto conmigo – pide la rubia 1 tomándole de la mano haciéndole ponerse de pie. Josh me mira ceñudo y yo le doy un asentimiento. Debo acostumbrarme a su fama y a sr perseguido por fans, aunque estas sean más bonitas que yo.

-Voy al baño cariño – le digo mientras ese par están sobre el con sus celulares y una libreta. En el baño me lavo la cara tratando de serenarme. No debo desconfiar de él... Es su vida y él tampoco me ha dado motivos para sentirme celosa.

Yo le he pedido que deje esas escenitas y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo con él. Después de todo la confianza es tan importante como el amor en una relación. ¿He dicho amor? Mierda… no se qué me pasa, en verdad debo controlar mis sentimientos, esas palabra ronda mi cabeza cada vez mas. Aún es demasiado pronto para sentir eso, debe ser que me encariñado mucho con él por eso es que estoy confundida. Si eso es, lo quiero mucho.

Salgo del baño y cuando levanto mi mirada veo a Josh besando a rubia 1. Mi corazón se detuvo, literalmente. Mi aliento se quedó atrapado y un nudo en mi garganta, del tamaño de un balón, se formó.

Reaccione unos segundos después cuando esa zorra soltó a mi novio. Por suerte tenía mi bolso conmigo, así que salí rápidamente de la heladería. Hice señas a un taxi para que parara, pero todos estaban ocupados. Por el vidrio de la heladería vi que Josh me buscaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron. El entendimiento de que yo lo había visto cruzo por sus ojos y trato de salir detrás de mí. Por suerte las rubias se atravesaron en su camino lo que le impidió avanzar a mí rápidamente.

Debía escapar de ahí y ningún maldito taxi paraba. Vi un autobús estacionarse a 10 pasos de donde me encontraba y decidir subir en él. Cuando Josh salió a la calle no me encontró. Pude ver su desesperación mientras el autobús avanzaba y yo lo perdía de vista. Mis ojos picaban pero no dejaría que las lágrimas salgan. No aquí.

Tuve que retener varios sollozos antes de llamar a una persona con quien necesitaba desahogarme. Marque su número y al tercer timbrazo contesto.

-¿Alex?

-Necesito verte, por favor. En veinte minutos te espero en Boccati – era un pequeño bar de comida rápida cerca de casa.

-Claro, ahí estaré.

* * *

**HOOOOOOLA A TODOS... ESPERO Q LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO :)**

**TARDARÉ UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PORUE EN VERDAD ANDO APRETADA CON LA UNIVERSIDAD. PERO PROMETO HACERLO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE.. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y MS¿NS.. REUCERDEN DEJARME SUS RECOMENDACION DE CANCIONES Q PODRIA USAR MAS ADELTANTE..**

**- 3 MILET**

**AVANCE:**

Siempre que pienso en ella junto a mí y un "para siempre" no puedo evitar sentir que es todo lo que necesito. Amo actuar, amo mi vida, amo a mi familia, pero desde que la conocí siento que encontré una parte de mí, que no sabía que faltaba, pero que siempre fue necesaria; tan necesaria que ya no puedo vivir sin ella.

Ella es todo para mí. Mil veces me maldigo por ser tan cobarde y no decirle que la amo con todo mi ser. Este miedo que siento a que ella no sienta lo mismo no me deja de perseguir, tengo terror de que si le digo lo que siento se asuste y me deje; moriría sin duda, prefiero tenerla de cualquier manera que no tenerla en absoluto.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Hoy era un día perfecto, obviando la pelea con mi novia, pero la reconciliación fue exquisita; hasta que estas chicas se atravesaron. Mi novia había ido al baño mientras yo firmaba autógrafos y posaba para fotos con estas chicas.

-Si yo fuera tu novia, no te dejaría tan solito- comento una de las rubias, que por cierto traía una blusa muy escotada y me daba la impresión de que trataba de provocarme.

-No me dejo solo, solo fue al baño – le respondí tratando de que no me clave sus uñas rojas en mi cuello.

-Pues yo no te perdería de vista – dijo acercándose a mí, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello – te cuidaría por lo que otras chicas pudieran hacerte, dejara en claro que eres mío – me susurraba en el oído – solo mío.

No me dio tiempo para responder cuando sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos. Su acto me tomo por sorpresa y tarde unos instantes en reaccionar y alejarla de mí. Su sonrisa de coqueta me lleno de ira.

No tenía palabras, pero si tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando vi a la rubia intentar besarme de nuevo la sostuve por lo brazos, busque con la mirada a mi novia y la encontré fuera de la heladería con una mirada de dolor. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y empecé a ir tras ella, no podía permitir que tuviera una idea errónea de lo que paso. Cuando avanzaba hacia la salida la rubia se atravesó en mi camino.

-Tan pronto te vas mi amor – dijo poniendo su dedo en mi pecho – puedes llevarme a donde quieras si deseas otra probadita de mí – su comentario me dio asco, así que aparte su mano y trate de avanzar, pero siguió atravesándose.

-Te juro que si no fueras mujer te partiría la cara – y la parte violentamente. Cuando salí a la calle no encontré a Alex.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por el sentimiento de impotencia. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, no puedo perderla de esta manera tan estúpida. Necesito encontrarla, necesito que me escuche, necesito que confíe en mí.

Llamo a su celular que me envía a buzón de mensajes, quiero buscarla pero no tengo idea de en qué dirección empezar. Mi mente se nubla, la desesperación no me deja pensar, no sé qué diablos hacer, ni a quien llamar. Decido ir por mi auto y buscarla en su casa.

Cuando llego allí en un record de tiempo, espero no tener multas de tránsito, me doy cuenta que la casa está vacía. Los padres de Alex aún deben estar trabajando y ella o debe estar adentro y no me quiere abrir, o aún no llega a casa, si mi suerte es así de buena podre esperarla hasta que llegue y antes de que, conociendo su carácter, me cierre la puerta en mi cara.

La oscuridad de la noche cae a mí alrededor y mi desesperación también va en aumento, sofocándome, haciendo que mi corazón se acelera y se detenga al mismo tiempo. Eso sucede cuando tengo miedo, y en este caso perderla es mi peor pesadilla.

Siempre que pienso en ella junto a mí y un "para siempre" no puedo evitar sentir que es todo lo que necesito. Amo actuar, amo mi vida, amo a mi familia, pero desde que la conocí siento que encontré una parte de mí, que no sabía que faltaba, pero que siempre fue necesaria; tan necesaria que ya no puedo vivir sin ella.

Ella es todo para mí. Mil veces me maldigo por ser tan cobarde y no decirle que la amo con todo mi ser. Este miedo que siento a que ella no sienta lo mismo no me deja de perseguir, tengo terror de que si le digo lo que siento se asuste y me deje; moriría sin duda, prefiero tenerla de cualquier manera que no tenerla en absoluto.

Incluso si ella hubiera elegido a Darío, me conformaría con su amistad siempre y cuando me pertenezca de alguna manera, y por lo mismo no puedo perderla de esta estúpida manera.

Miro 2 figuras acercarse hacia la casa. Se detienen al notar la presencia de mi auto. Mi corazón late desbocado y sé que es ella. Está con alguien a su lado, mis celos empiezan a calentar mi sangre cuando pienso que puede ser Darío. Ella no pudo haber acudido a él cuando tenemos problemas. Mis manos se vuelven puños, pero me relajo cuando me doy cuenta que es Santiago. Ellos caminan rápidamente hacia la entrada de la casa de mi novia. Salgo a su encuentro rápidamente cerrando con fuerza la puerta del auto.

Ella se apresura a despedirse y trata desesperadamente de abrir su puerta cuando la alcanzo. La tomo del brazo mientras pronuncio su nombre, ella se zafa bruscamente de mi agarre, haciendo que mi corazón caiga en mil pedazos.

-Alex por favor… - le suplico casi en un susurro. Pero su silencio me hace continuar – Por favor, escúchame, yo no tuve nada que ver con que ella me besará.

-Si como no – el dolor y el sarcasmo en su respuesta fue como un golpe directo en mi estómago – no tuviste que ver nada cuando tus labios y los de ella se devoraban los del otro, ¿verdad?

-No es así, Alex. Te lo juro, ella me beso, me tomo desprevenido, cuando reaccione tú ya te habías ido.

-¿Y qué suponías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme a ver como "mi novio" me engañaba con una rubia oxigenada en mis narices? Perdóname si mi dignidad no me permite complacerte – otro golpe directamente en mi cara.

-Alex, por favor… - logró abrir la puerta, pero se detiene de entrar ante mi súplica- confía en mí, no puedo perderte….

Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podría estar seguro de que ella lo escuchaba. Tomó aire y habló – Solo vete Josh, ahora no puedo hablar contigo, no es un buen momento, no quiero decir cosas de las que luego me puedo arrepentir..

-Alex, no… - no puedo permitir que se vaya sin escucharme, cuando siento la mano de alguien detenerme. Santiago me mira con comprensión, no me había dado cuenta que aún estaba aquí. Él y Alex intercambiaron una mirada, de esas que son como conversaciones, la consecuencia de su amistad desde siempre. Una punzada de envidia me nace al sentir que él la conoce más que yo.

Con un asentimiento hacia él y una mirada de dolor hacia mí, Alex cerró la puerta haciendo que mi corazón caiga cuando el golpe de esta sonó. Sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo, me sentía tan impotente por permitirlo.

-Debes darle su espacio – la voz de Santy me saco de mis pensamientos – la conozco, ella te está dando una oportunidad, solo necesita calmarse y pensarlo… si la presionas harás que reaccione mal y una decisión apresurada e impulsiva no creo que te guste.

-No puedo permitir que piense que la engañé… no puede dejarme…

-Tranquilo, ella recapacitará, en serio… recuerda que la conozco mejor que tú aunque te duela, cuando ella esta disgustada es mejor dejarla que lo consulte con su almohada eso la hará razonar – suelto un suspiro – si ella estuviera segura de que tuviste la culpa te hubiera mandado al diablo y creéme que no quieres ser el que reciba toda su ira.

-La quiero…

-Lo sé, amigo – con su brazo me guío a mi auto – ahora ve a casa, veras que mañana todo se arreglará, confía en mí.

Y confío en él. Enciendo mi auto y empiezo a regresar a casa con mi corazón destrozado. En el camino recuerdo el bar donde estuve la ocasión en que Alex me invito a ver una película a su casa. Esa vez no me emborrache, pero ahora creo que lo necesito. Por suerte mis abuelos no están en casa y no tengo que preocuparme en darles dolores de cabeza.

Entro al bar con mis gafas y mi gorro. Me siento en la barra y pido una botella de whisky. Trato de dejar mi mente en blanco pero fracaso inútilmente. Casi sin darme cuenta he bebido casi toda la botella. Mi cabeza empieza a zumbar y mi estómago a revolverse.

Tomo mi celular y marco su número, aún tengo la esperanza de que me conteste, de que me diga que todo estará bien, que todo este dolor estúpido se ira… al quinto timbrazo me contesta.

-¿Qué quieres Josh? Te pedí que me dejes en paz.

-Pues no… t…te de… dejaré en .. paz, hasta que me escucheeeeees.

-Diablos Josh, ¿estas ebrio?- empiezo a soltar carcajadas por su deducción, pero mi risa tiene más sarcasmo e ironía que diversión.

-Pues creo… que es lo más probable luego deeeee… una botella de whisky – y considerando el despecho con el que bebí, por lo roto de mi corazón.

-Mierda Josh, ¿en que estabas pensando? – escucho como camina por su habitación – dime en donde estas.

-Pues estaba pensando en que quería olvidar el dolor que siento por que no me quieres escuchar – no sé cómo pude decir esto sin balbucear – quería olvidar el dolor que siento con la posibilidad de perderte y…. estoy en un bar.

-Es obvio de que estas en un bar, lo que quiero saber es la dirección - su voz sonaba exasperada.

-Puesssssss, no lo sé.

-Mierda, dale tu celular a un camarero.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-MIERDA JOSH! HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO.

-Ok, no te enojes – le hago señas al camarero que me sirvió el whisky, veo como habla con ella y luego de un momento me regresa mi celular. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando llamo al camarero – Por favor, quiero otra botella – pido cuando termine lo que faltaba de la otra.

-No puedo, la señorita me pidió que no te diera de beber más y creo que es lo mejor, usted está en muy malas condiciones.

-Pues no me importa, dame otra, si a ella le importará lo que me pueda suceder no me apartara de su lado, me dejaría explicarle, me creería, confiaría en mí… - prácticamente balbucee lo último – dame otra botella…

-Basta Josh – su voz casi hace que me caiga de mi asiento – Nos vamos, ahora.

Ella se acercó a mí. Tomo mi billetera y pago por el whisky que había bebido. No pude quitar mi mirada de ella. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando me hablo – No pensarás que yo iba a pagar por eso.

Negué con la cabeza – No, no era eso… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A diferencia de lo que dijiste en tu patético discurso de borracho, si me importa lo que te pueda suceder – uhhh ese fue un golpe directo en la boca del estómago. Se acercó a mí y paso mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

Salimos del bar, ella prácticamente arrastrándome aunque trate de facilitarle el trabajo. Llegamos al estacionamiento y mientras ella abría las puertas del auto y me ayudaba a acomodarme en el asiento del pasajero note que usaba ropa deportiva. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto lo que dejaba que el aroma de su perfume se filtre por mis sentidos.

Me puso el cinturón de seguridad, cerró mi puerta y fue hacia su asiento. Salimos del estacionamiento, no me importaba a donde me llevará, lo importante es que ella está aquí, conmigo.

-¿tus abuelos están en casa? – Cuando negué con la cabeza ella continuó - ¿tienes llaves de tu casa?

Asentí. Ella no dijo nada más y eso dolió mucho más aun – Alex, yo…

-Shhh, no digas nada Josh, ya llegamos a tu casa – evidentemente ella tomo mis llaves de la guantera y abrió el garaje. Guardo el auto y me ayudo a bajar. Prácticamente me arrastro hasta mi habitación. Me condujo directamente al baño cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía nauseas. Me coloco frente al inodoro y me dejo solo.

Mientras regresaba el contenido de mi estómago, ella estaba de vuelta con una toalla la cual mojaba y la ponía en mi frente. Debo admitir que eso ayudó mucho, los paños y el hecho de que ella estuviera a mi lado.

Después de que mi estómago estuviera completamente vacío ella me alejo del inodoro y limpio mi boca. Empezó a quitarme la camisa, por lo que me resulto gracioso, al darse cuenta de mi diversión, negó con la cabeza.

-Más vale que quites esa tonta sonrisa, y te metas en la bañera – señalo la tina llena de agua, no me di cuenta cuando la había preparado.

-Moriré de hipotermia si entro allí – espeté.

- El agua esta tibia, suficiente para hacerte reaccionar sin que tengas frío – logró sacarme mi camiseta - ¿crees que puedas sacarte tus pantalones tú mismo?

Negué con la cabeza, disfrutando cada momento, sabía que podía hacerlo pero disfrutaba ponerla en este aprieto. Ella soltó un suspiro de frustración y se acercó a mí, que ahora estaba sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro. Sus dedos temblaban cuando desabrochaba el botón de mi pantalón. Luego me quito mis zapatos y calcetines y mis pantalones.

Ahí estaba yo, solo en bóxer frente a la chica que más deseo, en otra situación ella también estaría sin ropa a esta altura. Pero ver su ceño fruncido me muestra lo enfadada o preocupada, no puedo saber qué mismo, está en este momento.

-Métete en la bañera, no pienso ayudarte en eso, dejaré ropa en tu cama para que puedas cambiarte e iré a la cocina a preparar café – empezó a salir del baño.

-Alex, yo…

-Ahora no es el momento Josh.

-¿Y cuándo será el momento?

-No lo sé, pero no es ahora, así que metete en esa bañera - y así se fue dejándome solo. Definitivamente el baño me cayó de maravilla. Ya no estaba tambaleándome al caminar y pude vestirme y recostarme para cuando ella volvió. Trajo consigo café y galletitas saladas.

Dejo la bandeja en la mesita junto a mi cama y se acercó a mí. Aun no me hablaba y evitaba mi mirada deliberadamente. Me ayudo a sentarme acomodando almohadas detrás de mí. Me paso el café y las galletitas saladas.

-¿Éstas segura de que no lo voy a devolver?

-No tranquilo, la cafeína te hará estar más alerta y te quitará el vértigo y las galletitas ayudaran a calmar tu estómago. Mañana cuando despiertes deberás tomar 2 aspirinas las deje en el escritorio para que las tomes – estuvo en silencio mientras terminaba mi refrigerio, luego puso nuevamente la taza en la mesita – Es mejor que duermas, ahora me tengo que ir.

La tome del brazo cuando disponía a ponerse de pie – No te vayas… por favor.. – ella me dio una mirada de angustia, tire de ella hacia mí y susurré en su oído – Por favor, Quédate…

-No puedo Josh, me salí a escondidas de mi casa, cuando mis papás despierten y no me encuentren estaré en graves problemas.

-Si se dan cuenta, les dices que salimos a correr como lo hacemos todas las mañanas, por favor Alex, no quiero estar solo, no te quiero lejos de mí sin que solucionemos las cosas…

-Ahora no es el momento para hablar Josh..

-Lo sé, mañana hablaremos, ahora solo quiero tenerte conmigo, por favor – ante mi petición ella se quitó sus zapatos. Me hice a un lado haciéndole espacio y levante las cobijas para que pueda meterse dentro de ellas. Alex dudo un poco pero se acostó de espaldas a mí. Puse mi brazo para que lo usara como almohada y envolví el otro alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.

Tenía miedo de que se resistiera o me alejara pero no lo hizo, así que me aferre a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el de ella quemaba, no había ningún espacio entre nosotros y aun así no era suficiente.

No había nada sexual en este tipo de contacto, era más íntimo que eso, era un estado de paz y felicidad a pesar de nuestra actual situación. Sentí como mi respiración se volvía suave y rítmica al igual que la de ella, mis ojos se cerraban y antes de que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo le susurré.

-Quédate conmigo….

* * *

**Hola a tod s.. actualice mas pronto xq termine un nuevo capítulo :) gracias por seguir leyendo, por sus reviews y mensajes.**

**espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de música y sobre que quisieran que pase e la historia. pueden ver que tienen problemas como todas las parejas. no todo es color de rosa. cuando su relación se solidifique vendrá lo bueno :)**

**AVANCE:**

-No, no te prometo – me mira seriamente – prefiero que me insultes, que me golpees, pero no me alejes, créeme que no me importaría recibir todo esa mierda con tal de no sentir que me quieres lejos…

-Josh…


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

La luz empieza a filtrarse bajo mis párpados, y mi cuerpo se siente tan cómodo y relajado que no quiero despertar. Abro mis ojos cuando los recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche vienen a mí. Encuentro a Josh mirándome fijamente, mí impulso es de sonreír, pero recuerdo que estoy enfadada, no tanto como ayer, así que la reprimo. El acaricia mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Esto es lo quiero para mi vida – sus dedos bajan a mi mentón y acarician mis labios – despertar todos los días contigo en mi brazos, que seas lo último que vea en la noche y lo primero que mire en la mañana….

No respondo. Aún estoy enfadada con él, no por el beso. Luego de reflexionar me di cuenta que él no tuvo la culpa, soy mujer y mi sexto sentido sabe que esa rubia oxigenada se metió con él. Pero si me molesta que haya bebido hasta la ebriedad y más que todo su discurso donde dudo que yo me preocupe por él.

Toma mi rostro en sus manos y se acerca para besarme. Me es difícil resistirme, pero no quiero hacerlo, porque si lo beso me perderé en él y nunca aclararemos esto, no podemos dejarlo pasar; pongo mi mano sobre mi boca y al notar el dolor que cruza su mirada, doy la excusa más estúpida.

-Aliento mañanero – su rostro se relaja un poco, y creo que cayó en mi mentira, la verdad es que no me siento fuerte para besarle.

-Eso no me importa, solo quiero sentirte aquí conmigo – su dedo se enreda en uno de mis rizos.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una misma cama.

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero – su mirada seria me hace suspirar – necesito saber que estamos bien, que estamos juntos. Que estas aquí porque quieres, diablos, porque me quieres.

-Te quiero, eso no lo puedo cambiar – el cerro sus ojos cuando admití que lo quería y yo me sentía como una gran imbécil – No es algo que tenga un botón de apagado.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, necesito que estemos bien, necesito que me creas que yo no quería besarla, necesito que creas que lo que siento por ti es más grande que yo, pero es sincero…. Nunca, te haría daño.

-Lo sé… - su suspiro de alivio me inunda pero en sus ojos veo miedo, y la verdad es que soy yo la que debería disculparse por siempre actuar de forma impulsiva y no aclarar las cosas, pero la verdad es que yo soy así… prefiero apartar a la gente para no decir cosas que luego me arrepentiré, pero las palabras quedan atrapadas en mi garganta.

Me acerco a él y lo beso. Le toma solo un segundo en devolverme el beso. Es dulce, tímido, como esos primeros besos en lo que temes hacer algo malo. El acaricia mi mejilla y yo paso mis palmas por toda su espalda. Sus labios dejan los míos y mi cuello recibe toda su atención ahora. Deja pequeños mordiscos y lametones que me vuelven loca y hace que mi temperatura se eleve.

-Josh, basta – digo riéndome - me haces cosquillas.

-Amo tu risa – me dice besando el escote de mi camiseta en V. tomo su rostro en mis manos y lo acerco para que me mire.

-Lo siento, perdóname por actuar así, pero esta soy yo, tengo toda esta mierda de carácter, pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca pensé que me engañaste, solo estaba molesta por la idea de otra chica besándote – el me besa la nariz – Cuando me cierre de esa manera otra vez, no pienses que te voy a dejar, solo necesito tiempo para pensar, no quiero decir o hacer cosas que luego me arrepentiré solo por rabia… prométeme que me darás mi espacio.

-No, no te prometo – me mira seriamente – prefiero que me insultes, que me golpees, pero no me alejes, créeme que no me importaría recibir todo esa mierda con tal de no sentir que me quieres lejos…

-Josh…

-No Alex, para eso estoy aquí, para querernos, para comprendernos... Es obvio que tendremos peleas, pero son cosas que debemos superar, así que tú prométeme que no me alejarás en una próxima ocasión – no sé qué decirle, son estas cosas las que me hacen amarlo, que me hacen quererlo. Al ver que no responde empieza a besarme de nuevo en el escote provocándome cosquillas y mi risa no se hace esperar – Promételo Alex o te harás pipi por las cosquillas que te haré.

-Basta Josh… para… para, por favor – sus manos acarician mis costillas y en verdad estoy a punto de hacerme pipi – Ok, te lo prometo… pero, para... por favor.

Sus manos se detienen y trato de controlar mi respiración. Su sonrisa se hace evidente y su cuerpo se cierne sobre mí. Decido hacer algo, tengo que castigarlo por las cosquillas. Paso mis brazos por sus hombros y lo atraigo a mí. Beso su mandíbula y mordisqueo su oreja. Él suelta un bufido de placer y sé que voy por buen camino. Deslizo mi mano por debajo de su camiseta sin dejar de besarlo. Acaricio sus abdominales y deslizo mi mano por la pretina de su pantalón.

Suelta un gemido que lo sofoca en mi cuello. Sus brazos me atraen hacia él. Sigo acariciando sus músculos y un bulto se forma en sus pantalones. No sé por qué, ni como tengo la valentía para hacerlo, pero lo hago. Meto mi mano por debajo de su ropa interior y acaricio su miembro. La respiración de Josh se entrecorta y los gemidos que salen de su garganta hacen que mi emoción crezca.

Sus manos bajan a mis caderas y las sostiene firmes a cada lado. Sus labios juegan con mi oreja y cada gemido de su garganta acaricia mi rostro. Su miembro se endurece bajo mi mano, lo acaricio en toda su longitud, mi mano viaja de arriba abajo y siento como su dureza crece aún más.

Hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus ojos cerrados y es cuando aprovecho y mis labios caen en su cuello. Luego de un pequeño mordisco y succión mi trabajo está hecho. Acelero el movimiento de mi mano hasta que sus gemidos son constantes y su pulso se siente en mis dedos.

Luego de un par de caricias más, su miembro expulsa su semen derramándose en mi mano a la vez que un sonido gutural sale de su garganta, resultado de haber llegado al orgasmo. Sus brazos caen a cada lado y su respiración agitada trata de normalizarse. Retiro mi mano de su erección y me acomodo en la cama a su lado.

Por un momento solo se escuchó su respiración, hasta que él rompe el silencio.

-Eso fue excelente – se acomoda cerniéndose sobre mí – gracias mi niña, eso ha sido el orgasmo más excitante, maravilloso y perfecto que he tenido - mis mejillas se calientan y deja besos en todo mi rostro – Me siento tan mal por no regresarte el favor, pero si me dejas puedo hacerlo.

-No – le digo deteniéndolo cuando se abalanzaba sobre mi boca – No es el momento pequeño, necesito llegar a mi casa.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… - parece un niño pequeño cuando hace esos pucheros y me mira con ojitos del gato de Shrek.

-Noooo – me envuelvo en su cuello y lo atraigo para besarlo, él se deja llevar. Amo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío – Mas te conviene que yo no esté en problemas por venir a tu rescate.

-Gracias por eso – sus labios se pegan a mi frente – no sabía que otra cosa hacer, pero me alegra que me buscarás, me hace sentir que en verdad te importo..

-Josh, tú me importas y mucho... Nunca lo dudes. – y otra vez mas estamos envueltos en apasionados besos. Giramos en la cama, en momentos yo encima de él y en otros lo contrario. Solo un segundo sentí la caída. El golpe sordo del cuerpo de Josh contra el piso y yo sobre él.

Rei por su cara de dolor – No me mires así Josh, fue tu culpa por no controlar esas hormonas.

-Nada de eso señorita, mis hormonas se alborotan porque tú las provocas.

-Claro, culpa a la chica que te da un orgasmo para saciar tus deseos.

-Eso es diferente – dice girándonos en el piso, ahora él sobre mí – cuando hagamos el amor todo será perfecto, no será por un ataque de hormonas alborotadas, será porque es el momento adecuado, porque nos…..- amemos, amor, eso diría yo. No puedo evitar la sensación de felicidad cuando él dijo "hagamos el amor" no simplemente sexo. No me siento lo suficientemente valiente para decirle cuanto lo amo, así que simplemente lo beso una vez más entreteniéndome con su labio inferior.

-No me provoques Alex. No sé si pueda detenerme si llegamos muy lejos.

-¿Y qué si quiero provocarte? ¿y qué si no quiero que te detengas? – le sonrío con picardía.

-Te encanta jugar con fuego – susurra contra mi cuello – Pero no lo dices en serio ¿verdad?

Me mantengo en silencio disfrutando su rostro de súplica. La verdad es que la idea de él y yo juntos cada vez es más atractiva – No, por ahora.

Lo giro sobre su cuerpo y me pongo de pie – Es hora de que me vaya.

-Espera, me doy una ducha y nos vamos. Tenemos que aprovechar nuestro últimos días – lo que me hace recordar que en 2 días Josh viajará de nuevo a su vida sin mí. Trato de que no se me note la tristeza, así que simplemente asiento. Él me abraza y yo me refugio en sus brazos.

Miro nuestro reflejo en el espejo de su armario. Cuando él estira su cuello para besarme la frente miro el gran trabajo que hice en su cuello y hecho a reír con grandes carcajadas. Josh se separa y me mira con incredulidad, sigue mi mirada hacia el espejo y nota el motivo de mi diversión.

Se mira en el espejo más de cerca y yo trato de reprimirme: él me mira a través del espejo con una mirada seria, por un momento tengo miedo de que se enfade, pero cuando su mirada se vuelve divertida me relajo. Se acerca a mí y me toma por la cintura y nuevamente me está haciendo cosquillas.

-¿Crees que es divertido? Ahora tendrán que ponerme maquillaje para disimular tremendo chupetón.

-Para Josh, por favor… - las cosquillas siempre me descontrolan, pero el deja de hacerme reír y me aprieta hacia él.

-Eres muy inteligente mi pequeña celosa. Ni siquiera sé cuándo lo hiciste – su risa es contagiosa - Marcarme como vaca, no lo puedo creer. Pero bueno, eso demuestra que estamos en la misma onda, las grandes mentes piensan igual.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le miro incrédula. El me arrastra hacia el espejo y tomándome del mentón gira mi cuello hacia un lado. Justo en la base de mi cuello está un tremendo chupetón. La sonrisa se extiende por su cara y yole doy un golpe en su brazo.

-Auch..! eso dolió, ahora también tendré un morado ahí.

-No tenías derecho Josh, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Qué les diré a mis papis? ¿Cómo mierda lo taparé? Odio las bufandas.

-Te lo merecías, señorita-excito-a-mi-novio-para-marcarlo-como-vaca -sin-que-se-de-cuenta.

-Dios… como te odio, más te vale conseguirme maquillaje antes de que me lleves a casa.

Luego de un guiño, entro en su baño. Cuando salió con una toalla envuelta en sus caderas el muy cínico la dejo caer y se vistió en mi frente. Obviamente cubrí mis ojos. Pero sus comentarios picaros me hicieron reír.

Cuando volví a casa tuve suerte que mis papis, creyeran que fui a correr con Josh. Un problema menos.

Pasamos los siguientes 2 días juntos, la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Y como tradición el último día fuimos a nuestro escondite a las afuera de la ciudad. Permanecimos abrazados mientras la oscuridad nos abrazaba. Josh consiguió anillos hechos de un material parecido a la madera, donde estaban grabados nuestros nombres. Y tal como en las bodas, cada uno coloco un anillo al otro, como señal de promesa.

Lo acompañe hasta el aeropuerto de la capital como la última vez. Josh compro mi boleto de vuelta, para cuando él se embarcara para regresar a EEUU. La prensa nos sorprendió nuevamente pero Josh no dio declaraciones.

La despedida fue igual de dura como la última vez. Ahora ya no tenía miedo de que lo nuestro se acabara cuando él se vaya. Ahora el dolor era provocado por la anticipación a extrañarle.

El beso de despedida fue tierno, dulce y lleno de promesas. Hubo lágrimas de mi parte cuando lo perdía de vista en el túnel de abordaje. Hubo lágrimas de mi parte cuando regresaba a mi casa. Pero también hubo sonrisas por los recuerdos de los bellos momentos que vivimos este verano, no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos vivido, ni siquiera las peleas.

Dos días después, Josh y yo pudimos hablar. Él estaba instalado leyendo otros guiones para sus nuevos proyectos y yo estaba lista para regresar a clases. Josh prometió venir a la boda de mi hermano la semana antes del estreno de CF, aunque no quería complicarle las cosas, la esperanza de verlo antes de lo estimado lleno de felicidad mi corazón.

En la red había nueva información sobre Josh y yo. Empezando por videos de su baile cuando recién llego al inicio del verano hasta fotos de él llegando a su país, donde para mala suerte se notaba mi chupetón dando a la prensa puerta abierta para especulaciones sobre nuestra vida íntima.

Ya no era tan incómodo ver noticias sobre mí. Me doy cuenta que la vida del espectáculo es así de complicada, cada día nuevos chismes, criticas. Lo único que importa es que se quién es Josh y que ante todo debo confiar en él. También el hecho de que todo mundo sepa nuestra relación me hace sentir más segura de nuestra relación. Por lo menos tengo más certeza de que todo es real.

* * *

**HOLAAA..! actualice temprano xq ultimamente me han dado atacazos escribir. tengo una nueva visión de como irá la historia. por el momento todo será feliz, pero recuerden que no todo dura x siempre..! gracias por sus reviews y mensajes. gracias por compartir la historia :)**

**solo les aviso que para el final falta muchisisisimo, no podemos ponerlas tan fácil a los protagonistas verdad?**

**les comento que ya encontré una canción preciosa que Josh dedicará a Alex. espero que la busquen y me digan que opinan. se llama: Estaciones - Pacho Marchan**

**Y como ven su relación se torna un poco Hot :) ahora Josh regresará a su vida, pero como lo que nos interesa es su relación resumiré en un capítulo el tiempo que le toma volver :)**

**espero sus reviews, comentarios, recomendacione...**

**AVANCE:**

-Josh, estas descuidando tu trabajo, apenas tienes tiempo para descansar y viajas para estar con ella. No estas prestando la atención necesaria a tu vida, prácticamente vives por ella. Me preocupa que te enfermes, además…..

No sé qué responder, por un lado me siento furioso porque sé que ella piensa que lo de Alex es pasajero y no puede ver que en verdad estoy feliz - Además ¿qué?

-Necesito saber si se están cuidando, Josh. No es momento para que tengas un hijo. No eres lo suficientemente maduro para ser padre, dañaría tu vida, tu carrera. Sé que siempre tomas tus precauciones, pero estas tan cegado que tengo miedo que quedes atrapado en algo que no quieres….

**- Milet 3**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Llegue a Kentucky casi a las dos de la mañana. Les dije a mis padres que no era necesario que me recogieran, pero aun así fueron por mí al aeropuerto. Es muy bueno estar en casa con mi familia, en verdad los he extrañado… Mucho pero nada comparado con el sentimiento por estar lejos de Alex.

Fui un cobarde en no decirle que la amo. Me prometí a mí mismo decirle aunque ella no sienta lo mismo, trataría con todas mis fuerzas que ese sentimiento crezca en ella; pero fui muy cobarde y no lo hice.

Amo mi país, amo mi trabajo, amo a mi familia, pero nada se compara a lo que siento por ella. Quisiera dejarlo todo por estar a su lado, tengo el dinero suficiente para tener una buena vida con ella, pero no sé cómo reaccionaría ella si se lo propusiera. Por eso quiero estar seguro de sus sentimientos por mí. Porque yo quiero sacrificarme, no quiero que ella deje a su familia y a su vida que la hacen feliz, pero yo si la amo como para dejar todo por ella.

Me revuelvo en mi cama, la luz se filtra por la ventana. Miro el reloj que está en mi parador y veo que ya es medio día. Aunque quiera no puedo seguir durmiendo. Estas últimas noches han sido muy largas. Me aferro a los recuerdos de ella entre mis brazos. ¿Cómo pude acostumbrarme con solo una noche a su cuerpo y el mío juntos? Espero poder volver a dormir cómodamente, aunque sé que eso es imposible, ninguna cama, ninguna otra cosas hará que esa experiencia sea superada. El haber dormido con ella. Que ambos despertáramos en los brazos del otro es algo incomparable y aún más íntimo que si hubiéramos tenido sexo.

Decido levantarme. Salgo hacia la cocina donde encuentro a mi madre preparando el almuerzo. La abrazo por detrás y beso su mejilla. Ella me sonríe pero siento cierto tipo de preocupación de su parte. Así que me acomodo en el mesón de la cocina, antes de hablar con ella.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?

-Nada hijo, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No mientas Michelle, te conozco, sé que estas preocupada por algo.

-Bien pues si – me mira seriamente – estoy preocupado por mi hijo mayor.

-¿Por mí? – me sorprende escucharla, a decir verdad no creo que haya sido más feliz en mi vida como lo soy últimamente.

-Si… bueno creo que lo de tu novia se te está yendo de las manos.

-¿Qué? No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Josh, estas descuidando tu trabajo, apenas tienes tiempo para descansar y viajas para estar con ella. No estas prestando la atención necesaria a tu vida, prácticamente vives por ella. Me preocupa que te enfermes, además…

No sé qué responder, por un lado me siento furioso porque sé que ella piensa que lo de Alex es pasajero y no puede ver que en verdad estoy feliz - Además ¿qué?

-Necesito saber si se están cuidando, Josh. No es momento para que tengas un hijo. No eres lo suficientemente maduro para ser padre, dañaría tu vida, tu carrera. Sé que siempre tomas tus precauciones, pero estas tan cegado que tengo miedo que quedes atrapado en algo que no quieres….

-Alto ahí – detengo su discurso, antes de que diga algo en contra de mi novia de lo que pueda arrepentirse – primeramente mamá aprecio tu preocupación pero es MI vida, lo siento, sé que soy grosero pero no me gusto lo que dijiste. Amo a esa chica y tener hijos con ella en verdad me hicieran de lo más dichoso. Pero sé que aún no es el momento. Solo para que sepas, nosotros aún no hemos estado juntos de esa manera.

Mi madre suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo – Aunque no te niego que es algo que quisiera que pase, pero ella no está lista, así que por favor deja de pensar que ella solo está interesada en mi fama y en mi dinero o que quiere atraparme; te aseguro que no tiene ni un pelo de ambición e ella. Yo la amo, si mamá por primera vez estoy verdaderamente enamorado, estoy dispuesto a dejar todo si ella me acepta en su vida…

-¿Y ella te ama? – me interrumpe, mi cabeza cae al piso.

-No lo sé mamá, creo que me quiere y muchas veces pienso que me ama pero no estoy completamente seguro. De lo que si estoy 100% seguro es que hare lo posible para que me llegue a amar como yo.

-Hijo, te aseguro que si ella te ama no dejará que dejes todo tu mundo por ella, el amor es sacrificio, sí, pero también es compartir, buscar lo mejor para el otro.

-Solo sé que estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ella – mi mamá me abraza - ¿a qué viene todo eso de tu interés por mi vida sexual?

Me toma del mentón y levanta mi cuello – Bueno, creo que esto muestra que no simplemente se besan – sonrío divertido por sus suposiciones.

-Además mira esto – se acerca al computador que esta prendido y empieza a mostrar videos y fotos de mi verano. Incluso el video de mi baile, de mi cantando y un video de cuando bailábamos en la fogata y nos besábamos. No sé cuándo mi vida se hizo así de pública, antes no me molestaba pero ahora ver esos encabezados en las notas me da un apretujón en el estómago, recordando que yo provoque esto.

Lo más reciente, mis fotos en el aeropuerto con Alex. En ambas muestran de cerca nuestros chupetones y el encabezado "Picantes imágenes de Josh y Alex", "estos chicos ya duerme juntos y por lo que se observa su relación paso de picante a salvaje" y muchas cosas así.

-Bueno me alegra de que me lo hayas dicho hijo, perdóname por meterme en tu vida, pero es difícil no preocuparse, soy tu madre y eso hago. No podía creer que exista una chica tan perfecta. Como la describen Connor, tú y tus abuelos pareciera que hablan de un ángel, no de alguien real.

-Pues ella es un ángel, mi ángel.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocerla – mi mamá me abraza de nuevo – confío en ti Josh, sé qué harás lo mejor, pero recuerda lo que te dije sobre el amor y el sacrificio. Y… ten cuidado, cuando alguien ofrece su corazón como tú lo estás haciendo, es más fácil que te hagan daño.

Solo di un gracias por su preocupación. Amo a mi mamá y en verdad quiero que este de orgullosa de mi. Luego de instalarme por fin pude hablar con mi novia. Extrañaba verla, aunque sea por video conferencias, ella es como el aire para mí, es todo lo que quiero.

Le pido perdón por causarle tantos problemas con la prensa, porque su vida ahora es pública y llena de mentiras. Ella me dice que no es mi culpa, que no se puede hacer nada con la prensa especuladora. Si tan solo supiera que todo es mi culpa, no sé cómo lo tomaría, no sé si soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirle y arriesgarme a perderla. No. No lo soy.

Me sumerjo en mis nuevos proyectos, entro de nuevo en rutina donde trabajo, paso tiempo con mi familia y hablo con mi novia por videoconferencia. Cada vez nuestras conversaciones son mas calientes y tienen mucha picardía, lo que me provoca un dolor físico por no tenerla a mi lado y mas aun cuando tengo que sumergirme en duchas frías.

- Hijo ¿crees que podamos usar tu computadora para hablar con tus abuelos?- mi papá me dice mientras terminamos de cenar.

-Claro papá.

-Entonces ve por ella ahora mismo

-Yo voy – dice Connor corriendo hacia mi habitación.

-¿Por qué la urgencia?

-Hoy es su aniversario y tenemos que felicitarles – es cierto, lo había olvidado. Si me hubiera acordad hubiera pedido a mi novia que les prepare algo especial. Después de todo debo agradecerles por recibirme cada vez que viajo para estar con Alex.

Nos amontonamos alrededor de mi laptop, esperando que mi abuelo conteste la videollamada.

-Hola Familia – mi abuelo con contesta, y me doy cuenta que esta vestido muy elegante.

-Hola Papá ¿no interrumpimos verdad? Solo queríamos felicitarlos por su aniversario.

-Oh muchas gracias, esperen llamo a mi esposa – escuchamos como llama a mi abuela – estábamos por salir a festejar con…

-Hola Familia – mi abuela lo interrumpe empujándolo de la vista de la cámara.

-Hola Abuela, Feliz Aniversario – la felicito y toda mi familia hace lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias, sobre todo gracias a ti Josh por la sorpresa - ¿sorpresa? ¿a qué se refiere?

-Yo no…

-Estábamos por salir a la reservación que preparaste, es un gran detalle. Tu novia en verdad nos dio una gran sorpresa cuando llego con un ramo de rosas y con las reservaciones – sonrío ante las ocurrencias de mi novia. Seguramente dijo que todo era mi idea para no recibir elogios.

-Abuela ¿Alex está ahí?

-Si aquí esta, escuchándote. Solo que no quiere verlos, ya sabes lo tímida que es. – dice mi abuela sonriendo más allá de la cámara, seguramente a mi novia.

-Alex mi vida, asómate quiero presentarte a mi familia – grito a través de la cámara, lo que hace reir a mi familia. Veo como mi abuela tira de ella para poder verla. Se sienta frente al computador y sonríe. Puedo ver que está nerviosa.

-Hola pequeña – la saludo – no seas tímida, mira este es mi papá Chris y mi mamá Michelle, a Connor ya lo conoces.

-Hola – dice ella con una voz muy dulce – mucho gusto en conocerlos señor y señora Hutcherson, hola Connor.

Mi mamá y papá también la saludan de una manera muy formal. Decido hacer bromas para que se aligeren las cosas y muy pronto todos estamos riendo.

-Gracias Alex por lo de mis abuelos – le guiño el ojo para que me entienda que agradezco que se haya preocupado por hacerme quedar bien con mis abuelos y sobretodo porque se interesa por mi familia.

-No tienes por qué agradecer – nos quedamos mirándonos a través de la cámara. Otra punzada de dolor me llega al darme cuenta que no la tengo cerca, quisiera abrazarla, besarla y muchas otras cosas que no sería correcto nombrar.

-Bueno gracias por acordarse familia, peor es hora de que nos retiremos o perderemos nuestras reservaciones – mi abuelo nos quita de nuestra ensoñación. Nos despedimos todos deseándoles suerte. Cuando la imagen de mi novia desaparece me quedo viendo la pantalla.

-No lo puedo creer, entonces es cierto – mi papá empieza a reír – Mi hijo está enamorado, hasta le brillan los ojos cuando la mira y suspiro por lo menos 10 veces mientras ella hablaba.

-Y eso que no le has visto cuando esta con ella, parece un perrito faldero – dice Connor y le lanzo una mirada de cállate-o-te-calló.

-No es gracioso, ya se los dije, estoy enamorado.

-Una cosa es escucharte, pero otra cosa es verlo – dice mi papá dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bueno ya no lo molesten – interrumpe mi mamá – Me pareció una chica muy agradable en especial en el hecho de que se preocupe por tus abuelos y te haga quedar bien, no creas que no me di cuenta que no tuviste nada que ver con su sorpresa de aniversario, espero tener tiempo de conocerla mejor. No te averguences por lo que este par te diga. Cuando tu papá andaba detrás de mí era más cursi que muchas veces me provoca nauseas a mí mismo. Y Connor con su nueva novia es igual de empalagoso.

Me río de ellos cuando fruncen el ceño sin poder defenderse de mi mamá. Ahora yo soy el que se burla de este par.

Así siguen pasando los días. A veces me estreso por las obligaciones que tengo que cumplir. Pero solo el hecho de hablar con mi niña hace que mi mundo vuelva a ser perfecto.

Estoy en Los Ángeles con Connor. Tuve que venir a arreglar unas cosas de trabajo y aprovecho para asistir a la fiesta de mi amigo Avan. Regreso a mi departamento para prepararme, cuando entro en la habitación de Connor lo encuentro en videoconferencia con mi novia. Mi novia. Ambos están riéndose y me saludan dándose una mirada de complicidad.

-Hola pequeña – saludo a mi novia y ella me envía un beso volado - ¿De que hablaban?

Ellos se miran y sonríen. Sé que esconden algo y me siento celoso de mi novia por ganarse la confianza de mi hermano más que yo, y de Connor por tener secretos con ella, que yo no conozco. Es estúpido lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Nada – dice ella.

-Ok, no le digan nada al hermano y novio.

-No es nada malo Josh, solo son cosas entre Connor y yo.

-¿desde cuándo existen Connor y tú?

-Oh por Dios, Josh. ¿No estas celoso, verdad? - pregunta Connor carcajeándose.

-No puede ser hermano, en verdad estás loco – todo esto me hace enfadar. Pero después de pensarlo bien creo que tienen razón.

-Olvídenlo, Connor ve a prepararte para la fiesta de Avan – Connor entra en su baño y yo me acomodó para conversar con mi novia.

-Así quee….. ¿Cuál es el secreto?

-No te puedo decirlo, por algo es un secreto.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…

-Ok, odio tus pucheros, pero promete que no le dirás nada a Connor – cuando asiento, continua – Connor está confundido sobre su nueva novia. Él cree que ella quiere dar el siguiente paso, pero no está muy seguro. No sabe qué hacer, no quiere presionarla, quiere hacer lo correcto.

-Mmmmm, interesante… y ¿Por qué no me pregunto a mí?

-Porque eres hombre Josh, él necesita saber si las señales que ella le da en verdad son lo que él piensa.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Según lo que me conto Connor, ella quiere tener sexo con él. Además ya estuvieron a punto de hacerlo. Solo le aconseje que si en serio van a tener sexo, la haga sentir como la chica más especial, y que sean responsables.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano tendrá sexo con su novia antes que yo.

-¿Así que esto se trata de una competencia? – me pregunta molesta.

-No, no, solo… solo… es que me sorprende que mi hermano ya haya crecido, solo es eso. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros no teniendo sexo, cuando estemos listos lo haremos. Aunque espero que sea pronto – lo último lo digo casi susurrando, pero cuando Alex frunce el ceño sé que me escucho -No Alex, no quise decir eso... mierda no se ni lo que digo…

-Cállate Josh – ella me mira ceñuda – no empeores las cosas.

-No te enojes por favor – hago un puchero esperando que ella me perdone, pero lo que en realidad logra es que se eche a reír.

-Definitivamente no puedo con tus pucheros, son demasiado ridículos - El alivio me recorre rápidamente.

-Es que soy adorable, no puedo evitarlo.

-No, lo que eres es ridículo – ella se ríe aún más duro – bueno me tengo que ir, tengo turno esta noche. Diviértete en la fiesta de Avan.

-Solo voy por no fallarle, pero dudo que me divierta sin ti.

-Vamos Josh, no me hagas sentir culpable. Yo también salgo y me divierto. Claro que te extraño pero no puedo hacer nada más. Tú querrías que me divierta, yo espero lo mismo.

-Si tú lo dices, pero es obvio que pensaré en ti todo el tiempo.

-Tú también estas en mi mente en cada momento, Josh. Ahora más te vale divertirte. Me despides de Connor. Te quiero Josh.

-Yo te amo – mis palabras quedan en el aire porque ella ya se desconectó.

Llegue a la fiesta de Avan. Connor es muy amable y de pronto se perdió de mi vista con un grupo de chicos salude a todos pero no tenía ánimos de entablar conversación con nadie. Solo podía pensar en que si mi novia estuviera aquí se hubiera ganado a todos rápidamente, disfrutaría de las bebidas, de la música…

-No lo puedo creer Hutcherson, tienes una cara de me-quiero-largar-de-aquí – Avan me abraza mientras se burla.

-No lo tomes a mal Avan pero… no estoy muy a gusto. La fiesta está buena pero no me hayo aquí.

-En verdad el amor te pego duro amigo.

-Es lo que todos dicen, pero sabes, no me importan lo que crean, yo soy feliz.

-Y yo estoy feliz por ello. ¿Cuándo tendré el placer de conocerla? Si es tan especial como para tenerte así quizás puede robártela, después de todo soy más guapo que tú – le lanzo una mirada mordaz que lo hace reír – Tranquilo Hermano, era broma, no me mates.

-Pues no me pareció gracioso – un sentimiento de melancolía me atravesó – no te imaginas como quisiera que este conmigo en estos momentos, cada vez es más difícil no extrañarla. Hay veces que creo que me desmoronaré, en las que quiero hacer mis maletas e ir tras ella…

-No lo dices en serio ¿verdad?, ¿quieres dejar toda tu vida por una chica? No pensé que estuvieras tan atrapado.

-Pues lo estoy, créeme que si estuviera completamente seguro de que ella me ama, no esperaría más. Apenas termine las grabaciones de Sinsajo y me estuviera mudando.

-¿Aun no sabes si te ama?

-algunas veces pienso que sí, pero….Aún no se han dicho las palabras.

-Mi experiencia sobre mujeres me dice que ella está esperando que tú seas el primero en decirlas. Lo que no entiendo es porque aún no lo has hecho si está claro que lo que sientes es fuerte.

-No es tan fácil Avan ¿Y si es demasiado pronto? ¿y si no siente lo mismo?

-Si tú te pudiste enamorar en tan corto tiempo ella también pudo. Solo tienes que confiar en que ella sea sincera, debes arriesgarte. Esas palabras son fuertes, si las dices no habrá vuelta atrás, pero si no te arriesgas puedes perderla. Supón ella siente lo mismo y esta tan insegura como tú. Ella puede cansarse si piensa que lo de ustedes no llegara a nada.

-Eso es estúpido, yo la amo, quiero pasar mi vida entera con ella, que se la madre de mis hijos, la mujer con la que despierte todas las mañana…

- ¿Y ella lo sabe? – Me interrumpe Avan – Ello no va a adivinar, debes decírselo. Prométeme que lo harás la próxima vez que estés con ella. Si no lo haces, se lo diré yo.

-Ni siquiera la conoces…

-No será difícil encontrarla. Existe algo llamado internet por si no sabías.

Me rio por sus ocurrencia y le doy un abrazo de agradecimiento – Te lo prometo.

-Más te vale, ahora….

-Hola Josh – una vocecita nos interrumpe. Obviamente la reconozco. Definitivamente no debí haber venido.

-Hola Shannon – Saluda Avan, yo solo le doy un asentimiento con mi cabeza.

-¿Puede hablar contigo Josh?

-Ok, ya no soy solicitado aquí, nos vemos luego – le doy una mirada a Avan de súplica, pero el solo se va sin mirar atrás.

-Josh, te he extrañado mucho – dice poniendo su dedo en mi pecho, quiero alejarla pero sé que haría un escándalo si lo intento – me alegra que hayas venido, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-¿Ah si? No recuerdo que tenga algo que tratar contigo.

-No te hagas el difícil mi amor, sabes que los dos tenemos gran química.

-Tienes razón, yo tengo mucha química con mi novia y tú me imagino que con alguien.

-¿Aun no te cansas de esa oportunista? – Mis manos se vuelven puños – ya veo que no, pero o te preocupes, no soy celosa, puedes seguir con ella hasta que te canses. Mientras tanto nosotros podemos disfrutar y ella no se enterará – sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello, me apresuró a quitarlas de ese lugar. La sujeto de sus muñecas para que me mire.

-Nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA vuelvas a dirigirte a mi novia con palabras despectivas. Lo de nosotros siempre fue un error. No te quiero cerca de mí ni de ella.

-Te vas a arrepentir Josh por humillarme de esta manera. Me rogaras que vuelta a ti.

-Tú eres la única que se humilla a sí mismo – me fui dejándola ahí antes de que pierda la paciencia. Me despedí de todos, por suerte Connor decidió venirse conmigo. Rogaba porque los días pasaran rápidamente.

Las grabaciones de Sinsajo me tenían atareado. Por suerte Steven logro conseguirme espacio para poder acudir a la boda de Andrés. Apenas estaría unos días y tendría que viajar directamente a Londres para la premiere de Catching Fire. Unos días no serían suficientes para estar con ella. Pero ya lo tenía decidido.

Le diría que la amo, y se ella me amaba luego de terminar esta premier y la filmación armaría mis maletas y me iría a vivir lo más cerca de ella. Quisiera pedirle matrimonio, pero creo que eso será más adelante, dudo que lo acepte ahora. Invertiría mi dinero en negocios, si fuera con ella sería mucho mejor. Lo único que deseo es tenerla a mi lado.

En estos momentos solo puedo dar gracias porque sobreviví a este tiempo y estoy cada vez más cerca de ella. Estoy contando los minutos para encontrarnos. Solo quisiera que este avión aterrice ya.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo... se q dije q tardaría en actualizar pero ando con ataques de escribir... en verdad estoy en clases y en lugar de entender me viene una nueva idea.**

**Gracias x sus reviews y recomendaciones. gracias x lo lectores silenciosos agradecería q dejen su comentario asi sea un chiquito para saber q opinan...!**

**Les cuento q hoy desperte escuchando una cancion q me gusto mucho mucho: COME BACK DAWN de Lifehouse, quisiera ver si la incluyo aunque aun no se el momento... espero q la escuchen...! no olviden dejar sus reviews, recomendaciones sobre la historia y música.**

**me preguntaron el xq del nombre de la novela ps les dire.**

**mis primeras opciones eran ESTE AMOR, ESTE ENREDADO AMOR, SOLO POR TI, AMOR MAS ALLA DE LA DISTANCIA. pero decidí que quería incluir música así que me decidí por ello. UNA ENRADADA CANCIÓN DE AMOR porque es una enredada historia y una canción es uan historia. bueno ahora no suena muy lógico pero en mi cabeza lo hizo :)**

**AVANCE:**

-Hola – mi sonrisa era estúpida en mis labios pero no podía evitarlo – me alegra de que ya estés aquí. Yo también te he extrañado mucho.

-Muy bien ahora vamos por un café. Luces cansada y tenemos mucho que ponernos al día.

-Tú lo único que quieres es que este despierta para besuquearnos.

-Besuquearte en estos momentos encabeza mi lista de prioridades

**nos leemos luego . - Milet 3**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Mis ojos se cierran mientras estoy sentada. Tres malas noches, dos por tunos y una por estudiar. Definitivamente voy a dejar de cubrir a mis amigos en sus turnos. En el baño mojo mi rostro con agua fría para tratar de despertar. Acomodo mis cosas en mi casillero y encuentro un mensaje de Santiago diciéndome que no podrá venir a retirarme pero que lo hará Darío.

Las cosas entre nosotros dos no son exactamente lo mejor, pero lo llevamos bien. Salimos de vez en cuando hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez. Él no ha hecho ningún comentario sobre mi relación, por lo que se lo agradezco. Los únicos momentos incomodos son cuando él me mira tiernamente, cuando me acaricia por cualquier cosa. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de besarme, lo sé por la forma en que me veía. Pero aprecio que no lo haya hecho, porque no sé si hubiera sido capaz de detenerlo.

Amo a Josh, pero eso no quita que aun sienta algún tipo de cariño por él y sé que le hago daño, me duele hacerlo, no sé cómo compensarlo. Después de marcar mi tarjeta de salida me dirijo a la cafetería del hospital para encontrarme con él.

Apenas me ve sus ojos se iluminan y una punzada de culpa me azota. Me acerco lentamente a él para saludarlo siendo recompensada por un beso en mi mejilla de su parte.

-Hola Hermosa. Te ves cansada.

-Gracias por el cumplido, dudo que me vea bien con estas ojeras.

-Pues las orejas en ti se ven maravillosas, solo por ello tal vez se pongan de moda. Lista para irnos.

-Claro, vamos – el me guía hacia la salida – Me preguntaba si quieres ir por un café conmigo.

La verdad no creo que tenga nada de malo, el café definitivamente me caerá de maravilla así que acepto. Él toma mi bolso y envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me siento un poco incomoda pero cansada como para rehusarme.

-Sabes… -empieza a decirme – siento como que nada ha cambiado, que somos otra vez solo tú y yo… te extraño, quisiera poder estar contigo. Sé que eso no es posible pero tan solo necesito que sepas que no puedo dejar de quererte. Soy consciente de que eres feliz, y estoy satisfecho con ello. Lo único que me hace feliz es que tú lo seas. Solo quiero saber si aún sientes algo por mí, no importa si es algo pequeño, solo necesito saber si al menos tengo un espacio en tu corazón que sea solo mío.

-Darío, yo no sé qué decirte.

-No tiene nada que decirte Darío. Y te agradecería mucho si dejaras de abrazarla- esa voz hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Giramos para ver a Josh mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

-Josh – con un grito corrí hacia él y me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola pequeña, no te pregunto si me extrañaste porque ya veo que lo hiciste.

-Debiste llamarme y decirme cuando llegabas.

-Quería darte una sorpresa – dijo besando mis labios.

-Pues sí que es una sorpresa – soltó Darío.

-Tú no te metas, es la última vez que te veo tan cerca de MI novia.

-Basta Josh – le di una mirada dura mientras me apartaba de él – Darío solo me llevaba a casa, no hizo nada malo así que compórtate con él.

-Si Josh, no entiendo el porqué de tus celos. Deberías estar seguro de que ella te quiere. Deja de ser inseguro.

-Darío – llamé su atención, lo conocía bien, quería hacer enojar a Josh.

-Lo siento Alex, es fácil hacer enojar a tu novio. Creo que me voy, nuestro café queda pendiente – con un asentimiento se fue hacia su auto. Me gire para enfrentar a Josh que me miraba ceñudo.

-¿Qué hacías con él?

-¿Vamos a empezar con esto de nuevo? Porque si es así no estoy de humor – empecé a caminar sin rumbo. Sentí como Josh corrió hasta alcanzarme y me abrazo por mi espalda.

-Perdóname por favor. Soy un experto en dañar momentos especiales. – beso mi cuello y con eso toda mi furia se evaporo. Me giro para enfrentarlo y luego de una demostración pública de afecto, hablo:- Hola hermosa, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

-Hola – mi sonrisa era estúpida en mis labios pero no podía evitarlo – me alegra de que ya estés aquí. Yo también te he extrañado mucho.

-Muy bien ahora vamos por un café. Luces cansada y tenemos mucho que ponernos al día.

-Tú lo único que quieres es que este despierta para besuquearnos.

-Besuquearte en estos momentos encabeza mi lista de prioridades – tomó mi mano y me jalo al auto. Condujo hasta un local de comida rápida.

-Espérame aquí, voy por la comida – le sujete la mano antes de que salga del auto, tirando de él hacia mí para juntar nuestro labios. Hubo algo en ese beso que me hizo amarlo más. Acaricio mi mejilla y juntó nuestras frentes.

-¿Y eso fue por…? – porque te amo, quería gritarle.

-¿Debo tener una excusa para besuquearte?

-Pues no, puedes besuquearme cuando quieras – me dio un beso fugaz antes de dirigirse por el estacionamiento.

Estuve a punto de decirle que lo amo. Pero mi inseguridad se interpuso otra vez. Me acomodé en mi asiento y decidí dormir un poco ya que suponía que Josh tardaría. Luego de pelear contra el incómodo asiento me cambien al de atrás. Apenas me recosté mis ojos se cerraron y fui consumida por el sueño.

Mi cuerpo estaba tan relajado, como en mucho tiempo no estuvo. Hubo un sonido de golpeteos y un aroma varonil que me envolvía. Mi temperatura era adecuada y la posición de mi cuerpo era cómoda. Mis ojos luchaban por abrirse mientras volvía al mundo consciente. Sentí unos pequeños roces, delicados como una pluma en mi rostro que al mismo tiempo me provocaba cosquillas.

Cuando unos labios se posaron en mi frente fue cuando mis ojos se abrieron. Lo primero que caí e cuenta es que llovía; lo segundo es que aún estaba en el asiento trasero del auto de Josh y una manta me cubría. Por ultimo note sus brazos envolviéndome como un bebé, mi oreja en su pecho donde el golpeteo de su corazón endulzaba a mi oído.

Su mano jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello y mientras sonreía movía el mecho por mi rostro. Le sonreí de regreso y sus labios cayeron sobre los míos.

-Perdón por despertarte, pero no pude resistirme.

-Perdóname por dormirme. Tú viajas para estar conmigo y yo me quedo dormida en tu auto.

-No te disculpes… verte dormir es tan hermoso como besarte – otra vez me sonríe – estabas cansada, ni siquiera sentiste cuando conduje hasta aquí y te acomode entre mis brazos.

-Creo que cuando me abrazaste fue cuando más profundo dormí. Eres una estupenda almohada.

-Quisiera que siempre pudiéramos estar así. Tú entre mis brazos donde nada ni nadie más que nosotros existan.

-Fuera perfecto si pudiéramos hacer eso, lástima que no todos los sueños se cumplen,

-Si me lo pidieras, dejaría todo y viniera aquí – su respuesta me toma por sorpresa. Fuera mi mayor deseo cumplido el que Josh esté todo tiempo a mi lado. Pero eso significa que él tenga que dejar todo lo que ama por mí. Lo amo pero no puedo permitirle que haga eso.

Me quedo en silencio sin saber que decirle. Su sonrisa decae provocándome una punzada en mi pecho. – No es necesario que me respondas, no te aflijas por una respuesta – me sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

Lo único que puedo hacer es besarlo. Mi beso es urgente, es mi forma de distraerlo del dolor y trasmitirle mis sentimientos. Me coloco ahorcajadas de él y abandono sus labios para centrar mi atención en su cuello.

Sus manos sujetan mis caderas. Sus dedos acarician mi piel y de sus labios escapan gemidos. Mordisquee su labio inferior y sentí su miembro luchan por salir de sus pantalones. Mi boca succiono el lóbulo de su oreja por lo que él nos cambió de posición recostándome sobre el asiento y cerniéndose sobre mí.

Nuestras bocas jugaban con la del otro y ambos emitíamos gemidos bajos cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaban. Mis piernas se envolvieron en su cadera haciendo que nuestra temperatura aumente aún más sobre todo en esa estrecha zona de contacto.

Tire de los bordes de su camiseta y él se la saco arrojándola hacia la parte delantera del auto. Logre hacer que giremos; ahora él estaba de espaldas sobre el asiento y yo nuevamente a horcajadas. Admire su torso desnudo. Él es hermoso. Mis dedos tocaban sus músculos bien formados que bajo mi toque se contraían y su suave piel que me invitaba a probarla.

Deje un rastro de besos por sus clavículas y mordisquee su pezón provocándole un gruñido más fuerte. La excitación de ambos era inminente. Por primera vez decidí dejarme llevar. Las consecuencias vendrían luego; y deje de pensar cuando acarició mi abdomen por debajo de mi blusa y sus labios consumieron los míos.

Un golpe en el vidrio nos sacó del trance que estábamos. Ambos miramos hacia el vidrio para encontrarnos con un oficial de policía. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando había dejado de llover. Me retire de encima de Josh hacia un lado. Este agarro su camiseta que había caído sobre el volante poniéndosela.

-Quédate aquí – dijo y bajo del auto cerrando la puerta tras él. Mis mejillas se pusieron caliente y no podía creer lo estúpidos que fuimos. ¿Qué dirían mis padres cuando me tengan que recoger en la comisaría? ¿Qué encabezados tendrán las revistas si se enteran de esto? Qué vergüenza.

Me acomode mi ropa y me pase al asiento del copiloto. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y quería llorar por los malditos problemas que mis hormonas causaron. Cuando la puerta se abrió y Josh subió no me atreví a mirarlo y volví a cubrirme el rostro.

-Alex ¿Qué pasa? – dijo tratando de quitar mis manos del rostro – Todo está bien, tranquila.

-Josh, somos estúpidos ¿Qué dirán todo el mundo si vamos a la cárcel por tener sexo en vía pública?

-Buenoooo, todo mundo piensa que ya hemos tenido sexo – me miro divertido – pero no te preocupes, gracias a mi encanto y a mi bolsillo no tendremos problemas. Ahora no quiero verte así mi niña. Nada de tristezas, mejor déjame besuquearte un poco más.

-Estás loco – no pude evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias- y claro que no me besuquearas más, por lo menos no mientras sigamos aquí.

Me guiño el ojo y condujo hacia su casa. Sus abuelos no estaban. Algo que no es poco común ya que por sus negocios estaban fuera mucho tiempo como mis padres.

Vimos una película recostados en su cama. Y nuevamente quede dormida en sus brazos. Me despertó cuando llego la pizza que había pedido, luego de cenar se dispuso a llevarme a mi casa obviamente luego de una sesión muy placentera de besuqueos.

* * *

**Hola a tod s... seguimos con los capítulos cursisss..ok no, románticos .. tendremos un poco mas de estos..! les daré una pista de que pasará mas adelante.. mucho mas adelante x lo menos en unos 10 capítulos mas. escuchen: TE QUISE OLVIDAR - MDO.**

**el próximo capítulo tendrá una revelación importante, esperenlo ansiosas :)**

**antes de avanzar mas, su relación debe hacerse fuerte no creen?**

**Las hormonas actúan cada vez mas entre ellos. pero recuerden que de por medio hay mentiras.**

**Gracias x sus mensajes y reviews.. espero q los sigan dejando, es mi única manera de saber si los leen :) no les toma ni un minutos dejarlos..!**

**AVANCE:**

-No tientes tu suerte Hutcherson. No me pondría eso ni en un millón de años.

-¿Por qué no? Te vieras espectacular con esto.

-Tú solo buscas una manera de dejarme lo más desnuda posible.

-Yo siempre te quiero desnuda, pero verte en un traje como este es todo lo que un chico quiere.- la sonrisa en mi cara debió ser tan grande que ella suspiro y negó con su cabeza.

-Como te odio.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Llegue a la casa de mi novia. Música sonaba por su ventana abierta. Decidí entrar a buscarla ya que tenía sus llaves que olvidó en mi auto. Sabía que estaba sola y decidí sorprenderla. Cuando subía las escaleras empezó a sonar una canción en una tonada muy dulce. Y fue más dulce cuando ella empezó a cantarla. Su voz y la melodía eran preciosas. Cuando entre su cuarto me di cuenta que estaba en el baño y decidí recostarme en su cama. **(It´s Only Love – College 11: ** www_youtube_com/watch?v=od7hKl5Re1M**). **Sin duda estaba enamorada. Uno no podría cantar con tanto sentimiento si no sintiera lo que dice.

You are the life in me (Tú eres la vida en mí)  
My favorite melody (Mi melodía favorita)  
You are what makes me strong (Tu eres lo que me hace fuerte)  
An angel sent from above (Un ángel enviado desde arriba)  
Your love sets me free (Tu amor me hace libre)  
Forever the harmony (Siempre la armonía)  
This fits my song (Esto encaja con mi canción)  
Don't you know it's only love? (¿No sabes que es sólo amor?)

Mi corazón golpeteaba por la esperanza de que ella me amara como yo lo hago. Ese cosquilleo en mi estómago que empecé a sentir desde que la conocí también se hizo presente. Ella cantaba muy hermoso, puede que sea mi novia pero debo admitir que su voz es única. Si ella quisiera pudiera dedicarse a cantar. Estoy seguro que le iría muy bien.

Ella sale de pronto meneando sus caderas y girando, lo que atrae mi mirada directamente a su lindo trasero. Sus ojos están cerrados mientras canta la última parte de su canción y cuando cae en cuenta de mi presencia sus mejillas se tornan rojas.

-Espero que estuvieras cantando pensando en mí.

-Solo tú estás en mis pensamientos – se acercó a besarme, cuando se agacho sus rizos hicieron cortina alrededor de nuestros rostros – Ahora me puedes decir ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

-Dejaste tus llaves olvidadiza – dije besando su nariz – ahora más vale que te apures porque Santiago nos está esperando.

-Así que él también vendrá. ¿no podrías decirme a dónde vamos? Por lo menos para saber que tengo que llevar.

-No, y lo único que debes llevar es tu hermosa presencia. Y nada de pucheros Alexandra. – le advierto cuando empieza a fruncir sus labios. Cuando hace eso solo quiero besarla.

-Bien vamos. Pero no te besaré hasta que sepa a donde vamos – ahora soy yo el que hace pucheros – Jaaaa Golpe directo a tu ego Hutcherson.

Salimos de su casa a recoger a Santiago. Él me ayudo a planear lo del lugar así que tenía que llevarlo. Viene con su nueva novia, Lisset, sé que a Alex no le agrada mucho, pero no lo demuestra. Yo tampoco estaba muy a favor de la chica, es decir, es educada pero me comía con la mirada y no quería que su novio se moleste conmigo. Creo que Santiago debería estar con alguien con carácter como Fernanda.

Llegamos a la hostería. Era un lugar muy bello. Tenía un lago con botes, bosques para cabalgata y una gran piscina con agua termal. Como era jueves no habría gente lo que nos daría más privacidad. Nos bajamos del auto. Abrace a mi novia por detrás y caminamos hacia el lago. Nos detuvimos ahí. Puse mi mentón en su hombro y ella apoyo su cabeza en la mía.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es hermoso. Siempre quise venir aquí, me lo recomendaron mucho pero siempre se presentaba algo.

-Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo.

-Cuando estoy contigo todo es una nueva y maravillosa experiencia – sus palabras hacen que mis piernas se vuelvan gelatina y como el hombre primitivo que soy la beso. Tomo sus piernas y la levanto, ella las envuelve en mi cintura. Nuestro beso es lento, dulce, pero de los mejores que nos hemos dado.

-Ustedes dejen de besuquearse, vamos a cabalgar – Santy nos llama. La bajo con cuidado y tomo su mano. Le doy un beso fugaz y vamos a buscar nuestros caballos.

Los cuatro dimos una pequeña cabalgata. Me divertí mucho mientras Alex y Santy contaban sus anécdotas médicas. Algunas no tenían idea de qué diablos decían pero su risa era contagiosa. Cuando Alex aceleraba el paso de su caballo venían imágenes a mi mente en los que yo la llevaba a ver el ocaso. Los dos en un caballo, ella aferrada a mí para protegerla.

Fuera más fácil si en verdad pudiera protegerla. Cada vez que me pongo muy sobreprotector ella me pone en mi sitio. Un golpe directo a mi ego. Luego de la cabalgata fuimos a almorzar. Decidimos caminar un poco cada pareja por su lado.

-¿Nunca has pensado en hacer de cupido entre Santiago y Fernanda?

-Eso no es necesario, ellos ya fueron algo y créeme su relación fue intensa.

-Lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que ahí hubo algo.

-Bueno pues eres perceptivo porque el resto de personas no se da cuenta.

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-Muchas cosas. Estaban los exs de cada uno, además sus personalidades chocaban mucho. Ninguno de los dos cedía cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza. Muchas veces tuve que intervenir.

-Yo creo que ellos son perfectos juntos. Habrá que hacer algo para que se reúnan.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer de cupido, Josh. No quiero que Fernanda sufra. Aunque ella no lo admita ella sigue enamorada de él. Pero aunque Santy es mi amigo le hace daño.

-Ok, pero insisto que deberíamos hacer algo – la tomo de mi mano – Vamos – y la dirijo a la piscina. Cuando Alex la vio me miro con ceño fruncido.

-Me trajiste a un lugar donde puedo nadar ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga si no traje ropa adecuada? Mierda Josh, porque no me dijiste – sabia de su fascinación por nadar pero tengo preparado otra estrategia para que mi morbo de hombre y mi viejo amigo disfrute un poco.

-Si te lo decía arruinaría la sorpresa – le digo abrazándola – vamos a comprarte un traje adecuado.

-Sabes que aquí venderán de esos trajes de poca tela, no mi blusa y mi short.

-Habrá algo que puedas usar, a menos que no quieras nadar en esta caliente piscina.

-Algo me dice que tu planeaste esto – me mira aun con su ceño fruncido. Me acerco y lo beso.

-Vamos a conseguirte un traje de baño, princesa – la lleve a la tienda de regalos donde vendían también trajes de baños. Gracias al cielo tenían solo trajes de 2 piezas. Agradezco a la vida por mi suerte. Cada uno era más sexy que otro. Encontré un traje rojo que apenas eran 2 triángulos pequeños en el busto y un hilo en la parte inferior. Mi mente morbosa viajo rápidamente a imágenes de ella usando esto.

-No tientes tu suerte Hutcherson. No me pondría eso ni en un millón de años.

-¿Por qué no? Te vieras espectacular con esto.

-Tú solo buscas una manera de dejarme lo más desnuda posible.

-Yo siempre te quiero desnuda, pero verte en un traje como este es todo lo que un chico quiere.- la sonrisa en mi cara debió ser tan grande que ella suspiro y negó con su cabeza.

-Como te odio – capte la sonrisa del chico que atendía la tienda. No quitaba los ojos de Alex mientras ella excavaba entre los modelos de trajes de baño. Los celos empezaron a burbujear al pensar en él imaginándose a mi novia con poca ropa. Le di una mirada de furia y por suerte el chico era inteligente y se puso a guardar los trajes que descartamos. Seguí fantaseando un poco más con los trajes hasta que Alex se decidió por un traje violeta con lunares de varios colores. Era muy sexy también, para nada vulgar. No podía esperar verla usando solo eso.

Le acompañe a los vestidores. Me puse mi traje y salí para encontrarme con Santy y Lisset nadando en la piscina. Me zambullí en la piscina y con Santiago empezamos a hacer competencias de nado. Cuando Alex salió, estaba cubierta con su toalla, era un poco frustrante pero sabía que tendría que quitarse esa toalla para entrar.

-Alex, ya entra en la piscina, no seas gallina – le grito Santiago.

-No te burles, esto de andar mostrando mucha piel no es mi estilo – cuando dejó caer su toalla definitivamente mi corazón se detuvo y mi viejo amigo despertó de un brinco. Gracias a los cielos porque estaba dentro del agua. Su figura podría hacer babear a cualquiera. Por primera vez pude ver su abdomen. Era delgado, era plano pero no se veía forzado como el de una modelo, todo lo contrario, era natural con un pequeño gordito que la hacía humana y no superficial. Sus largas piernas llamaron toda mi atención. Definitivamente ese traje de baño era el suyo.

Esta noche tendría que darme una ducha muy fría y encargarme de mi viejo amigo. Ella salto a la piscina de un brinco en la parte más honda y nade rápidamente a ella cuando recordé que no sabe nadar. Aunque sé que su técnica de flotar nunca le ha fallado no puedo evitar ser sobreprotector.

La alcancé cuando se sujetó del borde de la piscina. La encarcele con mis brazos mientras giraba para enfrentarme.

-Tú si sabes cómo dejar sin palabras a un chico, pequeña. Definitivamente eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido. En estos momentos envidio a esos benditos pedazos de tela que te envuelven.

-Pues estos únicos pedazos de tela que uso se quedaran en donde están, Hutcherson. Si tientas tu suerte saldrás muy mal parado.

-Tal vez quiera tentar mi suerte, Alex.

-Te Odio – me dice lanzándome agua para apartarme.

-No puedes odiarme- le digo haciendo un puchero. La hago girar, para que queda a espaldas de mí.

-¿Porque no puedo odiarte?- me pregunta y yo me aferro a ella con mis brazos. Es ahora o nunca. Me acerco a su oído y le susurro mi mayor secreto.

-Por qué te Amo, Alex...

* * *

**Hola a Todos... actualice pronto :) agradezcan q no keria estudiar y use de excusa esto..! **

**xfn las palabras tan esperadas no creen? ahora deberán esperar x la respuesta de Alex..!**

**Aprovecho la oportunidad para contarles algo.**

**-Tenía 2 mejore amigas, eran mellizas. ambas se llaman Alexandra. comparten el mismo primer nombre. como les dije una de ellas falleció. pero aun tengo a una de mis mejores amigas q se llama Alex. ella y yo extrañamos mucho a su hermana. para no dejarles con mucho incógnita esta son sus iniciales: Alex 1 - JA y Alex 2 -PA**

**-le dije a JA que escribiría un fic sobre Josh algun momento. le envié el link de la novela diciéndole que encontré el fic y q lo leera xq la protagonista llevaba su nombre. Hoy cayo en cuenta que se trataba de mi fic y se emociono. aunque dice q es injusto porque ella ama mas a Josh que su hermana (PA q es kien falleció). Así que quedamos en q también podría tratarse de su historia. me pidio q suba un nuevo capítulo asi que se lo deben a ella.**

**Perdonenme si tiene faltas de ortografía xq subo sin revisar. gracias x sus reviews. les pido q porfavor se tomen un minuto SOLO UN MINUTO en dejarlo... eso m impulsa a seguir actualizando xq se que lo están leyendo.. solo ese favor les pido :)**

**AVANCE:**

-Este es mi lugar favorito del mundo….-suspira- no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti, no quiero regresar, ¡Alex pídemelo!

¿Qué? Otra vez con lo mismo. Giro y veo que no hay nadie cerca, Santy y Liss debieron ir a cambiarse.

-Josh por favor no me pidas eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres a tu lado?

**- Milet 3**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

-Te Odio – digo lanzándole agua.

-No puedes odiarme- dice haciendo un puchero y me hace girar, quedando a espaldas de él.

-¿Porque no puedo odiarte?- él me abraza fuertemente, y se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme.

-Por qué te Amo, Alex – mi cuerpo se pone rígido ante sus palabras, es la primera vez que Josh me dice que me ama, siempre me dice que me quiere, que me extraña, que soy importante para él pero es la primera vez que dice estas palabras, mi cuerpo se pone tenso y sé que lo siente y afloja su agarre, yo giro y lo veo directo a los ojos. No puedo descifrar lo que piensa.

¿Esta triste? ¿Desilusionado? ¿Espera que yo diga que lo amo también? ¿Lo hago? Claro que lo hago, después de lo ocurrido con Darío, sé que mi corazón quedo devastado, pero Josh se ha colado bajo mi piel, si él me deja no sé qué haría, caería de nuevo en esa depresión, mi corazón quedaría hecho pedacitos y esta vez no habrá quien lo vuelva a armar, es eso lo que siento por Josh. Lo amo.

Me doy cuenta que he creado una necesidad por él, él se ha convertido en mi razón para seguir, el dueño de mi alegría, de mi tristeza, de mi vida, es más vital que el propio aire ¿Lo amo? SI.. Definitivamente lo hago.

-Alex sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, bueno quizás pienses eso pero yo estoy seguro….-me mira fijamente con una dulce mirada- no quiero tu respuesta, en verdad, no quiero abrumarte, pero ya no resistía más, necesitaba decírtelo, tengo la necesidad de decírtelo desde que empezamos nuestra relación, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo, ni por que fue tan rápido. Pero desde que te conocí en Denver no he podido sacarte de mi mente, y ahora mucho menos de mi corazón, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era el sentimiento más puro y fuerte que experimentado en mi vida – pasa su mano por su cabello, mostrando frustración- Alex perdóname en serio, no sé qué haría sin ti, olvídalo, no te abrumaré más, todo a su tiempo, olvida mis palabras, no quería arruinar el momento…

Lo corto rápidamente con un beso, siento que él se sorprende al inicio y luego se deja llevar profundizándolo, es un beso dulce, pero en verdad las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta, era la única forma que cerrará su sexy boca y no arruinara el momento con sus disculpas, yo lo amo también, esa es mi verdad, muchas veces quise decírselo pero me alegro de que él lo haya hecho antes. Se separa de mí con una gran sonrisa, y me sujeta por los hombros sin borrar el contacto visual.

-Entonces, no estás enojada conmigo?- niego con la cabeza.

-Es un alivio mi princesa- quiero decirle lo que siento pero las palabras siguen atoradas en mi garganta- en verdad no quería perderte por esa tontería de mi parte.

-No es un tontería –espeto rápidamente, y le doy un tierno beso en el comisura de sus labios.

-Te amo princesa –suelta un suspiro- la gran pregunta es…-vacila un momento- Tú.. Me.. Amas, real o no real?

Dios, una sonrisa atraviesa mis labios, sabe cómo llegar a mí, a través de frases que me encanta, no ha olvidado ese juego que mantenemos sobre libros y frases, él es mi Peeta… ok no, él es mi Josh, MÍO, este hombre maravilloso que dice amarme.

-Real, Josh….- suelto un suspiro- Real.

Veo como sus ojos se iluminan, y me miran tan dulcemente, siento como mi cuerpo se relaja al haber confesado este sentimiento, en verdad me encuentro en las nubes, en un cuento de hadas, del que no quiero salir. Estoy enamorada, perdidamente y jodidamente enamorada de este hombre… mi corazón está en sus manos, él puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

Junta nuevamente nuestros labios, de una manera tierna, como si yo fuera de cristal y temiera romperme. Su contacto hace que me estremezca, que mi cuerpo quiera más de él, no quiero separarme, no quiero que me deje, no quiero que se vaya…

-Hey, consíganse un cuarto, dejen de comer pan frente al pobre- dice Santy gritando muy divertido.

Nos separamos rápidamente y giro hacia él y su novia – Que andes necesitado porque Liss no te da lo que urgentemente veo que necesitas no es razón para que dañes nuestro momento – digo guiñándole un ojo.

-Juegas sucio Alexandra….- dice muy seriamente y se hecha a reír.

Me giro a Josh llevando mis brazos a su cuello, y muy seductoramente le digo – En que estábamos?

Él me mira tímidamente, lo que lo hace lucir dulce y mi corazón se estremece, tengo tanta suerte, no sé qué maravilla hice para merecerme este hombre- En que la mujer más bella del mundo me dijo que me amaba.

Me sonrojo, no se la razón, pero me siento tímida con él, después de tanto tiempo mi corazón en verdad se abrió, él logro armarlo, dejarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, derribar todas mis defensas y adueñarse de él.

-Te amo Josh, este amo con todo mi ser, eres…- me mira fijamente- eres mi vida ¿sí? No soy buena con las palabras, no sé cómo expresarme correctamente y explicarte la profundidad de lo que digo, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, decirte que te amo.

-Y amo que me lo digas, yo sé que no es fácil, a mí también se me hizo difícil decirte por el miedo al rechazo, pero me siento la persona más dichosa de este universo por escucharlo de tus hermosos labios – pasa su pulgar por mi labio inferior- ¿Qué hiciste conmigo Alex? ¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme tanto? ¿Hacerme creer en verdad en el amor? ¿Hacerme amarte de esta manera?

- ¿Sabes que podría preguntarte lo mismo?- le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón salte, señorita.

-Me complace escucharlo señor Hutcherson- me guiña un ojo y me atrae hacia él, sosteniéndome como si no quisiera dejarme ir, como si quisiera q estuviéramos juntos, mejor dicho fusionados por siempre, a lo que yo considero una magnífica idea, él hunde su rostro en mi cabello.

-Este es mi lugar favorito del mundo….-suspira- no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti, no quiero regresar, ¡Alex pídemelo!

¿Qué? Otra vez con lo mismo. Giro y veo que no hay nadie cerca, Santy y Liss debieron ir a cambiarse.

-Josh por favor no me pidas eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres a tu lado?

-Claro que te quiero a mi lado, pero no puedo hacer eso, tú amas tu trabajo, amas actuar, amas a tu familia que viven en EEUU.

-Pero te amo más a ti…..- me separa de él, paso su mano por su cabello, me doy cuenta que lo hace cuando se siente frustrado o confundido- Alex quizás suene obsesivo, pero te necesito cerca, lo dejaría todo por ti, solo tienes que pedírmelo y lo dejo todo…. Tengo dinero, puedo mudarme aquí e invertir en un negocio, mi familia puede venir conmigo si lo desean, o pueden venir de visitas cuantas veces quieran, yo…. – su voz se quiebra – solo quiero estar contigo ¿si?

-Josh, yo te amo, y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca pediría que sacrifiques algo por mí – además, no quiero bajarme de esta nube, pero si las cosas no funcionan el habrá dejado todo por algo que no funcionó, no quiero ser pesimista y no quiero terminar este sueño, pero es la realidad.

-En verdad no sé cómo responder a eso –me dice abrazándome nuevamente.

-Josh, no llevamos ni 6 meses juntos, somos jóvenes, tenemos toda una vida para estar juntos, ahora solo tenemos que seguir así – tomo su mentón y levanto su rostro- si superamos esta prueba que implica la distancia nada nos separará.

Suspira y niega con la cabeza –Alex, ¿no sé qué voy a hacer contigo? Derribaste todas mis buenas excusas y argumento para convencerte, pero has hecho que mire todo de una diferente manera, está bien, seguiremos así, pero quiero que te quede claro que por estar a tu lado, todo lo que haga será insuficiente, todo lo que abandone lo dejaré feliz porque lo hago por la persona más maravillosa de este mundo, no sería un sacrificio.

-No quiero que hagas nada, tú haces mucho solo ofreciendo dejarlo todo, quizás yo también deba hacer sacrificios… Josh no cambiaría ni un pelo de ti… te quiero así y como eres, actuando o no, con dinero o sin él, con fama o sin ella… si te retuviera conmigo ahora no me sentiría completamente feliz.

Su mirada refleja desilusión.

-Porque te amo - suspiro – porque quiero que en verdad seas feliz, completamente, que seas tú mismo en todo sentido y si abandonas tu trabajo y a tu familia quiere decir que estas cambiando y por mí- le doy un tierno y fugaz beso- todo a su tiempo mi amor.

Sonríe dulcemente, acaricio su mejilla con mis dedos - Mi amor, eso suena tan bonito – suspira y atrapa mi mano sosteniéndola contra su mejilla- tu ganas princesa, todo a su tiempo, pero….

-¿Pero..?- cierra sus ojos y suspira

-Quédate conmigo - suelta dulcemente, en verdad amo ese juego de frases.

-Siempre, Josh, siempre…

Salimos de la piscina dispuestos a cambiarnos, fuimos hacia los vestidores. Yo entre en uno y Josh en otro. Él se quejaba por que no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo. Luego de minutos de luchar contra los nudos de mi traje de baño decidí pedir ayuda.

-Josh, ¿estas vestido?

-No aun, recién me acabo de secar ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres verme desnudo? – aunque no le vea puedo saber que tiene una sonrisota picara en su rostro.

-Estúpido, quería que me ayudes con estos nudos de mi brasier.

-Listo, espérame me pongo de nuevo mi traje de baño – escucho como abre la puerta de su vestidor – déjame entrar.

Lo dejo pasar y cierra la puerta tras de él, me giro quedando de espaldas hacia él. Josh desata primero el nudo superior, siento que sus dedos tiemblan, aunque no entiendo la razón, desata el segundo nudo yo coloco los brazos sobre mi pecho evitando que mi brasier caiga – Gracias.

Siento como el recorre mi espalda desnuda con la yema de sus dedos, dejando fuego sobre mi piel a su paso. Besa mi hombro y hace un camino con su boca por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja derecha, donde le brinda un mordisco exquisito a mi lóbulo. Siento como un nudo se hace en mi vientre. Debo admitirlo yo también quiero más de él. Lo quiero lo más cerca humanamente posible que se pueda. Me dejo llevar por mis instintos, giro para encontrarme con sus ojos sobre mí, esa mirada llena de pasión, que seguramente yo también tengo.

Alcanzo sus labios en un beso intenso, no me importa si me ve desnuda levanto mis brazos hacia su cuello y la parte superior de mi traje cae al suelo. Siento el calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos, piel sobre piel, mi torso desnudo contra el suyo, es una sensación exquisita. Él desliza sus manos por mis costados sin romper nuestro beso. Sujeta mis caderas y me levanta depositándome sobre la encimera del vestidor. Envuelvo mis piernas en sus caderas, estamos más cerca que nunca, pero siento que no es suficiente, necesito más de él. De este hombre tan maravilloso que ha llegado a mi vida.

-Te amo Josh – le digo contra sus labios, él corta el beso, nuestras frentes chocan, el sujeta mi rostro con ambas mano y me mira sonriente.

-Y yo te amo con toda mi alma, mi vida y mi corazón, de la forma más pura e inmensa que alguien puede amar a otra persona, eso nunca cambiará Alex, yo soy tuyo, y quiero que seas mía.

-Lo soy Josh, soy tuya, quiero ser tuya – Josh sabe de lo que hablo, quiero estar con él de la forma más íntima que se puede, aunque me he negado todo es tiempo a esto, lo quiero.

-Yo también quiero hacerte mía, y ser tuyo, pero este no es lugar- dice mirando alrededor – quiero que cuando estemos juntos sea porque los 2 estemos decididos, no porque yo haya provocado a tu cuerpo esta reacción, quiero que sea especial para ti, como lo será para mí.

-Bueno, es obvio que no será tu primera vez – pone su dedo en mis labios.

-Claro que será la primera vez – suspira – será la primera vez que este con la mujer que amo, la primera vez que haga el amor, será realmente especial para mí.

Sus palabras hacen un nudo en mi corazón, me quiere, en verdad me quiere, y me respeta. Quiere todo de mí, no solo mi cuerpo. Lo beso, no quiero perderlo nunca.

-Creo que deberías vestirte, aun no te he visto desnuda pero si lo hago no vamos a salir de aquí – cierra sus ojos y se suelta de mi agarre, se agacha y alcanza mi brazier, me lo da a ciegas - Vístete mi vida – sale de mi vestidor.

Salgo ya cambiada y lo veo ahí esperándome, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Me mira con una dulce sonrisa y yo también le sonrío y paso por su lado. Cuando su brazo me jala.

-No me digas que estas avergonzada – yo mantengo mi mirada al suelo – Vamos preciosa, nunca te avergüences de lo que ocurra entre nosotros, eres lo más lindo que tengo – me toma de la barbilla y junta nuestras frentes – eres el ser más perfecto que existe.

-¿Ah sí? – lo miro a sus preciosos ojos.

-Eres- me besa – mi tesoro –beso – lo más grande que tengo – beso – te quiero – beso- con toda mi alma –beso – mi vida – beso – y mi corazón, eso nunca lo dudes.

-Y tú eres todo para mí Josh – lo abrazo como si no quisiera soltarme, y precisamente es lo que quiero – Nunca me dejes por favor.

-Nunca lo haría, sería como perder la vida, incluso si muero quisiera hacerlo entre tus brazos – nos fundimos en otro beso. Cada vez la necesidad de sus labios sobre mí crece.

Abrazados fuimos a encontrarnos con Santy y su novia. Volvimos a la ciudad. Mañana será la boda de mi hermano y no nos veremos hasta el evento. Esta vez yo fui la que conduje. Es algo que me encanta hacer. Todo el tiempo nuestras miradas se cruzaban, todo era dulce, tierno, todo es diferente. Ahora sé que lo amo más.

Luego de despedirnos con un gran beso, me acomode en mi cama a pensar. Todo mi día ha sido maravilloso. En realidad con Josh siempre es así. Con esas simples palabras todo cambia, se hace más fuerte una relación y un sentimiento.

Mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse cuando mi celular vibro con un nuevo mensaje de Josh.

-"¿qué es un punto verde en una esquina?"

-"¿Qué? O.O "

-"Una arveja castigada jajajaja… admítelo.. te reíste :P "

-"Claro que no, fue pésimo" – la verdad es que si reí, pero debido a sus ocurrencias algo que nunca admitiría.

-"Aburrida… linda noche mi amor"

-"Linda Noche 3"

Me estaba quedando dormida y me reí otra vez pensando en la bendita arveja cuando mi celular otra vez vibro.

-"Yo sé que te reíste" – y sí, ahora si lo hice. Me carcajee leyendo su mensaje. Este chico era un ocurrido.

Dormí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, esperando que nada me la pueda quitar.

* * *

**Hola a todos..! Bueno q les precio? espero mucho sus reviews. **

**Ya era hora q esos admitieran que se amaban, ahora su relación esta consolidada. espero q hayan escuchado la canción q les deje el anterior capítulo.**

**Hoy xfin llegue al capítulo q le daría la vuelta a todo. Es la base de la historia, pero no quise avanzar muy rápido a ese punto. asi q esperen ansios s el capítulo... tan tan tan... 41**

**Quisiera q cuenten lo q imagina q pasará. Con que creen q se enfrentaran mas adelante.**

**-Gracias sus reviews. espero q los dejen. les toma menos de 1 min..!**

**AVANCE:**

**-**Oh por Dios, estas hermosa – le digo ofreciéndole mi mano para bajar los últimos escalones – Tu novio es afortunado.

-SI es muy afortunado de tenerme – la acerco a mí y deposito un beso en su exquisito cuello – no deberías hacer eso. Él es muy celoso, no quiero darle motivos de que desconfíe. Además lo amo con todo mi corazón nunca haría algo que sea malo para él.

-Pues él te ama también, y daría todo por ti – envuelvo mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola para que nuestros rostros queden juntos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – sus labios se ven provocativos con ese brillo labial. No puedo apartar mi mirada de ellos. Saber que son míos y puedo poseerlos.

-¿Quien no lo haría? ¿Quién no amaría a la más hermosa persona del mundo? Si él no te amara fuera el mayor de los estúpidos. Por suerte para él te conoció y te amó en un instante


End file.
